Mad Swan
by Frida Cullen
Summary: Querendo sair da sua zona de conforto e se desafiar mais, a blogueira sul-africana Bella Swan se vê em uma nova aventura ao fazer um intercâmbio para a Inglaterra. Agora, quantos desafios ela seria capaz de enfrentar antes que seus medos e anseios tomassem o controle da situação?
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Mad Swan

 **Autor:** Frida Cullen

 **Betado e pré-lido por:** LeiliPatz e Deh Cullen.

 **Shipper:** Edward  & Bella

 **Gênero:** Romance, Lemons, Drama, Humor, UA.

 **Censura:** +18

 **Sinopse:** Querendo sair da sua zona de conforto e se desafiar mais, a blogueira sul-africana Bella Swan se vê em uma nova aventura ao fazer um intercâmbio para a Inglaterra. Agora, quantos desafios ela seria capaz de enfrentar antes que seus medos e anseios tomassem o controle da situação?

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Twilight não me pertencem, são todos da autoria de Stephenie Meyer, mas aqui nesta fanfic, eles fazem o que eu quero, como eu quero e quando eu quero.

Não seja um leitor fantasma, comente!

 **O enredo da fanfic é meu, e está proibida a cópia e/ou postagem em quaisquer outros sites.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 _Sexta-feira, 25 de Julho, 2014._

 **Atualização Sobre a Vida & Mudanças!**

 _É um pouco difícil pra eu fazer algo tão espontâneo quanto o post de hoje, mas eu estava deitada na rede perto da piscina, observando o sol cair no mar e eu só conseguia pensar e refletir sobre a vida e sobre o que tinha acontecido comigo nos últimos anos. É loucura pensar que eu criei esse blog há quase cinco anos! Quero dizer, sério? Sério mesmo? Eu me lembro do dia em que criei, eu estava em casa e entediada, e então resolvi fazer um blog e escrever sobre algo aleatório. Acredito que o assunto era sobre meus chás favoritos ou algo assim! E agora, cinco anos depois, aqui estamos nós… O blog ainda continua sendo um espaço muito pessoal para mim e eu faço o meu máximo para nunca tirar meu toque especial e minha personalidade daqui. Vocês sabem como sou chatinha com essas coisas… Haha._

 _Enfim, eu sempre começo a falar demais e me disperso do assunto principal..._

 _Bom, como muitas de vocês sabem, é meio difícil pra mim se aventurar em algo e simplesmente "cair de cabeça" e enfrentar o desconhecido de forma natural e que também tenho essa terrível mania de me fixar sempre no mesmo lugar e na mesma rotina, por mais que dentro do meu coração, eu sonhe com coisas grandes para meu futuro. Coisas que parecem nunca chegar..._

 _Mas bom... adivinhem só: essa hora_ **finalmente** _chegou!_

 _Eu não sei muito bem como consegui manter isso em segredo por tanto tempo, mas em uma semana eu estarei deixando minha amada e ensolarada Cape Town por pelo menos um ano! Como assim, Bella? Que tal eu começar do começo, uh? Então… há um tempo eu estava muito empolgada com viagens e tal e, após resolver me arriscar um pouco, eu comecei a procurar por bolsas, cursos e intercâmbios… A princípio eu pensava em fazer algo pequeno, um intercâmbio de verão, talvez para a Itália ou algo assim, mas logo me vi presa na ideia de fazer um intercâmbio com a faculdade e então, comecei a pesquisar um destino. Eu queria algo meio diferente de onde eu moro agora, mas que também não fosse do outro lado do mundo. Resultado: minha escolha ficou limitada ao Reino Unido, sempre achei meio charmoso as culturas de lá._

 _Anyways, quando já tinha diminuído bastante minhas opções, comecei a procurar pelo país no Reino Unido que fosse mais minha cara e não precisei pensar mais do que dois segundos para escolher. É_ **claro** _que eu teria que ir para a_ _Inglaterra_ _, quero dizer… frio, chá, família real e britânicos lindos falando com sotaque perto de mim o tempo todo?_ _ **Sim, por favor e obrigada**_ _. E foi assim que eu comecei a pesquisar as faculdades, e com sorte e muito estudo, acabei conseguindo uma bolsa completa de um ano para continuar meu curso de Design Gráfico na Universidade do Leste de Londres! As passagens já foram compradas e as malas já estão (quase) prontas... Eu estou tão animada e assustada ao mesmo tempo, sério! Como vai ser morar sozinha pela primeira vez? Quem eu vou chamar quando estiver resfriada e precisando de uma sopa quentinha de galinha para me aquecer? Como vou passar tanto tempo sem meu sol maravilhoso? Será que vou fazer muitos amigos? Como eles vão ser? Ugh! Eu mal posso esperar para esse sete dias passarem logo e eu puder embarcar nessa nova aventura e, claro, arrastar vocês comigo._

 _Sim, isso mesmo. Os Vlogs (que planejo fazer um pouco mais, pasmem!) e os posts nos blogs continuarão normalmente… bom, é claro que no primeiro mês meu cronograma pode ficar um pouco bagunçado, maaaas eu espero que vocês entendam. Além do mais, mesmo sem post no Blog e Vlogs do canal, ainda terei o Twitter, Facebook e Instagram para manter vocês atualizadas._

 _Ansiosas para essa nova aventura comigo? Eu espero que sim!_

 _Postado por BSwan._

E… _enviar._

Era isso. Eu tinha feito o _post_ e minhas malas já estavam basicamente prontas prontas, agora eu só podia esperar que esses sete dias passassem rápidos e então que tudo desse certo quando eu finalmente conhecesse meu novo lar pelos próximos doze meses. Certamente não sabia o que me esperava quando chegasse em Londres, mas internamente rezava para que eu só me deparasse com coisas boas. Principalmente quando tinham britânicos envolvidos no assunto.

 _Ugh. Britânicos charmosos, preparem o chá da cinco porque aí vou eu._

* * *

 **N/A:** _Olha quem FINALMENTE postou essa fic! Pra quem me acompanha no grupo do facebook, sabe que tem tempos que estou pensando em postar a MS, mas algo sempre acontecia. Bom, agora que postei, espero realmente que vocês gostem do que vem por aí... Bellinha intercambista e blogueira indo passar um ano fora... Onde nosso Edward entra? Não deixem de comentar me contando o que acharam pra eu saber se continuo ou não! Beijos, Frida._


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo betado e pré-lido por LeiliPattz e Deh Cullen.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Um**

 **Bella POV.**

 _\- Aqui é a Cyprus, essa estação faz parte da linha DLR. Por favor, observe o vão entre o trem e a plataforma._

Prendi a respiração, ansiosa com a voz que soou nos alto-falantes do metrô, e abri a porta, puxando minha mala e caminhando pela estação vazia, até achar o ponto de bater o cartão para sair. Comecei a subir a rampa lentamente enquanto arrastava minhas duas malas enormes atrás de mim, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava equilibrar minha bolsa no meu ombro direito. O caminho até a faculdade havia demorado mais que o normal, uma vez que eu tinha optado por pegar o metrô e não o ônibus _express_ que saía do aeroporto - que era muito mais caro do que a viagem pelo metrô -, mas não tinha muito o que reclamar. A vista pelo metrô tinha sido maravilhosa e eu meio que me senti em um dos filmes de Harry Potter enquanto via aquelas casas iguais à distância. Sem falar nos britânicos maravilhosos que entravam e saíam dos vagões em que estava. Respirei fundo quando terminei de subir a rampa, e encarei a pequena ponte à minha frente, sorrindo abertamente quando comecei a ver os portões da faculdade a poucos metros de mim. _Finalmente_ , pensei, acelerando o passo. Quero dizer, acelerando o máximo que uma pessoa de 1,61 metros e 51 quilos carregando duas malas e uma bolsa gigante conseguia. Como ainda não havia escurecido, os portões estavam abertos e eu rapidamente entrei, imediatamente procurando a recepção com meus olhos. Quando não consegui vê-la de primeira, peguei o meu celular desajeitadamente do bolso do casaco e olhei no mapa, suspirando pesadamente quando notei que teria que andar mais um pouco.

 _Pelo menos o campus está praticamente vazio_ , disse mentalmente e rumei até a recepção que ficava em um prédio azul pouco depois da rampa de entrada. Respirei fundo, tentando controlar meus nervos quando vi a mulher sentada atrás do balcão e, após protelar por uns cinco minutos do lado de fora, resolvi tomar coragem e entrei.

\- Boa tarde - murmurei, cumprimentando a recepcionista.

\- Boa tarde, _queridah_ \- cumprimentou de volta, um sorriso pequeno em seus lábios pintados por um batom vermelho. Suspirei mentalmente com seu sotaque ao dizer a palavra "querida". - Em que posso ajudá-la?

\- Hm… eu sou, uh, estudante de in- de intercâmbio e hoje é meu, hm, primeiro dia aqui então estou um pouco er... perdida - disse rapidamente, rezando para que não estivesse corando.

\- Está tudo bem, _queridah_ \- respondeu. - Qual o seu nome completo?

\- Isabella Marie Swan.

\- Design Gráfico, quinto semestre? Transferida da Universidade da Cidade do Cabo? - conferiu alguns segundos depois, olhando minha ficha no computador.

\- Isso - afirmei, esfregando as mãos.

\- Ok, _queridah_. Você está na Jamilah House, no flat 179 - ela me informou. - Você só precisa sair desse prédio e virar a esquerda. É o terceiro prédio amarelo. Aqui estão suas chaves, meu bem.

\- Oh, obrigada - respondi sorrindo simática, e saí do prédio.

Por ainda ser meio que verão, o clima estava bem agradável, então não tive problema em andar devagar até o prédio. Os dormitórios tinham um formato estranho, eram dois cilindros se unindo, o que queria dizer que os flats eram divididos em formato de pizza, pelo menos era isso que o site dizia. Não sabia como isso funcionava muito bem, mas pelo menos a vista que tínhamos era bem bonita; um maravilhoso lago. Respirei fundo quando finalmente cheguei em frente ao prédio e notei que tinha um cara alto e forte fumando enquanto o outro mexia em algo no celular. Lancei um sorriso simpático para eles quando o grandão abriu a porta para mim e ele sorriu de volta, mostrando as covinhas nos cantos da boca.

\- Obrigada - murmurei timidamente.

\- Não há que quê, docinho - respondeu piscando, e eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. - Quer ajuda para subir com essas malas?

\- Oh, não precisa, eu cons-

Interrompendo meus protestos, ele revirou os olhos e pegou a mala maior com a mão direita e então, me surpreendendo, pegou a menor também, antes de se virar para seu amigo e avisar que ia me ajudar com as malas e me deixar boquiaberta. Então toda aquela história sobre britânicos serem perfeitos cavalheiros era verdade?

\- Pronta?

\- Hm, ok… eu acho.

\- Qual flat? - perguntou, começando a subir as escadas como se minhas duas malas não pesassem nada.

\- Hm, 179 - respondi meio atordoada e ouvi ele murmurar alguma coisa, mas não perguntei nada. Se ele quisesse que eu ouvisse, provavelmente teria falado mais alto.

Juntos subimos os dois andares de escada, porque aparentemente não tinha nenhum elevador por aqui, e quando paramos no segundo, o grandalhão sorriu para mim e eu me apressei em abrir a primeira porta de pressão, antes de pegar a chave que a moça da recepção tinha me dado para abrir a porta que levaria até o flat. Quando entramos, ele deixou as malas no chão de carpete escuro e eu sorri tímida pra ele.

\- Prontinho - disse sorrindo de volta. - Está entregue.

\- Muito obrigada... - divaguei, não lembrando de ele ter me falado seu nome.

\- Sou o Emmett - se apresentou, esticando sua mão grande em minha direção. - E você?

\- Isabella, mas prefiro Bella - respondi corando um pouco e ele riu. Nos poucos minutos juntos notei que ele tinha uma tendência a rir ou sorrir de tudo. - Muito obrigada por subir com minhas malas, Emmett. Eu teria demorado o triplo, provavelmente.

\- Imagina! Nós ainda vamos nos ver muito por aqui - piscou, e eu arqueei a sobrancelha.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar em perguntar o motivo, uma das cinco portas cinzas se abriu e uma menina mais ou menos da minha altura e com cabelos bem pretos saiu de lá.

\- Emmett, quem te deu a ch- Oh! Quem é você? - perguntou, vendo que eu estava ali.

\- Não tenho a chave de ninguém, Alice - Emmett revirou os olhos. - Rosalie me fez devolver a dela. De qualquer forma, só estava ajudando essa coisinha aqui a subir com as malas.

\- Bella Swan - me apresentei, pronta para a cumprimentá-la com um aperto de mãos, mas me surpreendendo quando ela me puxou para um abraço animado.

\- Aaaaaaah! - gritou animada, quando me soltou. - Finalmente você chegou! Só faltava você para o flat ficar completo! Ah, a propósito, eu sou a Alice.

\- Ok, ok… já que vocês já se apresentaram e está tudo certo, vou descer… o Jasper está me esperando - Emmett avisou.

\- Onde vocês estão indo mesmo? - Alice perguntou, colocando a mão na cintura.

\- Westfield, mamãe - respondeu revirando os olhos. - Ideia do seu namoradinho.

\- Ugh, tanto faz. Tentem não demorar, temos compromisso mais tarde - avisou quando ele já estava saindo pela segunda porta. Respirei fundo quando notei que éramos só nós duas e agora a atenção estava voltada para mim e ela sorriu. - Seu quarto é aquele ali - disse, apontando para um quarto que tinha a letra E escrito na porta.

\- Oh, obrigada - respondi.

\- Na cozinha nós dividimos as geladeiras, você fica com metade da geladeira da direita e com a quarta porta no armário da cozinha.

\- Oh, ok - respondi.

\- Você precisa de ajuda com as malas? - ofereceu e eu rapidamente neguei. Meu coração já estava acelerado demais e eu sabia que precisava de um pouco de silêncio e quietude. - Tudo bem, meu quarto é este daqui… se precisar de algo é só me chamar.

\- Tudo bem, obrigada - agradeci e comecei a caminhar em direção ao meu quarto.

\- Ah, e Bella?- chamou e eu me virei. - Seja bem-vinda.

Sorri para ela, e entrei no quarto minúsculo que moraria pelos próximos doze meses. Como já previso, seu formato era de pizza. No canto direito tinha uma porta de madeira que eu assumi ser o armário, então do lado tinha uma cama encostada na parede e em cima dela tinha uma prateleira grande que seguia até a outra ponta da parede. Deixei as malas no chão, coloquei minha bolsa na cama e vi que perto da janela tinha uma mesa com algumas gavetas na parte de baixo e uma porta, também à direita, que levava a um minúsculo banheiro. Estremeci ao pensar que teria que viver sem banhos de banheira pelos próximos doze meses. Depois de dar mais uma olhada no quarto minúsculo que moraria pelos próximos meses, sentei um pouco na cama e peguei meu notebook que estava dentro da bolsa, ligando-o e conectando no site da faculdade para conseguir fazer meu login e ter acesso à internet local. Depois de fazer o login, entrei no _twitter_ e resolvi atualizar meus seguidores.

 _ **madswanstea: Cheguei no flat novo e já conheci uma das meninas que moram no meu flat e posso dizer que… fui muito bem recebida!**_

 _ **madswanstea: Meio diferente morar num quarto em formato de pizza… Porém a vista da janela é linda! :)**_

 _ **madswanstea: Enfim, agora preciso desfazer minhas malas… Ugh! Já disse que odeio essa parte?**_

Depois de responder algumas _replies_ e ver o que algumas pessoas tinham me mandado, coloquei uma música calma para tocar e comecei a desfazer minhas malas. Assim que abri a porta do pequeno armário eu soube que precisaria comprar uma prateleira com várias divisórias, pois nem metade das minhas coisas caberiam ali. De qualquer forma, pendurei o máximo que cabia ali, dobrei algumas calças e shorts e coloquei na parte de baixo, e então organizei meus sapatos na prateleira que ficava em cima da cama. Usei uma das três gavetas da mesa para colocar calcinhas e sutiãs, outra para colocar minhas meias e a primeira deixei para colocar minha câmera de _vloggar_ e outras coisas do tipo. Organizei a mesa com algumas das minhas coisas e então levei meus ítens de higiene para o banheiro e as coloquei lá, anotando mentalmente que eu precisaria comprar um tapete e uma cortina nova para colocar ali - já que aquela estava um nojo. Respirando fundo, peguei o lençol de cama que tinha trazido comigo e coloquei no colchão, para logo em seguida colocar a fronha no travesseiro também. Eu havia trazido um cobertor fino comigo e ajeitei ele na cama, sabendo que em breve precisaria ir ao shopping mais próximo para comprar um edredom de verdade e quem sabe algumas almofadas. Eu sempre gostei de ter muitas almofadas na cama. Quando terminei de arrumar o cobertor no colchão, guardei a mala pequena dentro da mala grande - surpresa por ter conseguido esvaziar as duas e guardar tudo dentro aquele armário minúsculo e as gavetas da mesa - e então a empurrei para debaixo do colchão.

Olhei ao meu redor, vendo que já havia organizado praticamente tudo e que o quarto parecia ligeiramente habitável agora, e sorri, sabendo que em poucos dias eu já teria mais coisas que deixassem aquele quarto mais… aconchegante para mim. Como não tinha muita coisa para fazer, resolvi tomar um banho quentinho e lavar meu cabelo que já estava precisando. Como eu havia previsto, tomar banho naquele banheiro minúsculo não havia sido uma experiência nada agradável e como não tinha um tapete ali, tudo havia molhado. Me enrolei na minha toalha e voltei para o quarto, vestindo uma roupa mais fresquinha, já que estava um clima gostosinho, e então peguei meu secador para secar o cabelo, grunhindo quando vi que a tomada era diferente.

Droga.

Respirando fundo, saí do quarto e bati à porta do quarto de Alice, sorrindo quando ela abriu a porta.

\- Sim? - perguntou.

\- Hm, eu não tinha ideia que as tomadas aqui eram diferentes e eu, hm, meio que preciso secar meu cabelo - falei rapidamente, praticamente embolando as palavras. - Você tem um, er, adaptador de tomadas?

\- Infelizmente não - respondeu franzindo as sobrancelhas e então sorriu. - _Maaaas…_ eu posso te emprestar meu secador se você quiser.

\- Seria ótimo - agradeci.

\- Ok, só um minuto que eu preciso achar nessa bagunça - disse rindo e eu tentei não ofegar quando vi que ela não estava exagerando sobre a bagunça do quarto. - Prontinho!

\- Obrigada, eu já devolvo - prometi.

\- Sem pressa!

Sorri em resposta e voltei para o quarto, rapidamente secando meu cabelo e então voltei para a cama. Como não tinha muita coisa pra fazer, resolvi comprar alguma coisa para comer e abastecer minha geladeira de uma vez. Pesquisei os supermercados mais próximos e vi que tinha um supermercado chamado ASDA que ficava bem pertinho daqui. Anotei o endereço e então peguei minha câmera, resolvendo que agora seria uma boa hora pra _vloggar_ um pouco.

" _Oi, pessoal!",_ disse sorrindo para a câmera. " _Não consegui vloggar nada hoje para vocês… só alguns pequenos vídeos do meu caminho do aeroporto até a faculdade, mas depois edito tudo e coloco aqui. Prometo! Enfim, como podem ver esse é meu quarto,"_ continuei, virando a câmera e filmando um ângulo geral do quarto antes de voltar para meu rosto. " _Não é tão grande como meu outro quarto - e eu pretendo fazer um mini tour pelo flat todo mais pra frente -, mas não é insuportável de se viver também. Além do mais eu tenho uma vista maravilhosa, olha só."_ Mostrei então a vista do lago pela janela do meu quarto por alguns segundos e voltei para meu rosto. _"Bom, agora estou meio que faminta e vou até o supermercado comprar algumas coisas para comer. Vejo vocês em alguns segundos!"_

Desliguei a câmera e peguei minha bolsa e uma blusinha jeans para jogar por cima do vestido florido que eu usava. Calcei meu par de _oxfords_ marrons e saí do quarto. Alice ainda parecia estar no quarto dela, já que eu ouvia uma música vindo de lá, mas o resto do flat estava praticamente silencioso e a cozinha vazia. Dei de ombros e saí do flat. Quando estava fora do campus da faculdade, peguei minha câmera de novo e voltei a _vloggar_ enquanto fazia meu caminho até o supermercado, o que não demorou muito. Dez minutos e eu já estava em frente ao ASDA. Comprei alguns lanches rápidos, algumas saladas, leite e suco de laranja, e então comprei uma cortina para o chuveiro estampada com alguns patinhos amarelos e um tapete grosso e emborrachado para colocar no chão do banheiro. Comprei também alguns adaptadores de tomada e uma chaleira bonitinha que achei na sessão de cozinha. Depois de conferir que tinha tudo o que precisava, fui para o caixa - estranhando quando vi que tinha vários vazios - e paguei minha compra.

Como havia comprado mais do que pretendia, resolvi voltar de metrô e em alguns minutos eu já estava andando pelo campus da faculdade. Suspirei vendo como o céu estava bonito e parei por alguns segundos para tirar uma foto antes de voltar a andar e entrar no meu prédio. Após subir as escadas, eu estava finalmente no meu flat e fui direto para a cozinha. Comecei a guardar as coisas na geladeira e, quando acabei, comecei a guardar o resto no armário.

\- Compras? - Uma voz perguntou atrás de mim e eu dei um pulo, vendo que era apenas Alice. - Desculpa.

\- Tudo bem - respondi. - Eu estava um pouco distraída, não foi sua culpa.

\- Então, de onde você vem? Transferência?

\- Intercâmbio - respondi, tentando me concentrar nas compras que estava guardando. - Cidade do Cabo, África do Sul.

\- Oh! Eu já ouvi falar… lá é tão lindo!

\- Sim - concordei, sorrindo. Minha cidade natal era realmente maravilhosa. As pessoas quando pensavam na África, só pensavam na pobreza e nas partes feias. Mas eu podia afirmar com toda certeza que a minha cidade e o meu país eram maravilhosos.

\- Eu não sei como você está conseguindo ficar de pé, quero dizer, você acabou de fazer uma viagem gigante e já tomou banho e foi ao mercado. Eu provavelmente estaria dormindo até agora - riu. - Se precisar de ajuda amanhã quando for desfazer as malas, é só me chamar.

\- Na verdade eu meio que já desfiz - murmurei, e ela arregalou os olhos.

\- Você não é humana - balançou a cabeça. - Como você consegue?

\- Quando estou ansiosa tento me ocupar o máximo, então… - dei de ombros e então me virei para ela. - Mas eu estou mesmo cansada e vou tentar dormir um pouco.

\- Bons sonhos! - brincou.

Entrei no quarto e sorri, orgulhosa por não ter fugido da conversa e não ter me sentido ansiosa ou nervosa. Apesar de toda a animação, Alice era uma pessoa fácil de se conversar e eu realmente me via ficando mais a vontade perto dela com o passar do tempo. Depois de ligar os adaptadores na tomada, voltei a deitar na cama e peguei meu celular, para postar a foto que tinha tirado mais cedo. A vista era tão perfeita que nem precisava de filtro.

 **madswanstea** _ **Vista maravilhosa do campus da faculdade. Apaixonadíssima.**_ ❤

Depois de postar a foto e dar uma olhada nas minhas redes sociais, peguei minha câmera e resolvi vloggar mais um pouco antes de finalmente tirar um cochilo.

 _"Olá novamente! Como podem ver já estou na minha cama e provavelmente vou passar o resto do dia dormindo e me recuperando do jet-lag. Minha flat-mate, Alice, acabou de duvidar da minha humanidade por eu ter agido feito uma máquina desde que cheguei, mas vocês sabem como eu fico quando estou ansiosa. Enfim, sei que falei mais cedo, mas o céu está realmente perfeito hoje, sério! Ainda não superei esta vista..."_ Soltei uma risadinha e me levantei da cama, rapidamente mostrando a vista e então sentei na cadeira, pegando a chaleira que eu tinha comprado e mostrando ela na câmera. _"Ah! Eu comprei essa chaleira maravilhosa lá no ASDA… não é uma gracinha? Adorei o tom claro do azul. Também tinham algumas xícaras e pires que faziam o conjunto, mas decidi comprar depois. Ainda preciso comprar uma estante e algumas prateleiras para colocar aqui no quarto e por enquanto não quero comprar muita coisa e acabar ficando sem espaço. Enfim, sei que não gravei nada de muito interessante hoje, maaaas… foi só o meu primeiro dia aqui e passei mais da metade do tempo no metrô e então organizando minhas coisas. Prometo que depois mostro mais do flat e do campus pra vocês! Eu ia vloggar quando estava voltando do supermercado, mas minhas mãos estavam cheias e não teve como. Apesar do que Alice disse, eu sou sim humana e não faço milagres!"_ Dei uma risada e então suspirei. _"Enfim, vou finalizar o vlog aqui e aproveitar para descansar um pouco. Nos vemos em breve!"_

Depois de mandar um beijo para a câmera, desliguei ela e voltei para a cama, suspirando e me aconchegando no cobertor. Antes de finalmente dormir, peguei o celular e abri o aplicativo do Twitter.

 **madswanstea:** **Acabei de filmar um vlog pra vocês sobre meu primeiro dia aqui em Londres! Ansiosas?**

Deixei o celular de lado e fechei os olhos, adormecendo em questão de segundos. Nem mesmo eu sabia que estava tão cansada assim, até me enfiar debaixo do cobertor e deixar meu corpo reclamar. Acordei pouco mais de uma hora depois, morrendo de sede e então levantei, indo até a cozinha e pegando um copo grande para colocar água. Estava terminando de encher o copo quando Alice entrou na cozinha; eu sorri para ela.

\- Oh, que bom, você já está acordada! - exclamou, abrindo a geladeira dela e pegando uma garrafinha de água. Notei que ela tinha mudado de roupa e soltado o cabelo. - Eu e o pessoal vamos sair para comer uma pizza hoje, você topa?

\- Hm, eu ainda estou um pouco cansada, acordei só porque estava morrendo de sede… - divaguei. Já estava tão acostumada com desculpas assim que nem ao menos hesitei. - Acho que vou ficar por aqui e dormir um pouco.

\- Jet-lag é uma merda, uh? - brincou rindo e eu ri também, me sentindo mal por não ir com eles, mas sabendo que no fundo eu só estava me prevenindo. Já havia dado passos demais hoje. - Bom, se precisar de algo você sabe onde meu quarto é. E se mudar de ideia, aqui está meu telefone - completou me entregando um pedaço de papel, antes de se virar e começar a ir em direção a porta.

\- Obrigada, mas acho que vou acabar dormindo até amanhã. Boa pizza!

Alice me lançou um último sorriso antes de sair da cozinha e eu resolvi fazer um sanduíche já que não havia comido nada ainda e, depois de colocar o pão na torradeira e recheá-lo com duas fatias de peito de peru e _cream cheese_ , enchi um copo de suco e voltei para o quarto, colocando tudo na mesa e ligando o notebook. O quarto estava um pouco quente, então abri a janela para entrar um pouco de ar e comecei a editar meu _vlog_ enquanto comia. No final das contas o vlog havia ficado meio pequeno - pouco mais de seis minutos -, mas eu sabia que não tinha muita coisa e os leitores não se importavam com _vlogs_ pequenos assim, eles só estavam felizes que eu estava postando alguma coisa. O vídeo estava terminando de ser exportado, quando ouvi uma risada alta vindo do lado de fora da janela.

\- Você é um ridículo! - alguém disse ainda rindo e parecia ser a voz de Alice. - Não sei como sua namorada ainda te suporta.

Curiosa, levantei da cadeira e olhei na janela, vendo que era de fato Alice falando e ela estava com Emmett, o garoto que eu havia visto mexendo no celular mais cedo, uma garota loira e um garoto alto e magro usando uma touca cinza que escondia seu cabelo. Vi quando ela o empurrou de brincadeira e ele soltou uma risada também. Senti uma sensação estranha no peito vendo os cinco amigos interagindo de uma forma tão liberal e internamente desejei que um dia eu também fosse tão amiga deles assim e conseguisse me soltar mais.

 _Um dia, quem sabe_ … pensei com um suspiro e voltei a me sentar na cadeira, vendo que o vídeo já havia sido exportado.

* * *

 _Oi, oi meninas! Muito obrigada pelos comentários que recebi no prólogo... Sei que vocês querem ver logo o Edward interagindo com a Bella e tudo mais, mas primeiro a Bella precisa se acostumar com algumas coisas e se sentir confortável pra isso acontecer! Mas tenham paciência que mesmo que indiretamente o Edward vai aparecer (ou será que ele já apareceu? :p) logo! Não deixem de comentar me contando as teorias (porque será que a Bella é assim? Hmmmm) e me dizendo o que acharam, é muito importante! Ah, as **postagens vão ocorrer toda sexta-feira** , ok? Então até lá! Spoilers, previews e fotos que a Bella posta noinstagram vocês podem ver no **grupo do facebook** (link no meu perfil). Anyways, espero que tenham gostado e até sexta!_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Betado e pré-lido por LeiliPatz e Deh Cullen. :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Dois**

 **Bella POV.**

\- Ugh! - resmunguei quando aquela cortina nojenta grudou no meu braço molhado mais uma vez. Eu devia ter trocado pela nova que comprei ontem, mas a preguiça e o cansaço haviam falado mais alto. Como acontecia na maioria das vezes.

Fechei o chuveiro quando notei que todo sabão e espuma já tinham saído, e estiquei o braço para pegar a toalha no aquecedor. Suspirei com a sensação do tecido quentinho na minha pele e tentei me secar sem tropeçar em algo. O banheiro era _mesmo_ pequeno. Se eu esticasse os braços conseguiria tocar as duas extremidades dele. E isso porque eu era super pequena e magra. Fiquei imaginando como alguém como Emmett, que era todo grande e forte, fazia para tomar banho. Ugh. Depois de me secar, voltei com a toalha para seu lugar de origem, vesti minha calcinha e o sutiã que eu tinha separado, e saí do banheiro, pegando o vestidinho florido que tinha deixado em cima da cama e o colocando.

Depois, voltei para o banheiro e comecei a tirar aquela cortina nojenta, colocando-a na sacola plástica que a cortina nova tinha vindo e logo em seguida comecei a encaixar a cortina nova nos ganchinhos, sorrindo satisfeita quando acabei alguns minutos depois. E, com isso, mais um item da minha lista tinha sido riscado. Peguei o celular, ativando a câmera frontal e me posicionei no banheiro, de forma que o fundo com os patinhos da cortina aparecesse na foto, e fiz um sinal de _joinha_. Depois de escolher a melhor _selfie_ que tinha tirado, coloquei um efeito que deixasse as cores mais fortes na foto e o ambiente mais claro e postei no _Instagram_ , fazendo um biquinho quando notei que não tinha um _emoji_ de patinho.

 **madswanstea** _ **Cortina nova instalada com sucesso no banheiro! :)**_

Joguei o celular na cama, aproveitando um pouco da paz e do silêncio naquela manhã para atualizar meu _Tumblr_ e dar uma olhada nas minhas outras redes sociais. Porém, como estava com preguiça de pegar o notebook, acabei pegando o iPad mesmo e me aconcheguei mais na cama, enquanto _reblogava_ algumas fotos e gifs fofos no _Tumblr._ Ainda achava incrível como alguns leitores e inscritos do meu canal do _YouTube_ pegavam trechos dos meus vídeos e faziam algumas montagens e gifs. Isso sem contar com os mais talentosos que se arriscavam em me desenhar e faziam um trabalho maravilhoso.

Depois de ficar algum tempo no _Tumblr_ dei também uma olhada no meu canal no _YouTube_ , vendo que o vlog de ontem já estava com quase 150 mil visualizações e então, depois de ler e responder alguns comentários, resolvi ligar para minha mãe que deveria estar morrendo de ansiedade e provavelmente me xingaria horrores, já que ontem eu não havia ligado pra ela e só mandado uma mensagem avisando que eu tinha chegado. Dito e feito. Assim que o rosto dela apareceu na tela do meu iPad pelo _Facetime_ , ela já franziu as sobrancelhas pra mim e me deu um mini sermão de mãe, antes de começar a praticamente pular pedindo que eu mostrasse o quarto pra ela. Soltando uma risadinha, dei um mini _tour_ pelo quarto.

- _Não acredito que eles vão fazer você tomar banho nesse banheiro minúsculo! -_ ela reclamou, quando eu terminei de mostrar o banheiro pra ela.

\- Nem me fala - concordei, praticamente choramingando ao ser lembrada mais uma vezes que teria que desistir dos meus longos banhos de banheira, e voltei a me jogar na cama.

\- _Pelo menos a cortina que você colocou é super fofa! E você pode colocar aquelas plaquinhas fofas de banheiro ali também -_ sugeriu, subitamente mais animada do que eu. - _E para o quarto você pode…_

Continuei a ouvir as ideias da minha mãe sobre como eu podia melhorar meu quarto e minha vida aqui em Londres por mais uns 20 minutos, até que ela precisou desligar para ir encontrar com suas amigas para o jogo semanal de poker. Você ia imaginar que quatro donas de casa tinham algo mais útil pra fazer do que começar a tomar vinho antes de meio dia e jogar poker, mas não… os jogos aos finais de semana já eram tradição há anos. De qualquer forma, depois de desligar, fiquei lendo por alguns minutos um romance adolescente bobo até que comecei a ouvir algumas vozes no flat do outro lado da porta. Eu sabia que provavelmente era Alice e os amigos dela ou os outros moradores do flat, mas eu ainda não me sentia muito confortável em ficar perto de tanta gente desconhecida, e mesmo prometendo a mim mesma que essa viagem seria sobre enfrentar novos desafios, eu não queria me sobrecarregar logo na primeira semana. Ainda queria me acostumar com a cidade nova e com a faculdade. No fundo eu sabia que eu só estava criando desculpas para protelar ter que conhecer e me portar perto de pessoas novas ao máximo, mas…

Escutei alguém bater à porta alguns segundos depois e prendi a respiração, já imaginando o que seria e sentindo um frio na barriga. Resolvi ficar quieta e alguns segundos as batidas pararam.

\- _Ela provavelmente está dormindo -_ escutei Alice falar do outro lado da porta. - _Ontem ela disse que estava bem cansada da viagem._

Depois disso tudo que ouvi foram alguns murmúrios, e então voltei a respirar normalmente, me xingando de covarde baixinho, antes de me afundar na cama e voltar para minha leitura. Fiquei lendo por pelo menos mais duas horas, antes de o meu estômago começar a reclamar de fome, e então relutantemente concluí que precisaria sair do quarto. Como estava um dia bonito lá fora, resolvi que almoçaria no campus da faculdade e após calçar um par de sapatilhas, pegar um cardigã leve e minha bolsa, saí do quarto e fui em direção à cafeteria. Peguei dois croissants de manteiga, um muffin de mirtilo e um suco de frutas vermelhas médio para viagem, e resolvi que comeria nos banquinhos perto do lago enquanto lia mais um pouco. Depois de achar uma área tranquila, sentei no banco e comecei a comer, apreciando a vista maravilhosa. Infelizmente do outro lado do lago tinha também um aeroporto, mas como não era muito grande, não fazia um barulho tão insuportável assim. Na verdade, me peguei admirando a cena de um avião decolar de tão perto assim e resolvi registrar o momento com meu celular.

Quando terminei de comer tudo, fiquei mais alguns minutos por ali, mas quando o vento começou a ficar muito forte, juntei minhas coisas e voltei para o flat, sorrindo aliviada quando encontrei o vazio a minha frente. Voltei para o quarto e caí na cama mais uma vez, onde finalmente terminei de ler o livro que havia começado no avião. Depois de fazer um breve comentário sobre isso no _Twitter_ , aproveitei para dar uma olhada em todas as minhas redes sociais e nos comentários do último vlog e da postagem no blog que eu havia feito antes de viajar. Conversei um pouco com Amber, uma das minhas melhores amigas da Cidade do Cabo, e ela me contou as últimas novidades do que estava rolando na faculdade. Aparentemente estava rolando algum escândalo em volta de um professor estar ou não saindo com uma das alunas durante o verão e o ex-namorado de uma colega de classe nossa havia se assumido gay hoje mais cedo. Depois de fofocarmos por alguns minutos, eu disse a ela que precisava organizar umas coisas e nos despedimos com a promessa de nos falarmos em breve.

Uma vez que tinha finalizado a chamada do _Facetime_ , peguei meu notebook e comecei a procurar lojas que vendessem o tipo de estante que eu estava querendo. Eu não queria nada muito grande ou exagerado, apenas algo que tivesse algumas prateleiras e que coubesse no quarto sem me deixar sem espaço para andar. E obviamente algo que fosse fácil de montar e que tivesse um tom claro de madeira, para combinar com o resto do quarto. Depois de procurar por quase meia hora, acabei achando uma loja online que fazia entrega bem rápida e, após conferir as medidas e tudo mais, acabei comprando a estante para minhas roupas e depois comprei também a menorzinha que colocaria em cima da mesa. Quando finalizei a compra, dei uma olhada no site da faculdade e suspirei pesadamente, percebendo que as aulas já começariam na segunda-feira.

No domingo eu acordei bem cedo e fui para a cozinha preparar um café da manhã. Como não estava com muita fome e com um pouco de pressa, acabei fazendo apenas ovos mexidos com torradas e servi um copo de suco de laranja. Assim que terminei de comer, escovei os dentes, peguei minha bolsa e saí do campus da faculdade, sabendo que precisava comprar alguns materiais necessários para as aulas que começariam no dia seguinte. Depois de conferir quais estações eu precisaria descer e fazer baldeação, entrei no vagão do metrô e segui meu caminho. Aproveitei o momento para dar uma volta pelas ruas de Londres, adorando o sol batendo em minha pele. Eu definitivamente já estava sentindo falta do sol forte da Cidade do Cabo.

Acabei almoçando em um restaurante qualquer no shopping e depois passei em uma _Poundland_ , que era uma daquelas lojinhas onde tudo custava apenas uma libra, e acabei comprando algumas velas e outras coisinhas bobas para colocar no quarto. Comprei uma plaquinha fofa para colocar no banheiro, um suporte para eu colocar minha escova de dente e a pasta, dois potinhos fofos para colocar as velas dentro, um caderninho para eu anotar as ideias de posts no blog ou ideias de vídeos e alguns chocolates. Quando vi que já tinha gasto mais do que eu esperava e que mais uma vez já estava faminta, passei em um Burger King e acabei lanchando por lá mesmo, antes de pegar o metrô e voltar para a faculdade. Quando abri a porta do flat, fui direto para meu quarto e organizei as coisinhas que eu tinha comprado, antes de pular debaixo do chuveiro e tomar um banho relaxante. Eu estava morrendo de cansaço de tanto andar, então, quando saí do banheiro me enfiei logo debaixo do edredom e dormi em questão de segundos.

No dia seguinte, eu acordei mais cedo do que eu realmente precisava. A ansiedade e o nervosismo não me haviam me deixado dormir. Depois de tomar um banho longo e tentar miseravelmente relaxar, eu vesti a roupa que tinha separado para meu primeiro dia na faculdade e peguei minhas coisas. Sabendo que eu provavelmente passaria mal caso resolvesse comer alguma coisa, pulei o café da manhã e fui direto para o prédio em que teria minha primeira aula. Quando entrei a sala ainda estava bem vazia e eu timidamente cumprimentei os poucos alunos que já estavam lá, antes de achar um lugar e sentar. A primeira aula era de estudos contextuais e eu estava ansiosa para ela começar. A sala logo começou a encher mais e o professor chegou alguns minutos depois, após algum tempo onde ele se apresentou e apresentou parte do seu portfólio para a gente, ele finalmente começou a explicar a matéria e em questão de minutos todo meu nervosismo já havia passado e eu comecei a me sentir mais calma. No final da aula acabei esbarrando em uma menina e ela se apresentou como Angela. Mesmo um pouco nervosa, fiquei conversando um pouco com ela. Quando descobrimos que tínhamos a mesma grade, ela me chamou para almoçarmos no campus e eu acabei aceitando, sabendo que seria bom ter alguém conhecido durante as aulas.

O resto da semana passou basicamente do mesmo jeito. Eu acordava, ia para as aulas, ficava andando pelo campus e depois ia para o flat. Na quinta-feira a tarde, minhas duas estantes tinham finalmente chegado e, com bastante dificuldade, consegui montar as duas. Aproveitando o espaço novo, organizei minhas roupas que faltavam na estante, feliz quando eu vi que não tinha ocupado todas as prateleiras, e então organizei a estante que havia colocado no canto da mesa. Satisfeita com o resultado, bati uma foto e mandei para minha mãe, que prontamente me respondeu, falando que "seu bebê estava crescendo e ela não sabia lidar com isso". Depois de rir dela e a responder, resolvi passar na cafeteria para comer alguma coisa e, quando eu estava voltando para o flat, ofeguei quando dei de cara com Alice.

\- Oi, estranha! - cumprimentou rindo, e eu ri também. Eu havia basicamente me isolado durante a semana, mas eu sabia que só estava tomando meu tempo.

\- Oi, Alice - cumprimentei de volta, sorrindo com seu entusiasmo.

\- Eu ia te chamar para ir comer comigo e com Rosalie, ela mora no quarto do lado do meu, mas você não estava no quarto e eu ainda não tenho seu telefone!

\- Eu ainda estou com o meu da África - expliquei, mas passei meu número pra ela mesmo assim. - Mas tudo bem, acabei de comer ali na cafeteria mesmo - respondi sorrindo.

\- Comeu o muffin de mirtilo? - perguntou com os olhos brilhando e eu assenti. - Melhor. Muffin. Do. Mundo!

\- Espera só até você provar do meu - brinquei.

\- Você cozinha?

\- Uma coisa ou duas - dei de ombros, como se não fosse nada demais. E na verdade não era. Minha mãe nunca foi muito fã de cozinhar, mas sua melhor amiga tinha um buffet bem famoso na cidade e eu costumava passar alguns sábados com ela, aprendendo a fazer algumas receitas. Sobremesas, na maioria, e um pouco de comida italiana. Vendo que Alice me olhava ansiosa, percebi que ela tinha perguntado alguma coisa, mas no meu devaneio acabei não escutando. - Desculpa, você pode repetir?

Ela soltou uma risadinha e concordou.

\- Eu tinha perguntado se um dia desses você me ensinava a fazer - pediu. - Meu namorado simplesmente _ama_ muffin de mirtilo e seria ótimo saber fazer pra ele algo caseiro às vezes.

\- Claro! - concordei animada, já me sentindo bem confortável perto de Alice. Eu sabia que tirar a semana para me acostumar com tudo ajudaria. - Posso fazer no sábado, aí você tem tempo de ir até o mercado. Eu já tenho o resto dos ingredientes, falta só o mirtilo e gostas de chocolate branco se você quiser.

\- Perfeito! A gente vai se falando então… - disse animada, virando em direção ao quarto dela, e então eu me lembrei.

\- Ah, Alice! - chamei, quando ela estava entrando na cozinha. - Preciso devolver seu secador.

\- Verdade! - concordou rindo e me seguiu até meu quarto. - Uau! - ofegou e eu a olhei curiosa. - Menos de uma semana aqui e seu quarto já está completamente organizado e as malas desfeitas. Eu ainda tenho coisas guardadas na minha mala e estou aqui desde o ano passado.

\- Ah… - dei de ombros. - Estava ansiosa e elétrica depois da viagem, acabei fazendo tudo assim que cheguei. Mas ainda preciso comprar uma estante grande para colocar nessa parede - apontei para a parede que ficava de frente para a roupa suja - e uma pequena para colocar no canto da mesa.

\- Você não é uma daquelas maníacas por organização, né? Já aviso que Rosalie, que é a pessoa que você divide a geladeira, pode ser bem bagunceira.

\- Não, não - discordei soltando uma risadinha e entreguei o secador pra ela. - Prontinho. Obrigada, mais uma vez.

\- Imagina - deu de ombros e então suspirou, se levantando. - Bom, eu preciso ir agora. Rosalie já está me esperando. Tem certeza que não quer ir com a gente?

\- Tenho sim, vou resolver umas coisas aqui e começar o projeto da aula de DG 3.

\- Eu acho que nunca perguntei o que você cursa! Eu faço marketing e você?

\- Design gráfico - respondi sorrindo.

Alice por fim se despediu, após prometer que passaria no mercado amanhã para comprar os mirtilos e o chocolate branco, e eu passei o resto do dia no quarto trabalhando no meu projeto, enquanto apreciava a vista maravilhosa da minha janela. A única coisa boa deste quarto minúsculo, para ser sincera. Era engraçado - e diferente - porque eu conseguia ouvir o barulho do avião decolando e pousando algumas vezes. De qualquer forma, quando terminei a parte inicial do projeto, fiz algo para comer na cozinha, esbarrando com um dos outros moradores do flat, o Ben e, após uma apresentação rápida - ele também não era muito de conversa -, voltei para o quarto, onde comi, tomei um banho rápido e caí na cama. A sexta-feira foi lenta e dolorosa. Apesar de só ter uma aula, eu me senti como se tivesse tido umas cinco. Depois da faculdade peguei meu caderninho de ideias e comecei a anotar algumas ideias de postagem no blog; primeiro eu faria uma sobre a minha primeira semana em Londres, junto com algumas fotos do meu quarto - que agora já estava bem melhor do que antes - e possivelmente do flat, e em seguida faria um falando sobre a faculdade, o campus e os cursos. Quando terminei de preparar o post, decidi avisar no _Twitter_ e depois fui para a cozinha fazer algo para comer. Estava colocando os pães na torradeira quando Alice entrou na cozinha ao lado de uma loira.

\- Você é a famosa Bella? - a loira perguntou sorrindo docemente para mim após eu cumprimentar Alice e eu precisei de uns segundos para sair do transe. Ela era realmente muito bonita e eu me perguntei como o agente das Angels da Victoria Secrets não tinha contratado ela ainda.

\- Eu mesma - respondi sorrindo de volta. - E você é?

\- Rosalie, mas se preferir pode me chamar de Rose - sugeriu e abriu a geladeira, pegando uma garrafa de leite.

Alice e eu começamos a preparar nosso lanche lado a lado no balcão, enquanto Rosalie ficou na mesa da cozinha mesmo, preparando só uma tijela de cereal com leite, e Alice estava passando _cream cheese_ em alguns bagels para comer com suco. Enquanto eu estava preparando um sanduíche de _cream cheese_ , queijo prato e peito de peru com orégano.

\- Então… Alice me falou que você é da África do Sul? - Rosalie perguntou quebrando o silêncio quando eu me juntei a elas na mesa.

\- Yep - respondi, estalando o p com a ponta da língua, e tomei um pouco do meu suco de frutas vermelhas antes de completar. - Cidade do Cabo.

\- Mas… se você é da África, por que você é branca? - perguntou, fazendo uma representação quase que perfeita da cena épica de Meninas Malvadas, e antes que eu pudesse responder, Alice completou com falso choque:

\- Ai meu Deus, Rosalie! Você não pode simplesmente sair por aí perguntando por que as pessoas são brancas!

\- Eu estava me perguntando quanto tempo demoraria para alguém fazer essa piada - disse soltando uma risada e elas logo começaram a rir comigo também.

Incrivelmente, em apenas alguns minutos na cozinha com elas, eu já não me sentia estranha, nervosa ou desconfortável. Eu me sentia quase como… se eu realmente pertencesse ali, e algo me dizia que se eu desse uma chance, Alice, Rosalie e eu poderíamos ser grandes amigas.

E eu faria o possível para isso realmente acontecer. Faria sim.

* * *

 **Sei que vocês querem o Edward interagindo logo com a Bella e eu prometo que ele está chegando. Ainda estamos só no segundo capítulo e lembre-se que a Bella precisa se adaptar a algumas coisas primeiro. Aos poucos ela vai se abrindo cada vez mais... Enfimmm, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo e quem sabe eu volto antes de sexta-feira com mais um capítulo? ;) Não deixem de comentar, é muito importante para eu saber se estão gostando ou não. Não tem como saber o que vocês estão achando se vocês não falam nada**!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Betado e pré-lido por LeiliPatz e Deh Cullen. :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Três**

 **Bella POV.**

Respirando fundo, me forcei a subir os últimos degraus da escada. Nunca havia sido muito boa com exercícios e meus braços eram tão fracos que eu tinha dificuldade de abrir uma garrafa de coca-cola às vezes, mas ainda assim eu teimava em subir toda essa escada carregando mil sacolas. Na verdade eu só planejava ir até a Ikea comprar algumas coisinhas para a nossa cozinha e para meu quarto, mas na volta acabei resolvendo passar no mercado e comprei algumas frutas frescas e ingredientes pra fazer alguns muffins de frutas vermelhas. Quando cheguei à primeira porta, consegui abrir segurando as sacolas, mas como precisaria destrancar a segunda, coloquei as sacolas no chão e rapidamente a abri e entrei no flat completamente silencioso. Ainda não tinha visto ou conhecido ninguém além de Alice e Rosalie que morasse aqui e de certa forma isso me deixava mais tranquila.

Balancei a cabeça, coloquei as duas sacolas da Ikea no meu quarto e então fui para a cozinha, onde rapidamente comecei a guardar as coisas. Eu havia comprado alguns potes para guardar açúcar, farinha e etc, além de algumas forminhas para fazermos muffins de cupcake e também alguns cortadores para cookies. Depois de organizar o que eu havia comprado, guardei as frutas na geladeira e separei algumas para fazer uma salada de frutas um smoothie. Então, peguei a máquina de smoothie no armário, batendo duas bananas, alguns morangos e alguns mirtilos. Quando tudo estava pronto, coloquei o líquido espesso no copo de vidro com canudinho que eu tinha comprado e então piquei algumas outras frutas e as coloquei em uma tigela branca, antes de bater uma foto e voltar a me sentar na mesa, rapidamente a postando.

 **madswanstea** _ **Parte favorita do verão: poder me acabar de tanto tomar smoothies e sempre ter frutas frescas disponíveis no mercado!**_

Depois de postar a foto, dei uma olhada nas minhas notificações, chequei uns e-mails e então deixei o celular de lado e comecei a comer enquanto observava a paisagem. Mesmo sendo acostumada com o calor intenso que fazia na minha cidade natal, eu não podia negar que meu corpo já havia se adaptado ao clima de Londres e eu realmente estava passando um calor horrível aqui, porém de acordo com as normas de segurança da faculdade, as janelas do flat só conseguiam abrir uma pequena fresta para uma passagem de ar. Eu sentia falta de sentar perto da janela aberta enquanto observava o sol se pôr… a sensação gostosa da brisa quente do mar batendo no meu rosto enquanto minha música favorita tocava ao fundo. Soltei um suspiro e voltei a apreciar a vista, parando quando vi um cara sentado em um dos bancos perto do lago. Era o mesmo garoto que eu tinha visto Alice implicar de brincadeira no outro dia, eu podia afirmar isso porque ele estava usando a mesma toca cinza de antes.

Alguns segundos se passaram e eu me peguei observando o desconhecido. Sua pele era bem pálida, seu maxilar parecia ser bem definido e quadrado e os lábios finos estavam formando uma espécie de bico enquanto ele olhava para o pedaço de papel em seu colo. Pela pouca distância, pude ver que se tratava de um caderno de desenhos e estranhamente eu fiquei querendo descer até lá para ver o que ele estava desenhando. Mordi os lábios, me sentindo absurda por pensar isso, e então voltei a comer minha salada de frutas enquanto o observava de longe.

\- Que bom que você está aqui! - A voz de Alice me tirou dos meus devaneios em relação ao estranho e eu pisquei rapidamente, olhando para ela. - O que você está fazendo?

\- Nada - respondi rapidamente. - Só apreciando a vista e comendo uma salada de frutas. Aceita?

\- Você é tão saudável - riu, abrindo a geladeira e pegando uma latinha de Coca-cola Zero. - Então, eu comprei os ingredientes para fazermos os muffins, mas só quando cheguei em casa me dei conta de que não temos a assadeira aqui.

Soltei uma risada com o biquinho que ela fez e me levantei para colocar a tigela vazia que eu havia utilizado na pia. Então andei até o armário, peguei a assadeira e mostrei ela para Alice.

\- Eu imaginei que vocês não teriam, então comprei uma mais cedo - expliquei, e ela soltou um gritinho.

\- Você é a melhor! - disse empolgada. - Ai, meu Deus! Que potes fofos! Foi você que comprou?

\- Uhum - respondi, dando de ombros. Eu sempre havia tido uma mania de organização assim e também sempre gostei de deixar as coisas fofas e bem decoradas.

\- Tenho certeza que com você aqui esse flat vai ficar parecendo uma casa - brincou, e eu soltei uma risada, concordando. - Enfim, você quer começar a fazer os muffins agora?

\- Claro - concordei.

Alice sorriu animada, e começamos a separar os ingredientes. Alice pareceu surpresa quando eu disse que não usaríamos a massa pronta, mas eu expliquei que assim os muffins ficariam mais fofinhos e ela deu de ombros, concordando e dizendo que eu era a chefe. Decidi que faríamos alguns cupcakes de frutas vermelhas com creme de nozes e chocolate amargo também, já que eu havia comprado os ingredientes, e comecei a separar os ingredientes também enquanto Alice me olhava curiosa.

\- Mas muffin e cupcake não são tipo a mesma coisa? - perguntou confusa. - Quero dizer, eu sei que um tem cobertura e o outro não, mas de resto…

\- É bem comum as pessoas pensarem isso, mas a única coisa em comum que eles têm mesmo é a farinha de trigo, o leite e os ovos - expliquei enquanto começava a colocar tudo que precisaríamos em cima da mesa. - Tipo, no muffin você não separa a massa do recheio, já no cupcake você coloca o recheio depois que ele está pronto. Além do mais, no cupcake se coloca mais fermento que o normal e no muffin vai menos açúcar.

\- Tem certeza de que você não devia fazer culinária? - perguntou rindo.

\- Nah… eu só gosto de cozinhar por diversão mesmo - dei de ombros. - Me relaxa. Enfim, vamos começar?

\- Sim, senhora - Alice assentiu.

Comecei a explicar pra ela todos os passos para se fazer os muffins e, quando acabamos de preparar a massa, pedi que ela untasse a assadeira com o spray de manteiga enquanto eu começava a separar a medidas para fazermos os cupcakes. Mesmo interessada só nos muffins, Alice acabou me ajudando na produção dos cupcakes também. Estava sendo bastante divertido cozinhar com outra pessoa e Alice até mesmo tirou algumas fotos para postar em seu _instagram_ , e eu respirei fundo quando ela perguntou qual era o meu para me marcar também.

\- _Madswanstea -_ respondi e encolhi os ombros enquanto aguardava a reação dela.

\- Wow! Você tem muitos seguidores - comentou olhando para meu perfil. - Espera aí… você é blogueira? Ai meu Deus, eu sabia que você parecia aquelas garotas de _tumblr_. Se duvidar eu já vi você por lá…

\- Sim, eu sou blogueira - disse normalmente. Na verdade eu não achava nada demais ser blogueira. Claro que era bem divertido e eu tinha muitas vantagens, mas no final das contas não era o que eu queria pro resto da minha vida.

\- Ai que demais! - Alice disse, ainda olhando algumas fotos do meu perfil. - Eu sempre quis fazer um blog, mas sempre perdia a coragem.

\- Eu demorei quase um ano pra criar o meu - compartilhei e ela murmurou algo em afirmação. - Mas quando você começa as coisas ficam mais fáceis… Enfim, acho que os muffins já estão prontos.

Como Alice ainda parecia perdida no meu perfil do instagram, tirei a assadeira no forno e coloquei os cupcakes. Depois de alguns segundos, Alice finalmente resolveu parar de me _stalkear_ no _instagram_ e então começamos a fazer o creme de nozes com chocolate amargo para os cupcakes de frutas vermelhas. Conseguimos acabar tudo com tempo de sobra e quando tiramos os cupcakes do forno, rapidamente expliquei pra ela como fazia para colocar o recheio e como decorava com o creme. Quando acabamos, coloquei os muffins em uma cestinha que tinha comprado e os cupcakes

\- Eles ficaram tão fofos! - comemorou, tirando uma foto dos cupcakes e eu concordei, tirando uma dos muffins que ainda estavam fora da cesta e a postando.

 **madswanstea** _ **Dia de brincar na cozinha com a wanderlust_alice!**_

\- Oi, oi, oi! - Rosalie cumprimentou, entrando na cozinha. - Que cheiro bom é esse? Eu estava sentindo lá de fora.

\- Bella e eu fizemos muffins e cupcakes!

\- Você? Cozinhando?

\- Bella me ensinou - Alice respondeu, dando a língua, e eu sorri. - Assim posso fazer pro Jasper no aniversário dele!

\- Hmmm… - murmurou. - Enfim, você já falou com Bella sobre hoje à noite?

\- Oh, é mesmo! Acabei me esquecendo!

\- Estou perdendo algo? - perguntei.

\- Hoje à noite vamos no reunir no flat do Emmett… você chegou a conhecer ele, certo? - perguntou, e eu assenti. - Bom, vamos lá para comermos uma pizza e falar merda… Você está mais do que convidada e eu não aceito mais um não como resposta.

Sabendo como o dia tinha ido bem e como eu queria que continuasse assim, respirei fundo e sorri para Rosalie, dizendo que eu iria sim.

\- Perfeito! - Alice comemorou, animada por eu finalmente ter aceitado algo. - Nós podemos levar os muffins! Quero dizer, se você não se importar…

\- Claro que não - respondi. - Bom, antes preciso tomar um banho e ajeitar umas coisas no meu quarto, tudo bem?

\- Claro… devemos sair em uns trinta minutos, já que Emmett e Jasper ainda estão fazendo um trabalho na biblioteca.

\- Ok - concordei e rapidamente fui para o quarto.

Tentando me distrair, organizei rapidamente as coisas que havia comprado mais cedo e então entrei debaixo do chuveiro, tomando um banho rápido, mas aproveitando para lavar o cabelo. Quando terminei, escovei os dentes e me enrolei numa toalha, voltando para o quarto. Então vesti um par de calcinha e sutiã, antes de colocar um top cropped branco e uma saia xadrez de cintura alta velha que eu tinha, calcei minhas sandálias de tiras de silicone preta e então comecei a secar meu cabelo. Estava acabando de ajeitar minha franjinha quando Alice bateu na porta do quarto e eu gritei pra ela entrar.

\- Está pronta? - perguntou sentando na minha cama, e eu coloquei a cabeça para fora do banheiro.

\- Só um minuto - pedi, e então terminei de secar o cabelo, antes de passar um pouco de hidratante nele. - Prontinho.

\- Você está linda - elogiou e eu agradeci, notando que ela usava um vestidinho de verão e sandálias gladiadoras. - Vamos? Rosalie já está nos esperando.

Assenti e saímos do quarto, indo para a cozinha e pegando a cestinha com os muffins. Rapidamente descemos primeiro lance das escadas e fomos para o flat onde Emmett e Jasper moravam, entrando sem ao menos bater - já que Rosalie estava com uma chave. Imediatamente Emmett saiu do quarto dele e sorriu abertamente para nós, vindo em minha direção e jogando um braço em cima do meu ombro.

\- Olha só quem vocês conseguiram tirar da toca! - Emmett brincou quando me viu e eu soltei uma risadinha, corando um pouco. - E você ainda trouxe muffins? Caralho, garota!

\- Isso quer dizer que você gosta de muffins, então? - perguntei de brincadeira e Rosalie soltou uma risada pelo nariz.

\- Emmett gosta de tudo que é comestível - a loira explicou e eu soltei uma risada. Não era de se espantar, devido ao tamanho monstruoso dele.

\- É por isso que eu amo você, baby - provocou balançando as sobrancelhas e a pegou pela cintura. - A coisa mais gostosa desse mundo.

\- Vocês são nojentos - Alice comentou e me empurrou para a cozinha, onde Jasper estava e então correu até ele, dando um beijo em seus lábios. - Oi, baby.

\- Oi, linda - cumprimentou de volta e eu desviei o olhar, não querendo ficar encarando o casal. - Então… essa é a famosa Bella?

\- Tenho ouvido muito disso ultimamente - brinquei, meio tímida, e ele soltou uma risada. - Prazer, Bella.

\- Eu sou o Jasper - cumprimentou. - Não precisa ficar tímida, não é sua culpa se minha Alice aqui não conseguia ficar calada sobre você.

\- Espero pelo menos que ela tenha dito coisas positivas - brinquei nervosamente e ele soltou uma risada concordando.

Alguns minutos depois Rosalie e Emmett entraram na cozinha e ele ligou uma música no celular, enquanto Jasper ligava para a pizza. Enquanto esperávamos, notei que a janela da cozinha deles estava completamente aberta e quando questionei, Emmett começou a contar sobre como ninguém suportava mais aquele calor todo dentro do flat e eles então quebraram as travas de todas as janelas. Arregalei os olhos imaginando o que aconteceria caso alguém descobrisse, mas não pude deixar de achar a ideia brilhante.

\- Olha, eu até quebraria a trava do flat de vocês - ele começou. - Mas essa coisinha chamada Alice aqui, já conseguiu ser pega com a janela aberta duas vezes e não quero correr o risco de algo grave acontecer.

\- Você foi pega? - perguntei e ela assentiu. - Como?

\- Ai, foi umas semanas atrás a última vez… eu estava no meu quarto, vendo o pôr do sol e ouvindo Lana Del Rey quando olhei para baixo e vi a filha da puta da coordenadora andando perto do lago e então ela olhou para cima. Dez minutos depois ela estava no meu flat e todas as travas foram recolocadas no mesmo dia.

\- Você é muito trouxa - Rosalie bufou e eu soltei uma risada. - Quem fica na frente da janela aberta quando se sabe que é proibido?

\- Estava muito calor, ok - respondeu cruzando os braços e eu soltei uma risadinha da sua postura mimada. Estranhamente eu estava me sentindo realmente confortável perto deles e nenhum pouco ansiosa ou nervosa.

\- Mesmo assim - Rosalie deu de ombros. - Por sua culpa nós perdemos o sofá _e_ as janelas abertas.

\- Sofá? - perguntei confusa.

\- Sim, a gente tinha comprado em um brechó um sofá de couro e colocado no hall do flat, sabe? Mas no dia que a coordenadora apareceu lá pela primeira vez, ela nos mandou tirar. Aparentemente não era seguro e podia atrapalhar a nossa saída caso houvesse algum incêndio ou algo do tipo. O pessoal aqui é meio louco com toda essa coisa de fogo - comentou e eu assenti, notando que todas as portas eram de pressão e à prova de fogo mesmo. - Enfim, tivemos que tirar o sofá até o final daquela semana. Uma pena, ele era realmente bonito e havia custado uma pechincha.

A pizza chegou alguns minutos depois e começamos a comer. Jasper serviu cerveja pra todos e como eu não bebia, acabei tomando uma latinha de Coca-cola mesmo. Ficamos conversando e rindo das histórias passadas que Emmett ou Alice compartilhavam enquanto comíamos e a cada segundo eu me sentia mais parte daquilo do que nunca. Alguns minutos depois o cara chamado Ben - aparentemente ele morava no nosso flat - chegou também e finalmente fomos devidamente apresentados. Quando a pizza acabou finalmente começamos a devorar os muffins e estávamos todos rindo de algo que Ben havia contato quando o barulho alto de uma porta no flat nos chamou a atenção.

\- Ugh! Você é um imbecil filho da puta, Edward Cullen! - uma loira morango grunhiu antes de bater a porta mais uma vez ao sair do flat.

\- Er… - Ben murmurou, parando suas histórias. - O que foi isso?

\- Sei lá, cara - Jasper deu de ombros e alguns segundos depois, ouvimos o barulho de uma porta se abrir e o mesmo garoto que eu tinha visto mais cedo desenhando perto do lago entrou na cozinha e se sentou em um das cadeiras livres, pegando uma latinha de cerveja e a abrindo.

Todos continuaram a olhar pra ele em busca de uma explicação, enquanto eu na verdade só conseguia admirar um pouco mais da sua beleza. Agora que ele estava mais perto, pude notar como seus olhos eram bem verdes e como seu cabelo sem a touca era na verdade de um tom acobreado e fios bem bagunçados. Seus lábios também eram bem mais rosados do que eu imaginava e eu me peguei mordendo os meus e imaginando como seria tocá-los. _Pare com isso, Bella._

\- Você vai sentar aqui como se nada tivesse acontecido? - Alice perguntou, me tirando dos meus pensamentos e eu abaixei os olhos para mesa, não querendo ser pega secando ele.

\- É, cara… - Emmett continuou. - A gente deve simplesmente ignorar que sua… hmm… namorada acabou de passar puta aqui?

Ótimo, ele tinha uma namorada. Mais uma razão para eu não ficar tendo pensamentos impróprios sobre eles.

\- Ex-namorada - disse, e só então eu notei como sua voz era baixa e rouca. Mesmo em duas únicas palavras, eu pude notar seu sotaque forte, mostrando que ele era do interior, e sentir como se eu estivesse derretendo em minha cadeira. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

\- Vocês terminaram? - Alice perguntou chocada, mas parecendo um pouco… feliz? - Por quê?

\- Ela parece não concordar com minhas escolhas e a minha necessidade de espaço pessoal e teve alguma coisa sobre eu dar atenção demais para meus jogos e nenhuma pra ela - deu de ombros como se não fosse nada importante. - De qualquer forma, quando ela mandou eu escolher entre meu espaço pessoal e jogos ou ela e eu fiquei calado, ela ficou puta e saiu.

\- E você não foi atrás dela?

\- Eu não… por que eu iria? Tanya sabe muito bem que eu não amo ela - deu de ombros mais uma vez e então sorriu quando olhou para a mesa. - Oba, muffins! - ele disse pegando um dos bolinhos e colocando na boca.

Enquanto eu observava ele comer tranquilamente, como se não desse a mínima para a garota que havia acabado de sair incrivelmente irritada do flat - e que aparentemente era sua namorada -, todo o encanto que minha mente havia criado sobre ele havia começado a desaparecer. Eu conhecia bem caras assim e, mesmo não sendo do tipo que gostava de julgar sem conhecer bem, eu sabia que não importava o quão bonito um cara era... atitude de um bundão sem sentimentos nunca seria aceitável. Eu havia prometido isso pra mim mesma anos atrás e pretendia seguir com esse pensamento até que alguém me provasse o contrário.

O que eu totalmente achava difícil, mas... quem sabe?


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo betado e pré-lido por Deh Cullen e LeiliPatt.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Quatro**

 **Bella POV.**

\- Eu ainda não acredito que Emmett comeu metade dos muffins sozinho - Alice reclamou enquanto subíamos os degraus até nosso flat.

Tínhamos ficado no flat dos meninos até quase meia noite e só agora estávamos indo para o nosso. Havia sido uma experiência meio que desafiadora - permanecer em um ambiente com vários estranhos sem ter algum pequeno ataque de pânico ou me sentir ansiosa -, mas eu havia ficado feliz e extremamente orgulhosa de mim mesma por não ter negado o convite de Alice e ter passado a noite sozinha no meu quarto me perguntando eternamente o que teria acontecido caso eu tivesse aceitado o convite. Estranhamente, ficar perto dos amigos de Alice não me deixava nem um pouco nervosa, eles eram bem abertos e já me tratavam como se eu fosse do parte do grupo há meses e não dias. Além do mais, eles não ficavam perguntando sobre minha vida e querendo saber cada pequeno detalhe sobre mim, o que tornava as coisas bem mais fáceis.

Soltei um suspiro e concordei com Alice. Apesar de todos terem comido a vontade dos muffins que tínhamos feito, em certo momento ela teve que subir e pegar os cupcakes também, pois Emmett acabou com tudo em menos de uma hora. De qualquer forma, mesmo tendo adorado passar aquelas poucas horas me tornando amiga de novas pessoas, eu não conseguia parar de pensar no que tinha acontecido mais cedo: a loira morango saindo furiosa do flat e o garoto do sotaque perfeito que não tinha dado a mínima e agido como um perfeito _bundão_. Depois de pegar um muffin, ele me agradeceu sorrindo por ter feito, pegou algumas cervejas e então simplesmente voltou para seu quarto e não saiu de lá pelo resto da noite.

\- Alice, quem era aquele? - perguntei, não conseguindo me segurar mais. Já estávamos na cozinha terminando de organizar a bagunça que fizemos mais cedo. Minha nova amiga me olhou curiosa e confusa, como se não soubesse do que eu estava falando e então eu suspirei, explicando. - Você sabe… o que levou um pé na bunda e agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido?

\- Aquele é o Edward - respondeu com uma risadinha e guardou as cestinhas no armário. - Por quê?

\- Nada - dei de ombros. - Só achei ele meio… sei lá, arrogante e convencido. Quero dizer, a namorada dele acaba de deixá-lo e ele não faz nada pra se mostrar arrependido e fica tomando cerveja como se nada tivesse acontecido?

\- Oh, eu entendo o motivo de você pensar isso de cara, mas não se deixe enganar... o Edward é uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheço - se apressou em dizer e eu a olhei descrente. - Sério.

\- Se você diz… - dei de ombros mais uma vez.

\- Ok, eu não ia falar nada, mas… o relacionamento dele e de Tanya nunca havia sido mil maravilhas, sabe? Ela queria coisas que ele não podia dar e ela nunca soube lidar com isso. Ela tem um estilo de vida que Edward não gosta muito… Edward nunca terminou com ela, porque ele sabia que ela não ia aceitar ser rejeitada e ia ficar fazendo da vida dele um inferno, provavelmente… então ele esperou que ela finalmente terminasse com ele, porque assim ela vai ficar esperando ele correr atrás, mas dessa vez ele não vai, e ela vai ver que ele não quer mais nada e então vai seguir em frente.

\- Hmm… entendi - murmurei, passando o pana na bancada. - Você parece saber muito sobre ele.

\- Edward e eu somos bem amigos, éramos vizinhos antes de virmos para a UEL - explicou, sorrindo docemente, e eu assenti, bocejando um pouco. O relógio da cozinha marcava que pouco se passava de meia noite e eu realmente estava exausta.

\- Bom, foi uma noite longa e acho que eu vou direto pra cama - murmurei.

\- Eu também já estou indo, preciso só terminar de organizar meu armário antes. Vou aproveitar que animei e fazer isso agora ou então nunca faço - riu. - Boa noite, Bella.

\- Boa noite - respondi sorrindo, e fui para meu quarto.

Como já tinha tomado um banho antes de sair, apenas tirei minha roupa e coloquei um blusão de malha junto com um short estilo babydoll de algodão e rapidamente escovei meus dentes, antes de cair na cama e pegar meu celular.

 _ **madswanstea: Noite animada com alguns novos amigos no flat vizinho. Nada melhor do que muffins, pizza e risadas para fechar a noite, eh? ;)**_

Depois de dar uma olhada no que tinha no Twitter, fechei o aplicativo e entrei no Instagram, sorrindo para a foto que Alice tinha tirado da gente na cozinha. Imediatamente curti, deixei um coração nos comentários e então fechei o Instagram também, conectando o celular no carregador e dormindo quase que imediatamente.

Na manhã seguinte eu acordei bem cedo, decidida a ir até o shopping para comprar um chip novo que fosse daqui de Londres. Por isso, assim que eu abri os olhos naquela manhã ensolarada de domingo, eu corri para o banheiro para tomar um banho rápido e acordar de vez, e então peguei um vestido creme de tricô e o coloquei. Ele era bem fofo. Tinha um estilo meio boho, mangas compridas estilo boca de sino e ia até o meio das minhas coxas. Depois de colocar ele, peguei meu celular e segui para a cozinha para tomar um café da manhã e aproveitar o silêncio do flat, já que todo mundo provavelmente estava dormindo ainda. Separei duas fatias de pão de forma para fazer torradas e enquanto eles torravam, lavei algumas frutas e coloquei em um prato.

Estava passando creme de ricota na torrada, quando Rosalie entrou na cozinha usando roupa de ginástica e pegou uma garrafinha de água na geladeira.

\- Bom dia, Bella - cumprimentou. - Pensei que só eu acordava a essa hora.

\- Preciso comprar um número daqui de Londres - expliquei, dando de ombros. - E bom dia. Vai malhar?

\- Correr um pouco na beira do lago e depois vou até a academia do campus - respondeu sorrindo. - Até mais tarde!

Acenei para ela e comecei a passar a geleia de mirtilo por cima do creme de ricota e quando acabei, enchi uma caneca de café e voltei para a mesa, atualizando minhas redes sociais enquanto comia. Algum tempo depois vi Ben passando e ele me deu um tchauzinho antes de sair do flat. O sol lá fora parecia estar bem quente e eu sorri animada com a possibilidade. Terminei de comer com alguns minutos e então fui lavar a louça, sorrindo quando Alice apareceu toda amarrotada na cozinha.

\- Bom dia - cumprimentei sorrindo, e ela grunhiu, andando até a cafeteira.

\- Ninguém devia ser tão feliz a essa hora da manhã - resmungou tomando um gole de café e então suspirou. - Bom dia para você também. O que faz acordada a essa hora?

\- Vou ao shopping comprar um chip novo para meu celular - respondi. - O que você vai fazer hoje?

\- Na verdade eu também estava pensando em ir ao shopping - deu de ombros. - Queria comprar algumas coisinhas e aqueles kimonos, sabe?

\- Uhum… eu acho lindo - sorri. - Bom, se você quiser… podemos ir juntas? - ofereci, mordendo os lábios levemente.

\- Ok! - respondeu um pouco mais animada. - Vou só tomar uma ducha e trocar de roupa bem rápido e aí podemos ir. Você não está com pressa, está?

\- Nop - disse estalando o p no no final. - Ainda preciso terminar de me arrumar também.

\- Ok - sorriu. - A propósito: esse vestido é uma gracinha!

\- Obrigada - murmurei corando.

Enquanto Alice foi tomar banho, voltei para meu quarto e terminei de me arrumar, colocando uma botinha cor caramelo com um saltinho e pegando uma bolsa com o mesmo tom, onde coloquei minha carteira e mais algumas coisas, fiz uma maquiagem leve - apenas passando um pouco de máscara nos cílios, fazendo o contorno das maçãs do rosto e um batom mais escuro -, então arrumei meu cabelo, ajeitando minha franjinha, e passei um pouco de perfume. Quando acabei, fiquei ouvindo música por uns minutos, então mandei uma mensagem para minha mãe avisando que ia pegar um número daqui de Londres e que depois eu passava pra ela. Alice apareceu pronta no meu quarto quase vinte minutos depois e junto saímos para o shopping.

No final das contas, acabamos comprando mais do que esperávamos e estava sendo bastante divertido passar um dia de garotas, só comendo besteira, fazendo compras e falando sobre coisas aleatórias e também nos conhecendo melhor. Alice aproveitou o dia para tirar uma foto do meu _look_ do dia, mesmo comigo explicando que eu não era esse tipo de blogueira. De acordo com Alice _toda_ bogueira devia postar o _look_ do dia, então acabei cedendo e postei a foto no instagram. Quando voltamos para o flat já se passava das sete da noite e encontramos com o último morador do flat que eu ainda não tinha conhecido - Seth. Ele parecia ser um garoto bem legal, porém bastante quieto e na dele, e eu sorri, sabendo muito bem como era ser assim.

Rosalie, Alice e eu ficamos na cozinha conversando sobre o que tínhamos comprado até bem tarde e a loira disse que dá próxima vez ela teria que ir com a gente, e eu concordei. Depois de deixar o terceiro bocejo escapar, eu juntei minhas sacolas e me despedi das duas, indo direto para o quarto e dormindo em questão de segundos. Os próximos dias passaram lentamente e na quarta eu precisei ir para a biblioteca terminar de fazer uns projetos que precisava entregar. Aproveitei também o momento de quietude e escrevi um post no blog sobre meu quarto - já que tinha muitas leitoras perguntando - e também sobre o campus da faculdade. Quando terminei de escrever e estava satisfeita com o resultado, abri o _Twitter_ e divulguei o que logo viria. Como já estava bem tarde, havia programado o post para ser postado assim que amanhecesse no horário do Reino Unido.

 _ **madswanstea: Estou editando agora o post para o blog sobre os dormitórios e o espaço da faculdade que vocês pediram!**_

Depois de enviar o _tweet_ , voltei pra o arquivo e comecei a colocar as fotos que tinha separado e a editar o texto antes de colocar na caixa de arquivo do blog para postar.

 _Quinta-feira, 21 de Agosto, 2014._

 **Campus da faculdade e dormitórios…**

 _Primeiro post no blog desde que eu cheguei em Londres!_ _ ***dancinha animada enquanto ninguém está olhando***_ _Bom, o post de hoje não vai ser muito longo e vai conter muitas fotos! Ainda estou organizando meu cronograma de postagem aqui e decidindo a ordem para mostrar as coisas que eu pretendo… Acreditem, eu estou com_ _muitas_ _ideias novas! Anywaysss… hoje eu decidi falar um pouquinho mais sobre o campus da faculdade (que como vocês sabem, eu estou ficando na UEL - Universidade do Leste de Londres) e dos dormitórios que a faculdade oferece para os alunos._

 _Bom… vou começar falando do campus, pode ser? Ele fica em uma parte muito acessível - você desce na plataforma do metrô e só precisa atravessar uma pequena ponte e_ _ **voilà**_ _! -, a vista é incrivelmente maravilhosa, já que o campus inteiro foi construído ao lado de um lago enorme, como vocês podem ver nas fotos! Além de ter uma área a céu aberto maravilhosa para curtir a paisagem… Tenho uma biblioteca enorme a minha disposição, assim como máquinas de ATM, lavanderia e uma cafeteria que serve um muffin delicioso. A faculdade também disponibiliza estacionamento de carros e um especial para bicicleta para os alunos, legal! Tudo dentro do próprio campus para uma segurança maior!_

 _A estrutura dos prédios de aula e etc é bem moderna, iluminada e espaçosa… Ao contrário dos dormitórios! Apesar de achar bastante criativa a ideia de fazer prédios cilíndricos para os dormitórios dos estudantes, a ideia fica melhor no papel do que na vida real. Os cômodos dento dos flats acabam ficando um pouco mais apertados, já que são em formato meio que de uma fatia pizza (tentem imaginar aqueles gráficos estilo pizza e como eles são divididos… é mais ou menos por aí) e por isso não se dá para aproveitar o espaço direito. Porém, apesar de não ser muito fã da estrutura do prédio em si, eu não tenho muito o que reclamar. A cozinha é a parte mais espaçosa do flat, então por isso eu já fico feliz. Vocês sabem como amo cozinhar! Mas não posso dizer o mesmo do meu banheiro… que é ridiculamente minúsculo_ _ **:( ~ sdds banhos de banheira!**_

 _Enfim, não tem muita coisa para se falar… acho que as fotos já falam por si só, certo? De qualquer forma, se tiverem alguma dúvida, não deixem de me perguntar. Obrigada pela paciência imensa, até o próximo post, e deixo vocês com essa foto maravilhosa do por do sol de ontem que consegui capturar!_

 _Postado por BSwan_

Assim que enviei o post, deixei o blog de lado enquanto começava a focar um pouco nos trabalhos que precisava digitar e entregar. Já estava bem tarde, mas a biblioteca ainda tinha algumas pessoas fazendo seus trabalhos e com isso eu me senti um pouco melhor. Não me sentiria muito confortável caso estivesse completamente sozinha aqui, por mais que tivesse um segurança na porta. De qualquer forma, fiquei trabalhando nos relatórios que a professora tinha pedido e no arquivo no _Illustrator_ sabe-se lá por quanto tempo e quando finalmente acabei, salvei para imprimir, mas xinguei mentalmente quando vi que eu precisaria de mais moedas do que eu havia trazido. Respirando fundo, decidi imprimir o que eu conseguisse primeiro e então eu correria até o flat e pegaria mais moedas.

Sorrindo com minha decisão, comecei a contar as moedas para saber quantas páginas conseguiria imprimir e fiz um bico quando vi que não conseguiria praticamente nada.

\- Precisando de moedas? - _Aquele sotaque… aquela voz..._ Apesar de não ter ouvido muito, eu conhecia muito bem a quem aquele combo maravilhoso pertencia e imediatamente ofeguei, assustada com sua chegada súbita. - Desculpa, não quis te assustar.

\- Está tudo bem - respondi, tentando controlar minha respiração e meu coração que queria começar a acelerar.

\- Você mora no flat com Alice, certo? - perguntou, e eu estava começando a aceitar que aquele sotaque provavelmente me mataria. Com medo de falar algo impróprio, apenas assenti sorrindo sem graça e ele sorriu de novo, estendendo sua mão em minha direção. Sua mão pálida e com longos dedos… Oh, Deus. - Eu sou Edward Cullen, acredito que não conseguimos nos apresentar devidamente da última vez - se apresentou e ali estava o sorriso mais sexy que eu já tinha visto em minha vida. Era, de certa forma, um pouco torto e mostrava com perfeição seus dentes incrivelmente brancos e uma leve covinha no canto da bochecha.

\- Bella Swan - respondi fracamente e aceitei o aperto de mão, me surpreendendo quando ele na verdade levou minha mão até seus lábios e depositou um delicado beijo ali.

 _Fala sério!_

Respira.

\- Bom, você não respondeu minha pergunta - disse, arqueando a sobrancelha e eu o olhei confusa. - Quando vi você aqui perguntei se estava precisando de moedas para a impressora.

\- Oh!

\- Então?

\- Hm, sim - respondi corando um pouco. - Mas vou imprimir uma parte agora e então pego o resto das moedas no flat.

\- Imagina, isso não faz sentido - manou a cabeça. - Você pode usar as minhas.

\- Tem certeza? - perguntei hesitante, porém ele apenas revirou os olhos e colocou as moedas na impressora. - Uh… obrigada.

Edward deu de ombros e por alguns segundos eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer, já que ele não foi embora como eu imaginava, mas sim sentou em cima da mesa e ficou me observando. Respirei fundo e resolvi parar de agir feito uma boba, começando a selecionar o que eu precisaria imprimir. Quando terminei, encostei na mesa para esperar e fiquei evitando a vontade de olhar em direção a Edward porque eu sabia que ele estava me olhando e eu não saberia o que falar.

\- Então… você é novata na faculdade? - perguntou de repente.

\- Sim, na verdade vim transferida da África do Sul - respondi, e ele murmurou um " _humm"._

Soltei minha respiração quando notei que a impressora tinha acabado seu serviço e então comecei a juntar minhas coisas apressadamente, pois sabia que estava começando a ficar ansiosa demais naquele ambiente e precisava chegar no meu quarto e ficar sozinha.

\- Bom, obrigada pelas moedas - murmurei timidamente enquanto colocava minha bolsa no meu ombro e abraçava meu notebook.

\- Você já está voltando para o flat? - indagou, não se importando muito com meu agradecimento. Assenti, e ele pulou da mesa. - Vou te acompanhar então.

\- Não prec-

\- Está tarde, que tipo de cara eu seria se deixasse uma dama como você andando sozinha pelo campus? - me interrompeu e eu suspirei, murmurando um ok.

A princípio começamos a andar em silêncio, mas assim que saímos da biblioteca ele começou a puxar assunto e eu logo me vi respondendo suas perguntas e também aproveitando para aprender um pouco sobre ele. Aparentemente ele tinha acabado de fazer 22 anos em Junho e estava no terceiro ano do programa de Design e Desenvolvimento de Jogos da faculdade. Na medida em que íamos conversando, percebi como Alie estava certa e como eu me precipitei em julgá-lo como um bundão. Quero dizer, eu ainda não concordava ou entendia com a forma como ele tinha agido para terminar seu relacionamento e não sabia se a culpa era realmente da ex, como Alice tinha falado, ou se era porque ele era um mau namorado - por mais que estivesse difícil cogitar essa possibilidade com a forma galanteadora e simpática que ele falava comigo -, todavia, não era da minha conta. Não era como se eu estivesse planejando descobrir como era ser namorada dele ou algo do tipo.

\- Bom, chegamos - ele anunciou e eu vi que já estávamos na porta do meu flat. - Você está entregue sã e salva.

\- Obrigada - agradeci sorrindo. - Não era realmente necessário, mas obrigada.

\- Pff… Imagina! Além do mais, foi maravilhoso poder saber mais sobre você, Bella - ele disse. Seus olhos verdes estavam intensos no meu e eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem imediatamente. Mordi os lábios e ele soltou uma risada, passando o polegar ali e fazendo eu soltar o lábio inferior dos dentes. - Não faça isso, você pode se machucar.

\- Desculpa - me apressei e ele soltou outra risada. Segurei a vontade de morder os lábios novamente e acabei deixando um pequeno bocejo escapar.

\- Boa noite, Bella - murmurou se aproximando e depositando um beijo demorado em minha bochecha. - Nos vemos por aí.

\- Boa noite - respondi, e fiquei meio abobalhada vendo ele descer as escadas e então fiquei confusa, quando ele parou em frente à porta do seu flat e se virou pra mim. - Esqueceu algo?

\- Estou esperando você entrar - explicou, e eu revirei os olhos.

\- Sério?

\- Entra logo, Bella - insistiu, e eu maneei a cabeça, dando um breve aceno e entrando no flat.

Minha visita à biblioteca tinha sido mais inesperada do que eu tinha imaginado, mas no final das contas eu tinha decidido que tinha sido uma coisa positiva. Bem positiva, para ser sincera. Por mais que eu ainda não soubesse exatamente o porquê.

* * *

 _ **O Edward e a Bella finalmente se falaram... felizes agora? Hahahaha. Será que com essa segunda impressão a Bella agora deixa de pensar que o Edward é um, como ela meso disse, um bundão? Espero que sim! Ela está bem mais aberta com o pessoal agora, não está? É muito amor ver ela fazendo novas amizades. :) Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e, por favor, comentem.**_

 _ **Para quem tem dúvida do formato do quarto da Bella, aqui tem uma planta do modelo: cullinanstudio . uploads/projects/uel-inline1 . jpg (basta juntar os espaços)**_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Betado e pré-lido por LeiliPatz e Deh Cullen. :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cinco**

 **Bella POV.**

Eu havia acordado bem cedo no sábado seguinte. O brilho do sol passando pela minha cortina e batendo fortemente nos meus olhos fechados não havia me dado outra opção. Por mais que eu tivesse tentado - quero dizer, eu ainda tentei fechar a cortina para voltar a dormir -, mas, após ficar pelo menos uns dez minutos de olhos fechados, prestando atenção na minha respiração e sem achar uma posição boa, eu soube que voltar a dormir não seria algo que meu corpo me deixaria fazer tão cedo. Então, relutantemente, e praticamente de bico no rosto, eu me sentei na cama e respirei fundo por alguns segundos, antes de prender meu cabelo em um coque desajeitado e pegar meu iPad para ir para a cozinha comer algo.

Como já esperado, o flat estava completamente vazio e silencioso, então eu pude aproveitar um pouco da minha própria companhia naquela manhã levemente ensolarada que marcava os últimos dias de Agosto. Os sinais do verão estavam acabando aos poucos e eu sabia que era questão de tempo até o outono finalmente fazer sua primeira aparição do ano. Sorri com o pensamento. Mesmo não estando acostumada com muito frio, eu realmente amava o outono e o que ele fazia com as paisagens. Tudo parecia tão mais romantizado, melancólico e aconchegante no outono. As cores, as roupas, o clima… traziam uma sensação de conforto. De qualquer forma, assim que entrei na cozinha, coloquei um pouco de água com açúcar para esquentar e duas fatias de pão de forma na torradeira. Enquanto eu esperava meu café da manhã fica pronto, preguiçosamente me aconcheguei na cadeira perto da janela e comecei a checar meus e-mails. Meu canal do YouTube estava rendendo um pouco mais recentemente e eu estava surpresa, já que nunca tinha imaginado que conseguiria ganhar dinheiro com isso algum dia.

O blog pra mim sempre tinha sido uma forma de me expressar melhor, já que eu não me dava muito bem fazendo isso pessoalmente, e com o tempo ele havia se tornado aquele lugar no qual eu simplesmente podia ser eu mesma e compartilhar meus pensamentos e ideias com outras pessoas. Obviamente, era bom ganhar um dinheiro extra e ainda mais fazendo algo que eu gostava, mas eu não achava que conseguiria ser como a maiorias das pessoas que estavam na blogosfera e como eram no YouTube e usar desses veículos como minha renda principal mensal e transformar meu blog e meu canal em um trabalho. Não que eu tivesse algo contra a quem fazia isso e se sentia bem, todavia, eu não sabia se conseguiria lidar com toda a pressão que transformar meu canal do YouTube como minha fonte de renda principal traria. Acho que eu acabaria deixando a diversão de lado e estaria sob pressão para produzir conteúdo novo sempre e definitivamente não era algo no qual eu estava preparada para enfrentar, já que eu raramente trabalhava bem sob pressão.

Depois de ler alguns comentários novos que eu havia recebido no post sobre o campus da faculdade e o meu quarto, coloquei uma música calma e baixinha para tocar e deixei meu iPad de lado. A água já havia esquentado, então despejei ela em uma xícara com o sachê de chá e decidi comer torradas com geleia de maçã para acompanhar. Quando preparei tudo, voltei para meu lugar aconchegante perto da janela e comecei a comer enquanto apreciava a vista.

De alguma forma meus olhos bateram nas janelas do andar de baixo e eu soltei uma risadinha quando vi que a janela do flat dos meninos estava completamente aberta, já que eles tinha burlado o sistema da faculdade e quebrado a trava. Porém, minha risada se tornou um ofegar quando eu vi a figura sentada na cadeira ao lado da janela. Eu não tinha visto Edward desde o nosso encontro estranho na biblioteca alguns dias atrás e senti minhas bochechas esquentarem quando vi que ele estava sentado casualmente sem camisa, enquanto tomava um café e lia algum livro. Aproveitei a minha distância e encarei seu abdômen. Não era algo completamente esquelético ou algo forte e musculoso. Edward não chegava a ter aquelas famosas dobrinhas de academia, mas mesmo de longe eu pude ver que ele estava em forma. E como estava. Soltei um suspiro e dei um gole no meu chá, praticamente engasgando quando Edward simplesmente pausou a leitura e olhou para cima, encontrando meus olhos fixos nele. Mordi os lábios, sabendo que eu provavelmente estava mais vermelha do que um tomate, e timidamente acenei em sua direção, imediatamente ganhando aquele mesmo sorriso que tinha deixado minhas pernas bambas na última quarta-feira e um pequeno aceno dele de volta.

\- Oi - ele gesticulou com os lábios, ainda sorrindo um pouco e eu gesticulei um pequeno 'oi' em retorno, antes de respirar fundo e decidir parar de ser a _stalker_ estranha que eu estava sendo no momento.

Por isso, imediatamente forcei meus olhos a se desviarem de Edward e do seu maravilhoso abdômen, e voltei a atenção para meu café da manhã chato e nada sexy, comendo em completo silêncio enquanto eu inconscientemente repassava a imagem dele sem camisa em minha mente e segurava a vontade de desviar os olhos de volta para ele mais uma vez.

 _Para com isso, Bella!_

E com muito esforço, eu consegui.

Algum tempo depois, eu já tinha terminado meu café da manhã, lavado a louça que eu havia sujado, conferido meus e-mails, arrumado minha cama, tomado banho e agora estava organizando minha mesa enquanto ouvia música e cantarolava baixinho. Eu diria que estava sendo um sábado muito produtivo, levando em consideração que pouco se passava das dez da manhã. Peguei minha câmera de _vloggar_ e liguei ela virada em minha direção, sorrindo para a lente.

 _"Bom dia, pessoal! Ainda não são nem dez e meia da manhã e eu já tomei meu café da manhã, chequei alguns e-mails importantes, lavei a louça, tomei banho e comecei a organizar minha mesa. Uma manhã bem produtiva pra quem costuma ser bem devagar e sonolenta em todas as manhãs, uh?"_ , perguntei animada para a câmera. _"Acho que estou elétrica assim porque minha estação favorita do ano finalmente vai começar em alguns dias... Ok, ok… eu sei que ainda falta quase um mês na verdade, mas vocês sabem como amo o outono! Já tenho várias ideias de coisas legais que vou trazer pra vocês aqui no YouTube e também no blog! Enfim... Agora eu estou organizando minha mesa e acho que eu estou indo muito bem..."_ Comecei, virando a câmera para a mesa. _"Ela já estava ficando sem espaço algum, mas dei um jeito. Ainda não tem muitas coisas pessoais e divertidas, mas aos poucos ela vai tomando forma. O que vocês acham desse abajur lindo que comprei na semana passada? Eu adoro essas coisas com um toque meio_ vintage, _vocês sabem!",_ soltei uma risadinha e voltei a câmera para minha direção. _"Enfim, hoje eu não tenho muita coisa para fazer. Todos meus trabalhos da semana já foram entregues e eu posso aproveitar um pouquinho, por isso mais tarde eu e o pessoal vamos fazer um piquenique em um parque famoso na cidade e aproveitar o restinho do verão..."_

Desliguei a câmera alguns minutos depois e terminei de arrumar minhas coisas. Quando acabei, me joguei na cama com meu notebook e fiquei vendo alguns vlogs e outros vídeos no YouTube. Por mais que eu não fizesse muitos vídeos de desafios ou tags, eu adorava assistir. Era sempre uma boa forma de me distrair e de passar o tempo.

Alice bateu à porta meu quarto praticamente meia hora depois e me encontrou jogada na cama ainda vendo vídeos.

\- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou, se jogando na cama ao meu lado, e eu sorri mentalmente, adorando que nesse quase um mês que eu estava aqui, eu já conseguia me sentir completamente a vontade perto dela. E que ela também se sentisse assim comigo.

\- Só vendo uns vídeos no YouTube - expliquei, dando de ombros.

\- Hmmm... - disse curiosa e então olhou o que eu estava assistindo. - Eu já vi esse vídeo! Mas eram outras pessoas... Cara, homens não sabem mesmo nada de maquiagem - comentou, revirando os olhos. No momento eu estava vendo a tag "meu namorado faz a minha maquiagem" e eu concordei. Geralmente os vídeos resultavam em uma maquiagem desastrosa, mesmo quando o namorado não estava tentando deixar a namorada ridícula de propósito. - Enfimmm... Estava falando com o pessoal e pensamos em sair daqui tipo uma hora mais ou menos, pode ser? Assim a gente acaba almoçando por lá mesmo e ficamos o resto da tarde.

\- Claro - concordei. - Precisa de mais ajuda com a comida?

Na noite anterior, eu, Alice e Rosalie tínhamos preparado alguns muffins de banana com pedaços de chocolate, alguns mini-sanduíches, frutas picadas e havíamos comprado alguns pacotes de cookies de macadâmia e gotas de chocolate branco para levarmos para o piquenique. Porém não tínhamos preparado nada mais elaborado para almoçarmos ou ficarmos tanto tempo no parque assim.

\- Nah... - Alice balançou a cabeça. - Edward vai passar no Nando's com Jasper para pegar alguma coisa. Como os meninos não fizeram nada, eles vão pagar.

\- Tudo bem - sorri. - Quer assistir o próximo vídeo comigo antes de começarmos a arrumar?

Alice assentiu animada e se aconchegou mais na cama enquanto víamos o vídeo. Esse era um daqueles fofos em que o namorado realmente tentava fazer tudo certinho, e Alice e eu ficamos soltando uns "aww's" com a forma fofa e delicada que o garoto tratava a namorada, falando que estava com medo de machucá-la quando fosse maquiar os olhos dela. No final das contas o resultado até que ficou bem fofo e quando terminamos de ver o vídeo, Alice disse que ia trocar de roupa e eu fui fazer o mesmo. Rapidamente pulei para fora da cama e comecei a pensar no que vestir. No final das contas, acabei decidindo por um top de crochê branco e shorts de cintura alta soltinho também branco e com uns pompons na ponta, junto com um kimono florido escuro. Dei uma ajeitada no meu cabelo, coloquei uns colares, passei só um pouquinho de máscara nos cílios e um batom clarinho nos lábios e então calcei minhas botinhas. Depois de pronta guardei minha câmera profissional na bolsa junto com outras coisas que precisaria e peguei minha câmera de vloggar de novo.

 _"Bom, nós já estamos saindo para o piquenique e como o dia está super lindo hoje, acabei me inspirando um pouco no que vestir."_ Soltei uma risada e então mostrei com a câmera o que eu estava usando. _"Esse kimono eu comprei com Alice na nossa última ida ao shopping e ainda não consigo acreditar como ele foi barato! Sério… se não me engano não paguei mais de dez libras! Enfim, eu pensei em colocar um chapéu para complementar o visual, mas como aqui está sempre ventando, decidi que não seria uma boa ideia. Eu ainda não sei se vou filmar alguma coisa quando chegarmos lá, já que o pessoal ainda não está acostumado com essas coisas de YouTube e também porque é sempre bom aproveitar um tempo só entre amigos, sem pressão de vlog e tudo mais, sabe? Mas eu devo tirar bastante fotos e depois mostro para vocês. Até mais tarde... ou não!"_

Desliguei a câmera e imediatamente coloquei ela dentro da minha bolsa e saí do quarto, dando de cara com um abdômen duro. Olhei pra cima e praticamente caí para trás quando vi a quem o abdômen pertencia. É claro que o dono era Edward.

\- Woah! - ele exclamou, me segurando para eu não cair. - Está tudo bem?

\- Uhum… desculpa, eu estava distraída - murmurei, e ele deu de ombros.

\- Relaxa - disse me dando um sorriso. - Na verdade eu estava vindo aqui para perguntar se você tem alguma sugestão de comida? Eu vou ligar para o Nando's para pedir e vou lá buscar quando chegarmos ao parque. Eu e o pessoal pensamos em pedir frango frito, salada César e batata frita. Está tudo bem para você, ou…?

\- Está perfeito - respondi com um pequeno sorriso e senti minhas bochechas esquentarem quando notei que ele ainda estava me segurando perto dele.

Eu sentia meu coração começar a acelerar e tentei me controlar mentalmente. Agora não era hora para eu perder o controle que tinha lutado tanto para estabelecer nos últimos dias… mentalmente comecei a contar até cem, tentando controlar minha respiração e torcendo para que minhas mãos não começassem a soar frio. Definitivamente não era hora para isso acontecer.

\- Você está bem? - ele perguntou com o tom de voz preocupado e só então eu me dei conta de que meus olhos estavam fechados. _Droga_.

Imediatamente os abri e segurei o ofegar quando notei seus olhos verdes encarando os meus azuis com preocupação e com algum sentimento que não entendi muito bem. Respirei fundo e assenti fracamente, fazendo com que ele se afastasse um pouco de mim e então arqueasse a sobrancelha e me lançasse seu melhor olhar irônico de "oh, é mesmo?".

\- Sério, eu estou bem - prometi. - Só fiquei um pouco tonta, eu acho.

\- Hmm… a última vez que você comeu foi aquela hora? - perguntou, se referindo a hoje de manhã quando eu tinha visto ele pela janela. Assenti e ele maneou a cabeça. - Isso já tem cinco horas. Você precisa comer algo.

\- Não precisa se preocupar, já empacotamos tudo para o piquenique e já estamos indo para lá de qualquer forma… posso esperar mais alguns minutos.

\- Claro - revirou os olhos e então começou a me puxar para a cozinha.

\- Edward! - reclamei, mas ele me ignorou completamente e então abriu a geladeira que eu dividia com Rosalie e pegou uma garrafa de vidro de smoothie de frutas vermelhas e me entregou.

\- Bebe - disse em um tom que claramente dizia que aquilo era uma _ordem_ e não um pedido e, sabendo que ele provavelmente não desistiria, apenas revirei os olhos e aceitei a bebida, murmurando um "obrigada" baixinho em sua direção. - Bem melhor. Agora vou ligar para o Nando's e ir buscar a comida. Nos vemos no parque, Bella!

Ele então piscou em minha direção, dando mais uma vez aquele sorriso torto, e passou pela porta da cozinha e foi só aí que eu notei a pequena pessoa encostada no balcão perto do fogão, indicando que a cozinha não estava tão fazia assim, já que Alice estava ali aparentemente estava completamente confusa com o que tinha acabado de acontecer. _Ugh duas vezes._ Abri a embalagem de smoothie que Edward tinha me dado e comecei a tomar, esperando que o fato da minha boca estar ocupada não fizesse Alice falar algo ou pedisse alguma explicação, porque eu certamente não saberia explicar. Não é como se Edward e eu tivéssemos algo ou fôssemos até mesmo amigos. Hoje tinha sido basicamente a segunda vez que eu tinha falado diretamente com ele desde que havia o conhecido na semana passada em seu flat. Quero dizer… ele tinha me adicionado no Facebook e tudo mais, porém, não é como se ficássemos conversando no chat a noite inteira ou algo do tipo. Uma breve conversa na quinta-feira à noite tinha sido tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Suspirei derrotada, notando que Alice ainda tinha aquela mesma expressão estranha no rosto, e percebi que aos poucos _eu_ tinha ficado curiosa com o porquê daquela reação. Quero dizer, não tinha acontecido nada bizarro... demais.

\- O que foi? - eu perguntei, arqueando a sobrancelha e ela balançou a cabeça.

\- É que eu nunca tinha visto o Edward fosse ficar tão... er... espontâneo e solto? - continuou como se fosse uma pergunta e eu fiquei ainda mais confusa. _Do que diabos Alice estava falando?_ \- Uh... Não é nada, sério - me assegurou rapidamente. - É algo bom, muito bom na verdade.

\- Você não está fazendo sentido algum - disse.

\- Eu sei, eu sei... - suspirou. - É só... bom poder ver isso. Olha, o Edward não se solta fácil ou age desse jeito que ele estava agindo aqui com você. Até mesmo com o pessoal do nosso grupo é meio difícil de ver ele solto e se enturmando super, sabe? Geralmente ele prefere ficar na dele na maioria das vezes e só se pronuncia quando necessário... Enfim, como disse, não é nada ruim ou sério - deu de ombros, e eu tentei não ficar procurando coisas demais no que ela tinha falado.

Continuei a tomar o smoothie, e eu estava dando o último gole quando Rosalie e Emmett entraram na cozinha e perguntaram se estávamos pronta. Rapidamente assenti, e depois de Emmett pegar o cooler onde tínhamos guardado as comidas e bebidas, saímos do dormitório e fomos para o metrô. Enquanto esperávamos o trem chegar, peguei minha câmera de vlog e decidi que mesmo sem vloggar, eu ia gravar alguns pequenos clipes e juntar no vídeo depois. A primeira coisa que eu filmei foi o trem chegando e então virei a câmera para baixo, filmando meu pé, e mostrei eu entrando no vagão. A estação próxima ao parque não era muito longe e em questão de poucos minutos já estávamos saindo do vagão e indo em direção à saída. No caminho aproveitei para filmar alguns trecho e tirar algumas fotos, fazendo o máximo para filmar só os lugares e não filmar ninguém do grupo, já que eu não sabia como eles se sentiam sobre isso.

Edward e Jasper já estavam nos esperando do lado de fora da estação e eu notei que ambos seguravam duas sacolas de papel marrom claro e eu supus que fossem do restaurante que Alice tinha comentado mais cedo. Aparentemente a comida de lá era uma delícia e eu definitivamente estava ansiosa para provar. De qualquer forma, assim que nos encontramos, começamos a caminhar pelo Hyde Park até acharmos o lugar escolhido para o piquenique e eu soltei um suspiro quando chegamos. Não tinha nada muito exagerado ou algo do tipo, era apenas um grande espaço aberto verde e com algumas árvores, alguns banquinhos e um lago maravilhoso. Notei que outras pessoas também estavam sentadas na grama, algumas lendo, algumas deitadas aproveitando o sol e outras apenas conversando e fazendo piqueniques. Notei também pessoas passeando com crianças e cachorros, algumas brincando de frisbee ou apenas jogando uma bolinha para o cachorro pegar.

Rosalie sugeriu um bom lugar no meio da grama e após colocarmos o lençol do piquenique e as comidas fora do cooler e das sacolas do restaurante para organizar sobre o lençol xadrez que eu e Alice tínhamos comprado para a ocasião.

\- Wow - ofeguei, me aconchegando melhor. - Aqui é lindo.

\- Você não viu nem metade - Alice respondeu sorrindo. - Esse parque é gigante... Nem mesmo eu que sempre morei por aqui acho que já vi tudo que tem nele.

\- Sério? - perguntei ainda olhando ao meu redor.

\- Esse parque é tão grande que na época da peste bubônica, os habitantes de Londres fugiam para cá na esperança de conseguirem escapar da doença dentro da cidade - Edward falou e arregalei os olhos surpresa, murmurando mais um "wow" e ganhando um sorriso em resposta.

Foi então que eu notei como todo mundo tentou disfarçar um olhar de surpresa por ele ter iniciado uma conversa, e ainda por cima bastante aleatória, comigo. Lembrei-me do que Alice tinha me falado mais cedo e quando eu olhei em sua direção, ela apenas me lançou um sorriso e aquele olhar que claramente dizia: eu te falei, não falei?

\- Então, Bella… - Rosalie começou, quebrando o gelo. - O que você estava filmando mais cedo enquanto estávamos vendo para cá? Você está fazendo algum tipo de diário de intercâmbio ou sei lá?

\- Oh... Não - respondi meio tímida. - É que eu tenho um blog e aí eu posto alguns vídeos no _YouTube_ às vezes - murmurei tentando soar casual. Eu sabia que nem todo mundo entendia essa coisa toda de _YouTube_.

\- Você não me falou que fazia vlogs também! - Alice me acusou, mas pelo seu sorriso animado eu sabia que ela não estava muito brava ou algo do tipo.

\- Eu não faço sempre - expliquei. - Só quando faço alguma coisa diferente ou interessante.

\- E o que você chama isso daqui? Estamos no maior parque de Londres e fazendo um piquenique.

\- Hm, ok - concordei. - Vocês não se importam?

\- Claro que não.

Depois de me certificar de que todos estavam _okay_ comigo filmando, eu finalmente peguei minha câmera e comecei a filmar pequenos clipes do parque ao nosso redor, das nossas comidas e até mesmo filmei um pouco do pessoal, rindo quando Alice acenou para a câmera com um sorriso animado, que logo morreu quando Emmett enlaçou o braço no pescoço dela e puxou a atenção para si e ganhando um tapa no braço dado por Rosalie, depois passei a câmera para Jasper que estava começando a tocar o violão. Até mesmo Edward havia aparecido no vídeo, mas ao invés de acenar ou fazer alguma coisa engraçada como os outros fizeram, ele apenas lançou aquele sorriso torto em minha direção, seguido de uma piscadinha que praticamente me fez derrubar a câmera.

O final do piquenique foi bem divertido, não filmei muita coisa e logo passei a tirar algumas fotos do local ou com as meninas, até mesmo me rendendo quando Alice me fez tirar mais uma foto do _look_ do dia. Rapidamente eu me senti completamente enturmada perto deles e até peguei Edward falando cada vez mais durante o piquenique - muitas das vezes comigo. Quando finalmente deitei a cabeça no travesseiro, já à noite, foi impossível arrancar o sorriso do meu rosto quando eu repassava os acontecimentos daquele dia na minha cabeça e me lembrava dessa nova, estranha, porém surpreendente, relação de proximidade com Edward Cullen e em como ele me fazia sentir.

E aquela foi a primeira noite que eu me peguei tendo problemas para me concentrar pra dormir, porque sempre que eu fechava os olhos, um sorriso torto e olhos verdes brilhantes invadiam minha mente e me faziam suspirar de uma forma diferente.

 _Oh Deus… O que esse britânico estava fazendo comigo?_

* * *

 **Ooooh olha essa Bella cada vez mais caidinha pelo Edward! Primeiro começa o dia vendo ele sem camisa, depois tem ele todo avulso e preocupado com ela e então essa piscadinha no final? Socorro! Espero que estejam gostando do desenrolar da história e, por favor, não deixem de comentar! Fiquei muito feliz com as leitoras novas que apareceram por aqui. Beijos! :)**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo betado e pré-lido por Deh Cullen e LeiliPattz.**

 **Por favor, leiam a nota final. :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Seis**

 **Bella POV.**

Depois do incrível piquenique de domingo no parque, os dias começaram a passar praticamente voando e logo estávamos iniciando a segunda semana do mês de Setembro. A faculdade estava sendo um pouco puxada, mas eu estava conseguindo dar conta de todos os trabalhos e, de acordo com o que eu via, minhas notas estavam um pouco acima da média das notas dos outros alunos e eu definitivamente estava pronta para as provas que começariam em breve. Angela e eu tínhamos várias aulas juntas então, consequentemente, acabamos nos aproximando um pouco. Embora eu ainda não conseguisse defini-la como minha amiga, eu gostava bastante dela. Além do mais, era bom ter alguém fora do flat para poder passar o tempo às vezes ou estudar para algumas prova. Quero dizer, não é como se minha relação com o pessoal do meu flat fosse algo ruim… por mais que eu ainda tivesse a tendência de ficar mais na minha e não me misturar tanto quanto o resto do pessoal, eu estava feliz que tinha conseguido me aproximar um pouco mais deles. Principalmente de Alice e Rosalie. Nas últimas duas semanas que se passaram, a gente tinha se aproximado bastante e já estávamos planejando coisas juntas.

Era maravilhoso ver como elas sempre tentavam me incluir em tudo o que elas estavam pensando em fazer e em como o resto do grupo se esforçava para que eu me sentisse confortável perto deles sem fazer parecer que eu era só _a garota nova_. Emmett constantemente estava me fazendo rir e ele me lembrava bastante da ideia de um irmão mais velho que eu tinha quando era criança. Jasper era bem tranquilo e sempre preenchia os momentos tocando violão ou algo do tipo. E o Edward… bom, ele ainda gostava bastante do seu espaço pessoal - assim como eu -, mas, de acordo com Alice, ele parecia se esforçar para aparecer mais quando eu estava pelo flat dele. Na verdade, ele até mesmo chegou a vir para o nosso flat quando fizemos uma noite de pizza na semana passada. Eu havia ficado bem surpresa quando ele finalmente passou pela porta, mas não posso negar que eu tinha gostado. Edward constantemente me fazia suspirar com seu charme e com o seu sotaque e, apesar de não termos conversado tanto assim, eu sentia uma estranha sensação de conforto perto dele. Não só dele, mas como com todo o meu novo grupo de amigos… especialmente ele e Alice. O que não era algo fácil, ou comum, para mim.

Todavia eu havia prometido a mim mesma antes de sair da África do Sul que esse intercâmbio seria uma oportunidade para eu tentar superar meus limites e eu faria o máximo para não ficar trancada no quarto todos os dias, então eu estava me arriscando. Eu estava fazendo novas amizades, eu estava morando sozinha pela primeira vez na vida, eu estava ganhando independência e eu podia dizer que estava indo muito bem. Eu não havia tido muitos ataques desde que cheguei em Londres, apenas um ou dois quando a situação ficava um pouco demais. Porém, com sorte, ninguém havia presenciado nada. Isso, além do fato de eu não ter tido nenhum que fosse muito ruim ou algo do tipo. De qualquer forma, no geral, as coisas estavam indo bem. Eu ainda falava com minha mãe pelo _FaceTime_ o máximo de vezes que podia, e também sempre arrumava tempo para conversar com Amber sempre que podia. Ela parecia mais empolgada do que eu quando eu começava a falar sobre como eram as coisas aqui, principalmente quando eu resolvia _vloggar_ algo.

Além do _vlog_ do piquenique, eu havia filmado mais um. Porém não havia sido um _daily vlog_ , mas sim um _vlog_ de culinária, onde Alice - que a propósito tinha dado a ideia - e eu fizemos os mesmo muffins que tínhamos feito antes, já que vários comentários no _Instagram_ estavam pedindo. No começo havia sido estranho, mas logo caímos numa boa dinâmica. Mesmo que eu não fosse realmente envolvida com a comunidade do YouTube da África do Sul, não era a primeira vez que eu filmava um vídeo com outra pessoa; Amber costumava fazer algumas participações vez ou outra. Todavia, no momento, eu e minha amiga não estávamos falando do meu último vídeo com Alice, mas sim do vlog do piquenique. Mais especificamente de uma certa aparição.

\- _É sério, Bella!_ \- Amber suspirou do outro lado da tela do meu notebook; estávamos conversando pelo _Skype_. - _Como você consegue concentrar com aquele britânico maravilhoso perto de você? Quero dizer, a única coisa que ele falou no_ vlog _foi um simples "oi" e eu já fiquei toda bamba!_

\- Você é exagerada - revirei os olhos para a câmera, me recusando a cair na dela. Eu sabia muito bem o que ela estava querendo com essa conversa.

\- _Aham -_ rebateu com ironia. - _Seguindo essa lógica as suas seguidoras também devem ser, né? Porque eu estava vendo os comentários no vídeo e tenho certeza que pelo menos uns dez era sobre_ o britânico gostoso de olhos verdes e sorriso sacana _. E eu tenho certeza que você pensa o mesmo._

Ugh. Infelizmente era verdade. Várias pessoas tinham comentado sobre a pequena aparição de cinco segundos de Edward em meu vlog. De alguma forma, nas últimas semanas desde que eu havia me mudado para Londres, meu canal do _YouTube_ tinha crescido um pouco e eu já havia subido quase mil inscritos, além dos vários seguidores novos no _Instagram_.

\- Ok, ok… ele é _mesmo_ bem bonito - concordei com um suspiro cansado, sabendo que não havia sentido negar. Qualquer pessoa com uma visão parcialmente boa já conseguiria ver como Edward era mesmo bonito. - Mas ainda não entendi porque você está insistindo no assunto.

\- _Duh! Que tal aquela piscadinha que ele deu para você no vídeo?_

\- Ele estava piscando para a câmera! - argumentei petulante e cruzei os braços.

\- _Claro, claro… -_ revirou os olhos. - _E não pensa que eu não percebi como você sempre encontra uma forma_ casual _de mencionar ele nas histórias que me conta. Ou como você cora às vezes._

\- Ele é meu amigo. - Foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos. - Você está sendo ridícula e eu preciso desligar porque preciso correr e pegar minha roupa na secadora.

\- _Continue fugindo do assunto, você sabe que eu estou certa! -_ provocou, e eu dei a língua pra ela.

Como levaria um pouco mais de uma hora para a máquina lavar minhas roupas, eu tinha resolvido voltar para o flat e matar o tempo para não ter que ficar sozinha na lavanderia. Fechei então meu notebook e peguei o cesto para trazer minhas roupas, saindo do quarto em seguida. Acenei para Alice que estava na cozinha com Ben e comecei a descer as escadas, saindo do prédio e indo em direção ao outro dormitório onde a lavanderia ficava. Infelizmente não tinha lavanderia em todos os prédios, apenas no primeiro - pelo menos nesse seguimento de dormitórios. Devido ao fato de já estar bem tarde e ser dia de semana, não havia muito movimento pelo campus, então eu segui direto e entrei no prédio, seguindo para a lavanderia. Felizmente a lavanderia estava vazia - por mais que outras máquinas estivessem sendo usadas - e eu imediatamente fui para a máquina onde tinha colocado minhas roupas, sorrindo quando vi que ela tinha acabado de lavar.

Depois de tirar todas as roupas molhadas dali e colocar em uma secadora vazia, caminhei até a máquina de fichas e coloquei minhas moedas ali. Eu adorava o sistema de fichas com moedas que tinha para as coisas por aqui, era bem prático e rápido - tirando o fato de que eu precisava carregar moedas para todos os lugares que pretendia fazer algo. De qualquer forma, depois de colocar a ficha na máquina, comecei a programar o que eu queria e então a porta se abriu no exato momento em que a outra máquina parou de lavar.

\- Por que eu sempre esbarro com você nos lugares mais aleatórios e sempre tarde da noite? - Edward disse atrás de mim e eu ofeguei, assustada. - E você sempre se assusta.

\- Desculpa - murmurei apertando o botão de _iniciar_ na secadora e me virei para Edward. - Enfim, respondendo a sua pergunta… eu acho que nós dois temos o mesmo pensamento sobre quando um lugar x vai estar mais vazio e tranquilo, e por isso sempre nos esbarramos em lugares assim. Estou certa?

\- Bem pensado - riu, começando a tirar a roupa da máquina dele. Eu já devia ter desconfiado. - Então você também evita multidões, uh?

\- Algo do tipo - dei de ombros, me encostando em uma máquina e observando ele transferir sua roupa para a secadora.

\- Mas como você faz isso se você tem um blog e um canal no YouTube? - perguntou e eu arqueei a sobrancelha. - Além do dia no parque, Alice tende a falar demais…

\- Hmmm, ok - respirei fundo. - Bom, meu blog e meu canal não são tão grandes assim, então não preciso me preocupar em ser parada na rua ou algo do tipo. Além do mais, lidar com multidões pela internet é bem mais fácil.

\- Faz sentido - concordou, iniciando a secadora e se encostando na máquina do meu lado.

Por alguns minutos ficamos falando de coisas aleatórias, então, aos poucos, o assunto foi morrendo e apenas o barulho das duas secadoras podia ser ouvido. Porém, por mais incrível que pareça, não estava sendo um silêncio desconfortável, sabe… daqueles que você sente a necessidade de preencher com alguma coisa boba apenas para não ficar naquela situação desconfortável? Não… aquele silêncio que havia se instalado entre nós dois era familiar demais, era confortável e, surpreendentemente, novo. Quando as secadoras finalmente pararam, nós juntamos nossas roupas em nossos cestos e saímos da lavanderia, caminhando pela noite levemente gelada do final de verão.

Quando chegamos na porta do flat de Edward, ambos paramos e soltamos uma risadinha, e então ele indicou para que eu subisse as escadas para meu flat. A princípio pensei que ele estava apenas me mandando ir embora, mas então notei que ele estava me seguindo e revirei os olhos - secretamente escondendo um sorriso.

\- Você não precisa me trazer até minha porta toda vez, você sabe, né? - perguntei quando paramos em frente a minha porta.

\- Eu sei, mas eu quero - me garantiu, antes de ele se abaixar e depositar um demorado beijo em minha bochecha, para logo em seguida me lançar aquele sorriso e encarar meus olhos de forma terna. - Boa noite, Bella - murmurou.

\- Boa noite, Edward. Obrigada por me fazer companhia e por me trazer até a porta - brinquei, e ele me lançou uma piscadinha, antes de se virar e descer as escadas.

Mesmo de costas, eu notei que ele só entrou em seu flat quando soube que eu havia entrado no meu. E aquilo me fez suspirar ainda mais.

Os próximos dias passaram exatamente da mesma forma, exceto pelo fato de que eu não havia me encontrado mais com Edward por aí, eu até tinha o visto em uma tarde sentado em um dos bancos perto do lago desenhando, mas só isso. No sábado de manhã eu acordei bem cedo com alguém batendo em minha porta. A princípio eu não consegui entender o porquê de alguém estar me acordando tão cedo em um sábado, mas assim que eu abri a porta e uma Alice surpreendentemente animada para essa hora da manhã, eu devo acrescentar, se jogou em mim me abraçando e dando pulinhos, eu me lembrei.

13 de Setembro, também conhecido como meu aniversário.

\- Parabéns, parabéns, parabéns! - disse animada, me abraçando apertado.

\- Uh, eu preciso respirar - murmurei, claramente não me sentindo completamente acordada.

\- Ops, foi mal - disse, soltando uma risadinha e então deu mais um pulinho. - Parabéns!

\- Obrigada, Alice - agradeci sorrindo e então ela começou a me puxar para a cozinha. Claramente confusa e usando apenas minha camisola de botões e um par de meias grossas, eu a segui.

\- Feliz aniversário! - Rosalie disse vindo me abraçar e, após me soltar, notei como tinham alguns balões espalhados no chão da cozinha e nossa mesa estava cheia de comidinhas gostosas de café da manhã.

\- Vocês fizeram isso? - perguntei boquiaberta e elas assentiram. - Obrigada, meninas!

Depois de mais alguns abraços, nos sentamos na mesa e começamos a degustar do maravilhoso café da manhã que elas tinham preparado para mim. Ben apareceu algum tempo depois e logo aproveitou para me dar os parabéns também e ficar um pouco com a gente na cozinha, antes de seguir com seus compromissos. Como presente de aniversário, Alice e Rosalie estavam me levando para fazer compras na conhecida Oxford Street, então quando terminamos de comer, as duas praticamente me expulsaram da cozinha dizendo que por ser meu aniversário eu não precisava me preocupar em limpar nada. Obviamente revirei os olhos para elas, mas não insisti e fui para o quarto, onde passei alguns minutos ouvindo os gritos da minha mãe enquanto ela me desejava feliz aniversário pelo FaceTime.

\- Não acredito que meu bebê finalmente fez vinte e um anos e está longe de mim! - choramingou. - Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você, meu bem. Morando sozinha, fazendo novas amizades… mostrando pro mundo como você é maravilhosa.

\- Mãe... - murmurei envergonhada. - Obrigada.

\- Ok, ok... - Deu uma risadinha, limpando o canto dos olhos onde algumas lágrimas queriam sair. - Não vamos falar de coisas emotivas. Me diz o que você tem planejado pra hoje!

\- Hm, minhas amigas vão me levar para um dia de compras e elas prepararam um café da manhã pra mim - respondi sorrindo. - Não sei se vamos fazer algo à noite ainda, mas é provável que sim. Elas amam coisas animadas.

\- Bom, não vou ocupar muito do seu tempo então! Aproveita muito seu dia e depois me conta tudo! - exclamou com algumas risadas e deu um gole no vinho branco que estava tomando. Minha mãe sempre tinha uma taça de vinho na mão, não importava o momento ou a ocasião. - Eu te amo, meu bem. Agora vai lá curtir seu dia!

\- Também te amo, mãe - respondi sem jeito. Apesar de amar muito minha mãe, não tínhamos esse costume de sempre ficar expondo sentimentos e coisas do tipo.

De qualquer forma, quando finalizei a conversa com minha mãe, fiquei conversando um pouco com Amber pelo FaceTime enquanto respondia alguns amigos e conhecidos no Facebook e então aproveitei para responder alguns leitores do blog no Twitter. Quando Amber e eu finalizamos nossa conversa alguns minutos depois, Alice entrou animada no quarto falando que iríamos sair em uma hora e então eu comecei a me arrumar. Como estávamos no meio de Setembro, o clima já estava um pouco mais fresquinho, então vesti um short jeans de cintura alta com um top cropped preto de mangas compridas, coloquei minhas meias grossas pretas 7/8 junto com meu par de botinhas de couro e por cima joguei um cardigã bem grosso de pelúcia na cor creme. Depois de pronta, encontrei com Alice e Rosalie no pequeno hall do flat e juntas fomos para a estação do metrô.

O caminho até a Oxford Street não foi longo e passamos metade dele conversando e rindo. Quando chegamos, eu mal podia conter minha excitação. Sempre havia visto aquela rua nos meus filmes favoritos e poder estar finalmente pisando nela era surreal. Todas as lojas pareciam ser gigantes e não demorou muito para entrarmos em cada uma das nossas favoritas, começando pela tão famosa Primark e terminando entre a Forever 21 e a Zara. Depois de incontáveis horas comprando, tirando fotos e rindo feito loucas, paramos para comer algo em um dos fasts foods que tinham por lá e então Alice e Rosalie revelaram que meu real presente de aniversário não era só um dia na Oxford Street, mas sim um pequeno pacote com direito a massagem, unhas feitas e maquiagem profissional que elas tinham comprado em um SPA que ficava perto.

\- Vocês são demais, sério! - agradeci pela milésima vez, enquanto sentia os dedos firmes da massagista em minhas costas e elas soltaram risadinhas, também recebendo suas respectivas massagens.

Quando acabamos nossos tratamentos no SPA, voltamos para a estação do metrô carregando nossas dezenas de sacolas, porém super relaxadas e com uma maquiagem impecável.

\- Ugh! Acabei de me lembrar que preciso imprimir uma coisa na biblioteca - Alice resmungou quando chegamos em frente ao nosso dormitório. - Vocês se importam de ir comigo?

\- Claro que não - respondi prontamente.

\- Porque eu não levo as suas sacolas e vou subindo na frente e espero vocês no flat para uma sessão de filmes? - Rosalie sugeriu.

Alice deu de ombros, prontamente entregando as sacolas para Rosalie e eu fiz um mesmo. Depois de um breve aceno, Alice e eu seguimos para a biblioteca e ficamos conversando enquanto sobre nosso dia no caminho. Quando chegamos, peguei minha carteirinha na bolsa e Alice começou a procurar a dela, resmungando enquanto remexia na bolsa.

\- Acho que deixei no flat - suspirou derrotada alguns minutos depois.

\- Por que você não usa a minha e eu te espero aqui fora? - sugeri.

\- Não vou fazer você ficar esperando aqui - suspirou. - Pode deixar, amanhã eu venho aqui cedo e imprimo.

\- Tem certeza? - perguntei confusa e ela assentiu.

Resolvendo que não iria pressionar, dei de ombros e voltamos a caminhar pelo campus relativamente vazio, parando um pouco perto do lago para Alice tirar uma foto do pôr do sol, antes de seguirmos para o dormitório.

\- Eu realmente sinto muito por ter feito você ir à toa na biblioteca comigo, Bella - Alice se desculpou, quando chegamos no andar do nosso flat.

\- Imagina, Alice - respondi, dando de ombros. - Se você quiser podemos voltar lá agor-

\- SURPRESA!

Levei a mão até o coração, ofegando assustada quando vi todo o pessoal sorrindo para mim na cozinha do flat e tentei ignorar meu coração super acelerado e forcei um sorriso enquanto recebia felicitações de todos ali. O primeiro a me abraçar foi o Emmett, seguido por Jasper, Ben, Angela e até mesmo Seth - o quinto morador do nosso flat, que sempre ficava na casa da sua namorada que morava fora do campus - estava ali com Leah, sua namorada, e ambos me abraçaram também. Durante os primeiros trinta minutos da festa surpresa, eu conseguir fingir que estava tudo bem e que eu não estava tendo um ataque de pânico, mas quando vi que não ia aguentar mais e que precisava de um pouco de ar antes de começar a desabar ali mesmo, eu inventei uma desculpa sobre ligar para minha mãe e saí do flat, imediatamente me sentando no degrau da escada e apoiando minha cabeça nos meus joelhos enquanto tentava, sem muito sucesso, controlar minha respiração.

Eu não conseguia acreditar que quando tudo estava indo tão bem, meu corpo havia resolvido me sabotar e eu havia começado a ter mais um ataque desses. Senti as lágrimas querendo escorrer e imediatamente fechei os olhos, tentando respirar fundo e esvaziar a mente, enquanto implorava para isso passar logo.

\- Bella?

 _Não, não, não, não, não._ Ter alguém me vendo naquele estado horrível, era tudo o que eu _não_ precisava no momento. Principalmente quando eu conhecia muito bem o dono daquela voz. _Oh, não._

* * *

 **Oi, meninas! Primeiramente eu queria me desculpar pela demora em postar o capítulo, como falei no grupo, aconteceram algumas coisas na minha vida pessoal e acabei ficando sem cabeça pra mexer nesse mundo das fanfics, mas agora tudo está se normalizando e eu espero conseguir voltar com tudo para vocês! E segundo: não me matem com esse final, prometo que tudo fica bem! Obrigada pelos reviews maravilhosos que você têm deixado aqui para mim, pelas MPs que vocês sempre me mandam mostrando o carinho pela fanfic e tudo mais! Vocês são as melhores! Beijos e até a próxima sexta. :)**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo betado e pré-lido por Deh Cullen e LeiliPattz.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Sete**

 **Bella POV.**

Respirei fundo, coloquei um sorriso falso no rosto e levantei a cabeça, encontrando os olhos preocupados de Edward em minha direção. Pela sua posição alguns degraus abaixo de mim, eu supus que ele estava indo em direção ao meu flat para minha festa surpresa. _Tudo o que eu precisava no momento_ , pensei ironicamente. Tentei não demonstrar como eu estava ansiosa e em como eu realmente não queria que ele viesse com alguma pergunta do tipo "você está bem?", pois eu sabia que, de alguma forma, eu não conseguiria mentir para ele. Não quando ele me olhava com tamanha preocupação. Vendo que ele não sabia muito bem como começar aquilo, abri um pouco mais o meu sorriso - que agora já não era tão falso, mas sim um pouco nervoso - e decidi ir primeiro.

\- Oi - disse casualmente, como se ele não tivesse me encontrado no meio de um ataque de pânico sentada na escada.

Por alguns segundos eu notei que ele apenas continuou me olhando, suas sobrancelhas levemente franzidas e os lábios em linha reta, provavelmente se perguntando se ele comentava algo ou não. Eu sabia que meu rosto provavelmente estava vermelho e meus olhos um pouco marejados, e implorei mentalmente para que ele não perguntasse nada e seguisse minha deixa. Parecendo ver algo em meu olhar implorador, ele finalmente se decidiu e respirou fundo, antes de sorrir e se sentar ao meu lado na escada.

\- Olá - respondeu. - Então, o que a aniversariante faz aqui fora?

\- Uh… não gosto muito de festas - disse rapidamente. Tecnicamente não era uma mentira. Eu ainda podia sentir meu coração acelerado dentro do meu peito. - E decidi vim tomar um pouco de ar.

\- Que pena - murmurou. - Bom, de qualquer forma, feliz aniversário. Vinte e um anos, uh?

\- Obrigada - murmurei de volta, aceitando o abraço que ele tinha me oferecido. Automaticamente senti meu corpo inteiro relaxar e fechei os olhos por um instante, suspirando e aproveitando a sensação. Como um corpo tão estranho podia me acalmar de uma forma tão familiar?

\- Então, já que você queria tomar um pouco de ar e não é muito de festas… que tal a gente descer perto do lago um pouco? Eu fiquei o dia inteiro dentro de uma sala trabalhando em um vídeo game, seria bom tomar um pouco de ar também.

\- Tem certeza que você não quer entrar? - perguntei meio incerta. - Eu não me importo em ir sozinha.

\- Você já devia saber que eu não deixaria você sozinha andando por esse campus - provocou, e eu me peguei soltando uma risadinha.

Sabendo que o que ele tinha me oferecido era o que eu realmente precisava - um lugar aberto e ao ar livre - e sabendo também que de uma forma estranha ele estava conseguindo me acalmar apenas com sua presença, aceitei seu convite e saímos do pequeno prédio, indo direto para um dos bancos que ficavam ali e nos sentamos. A princípio não falamos nada, apenas ficamos em silêncio e aproveitando a vista maravilhosa que o lago nos proporcionava. Foi só quando um avião pousou no aeroporto que ficava do outro lado alguns minutos depois que Edward resolveu começar uma conversa.

\- Eu gosto de sentar aqui algumas vezes e ficar observando os aviões chegando e indo… Às vezes fico desenhando algo, ou sei lá... - divagou, e eu segurei a vontade de falar que eu já tinha visto ele ali fazendo isso uma vez ou duas. Ou quatro.

\- É uma vista bem bonita mesmo - respondi suspirando. - Especialmente no pôr-do-sol.

Pelos próximos minutos, nós caímos em uma conversa amigável e eu já estava me sentindo infinitamente melhor - por mais que ainda estivesse me sentindo meio receosa em voltar para a festa. Edward optou por focar em temas leves em nossa conversa, me perguntando sobre o que eu estava achando de Londres até agora e sobre quais pontos da cidade eu já havia conhecido. Claro que ele não esperava que minha resposta fosse tão vaga quanto tinha sido, mas era a mais pura verdade. Por mais que eu estivesse morando em Londres a pouco mais de um mês, eu ainda não havia feito nenhum programa de turista e, além do passeio no Hyde Park e na Oxford Street, eu não havia conhecido mais nada da cidade.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério!

\- Eu estou! - insisti, soltando uma risadinha devido a sua expressão incrédula.

\- Você é a pior blogueira barra intercambista de todas então - provocou me cutucando e eu soltei outra risada, desta vez um pouco mais alta. - Você se muda para Londres e não mostra nada para seus leitores? Tsc, tsc, tsc.

\- Eu fiz o vlog no Hyde Park e também mostrei um dia que fui ao ASDA - argumentei petulante.

\- É, claro… tenho certeza que dois minutos de um parque e uma ida ao supermercado foram muito animadas! - provocou mais uma vez e eu me peguei fazendo um biquinho, o que fez ele soltar uma risada, antes de seus olhos se iluminarem e um sorriso torto abrir em seus lábios. - Tive uma ideia!

\- Sim?

\- Já que eu sou um péssimo amigo e esqueci de comprar um presente para seu aniversário… Minha próxima missão vai ser apresentar você a Londres.

\- Você não precisa fazer isso - murmurei automaticamente. Por mais que eu realmente gostasse da ideia, eu não queria que ele se sentisse como se tivesse obrigação de fazer algo.

Edward apenas revirou os olhos e se levantou, estendendo a mão em minha direção.

\- Eu sei que eu não preciso, mas eu quero. Agora, você está pronta para voltar lá para dentro? Alice deve estar cansada de olhar pela janela - disse, e eu olhei para o prédio amarelo, soltando uma risadinha quando vi Alice nos observando. _Ugh, eu já imaginava o que ela ia falar quando estivéssemos sozinhas._

\- Pronta - respondi com um suspiro e aceitei sua mão, me apoiando para me levantar do banco.

Enquanto Edward e eu caminhávamos em direção ao meu flat em um silêncio confortável, eu senti que precisava falar alguma coisa. _Qualquer coisa._ Eu não podia simplesmente ignorar o que tinha acontecido nos últimos quarenta minutos, não podia ignorar que ele tinha me achado no meio de um ataque e tinha, de certa forma, me ajudado. Eu simplesmente não podia. Por isso, quando nos aproximamos da primeira porta, eu impulsivamente toquei seu braço e ele parou de andar, se virando de frente para mim e me olhando com curiosidade.

Tentando ficar calma, respirei fundo e sorri nervosamente.

\- Hm… eu só queria agradecer - murmurei timidamente, mordendo o canto dos lábios e colocando meu braço livre ao redor da minha cintura para buscar algum conforto.

\- Me agradecer? - questionou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Sim… Você sabe, por não ficar fazendo muitas perguntas e simplesmente… ficar ao meu lado e me… er… deixar mais calma - expliquei, sentindo as maçãs dos rosto esquentarem.

\- Bella - ele suspirou, me olhando ternamente e segurando minha mão que ainda estava em seu braço. - Você não precisa me agradecer por ser um bom amigo. Acredite, eu entendo sobre isso mais do que você imagina e sempre que precisar… tomar mais um pouco de ar, conversar ou algo do tipo, você já sabe onde me encontrar. E nada dessa história ridícula de ficar achando que você vai incomodar - acusou, e eu arregalei os olhos. Como ele tinha percebido? - Não pense que eu não percebi.

\- Eu… hm…

\- Relaxa - disse sorrindo. - Só saiba que minhas portas estão sempre abertas.

\- Obrigada - respondi com um sorriso pequeno quando ele segurou minha mão entre as dele e deu um aperto reconfortante ali.

\- Não há de quê - respondeu e eu suspirei com o sotaque. - Agora vamos entrar, sim? Tem uma festa de aniversário te esperando.

\- Temos mesmo que entrar? - brinquei e ele soltou uma risada, me puxando para dentro.

\- Claro que sim!

E com isso voltamos para a festa. Agora que eu sabia o que - e quantas pessoas - me esperava lá dentro, as coisas ocorreram bem melhor e eu até mesmo consegui me divertir um pouco e também pude notar como elas haviam decorado a mesa com várias comidinhas e quando fomos cantar parabéns, notei que o bolo que as meninas tinham comprado era, na verdade, um bolo de arco-íris. Aproveitamos para tirar várias fotos e eu tentava não sorrir sempre que notava Edward me olhando do outro lado da cozinha. Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido nas últimas horas, mas algo definitivamente havia mudado. E eu estava adorando aquilo.

A festa durou até pouco depois de meia noite, quando o pessoal começou a ir embora. Rosalie desceu para ir para o flat de Emmett com ele, Seth disse que ia passar a noite com a namorada, como de costume, e eu notei como Angela e Ben pareciam estar se dando bem - já que ambos desceram juntos, mesmo com Ben morando aqui. Jasper já estava dormindo no quarto de Alice, o que fazia com que estivéssemos apenas eu, Alice e Edward na cozinha.

\- Bom, acho que também já vou indo - Edward anunciou, batendo as mãos nas coxas e se afastando do balcão.

\- Pode deixar que eu lavo sua louça - Alice ofereceu.

\- Valeu - sorriu e então se virou para mim. - Será que a gente pode conversar lá fora rapidinho?

\- Claro - respondi sorrindo e o acompanhei até a saída.

\- Então sobre minha proposta de te mostrar Londres… - começou e eu mordi os lábios, ansiosa. - Como amanhã é domingo e já está um pouco em cima da hora e eu queria planejar algumas coisas legais… eu pensei em fazermos nosso _tour_ no próximo sábado ou sexta depois da faculdade?

\- Tudo bem - concordei, agora sorrindo. - Eu posso nos dois dias, então o que você achar melhor nós vamos.

\- Hmmm… primeiro eu quero organizar umas coisas e então eu te aviso, pode ser?

\- Claro.

\- Ok, hm… então eu vou indo - murmurou, de repente parecendo um pouco tímido e incerto. Olhei com expectativa quando ele se aproximou e depositou um beijo demorado em minha testa. - Feliz aniversário de novo, Bella.

\- Obrigada - murmurei de volta, encarando seus olhos intensamente. Eu sabia que se um diz nós se inclinasse mais um pouco, nossos lábios se tocariam.

Porém, obviamente a vida não era assim e meu dia não podia terminar de uma forma tão perfeita, já que no segundo seguinte um barulho alto acabou nos assustando e eu dei um passo para trás, notando que o barulho era, na verdade, a porta de pressão que tinha batido quando Edward a soltou. Notando a mesma coisa que eu, ele abriu um sorriso sem graça e desajeitadamente me deu um último abraço.

\- Nos falamos mais tarde, Bella - murmurou, antes de abrir a porta novamente e seguir em direção as escadas.

E, com um suspiro, voltei para a cozinha e comecei a ajudar Alice a arrumar a bagunça que tinha ficado por lá. Milagrosamente tinha sobrado um pouco do bolo e eu guardei na geladeira, já imaginando como eu comeria uma fatia amanhã com um copo grande de leite gelado. Por alguma razão, Alice não questionou muito sobre o que ela tinha visto mais cedo ou sobre eu ter ido me despedir de Edward, e eu agradeci mentalmente por isso. Não era que eu não confiasse nela ou algo do tipo, mas eu simplesmente não me sentia confortável falando de coisas tão pessoais assim. Principalmente quando tinha que ser cara a cara. Além do mais, eu não tinha muito o que dizer para Alice, uma vez que eu não sabia nem mesmo o que dizer a mim mesma. Então, quando acabamos de limpar tudo, nos despedimos e eu fui para meu quarto, onde imediatamente caí na cama.

Por alguns minutos fiquei navegando pelo meu iPad, conferindo meus e-mails, os comentários novos no último vídeo do YouTube e minhas menções no Twitter. Favoritei e _retuitei_ algumas fotos que meus leitores e inscritos fizeram em homenagem ao meu aniversário, salvando minhas favoritas no meu notebook. Entrei então no Facebook, onde comecei a responder algumas felicitações que meus amigos e parentes tinham me mandado, sorrindo quando vi que Alice havia postado uma foto nossa na minha linha do tempo. Depois de curtir e comentar o meu agradecimento, selecionei uma das fotos que tinha tirado mais cedo, uma em que eu estava junto com o pessoal e todos estávamos sorrindo para a câmera enquanto Alice segurava o bolo em minha direção e postei no Instagram.

 _ **madswanstea**_ **Obrigada por fazerem deste dia algo tão especial. Vocês são os melhores do mundo!** ❤

E, após postar a foto, imediatamente deixei o iPad de lado e virei na cama para dormir.

Os próximos dias pareceram se arrastar cada vez mais e mais, ou talvez era apenas meu inconsciente querendo que eu pensasse isso por causa do meu encontro - eu podia chamar de encontro, certo? - com Edward no final da semana, o que me faria ainda mais ansiosa. Ugh. No domingo à noite, eu descobri que Alice só não tinha feito um questionário comigo sobre Edward porque ela estava esperando Rosalie voltar e foi assim que eu me encontrei sentada na cozinha domingo à noite, contando sobre meu encontro com Edward. Ainda bem que, devido toda à animação sobre o encontro - sim, elas tinham me convencido que eu _definitivamente_ devia chamar de encontro -, Alice não perguntou muito sobre o que Edward e eu estávamos fazendo sentados no banco.

De qualquer forma, foi na quinta-feira depois da faculdade que Edward me mandou uma mensagem no facebook, perguntando se sábado estava bom para mim, pois o que ele havia planejado não podia ser feito depois do almoço e precisaríamos começar cedo. É claro que eu prontamente concordei e nos próximos dois dias tentei ocupar minha mente com outras coisas. Alice, parecendo entender que eu não queria ficar focando muito no encontro, preencheu esses dois dias fazendo perguntas aleatórias sobre mim, então quando sexta-feira à noite chegou, eu não podia estar mais ansiosa e fui me deitar cedo, tentando decidir o que vestir no dia seguinte.

Edward havia dito que sairíamos às sete e meia, então eu tinha colocado meu despertador para tocar faltando dez minutos para às sete, o que me daria tempo o suficiente para me vestir. Depois de confirmar com Edward o horário por uma última vez, resolvi que seria melhor tentar ir dormir para estar bem descansada quando acordasse.

Não que isso tivesse acontecido, no entanto.

Foram horas em que eu fiquei virando na cama de um lado para o outro, imaginando os piores cenários possíveis para acontecer durante o encontro, até eu finalmente consegui calar minha mente lá pelas duas da manhã e finalmente dormir. Quando o despertador tocou, eu estava mais morta do que o normal, porém, só de pensar no que iria acontecer durante o resto do dia, eu já me sentia mais animada e então pulei no chuveiro. Como o clima estava bem mais frio do que algumas semanas atrás, mas não frio o suficiente para eu congelar, acabei colocando uma meia calça preta fina, uma saia de cintura alta godê na cor vinho com uma blusa de malha branca soltinha para dentro, calcei meu par de all star branco, e deixei minha jaqueta jeans e minha bolsa em cima da cama enquanto voltava para o banheiro e fazia uma maquiagem leve - apenas um delineador fino nas pálpebras, rímel, um pouco de base para esconder as olheiras horríveis que haviam se formado, um blush de leve para marcar as maçãs do rosto e um batom, também vinho, que eu raramente usava.

Depois de ajeitar meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto e frouxo, e dar uma bagunçada na minha franjinha, passei um pouco de perfume e voltei para o quarto a tempo de receber uma mensagem de Edward perguntando se eu estava pronta. Rapidamente respondi que sim e peguei minhas coisas, saindo do flat e encontrando com ele parado na porta, usando jeans, uma camisa branca de malha com a estampa de algo que eu imaginei ser uma série e uma jaqueta de couro. Mas o que me chamou atenção foram os dois copos que ele segurava.

\- Você comprou café? - perguntei antes mesmo de dar um _bom dia_.

\- Bom dia para você também - riu. - Sim, eu comprei café. Para mim.

\- Oh…

\- Para a senhorita eu comprei chá preto - completou, dando uma piscadinha e eu sorri, aceitando o copo.

\- Como você adivinhou? - perguntei genuinamente curiosa. - E bom dia para você também.

Edward apenas deu de ombros e, sabendo que ele não iria elaborar nada, comecei a descer as escadas e então seguimos em direção ao metrô, que foi onde eu tive minha primeira surpresa do dia, quando Edward apareceu com um Oyster Card novo, dizendo que ele havia comprado para que eu usasse naquele dia.

\- Mas eu já tenho o meu - respondi confusa.

\- Eu sei, mas como eu te chamei para esse encontro, você não vai pagar nada. E isso inclui os tickets do metrô - explicou.

\- Edward…

\- Shh… o que eu disse sobre essa bobagem, uh?

Revirei os olhos, mas aceitei meu Oyster Card novo. Felizmente o trem chegou rápido e logo estávamos aquecidos dentro do vagão vazio. Edward disse que o caminho seria um pouco longo, então fomos conversando sobre coisas aleatórias - já que ele insistia em não me dizer nada sobre onde iríamos hoje. Obviamente eu tinha algumas teorias de lugares óbvios para se ver em Londres, mas já que ele havia me dito que passear em museus e galerias não estaria na agenda, eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que fazer. Quero dizer, eu me lembro de quando fui pesquisar um top 10 de coisas para se fazer em Londres e nove delas eram museus.

Quando finalmente chegamos à estação final, uma que eu nunca tinha descido antes, eu já estava mais do que pronta para descobrir o nosso primeiro destino do dia.

\- Para chegar lá vamos ter que andar um pouquinho, ok? - disse, e eu prontamente assenti. Apesar de não ser fã de esportes ou atividades físicas no geral, eu não tinha problemas em andar longas distâncias.

Enquanto caminhávamos, me pus a admirar as ruas vazias e frias de Londres, amando cada vez mais aquela arquitetura meio que padronizada que se encontrava ali. Mas então algo começou a ficar familiar - familiar até demais - e eu sabia que já tinha visto aquele lugar antes. Não pessoalmente, mas eu sabia que já tinha visto. E então, quando olhei mais para frente e vi um casal atravessando na faixa de pedestre fazendo uma pose enquanto uma terceira pessoa tirava uma foto, eu soube. Estávamos na Abbey Road, a rua que havia se tornado incrivelmente famosa por estar presente na capa do CD dos Beatles. Em um milhão de anos eu nunca tinha pensado que eu realmente pisaria aqui. Pra mim esse sempre foi aquele lugar que eu sabia que existia, porém sabia que só o veria por fotos ou algo do tipo. Mas agora eu realmente estava ali. Era quase como se eu estivesse na terra média, ou em Hogwarts - ok, talvez não tanto, mas quase. De qualquer forma, era realmente incrível estar ali.

\- Ai, meu deus - murmurei meio estática.

\- Um passarinho disse que você tem uma paixonite pelos Beatles, então achei que seria uma boa ideia começar por aqui - disse sorrindo torto e eu derreti um pouquinho.

\- Um passarinho chamado Alice, eu suponho - provoquei, abrindo um sorriso de mesmo tom para ele.

Ele apenas sorriu de volta, não parecendo nem um pouco envergonhado de ter perguntado sobre mim para Alice e então, parada ali na rua mais famosa da história de uma das minhas bandas favoritas, eu finalmente entendi o motivo das perguntas aleatórias de Alice nos últimos dois dias; ela estava perguntando para ele saber o que eu gostaria de fazer em nosso primeiro encontro. E a partir daquele momento, eu imediatamente soube que não importava o que fizéssemos naquele dia, só o fato de ele se importar tanto assim, já era mais do que o suficiente.

* * *

 **Boa tarde, meninas! Capítulo começou um pouquinho complicado, mas acabou completamente fofo. O que acharam? Eu sei que todo mundo quer saber logo sobre a Bella, mas as coisas vão acontecer no tempo dela e ela já mostrou mais para vocês do que ela esperava mostrar! E o que o Edward quis dizer com aquilo de "saber mais do que ela imagina"? :p Próximo capítulo vem com a continuação desse encontro fofo e não se preocupem que já comecei a escrevê-lo! Não deixem de comentar e até o próximo. s2**

* * *

 _ **Passem no perfil da LeiliPattz que ela está traduzindo uma fanfic super fofa e que também fala sobre esse mundo do YouTuber e etc! O nome é "Play, pause, repeat" e tenho certeza que vocês vão adorar!**_


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo betado e pré-lido por Deh Cullen e LeiliPattz.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Oito**

 **Bella POV.**

Depois de tirarmos inúmeras fotos enquanto atravessávamos a tão famosa faixa de pedestres - algumas juntos, graças a senhora que havia tirado em troca para nós dois - e eu ter escolhido uma simbólica para postar no Instagram na qual eu segurava uma foto (que na verdade era um anúncio de uma loja) imitando a capa do CD em direção a faixa de pedestres, Edward e eu fomos até a loja do anúncio, já que ela ficava apenas a alguns quarteirões abaixo. Era uma lojinha bem fofa e pequena, quase parecia um pequeno brechó exclusivo dos Beatles e, graças ao horário, estava bem vazia. Aproveitei e comprei algumas lembrancinhas, o que incluiu uma camisa da minha música favorita, Yellow Submarine, uma caneca - obviamente - e um chaveiro. Aproveitei também o momento ali e tive uma breve conversa com o dono que era um fã super fanático pelos Beatles e até mesmo tinha bonecos de colecionador que possuíam o cabelo original dos integrantes da banda. Na minha opinião era um pouco assustador, mas Edward havia achado o máximo. Depois de pagarmos o que tínhamos comprado - Edward também comprou uma camisa - e de agradecer o dono pelas histórias maravilhosas que ele tinha compartilhado, saímos da loja e voltamos a caminhar em direção à Abbey Road.

\- Nossa próxima parada não fica tão longe assim e provavelmente poderíamos ir a pé, mas eu decidi que mataríamos dois coelhos em uma cajada só e por isso vamos de ônibus - Edward disse, e eu segurei meu gritinho de animação por finalmente poder andar em um daqueles ônibus vermelhos.

Sendo a pessoa fofa que era, Edward subiu comigo até o segundo andar do ônibus, e conseguimos dois lugares bem na frente, o que fez com que eu conseguisse ter uma boa visão das ruas levemente úmidas enquanto o ônibus passava por elas. Infelizmente Edward não estava mentindo quando disse que era perto e menos de quinze minutos depois já estávamos descendo do ônibus e voltando a caminhar na rua para nosso próximo destino.

\- Já estamos chegando? - perguntei, tentando não soar igual a uma criança ansiosa.

\- Sim, na verdade… - ele disse sorrindo e então parou de andar, me olhando com diversão nos olhos.

\- O quê? - perguntei confusa e ele apontou para algo atrás e mim e eu lentamente virei, ofegando quando li o que estava escrito ali. - Madame Tussauds? Você está me levando em um museu de cera?

\- Yep - respondeu estalando o p.

\- Obrigada! - exclamei e joguei os braços ao seu redor, dando um abraço animado nele e o fazendo rir.

\- Bom, se você for me agradecer assim toda vez que eu te levar em um museu de cera, acho que vou fazer mais vezes - provocou, e eu desviei o olhar. - Vamos? Nós chegamos bem a tempo da nossa visita.

\- Mas não precisamos comprar os ingressos? - perguntei quando ele começou a me puxar em direção a entrada e ele puxou algo do bolso

\- Já vim preparado - respondeu, me mostrando os dois ingressos, antes de entregá-los para a mulher que ficava na entrada.

Mentalmente debati se falava algo ou não sobre ele ter gastado dinheiro comprando os ingressos, mas sabendo que provavelmente não adiantaria nada, engoli o comentário e apenas entrei com ele no enorme elevador.

\- Você já veio aqui antes? - perguntei.

\- Quando eu era mais novo, mas já faz um bons anos desde a última vez - respondeu dando de ombros.

Quando chegamos à primeira sala, eu já fui logo observar as estátuas. As primeiras eram de alguns atores que eu nunca tinha visto, mas logo eu estava de frente com a estátua do George Clooney sentado em um enorme sofá e prontamente passei minha câmera para Edward e sentei ao lado da estátua. Depois eu corri para sentar ao lado da Emma Watson maravilhosa e tirei uma foto rindo como se fôssemos grandes amigas, o que fez Edward rir. Porém, assim que ele tirou minha foto, eu tive que tirar uma foto dele sentada ao lado da estrela de Harry Potter também. É _claro_ que ele teria uma super queda por ela. Quero dizer: quem não tinha?

\- Olha, esse ator parece com você - murmurei, apontando para o ator principal da saga de filmes Crépusculo e ele revirou os olhos em minha direção.

\- Nada a ver. Ele é bem mais magro e alto… talvez uma versão minha depois das drogas.

Foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos para ele. É claro que a estátua provavelmente não fazia jus ao ator e tinha uma aparência meio magra demais, mas eu tinha certeza que ele era incrivelmente gato pessoalmente. Imediatamente peguei meu celular e tirei uma _selfie_ sorrindo abertamente para a câmera, e então obriguei Edward a tirar uma foto ao lado dele também. É claro que ele resmungou um pouco quando viu que eu estava enviando a foto para Alice com a frase "achei o sósia do Edward. Ele não parece muito feliz com isso", mas ele não reclamou muito. Depois fomos tirar uma foto com Brangelina e eu precisei me segurar para não roubar a estátua e sair correndo.

\- Tira uma minha com o Jim Carrey? - ele pediu timidamente e eu assenti, me posicionando ao lado da mulher que tava tirando uma foto da estátua e arregalando os olhos quando Edward simplesmente a ignorou e entrou na frente. - Edward! - ralhei e então olhei pra mulher, que ainda segurava a câmera na frente do rosto. - Desculpa, moça.

\- Bella, é uma estátua - Edward disse rindo e só então eu percebi que era verdade.

\- Desculpa, eu achei que você fosse de verdade - falei e então ri quando vi que tinha falado mais uma vez com a estátua. - Ok, anda logo. Vamos tirar essa foto para vermos o resto.

Acabou que o museu era bem maior do que eu esperava e depois daquela sessão, tiveram mais dezenas de outras. Primeiro passamos pela parte dos personagens marcantes de Hollywood, onde tirei foto com a Marilyn Monroe, a Audrey em Bonequinha de Luxo e com a Sininho. Depois vinha a sessão de esportes, então uma sessão com toda a família real britânica, seguida de uma sessão mais cultural, onde estavam os maiores nomes da ciência e da cultura mundial - incluindo a própria Madame Tussauds, que tinha um marco próprio na história européia. Em seguida tinha uma grande sessão dividida entre ícones do mundo pop - e obviamente eu surtei um pouquinho quando tirei foto com a estátua dos Beatles - e grandes líderes mundiais.

A próxima sessão era meio que interativa e tivemos que descer por uma escada escura, com sons de batimentos cardíacos ao fundo e quando chegamos no destino final, um instrutor se assegurou que ninguém tinha problemas do coração e só assim conseguimos entrar. Era uma espécie de prisão abandonada e completamente escura, onde várias pessoas parecendo zumbis apareciam no escuro para assustar ou cruzar o seu caminho enquanto você passava e logo eu me vi segurando com força no braço de Edward para não gritar cada vez que um deles aparecia. Quando finalmente saímos daquela prisão, havia uma parte com algumas pessoas que foram presas por cometer crimes horríveis na frança, e então tinha uma parte mais histórica, mostrando traços da Revolução Francesa, incluindo a cabeça decapitada de Maria Antonieta e também alguns métodos de tortura utilizados na época.

Quando saímos dessa sessão nostálgica e meio mórbida, fomos para a sessão que mostrava os bastidores da montagem das estátuas de cera feitas no museu.

\- Você está pronta para conhecer mais um pouquinho da história de Londres? - Edward perguntou pouco antes de irmos para a próxima sessão, e eu soltei um gritinho quando vi que tinham miniaturas dos clássicos táxis pretos de Londres em um trilho.

Sentamos com cuidado em um dos táxis e então começamos uma incrível viagem por toda a história de Londres, que passou pela era Elizabethana, o tempo de Shakespeare, a peste negra, o grande incêndio de Londres, a arquitetura de Christopher Wren, A Batalha de Trafalgar, a era Vitoriana do reinado da Rainha Victoria, então pela revolução industrial, as guerras mundiais, os anos 60, 70 e até os dias atuais.

\- Prepara um sorriso - Edward avisou e eu sorri segundos antes de um flash ser disparado em nossa direção. - Podemos comprar a foto quando sairmos.

\- Sério? - perguntei animada e ainda boquiaberta com a precisão de cada estátua que havia sido feita para aquela sessão.

\- Claro - respondeu sorrindo. - Vem, agora começa a parte boa…

E então eu dei de cara com… sessão de super heróis. _É claro que essa seria a sessão favorita dele._ Revirei os olhos e segui um Edward muito animado para tirar fotos.

\- Hey - chamei ele alguns minutos depois. Já havíamos tirado fotos com vários heróis, mas os principais não estavam ali. - Por que não tem nenhuma estátua do Super-homem ou do Batman?

\- Uh… porque aqui é a sessão da marvel? - respondeu com uma pergunta e eu o olhei, confusa. - Batman e Super-homem fazem parte da DC.

\- Ah sim - respondi me sentindo um pouquinho burra por não saber disso.

Quando subimos um grande lance de escadas, nos deparamos com mais heróis e então um pequeno grupo de pessoas. De acordo com Edward aquela era a sessão estendida da marvel, onde poderíamos ver um pequeno filme em 4-D dos Vingadores e ele obviamente estava completamente animado. Era fofo como ele nem ao menos tentava esconder a animação quando me pedia para tirar fotos dele com as estátuas dos heróis.

\- Você não vai tirar com aquele? - perguntei.

\- Nah… aquele é o Capitão América, ele é meio chato - deu de ombros e eu soltei uma risadinha, murmurando um ok. - Pronta para o filme?

Rapidamente assenti e, após pegarmos nossos óculos especiais, entramos na incrivelmente grande sala de cinema e eu fiquei completamente chocada quando o filme começou. A tela se estendia para o teto da sala, que era em um formado côncavo, e eu literalmente conseguia sentir tudo. Quando o Wolverine soltava suas garras, a cadeira fazia uma pressão nas minhas costas e quando o Hulk fazia aquele negócio com as mãos para provocar vento, eu sentia uma rajada de vento forte vir por trás. E até mesmo quando o Homem Aranha caiu numa parte com água, eu pude sentir uns respingos de água em mim. Havia sido uma experiência quase que única e, mesmo não amando completamente coisas de heróis, eu havia adorado super o filme.

Ao sairmos da sala, Edward continuava a falar sobre como era algo chocante o Homem Aranha estar finalmente em um filme dos Vingadores e eu só assentia e fingia entender o que ele estava falando. Infelizmente aquela era a última sessão e após entregarmos os óculos especiais, caímos direto na loja do museu. Vagamos pela loja por alguns segundos, até que eu senti meu estômago reclamar de fome, o que fez com que Edward risse. Eu não tinha notado que tínhamos passado tanto tempo dentro do museu assim, mas aparentemente já estávamos lá a pouco mais de três horas.

\- Eu suponho que devemos ir para nossa próxima parada então? - perguntou.

\- Se envolver comida, então sim - brinquei.

No final das contas não comprei nada além de um porta retrato que imitava um daqueles negócios de corte de cena em filmes, onde coloquei a foto que Edward e eu tínhamos tirado na sessão da história de Londres e, após guardar a embalagem na minha mochila, saímos do museu. Meus olhos doeram um pouco com a claridade súbita, mas acho que era isso que eu ganhava por ter olhos azuis e sair no sol sem óculos. Como o próximo destino aparentemente era bem perto dali, fomos andando mesmo e rapidamente notei que estávamos de volta ao Hyde Park. Depois de andarmos mais um pouco, paramos em um pequeno restaurante com uma aparência meio rústica e nos sentamos.

\- O que tem de especial nesse restaurante? - perguntei meio confusa, já que ele não parecia ter um tema ou algo do tipo. Talvez o príncipe já comeu aqui alguma vez?

\- O melhor peixe com batata frita to mundo - respondeu sorrindo triunfante e só de ouvir a palavra peixe já senti minha boca salivar. - Fica sentadinha aqui que vou lá pegar.

Revirei os olhos com seu tom mandão, mas aproveitei o momento sozinha para rever algumas fotos do museu. Eu havia filmado alguns pedaços para colocar em um vlog, mas sabia que era o máximo que eu compartilharia de hoje com a internet. Alguns minutos depois Edward se sentou dizendo que nosso prato estava a caminho e quanto esperávamos, tentei, sem sucesso, arrancar mais informações dele sobre o que faríamos a seguir.

\- Paciência - murmurou, cutucando os lados da minha cintura e me fazendo rir enquanto tentava manter um bico.

Os pratos chegaram alguns segundos depois e meu bico manhoso imediatamente desapareceu quando eu vi as pequenas tiras empanadas e fritas de peixe ao lado da porção de batatas. Depois de registrar aquele prato maravilhoso, Edward e eu começamos a comer e eu posso ou não ter feito um barulho parecido com um gemido quando dei a primeira mordida na tira de peixe que eu havia colocado no molho. Literalmente parecia um pedaço do paraíso em minha boca.

\- Ai, meu Deus - murmurei meio que ainda de boca cheia e Edward soltou uma risada.

\- Eu avisei - disse dando uma piscadinha e voltando a comer.

Tudo estava tão bom que terminamos de comer em poucos minutos e, obviamente, Edward não me deixou pagar nada novamente e eu decidi que iria parar de tentar argumentar contra isso, já que ele não dava o braço a torcer. Quando terminamos de comer, compramos um sorvete pra degustar no caminho, não nos importando com o clima levemente frio, e então Edward parou comigo no Arco do Triunfo de Londres. De acordo com ele, não era nada especial demais, mas como estava no caminho não fazia mal parar. Tiramos algumas fotos e então seguimos para o próximo destino: o Green Park. Era um pouco diferente do Hyde Park, mas igualmente bonito. Andamos por alguns minutos ali, apenas apreciando todo o verde ao nosso redor, até que finalmente passamos pelos enormes portões pretos e dourados e então atravessamos a rua, dando de cara com uma incrível fonte e então a minha frente estava nada mais nada menos do que… o próprio Palácio de Buckingham.

\- Que mudança de cenário - brinquei.

\- Não podia deixar de ser um pouquinho clichê - Edward disse ao meu lado e eu sorri para ele. - Quer tirar algumas fotos?

\- Claro que sim! - respondi animada.

Algumas dezenas de fotos depois, Edward e eu sentamos nos degraus da fonte completamente exaustos e ficamos ali por alguns minutos, aproveitando o momento de quietude para conversamos um pouco mais e logo caímos em uma espécie de joguinho de pergunta e resposta, onde rapidamente eu comecei a aprender cada vez mais sobre ele. Como por exemplo eu agora sabia que ele gostava de músicas que tinham uma pegada mais _underground_ \- como por exemplo Nirvana -, e ele ouviu mais um pouquinho sobre minha paixão platônica pelos Beatles e por músicas mais melancólicas como as da banda Birdy. Aprendi que seu prato favorito era costelas grelhadas com purê de batata e molho barbecue, e ele aprendeu que eu adorava qualquer tipo de massa. Aprendi que ele era do tipo que preferia o filme ao livro e ele aprendeu que eu era totalmente o oposto. Aprendi que sua série favorita era Friends e o choquei completamente quando disse que não era muito fã de séries e que nunca tinha assistido mais do que dois episódios.

\- Inaceitável, Bella - ele resmungou. - Não podemos ser amigos se você não curte uma boa comédia.

\- Nós podemos fazer uma maratona algum dia - eu timidamente sugeri e ele sorriu abertamente.

\- Está marcado então - prometeu. - Pronta pro próximo destino?

Quando eu disse que sim, ele disse que o lugar ficava a uns quinze minutos andando ali, mas que tínhamos a opção de irmos de metrô. Querendo sugar o máximo de Londres que podia naquele dia, disse para irmos andando mesmo e então fomos andando enquanto continuávamos nosso jogo. De uma forma estranha, ele havia nos aproximado e criado algum tipo de conexão. E eu estava adorando. Alguns minutos andando e eu já tinha uma ideia de qual seria nosso próximo destino. É claro que qualquer pessoa reconheceria as badaladas do Big Ben anunciando que mais uma hora havia se passado.

\- Eu pensei que ele fosse maior - disse com um biquinho, observando a torre a minha frente.

\- Acho que a maior parte das pessoas pensa isso - deu de ombros. - Mas sempre devemos lembrar que tamanho não é documento...

\- Você é ridículo - disse rindo da sua piadinha com insinuação sexual ridícula e ele apenas lançou aquele combo piscadinha mais sorriso torto em minha direção. Tentando me concentrar, desviei o olhar dele e voltei a focar na torre. - Ok, ok… mas mesmo não sendo tão grande assim, ele continua bonito.

\- Viu? Eu disse que tamanho não era tudo…

E mais uma vez me peguei revirando os olhos, mas sorrindo internamente. Eu nunca tinha visto esse lado brincalhão e mais solto dele e estava adorando. Depois de tirar mais algumas fotos, paramos em mais um restaurante avulso que tinha por ali e comemos um sanduíche qualquer, antes de irmos para o próximo destino. Aparentemente, era a fase final dessa parte da cidade e então Edward me levaria para uma última parada antes de irmos embora. Edward e eu começamos a andar ao lado de um rio maravilhoso e então quando dei por mim, estávamos do outro lado dele e parados em frente a entrada do London Eye.

\- Mentira!

\- Verdade - Edward devolveu, me puxando pela mão até a entrada oficial. E eu não deixei de notar que desde que havíamos saído do museu ele estava segurando minha mão sempre que possível. Não que eu estivesse reclamando.

Depois de entregarmos os ingressos e entrarmos em uma das cápsulas que milagrosamente estava vazia, eu comecei a sentir um frio na barriga e fechei os olhos, respirando fundo. Eu não ia deixar um medinho de altura bobo estragar meu dia perfeito.

\- Bella? - Edward chamou, se aproximando e eu me acalmei quando senti suas mãos tocando meu braço. - Está tudo bem?

\- Sim - respondi ainda de olhos fechados e me agarrei a ele quando senti a cápsula se mexer. - Só um pequeno medo de altura.

\- Merda - ele murmurou, me apertando em seu abraço. - Desculpa, isso nem sequer passou pela minha cabeça.

\- Está tudo bem - garanti e então quando senti a cápsula parar mais uma vez, respirei fundo e lentamente abri os olhos, imediatamente ofegando com a visão maravilhosa. - Wow...

\- Imaginei que seria uma boa forma de terminamos essa parte do dia - ele murmurou ainda me abraçando de lado.

\- É perfeito - eu garanti a ele.

\- Sim, realmente perfeito - murmurou, mas eu notei que seus olhos estavam direcionados em meus lábios e instintivamente inclinei a cabeça enquanto molhava os lábios com a ponta da língua. - Bella…

E então seus lábios estavam no meu, me dando o beijo mais doce e delicado de toda a minha vida. Naquele momento tudo em minha volta desapareceu e não importava que eu estivesse a sabe-se lá quantos metros de altura do chão ou em uma cápsula de vidro no topo de Londres… eu estava nos braços de Edward e naquele momento era só isso que importava.

* * *

 _Avisinho rápido: para quem quiser interagir mais com a Bella blogueira de MS, eu criei um **Instagram real** para ela onde posto várias fotos. Algumas que ela menciona aqui e outras novas... se quiserem seguir é **madswanstea**_

* * *

 _Com um pouquinho de atraso, mas cheguei! O que acharam da segunda parte do encontro deles? O Edward é ou não é um fofo? Acabei desenvolvendo nesse capítulo um pouquinho menos do que eu queria, mas o Madame Tussauds é simplesmente maravilhoso e na hora de escrever a parte dele acabei de perdendo nos detalhes e quando vi tinha tomado grande parte do capítulo :p Mas espero que tenham gostado! O próximo capítulo vem com o finalzinho do encontro deles, mas acho que depois desse beijo bem no London Eye já compensa tudo, né? s2 Enfim, muito obrigada pelos comentários que tenho recebido nessa fanfic e continuem comentando pra me animar a escrever cada vez mais e para eu saber o que estão achando! Beijos e até semana que vem._


	10. Capítulo 9

_Capítulo betado e pré-lido por Deh Cullen e LeiliPattz._

* * *

 **Capítulo Nove**

 **Bella POV.**

Aparentemente o passeio ao London Eye estava indo bem. Bom, eu diria que depois de poder sentir os lábios de Edward nos meus, ele estava indo um pouco mais do que só bem. Quero dizer, eu nunca tinha sentido lábios tão doces e tão macios em toda a minha vida. Beijar Edward Cullen era tão bom que eu quase não queria ter que parar, porém, infelizmente, ainda não havia um jeito de respirar e beijar ao mesmo tempo, então nos separamos brevemente, grudando nossas testas enquanto recuperávamos nossas respirações.

\- Wow - eu me peguei repetindo as mesmas palavras que tinha dito ao ver a vista, porém, desta vez o motivo era inteiramente diferente. Eu não estava deslumbrada com vista alguma, mas sim com o beijo perfeito que havia acabado de ganhar.

\- Wow, realmente - Edward repetiu, tocando minha bochecha com a ponta dos dedos. - Eu já tinha imaginado como seria finalmente beijá-la, mas nada me preparou para isso.

Mordi os lábios com sua declaração e desviei os olhos, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem. Felizmente, o fato de Edward ter dado o primeiro passo e dado o nosso primeiro beijo não havia criado um clima estranho no ar. Muito pelo contrário. Era quase como se aquele beijo só tinha solidificado ainda mais o sentimento que vínhamos brincando um com o outro nos últimos dias. De qualquer forma, depois de mais alguns beijos maravilhosos e de tirarmos algumas fotos, a roda gigante finalmente começou a se movimentar e logo estávamos saindo da cabine. Edward então disse que como ainda estava cedo, nós podíamos dar uma volta pela Oxford Circus, já que aparentemente era uma rua importante e bem movimentada, e então fomos. Como era um pouco longe pra ir andando, entramos na estação de metrô mais próxima e seguimos pelas poucas estações. Assim que pisamos na rua, eu entendi o motivo de Edward querer me levar ali… ela era super movimentada, várias pessoas passando para lá e para cá. Tinha um quê de Harry Potter por ali, e eu me peguei suspirando. Continuamos a descer a rua, até que eu ofeguei… me deparando com uma espécie de Times Square bem no meio de Londres. De acordo com o Edward, aquela era a Piccadilly Circus e ela era… maravilhosa. As lojas gigantes, os enormes outdoors iluminados, a arquitetura, a movimentação… Era lindo e o fato de eu estar ali quando já tinha escurecido, fazia de tudo ainda mais mágico, já que eu podia ver todas as luzes acessas.

Depois de tirarmos algumas fotos por ali, Edward começou a me levar para algum lugar secreto e eu quase morri quando vi que ele estava me levando para o paraíso, ou melhor, para a M&M's World. Assim que entramos na loja eu fui dominada pelo cheiro delicioso do meu chocolate favorito e me vi rodeada por tudo de m&m's que o homem já pensou em criar… canecas, camisolas, blusas, pijamas, almofadas, canetas, chaveiro… tudo. Eram quatro deliciosos andares do paraíso onde o único foco era m&m's. Obviamente ficamos na loja mais tempo que o planejado e quando saímos de lá eu estava carregando duas sacolas grandes e Edward estava carregando uma. Havia sido uma das experiências mais fantásticas da minha vida. Quero dizer… quem precisava ir para a Disney quando se tinha quatro andares apenas de m&m's?

Infelizmente a loja de m&m's tinha sido nossa última parada da noite, mas eu não podia conter o sorriso enorme em meus lábios enquanto voltávamos para a estação de metrô e muito menos quando entramos no trem e Edward me abraçou de lado, depositando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça e me fazendo aconchegar ainda mais nele. Ainda era difícil acreditar que esse dia tinha realmente acontecido - especialmente a parte em que Edward me beijava bem no topo de Londres -, mas ao sentir o carinho delicado que ele fazia em meu braço enquanto o trem se movia pelos trilhos do metrô, eu sabia que tinha realmente acontecido e não podia ficar mais feliz por isso nem se tentasse. O caminho até o campus da faculdade foi um pouco demorado e eu tenho certeza que cochilei no ombro de Edward por alguns minutos, pois quando senti os lábios dele beijarem minha testa, a moça estava anunciando nos alto-falantes do vagão que a próxima estação era a nossa.

Ao chegarmos na Cyprus, Edward me ajudou com as minhas sacolas e atravessamos os portões já trancados do campus da faculdade com ele segurando minha mão. Como já estava bem tarde quando chegamos na porta do meu flat, Edward apenas se despediu de mim com um beijo demorado nos lábios, antes de sussurrar um "boa noite" e descer as escadas, parando na ponta e sorrindo torto para mim enquanto me observava entrar no flat e fechar a porta. Revirei os olhos com sua preocupação, mas no fundo eu achava fofo que ele tinha a necessidade de sempre subir um lance de escadas a mais apenas para me deixar na porta do flat e de então esperar alguns segundos para que eu entrasse no flat em segurança.

\- Boa noite, Edward - murmurei acenando mais uma vez e entrei no flat; um sorriso enorme estampado em meus lábios recém-beijados.

Os próximos dias depois do meu encontro com Edward passaram rapidamente e logo estávamos no final da primeira semana de Outubro. Edward e eu éramos mais parecidos do que eu inicialmente tinha pensado, então passar um tempo com ele estava sendo maravilhoso. Ambos gostávamos de ficar em casa e não gostávamos muito de chamar atenção ou de ficar em multidões. Sem contar com o fato de que ele era uma das pessoas mais educadas e amáveis que eu já tinha conhecido em toda a minha vida. Na semana passada ele e eu saímos para jantar fora em um restaurante temático do Sherlock Holmes, onde a comida estava deliciosa, a propósito, e então fizemos um trajeto de pouco mais de vinte minutos de metrô e ele me apresentou a Tower Bridge. Aparentemente eu tinha sido enganada pela Fergie e a London Bridge não era a ponte mais importante da cidade e muito menos bonita.

\- Quando o bebê real nasceu e o sexo foi anunciado, as luzes da torre ficaram azuis para representar que ele era um menino - Edward tinha dito, enquanto me abraçava por trás. - E ela também é muito importante para o tráfego naval da cidade, quando algum barco grande precisa passar, a ponte se divide em duas e se levanta.

A vista de onde estávamos era uma das mais bonitas que eu já tinha visto, não só pelos prédios inusitados - como o prédio com formato de pepino ou a prefeitura logo atrás de nós dois -, mas também pelo rio que passava ali. Eu havia descoberto naquela noite que aquilo que tínhamos no campus da faculdade não era um lago, mas sim parte de um dos rios mais importantes de Londres, o rio Tâmisa. Naquele mesmo dia em que Edward tinha me levado para jantar, eu havia feito um blog no post sobre os pontos turísticos que eu tinha visitado com Edward em nosso encontro, embora eu não tenha falado que havia sido um encontro e muito menos que só tínhamos ido nós dois. Quero dizer, pelos comentários que eu tinha recebido, eu podia notar que várias pessoas já desconfiavam, mas eu simplesmente não sentia confortável compartilhando minha relação com o Edward para o mundo. Quero dizer, não é como se eu tivesse vergonha dele ou algo do tipo, mas eu não sabia como lidar caso as pessoas começassem a querer saber demais ou então caso algo desse errado entre nós e eu tivesse que dar explicações.

De qualquer maneira, como estávamos iniciando o mês de Outubro, eu havia decidido finalmente fazer meu post sobre o Outono e havia aproveitado que eu não tinha tantas coisas da faculdade para fazer - quero dizer, qual intercambista tinha? - e estava terminando de organizar as fotos no post antes de movê-lo para a caixa de postagem no site. Eu também havia gravado um tutorial de coisas de Outono, ensinando a fazer algumas velas com essências que remetessem a estação, chá de bolhas e também de sais de banho. Eu planejava fazer uma lista das minhas coisas favoritas sobre o Outono e então anexar o vídeo ao post, que eu estava editando.

 _Sábado, 04 de Outubro, 2014._

 **Coisas para amar sobre o Outono...**

 _Olá! O mês de Outubro finalmente chegou e isso só pode significar uma coisa para mim: o outono finalmente está aqui! Vocês sabem como eu amo o Outono, não só por conter o meu feriado favorito - o Halloween - como por outras coisinhas também. Nesse post, além de postar alguns DIY para coisas de Outono, eu também vou fazer um TOP 10 das minhas coisas favoritas… Vamos começar?_

✻ _A primeira coisa que mais me anima sobre o Outono é, claro, o_ _ **Halloween**_. _Normalmente o Halloween não é a primeira escolha de feriado favorito das pessoas, mas pra mim não existe feriado melhor! Eu adoro como todo mundo pode se fantasiar, se divertir e, por uma noite, não precisar ser a mesma pessoa de sempre e ficar se preocupando com tudo ao seu redor. Sem contar que ter uma desculpa para comer vários doces e chocolates nunca é algo ruim!_

✻ _O segundo item é o_ _ **chocolate quente**_ _. Quero dizer, eu preciso_ mesmo _explicar isso? Quem não ama preparar um delicioso chocolate quente e então se aconchegar em frente a uma lareira enquanto lê um livro e se aquece?_

✻ _**Lareiras**_ _. Como disse no item anterior: quem não gosta de se aconchegar em frente a uma lareira em um dia frio de Outono?_

✻ _Ter uma desculpa para poder rever_ _ **Abracadabra**_ _pela milésima vez e repetir todas as falas enquanto assisto. Melhor. Filme. De. Todos. Quem nunca saiu cantando loucamente na cena da festa?_

✻ _Poder usar_ _ **meias fofas e confortáveis**_ _o dia todo. Além de esquentarem meus pés em dias frios, ainda consigo tirar várias fotos fofas com elas. Quer algo mais útil, fofo e divertido do que isso?_

✻ _**Abóboras!**_ _Quem não adora abóboras? A cor, o gosto… poder decorá-las de todos os jeitos e formas no Halloween, criando as mais diversas lanternas..._

✻ _Simplesmente poder relaxar e tomar longos_ _ **banhos de banheira**_ _no finalzinho do dia. Sempre passo quase uma hora apenas aproveitando a sensação confortável da água quente relaxando todos os músculos do meu corpo, principalmente depois de um dia estressante._

✻ _**Velas.**_ _Eu sou completamente fanática por velas, mesmo aquelas que não têm essência alguma. Eu amo simplesmente poder acender algumas e ver as chamas balançando. Acho que trás um conforto para o ambiente e deixa ele mais confortável e agradável._

✻ _**Dias chuvosos**_ _nos quais eu posso passar o dia todo enrolada em mil cobertores enquanto faço alguma maratona de filmes, de preferência filmes de terror ou clássicos do Halloween._

✻ _Por fim, o que eu mais gosto do Outono, são as_ _ **cores**_ _e as_ _ **roupas**_ _maravilhosas que podemos usar nessa estação. Amo usar botinhas, cachecóis, chapéus, meia calças fofas… *suspiro*_

 _E você? O que mais gosta sobre o Outono?_

 _Postado por BSwan._

Depois de anexar o vídeo com os tutoriais pouco antes da pergunta final, cliquei em enviar e anunciei nas redes sociais que eu tinha postado algo novo no blog. Depois de escolher uma das fotos do post, comecei a editar ela para o Instagram e estava terminando a legenda quando alguém bateu na porta do quarto.

\- Pode entrar - respondi sem dar muita importância e voltei minha atenção para a legenda da foto. Alguns segundos depois senti alguém me abraçar por trás e então o perfume de Edward tomou conta do ambiente, me fazendo suspirar feito uma adolescente boba.

\- Hmm… boa tarde - ele cumprimentou, girando minha cadeira de frente pra ele e depositando um beijo rápido em meus lábios.

\- Boa tarde - respondi sorrindo abertamente e então notei a sacola marrom que ele segurava. - O que você tem aí?

\- Passei no Nando's e trouxe algo para comermos - respondeu. - Aposto que você ainda não almoçou.

Imediatamente senti meu estômago fazer sua aparição quando ele reclamou de fome e passei a língua nos lábios. Eu amava a comida do Nando's, especialmente o frango marinado ao molho piri-piri. E pelo cheiro, era exatamente o que Edward tinha pedido. Sentindo mais fome do que nunca, nos aconchegamos na minha cama e começamos a comer enquanto conversávamos sobre meu blog e canal no YouTube. Edward tinha mania de ficar perguntando coisas aleatórias sobre essa parte da minha vida e eu estava mais do que feliz em responder. No momento eu estava explicando pra ele sobre meus vlogs.

\- _Vloggar_ não é algo que eu fazia muito antes de me mudar para cá - expliquei. - Minha vida em Cabo era bem entediante e não tinha muitas coisas para filmar do dia a dia, mas eu costumava fazer mais vídeos de tutoriais, ou vídeos de culinária.

\- Por falar em culinária, ainda estou chateado que não consegui comer nenhum dos cupcakes de café que você fez essa semana - reclamou com um biquinho. No início da semana Alice e eu tínhamos gravado um vídeo no qual fazíamos vários cupcakes de café e, como Edward era um viciado em café, eu sabia que ele tinha ficado triste por perder a oportunidade. Como meus inscritos pareciam gostar das participações de Alice, tínhamos decidido fazer mais um vídeo já que tinha achado a receita no dia anterior.

\- Eu prometo que depois faço vários só pra você - prometi, roubando um selinho.

\- Obrigado - respondeu sorrindo e então eu notei seu sorriso mudar para provocante. - Eu andei dando uma olhada no seu blog essa semana… Você faz uns posts bem legais.

\- Você acha? - perguntei corando e ele assentiu. - Obrigada.

\- Eu gosto da forma como você se abre com suas leitoras e também acho fofo as fotos que você posta - confessou e eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem ainda mais.

Quando terminamos de comer, juntamos as coisas dentro da sacola e nos aconchegamos de volta na minha cama enquanto uma música baixinha tocava em meu notebook em cima da mesa. Eu adorava momentos assim, em que éramos apenas nós dois, sem preocupações ou obrigações.

\- Hm - Edward começou alguns segundos depois; seus braços agora estavam me envolvendo em um abraço aconchegante e meus pés cobertos por meias grossas estavam raspando levemente em suas pernas. - Falando nos seus posts… eu encontrei um bem antigo que me chamou um pouco de atenção.

Imediatamente fiquei tensa. Eu sabia que provavelmente era o blog em que tinha resolvido me abrir um pouco mais para minhas leitoras e falei sobre ataques de pânico e ansiedade. Eu me lembrava deste post. Eu tinha postado dicas para tentar superar um ataque de pânico e também explicava um pouquinho melhor sobre como acontecia e os sintomas. Eu havia postado isso há tanto tempo que definitivamente não esperava que ele tivesse sequer chegado perto de encontrar.

\- Hm, é - murmurei evitando olhar pra ele. Procurando, no lugar, focar na gola da camisa que ele estava usando. De todas as formas que eu imaginava passar este sábado, falar sobre isso não era uma delas.

\- Relaxa - pediu, fazendo um carinho em meus braços. - Lembra-se do seu aniversário quando eu disse que entendia mais disso do que você imaginava? - perguntou e eu assenti fracamente. - Quando eu era mais novo, eu costumava ter ataques de pânico também. Eu sempre fui muito tímido e nunca tive muitos amigos enquanto crescia, então, quando eu me via em situações na quais precisava encarar algo desconhecido, eu tinha os piores ataques do mundo.

\- Você ainda tem? - perguntei baixinho. Eu sabia como era horrível sofrer desses ataques.

\- Já faz um bom tempo desde o último - confessou. - Na medida em que eu ia crescendo, eles começaram a diminuir. Acho que chegou um tempo, provavelmente quando eu tinha uns 13 anos, em que eu estava cansado de deixar aquilo me controlar… _me definir_ … e então eu comecei a me pressionar, comecei a tentar vencer isso. Sei que provavelmente não fiz da forma certa, mas eu não queria assumir que talvez procurar ajuda médica fosse a melhor solução. Enfim, eu só queria compartilhar isso para você saber que nunca precisa se esconder de mim quando tiver algum ataque ou algo do tipo, que eu, mesmo que não completamente, entendo o que você está passando e estarei sempre aqui.

\- Obrigada - murmurei e, depois de alguns minutos em completo silêncio, resolvi que ele também merecia ouvir meu lado da história. - Quando eu era pequena, eu e meu pai éramos bem unidos. Ele era apaixonado por crianças, se dependesse dele, ele e minha mãe teriam tido uns cinco filhos - lembrei com uma risada. - Eu não costumava ter muitos amigos na escolinha, mas eu não me importava… eu sempre tinha meu pai para brincar comigo sempre que ele quisesse. Como ele trabalhava em casa (ele era escritor de romances e de livros infantis), nós sempre tínhamos tempo para brincar… Então, próximo ao meu aniversário de nove anos ele simplesmente morreu. Eu não sei bem o que aconteceu, em um momento ele tinha saído para pegar algo para meu aniversário e então no outro tinham pessoas ligando para minha casa dizendo que ele tinha sofrido um acidente e então ele passou horas, dias... no hospital e não resistiu. Ele acabou tendo uma hemorragia interna.

\- Por isso você estava tão abalada no seu aniversário? - ele sussurrou, me apertando mais a ele e só então eu notei que tinha começado a chorar.

\- Sim… de qualquer forma, depois que ele morreu eu simplesmente me isolei. As poucas amiguinhas que eu tinha, já não faziam mais parte da minha vida e eu só sabia ficar quieta no meu canto e logos os ataques começaram. Acho que tinha algo a ver com a sensação de abandono. Eu amo a minha mãe do fundo do meu coração, mas ela nunca seria meu pai, sabe? - perguntei com um sorriso fraco. - Sem meu pai eu sentia que não tinha mais ninguém. Quando eu comecei a ficar mais velha, os ataque de pânico e ansiedade foram ficando mais frequentes… tinha dias que eu surtava só de pensar que precisava sair para fazer algo simples como ir para o colégio e simplesmente inventava uma desculpa para ficar em casa. Depois de um tempo minha mãe ficou preocupada e me fez ver um psicólogo, mas eu não queria que ele me dissesse que tinha algo de errado comigo, então eu falava pra ele o que ele queria ouvir para dizer que eu estava perfeitamente bem e foi isso que aconteceu. No ensino médio eu acabei conhecendo a Amber, ela é um pouco mais animada do que eu… meio como a Alice, e ela me ajudou um pouco. Hoje em dia eu não tenho tantos ataques como tinha antes. Só quando sou posta em algumas situações específicas.

\- Como uma multidão de pessoas desconhecidas? - perguntou com um sorriso pequeno e eu concordei, me sentindo bem mais leve em falar isso pra ele. - Obrigado por compartilhar isso comigo.

Respondi ele com um beijo e depois voltei a me aconchegar em seu peito. Em questão de segundos meus olhos foram ficando mais pesados e, suspirando com o perfume de Edward me envolvendo, eu me deixei adormecer. Quando acordei algum tempo depois, o quarto já estava escuro e Edward dormia tranquilamente ao meu lado. Sorri, fazendo um carinho de leve em sua bochecha e ele logo começou a abrir os olhos, sorrindo em minha direção quando me viu ali.

\- Boa noite - murmurou sonolento.

\- Boa noite - respondi, me inclinando para dar um beijo em seus lábios.

\- Hm… que forma boa de acordar - suspirou, antes de me puxar mais parar ele e aprofundar o beijo, me fazendo gemer baixinho quando ele nos virou na cama e ficou por cima de mim.

Infelizmente, nossa paz não durou muito e quando as mãos dele começaram a fazer seu caminho para debaixo da minha blusa, meu celular começou a tocar e eu grunhi, fazendo Edward soltar uma risadinha, antes de me dar mais um selinho e se afastar para que eu conseguisse pegar o celular no chão, para ver que eu tinha uma mensagem nova de Alice.

\- É uma mensagem de Alice - expliquei. - Ela quer saber se queremos ir comer uma pizza com ela e com o pessoal.

\- Por mim tudo bem - respondeu brincando com a mecha do meu cabelo.

\- Por mim também - respondi sorrindo e, após mais um beijo demorado, Edward se levantou e esticou o braço para me ajudar a sair da cama também, antes de calçarmos nossos sapatos e sairmos do quarto para encontrar o pessoal que estava nos esperando lá em baixo.

E, quando algumas horas depois, Edward me abraçava de lado enquanto comíamos pizza e ríamos com nossos amigos, eu percebi que essa era, definitivamente, a maneira perfeita de terminar o meu sábado à noite.

* * *

 _Antes de mais nada: queria dizer como fiquei feliz que vocês gostaram do Instagram da Bellinha! Passamos os 100 seguidores em um final de semana. :) Agora, sobre o capítulo... tivemos a segunda parte do encontro deles e uma puladinha no tempo. A Bella explicou mais sobre seus traumas e o Edward também deu a sua versão! Acho que agora ficou um pouco mais claro o que ela passa e como ela lida com as coisas. Enfim, não tenho muito o que falar, acho que o capítulo teve um pouquinho de tudo e espero que vocês tenham gostado! Não deixem de comentar me contando o que acharam e, quem ainda não seguiu, corre lá no **madswanstea** para receber picspoilers diárias do que a Bella anda fazendo e postando no Instagram. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo! s2_


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo betado e pré-lido por Deh Cullen e LeiliPattz.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Dez**

 **Bella POV.**

Os dias estavam passando cada vez mais rápidos e logo estávamos iniciando a terceira semana de Outubro. O tempo parecia voar ultimamente, mas tudo estava indo tão bem que eu achava difícil me importar com isso. Edward e eu continuávamos na nossa mesma dinâmica e na maior parte do tempo estávamos juntos, porém ainda gostávamos bastante do nosso espaço pessoal e por isso respeitávamos o espaço do outro. Outra coisa que eu estava adorando nas últimas semanas, era poder conhecê-lo cada vez melhor e conseguir descobrir tiques, gostos e manias que ele tinha - como a forma como ele passava a mão no cabelo quando estava nervoso ou como ele não gostava de comer Nutella por achar doce demais ou em como ele era o britânico mais fajuto de todos por preferir o café ao chá. Eu adorava conhecer mais sobre ele, tanto as partes boas como as partes ruins. Não me entenda errado, apesar das maravilhosas qualidades, Edward também tinha muitos defeitos. Ele se irritava fácil - embora mais com os outros do que comigo -, ele tinha uma tendência a ser meio desorganizado e algumas vezes o fato de ele ser tão na dele podia passar a ideia de que ele era meio arrogante. Porém eu ainda me via adorando cada pedacinho novo dele que eu conhecia.

Outra coisa que havia virado meio que uma rotina para nós dois, era passar as tardes em um dos nossos quartos enquanto cada um de nós fazíamos alguma coisa. Algumas vezes não fazíamos nada em específico, outras vezes ficávamos conversando por horas sobre assuntos aleatórios e algumas vezes a gente passava horas sem falar nada, mas só o fato de estar ao lado dele... de ter sua presença perto de mim, era o suficiente. Era engraçado ver como Edward lidava com seu espaço; o quarto dele era exatamente como eu imaginava. Alguns posters na parede próximo à janela, um enorme mapa mundi preso na parede da cama e fora isso… nada. A mesa dele era nada organizada e estava cheia de equipamentos para seus jogos, a cama era sempre uma bagunça e toda vez que eu entrava no quarto tinha pelo menos um moletom jogado no chão ao lado de um par de tênis. Ele definitivamente não era organizado, mas de alguma forma tudo ali se encaixava. Além de ser muito bom programando jogos e coisas do tipo, Edward também era muito bom em criar layouts para sites e com isso ele tinha feito um design novo para meu site que agora estava baseado em tons patéis de rosa, azul e amarelo. Ele até mesmo tinha feito umas miniaturas de mim em forma de desenho animado.

Como era sábado, estávamos mais uma vez trancados no quarto dele enquanto ele jogava algum jogo, que não dei a importância em tentar entender, e eu editava meu último vlog. Na sexta-feira depois da faculdade, todos nós tínhamos ido até um pequeno distrito de Londres chamado Camden Town, de longe lá era um dos lugares mais excêntricos que eu já tinha visto na minha vida. Lá era basicamente um lugar enorme cheio de lojas diferentes, brechós e pubs que agitavam a vida noturna, além do mercado maravilhoso. Eu nunca tinha visto algo assim antes. Me ajeitei melhor na cama de Edward, e dei _play_ no vídeo para marcar as partes que eu queria, ou precisava, cortar. Imediatamente pude me ver sorrindo para a câmera enquanto vloggava animada do meu quarto avisando o que eu ia fazer naquele dia…

 _"Oi, pessoal! Acabei de chegar da minha última aula, e eu e pessoal vamos dar uma volta por Londres… hoje o dia está bem cinza e eu estou apaixonada!" Eu disse com um suspiro, virando a câmera rapidamente para a janela, mostrando o Rio Tâmisa e o céu acinzentado, antes de voltá-la para mim. "Também está um pouquinho frio e por isso eu acabei me agasalhando um pouco mais, sabendo que provavelmente só vamos voltar para casa bem tarde..." divaguei e então fiz o meu melhor para mostrar com a câmera o que eu estava usando. Eu tinha colocado uma meia calça um pouco mais fina preta, uma saia soltinha verde musgo, uma blusa de manga comprida branca e com gola, e por cima joguei um suéter em um tom bege amadeirado. Nos pés eu usava uma botinha de cano baixo e saltinho preta, e um chapéu fedora vermelho bordô para fechar o look em minha cabeça. "Como disse no blog, eu estou amando poder usar chapéus e acho que já estou formando uma mini coleção aqui no meu quarto! Em breve não vou ter lugar para guardar..." Soltei uma risada e quando comecei a mostrar o lugar onde eu guardava os chapéus, a porta do quarto abriu e Edward entrou sorridente._

 _"Você já está pronta, linda?" A voz de Edward podia ser ouvida ao fundo e eu sabia que segundos depois ele estava me abraçando por trás, pouco antes de perceber que eu estava com a câmera de vlog ligada. "Desculpa, não sabia que você estava vloggando."_

 _"Está tudo bem," dei de ombros, me aconchegando no aperto dele. "É só eu cortar essa parte depois, ninguém vai ver. E eu estou pronta sim."_

 _"Hmmm… então eu posso fazer isso," murmurou me dando um beijo no pescoço. "E ninguém vai ver?"_

 _"Uhum," respondi meio ofegante e senti ele sorrir contra minha pele._

 _"E que tal isso?" indagou de novo e então me virou para ele, me calando com um beijo mais demorado._

A última coisa que podia ser vista no clipe era a câmera caindo na cama, antes de tudo ficar preto e então passar para a próxima filmagem, que era um pequeno clipe da janela do metrô e então um clipe da gente andando na rua, onde eu tive um pequeno surto quando vi as casinhas coloridas.

" _Já estamos chegando em Camden Town e a eu acabei de encontrar as casas mais fofas do mundo!", meu rosto animado surgiu na câmera, pouco antes de eu virar a câmera e mostrar a sequência de casas coloridas em tons pastéis que tinha ali._

Eu filmei a casa por mais alguns segundos, e então Edward segurou a câmera, me filmando enquanto eu tirava umas fotos das casas e então uma do look do dia, e eu sabia que ia precisar cortar aquela parte e colocar uma musiquinha, porque dava pra ouvir perfeitamente ele perguntando se eu queria que ele me filmasse enquanto eu tirava algumas fotos e então ele dando um beijo estalado em meus lábios quando eu passei a câmera para ele. O próximo clipe mostrava o pessoal andando na minha frente enquanto eu filmava a rua e meus passos e então pulava para uma filmagem de quando já tínhamos chegado à rua principal.

" _Ok, estamos finalmente aqui e é uma loucura!", eu exclamei animada e a risada de Edward podia ser ouvida ao fundo. Mesmo a câmera não mostrando, nós dois estávamos de mãos dadas enquanto eu filmava só com a mão direita. "Acho que nunca vi algo assim antes..." eu então virei a câmera e comecei a filmar as lojas maravilhosas que tinham ali._

Os próximos clipes eram das lojas que entramos, de Alice fazendo alguma gracinha, de mim e das meninas rindo para a câmera e nos divertindo enquanto provávamos algumas roupas. Até sairmos pararmos para comer algo no Burger King que tinha ali. Havia sido uma experiência bem incrível, eu adorava como cada loja ali tinha sua própria personalidade e fazia questão de mostrar isso em sua identidade visual. Obviamente tínhamos tirado mil e uma fotos - e eu posso ou não ter surtado com a parede enorme pichada com o rosto do John Lennon logo na segunda rua que entramos - e comprado horrores também. Quando finalmente resolvemos voltar para o metrô e ir embora, estávamos cheias de sacolas. Edward, sendo o namorado fofo que era, havia se disposto a segurar as minhas sacolas em meu lugar, para que eu pudesse vloggar algumas coisas. No meio do caminho, Alice teve uma ideia de passarmos em outro ponto "turístico" de Londres e eu sorri ansiosa quando o próximo clipe começou.

 _"Vocês não vão acreditar aonde eu estou!", eu disse para a câmera soltando uma risadinha, com o barulho das pessoas e dos trens ao fundo._

 _"Anda logo, Bella! Você vai acabar perdendo o trem..." Alice disse e então eu virei a câmera para ela, que estava sentada no famoso carrinho do Harry Potter na entrada secreta da plataforma 9 ¾ enquanto Emmett fingia que estava empurrando ele._

 _"Bom… vocês ouviram a Alice, é melhor eu ir! Até o próximo vlog!", disse rindo e então dei um tchauzinho para a câmera, antes da imagem ficar preta._

Dei uma risadinha com o final ridículo e clichê do meu vlog. Não tinha muito o que se fazer ali, já que era apenas um ponto turístico simbólico para os fãs da saga, então nós só tínhamos tirado algumas fotos, antes de volta para o metrô em direção ao campus da faculdade. Mesmo tendo acontecido apenas ontem, eu tinha me pegado sorrindo com as lembranças de como tinha sido divertido e também ao pensar em como as coisas estavam dando certo em minha vida nos últimos meses. Meus ataques de ansiedade estavam diminuindo bastante e eu estava conseguindo interagir cada vez mais com as pessoas ao meu redor, sem precisar me fechar como eu estava fazendo quando havia chegado aqui no final do verão. Soltei um suspiro e voltei a editar o vlog, lembrando de cortar as partes necessárias e então de colocar as músicas que eu tinha escolhido, juntamente com os créditos finais, onde eu colocava minhas redes sociais e um link direto para o vlog anterior, antes de salvar o vídeo e abrir a página do YouTube para colocar o vídeo para ser exportado. Quando terminei de fazer tudo, avisei no Twitter que o vídeo estava sendo exportado para o YouTube e que em breve eu o postaria, e então automaticamente desviei os olhos do notebook, assustando quando vi que Edward já não estava mais jogando e agora me olhava com um sorriso.

\- O que foi? - perguntei, tirando os fones de ouvido e deixando o notebook de lado.

\- Você, toda linda e concentrada editando o vlog - respondeu se levantando da cadeira e caminhando em minha direção. - Sabia que você faz vários biquinhos adoráveis ou fica franzindo a sobrancelha enquanto está concentrada?

\- Hm, não - respondi já sentindo meu coração acelerar quando ele colocou uma mão de cada lado da minha perna na cama e se inclinou para me dar um beijo.

Por alguns minutos ficamos nos beijando na cama e curtindo uma companhia do outro. Apesar de não termos realmente definido algo, Edward e eu estávamos levando nosso contato físico devagar, sem realmente apressar as coisas. Não era como se nós dois nunca tivéssemos transado antes ou algo do tipo, mas estávamos nos divertindo conhecendo um ao outro um pouco melhor antes de pularmos logo para a cama. Quer dizer, não me leve a mal, eu amava sentir o toque de Edward em mim e tudo mais, porém, poder ficar mais íntima dele emocionalmente primeiro ao invés de criar uma intimidade física logo era muito mais profundo e significativo para mim. De qualquer forma, continuamos a nos beijar por mais alguns minutos, até que nossos estômagos começaram a reclamar de fome e fomos obrigados a parar por alguns minutos, o que era uma tarefa muito difícil, já que beijar Edward tinha se tornado meu passatempo favorito. Era difícil encontrar palavras para descrever como eu me sentia, ou como meu corpo reagia, quando Edward me beijava. Eu só sabia que era algo que eu nunca tinha sentido antes e, de certa forma, me assustava pra caramba. Felizmente, eu não estava assustada o suficiente ao ponto de ter algum ataque de ansiedade ou algo do tipo, mas eu sabia que mesmo assim eu ainda queria manter nosso relacionamento só entre nós dois e as pessoas próximas a mim.

Além do meu pequeno grupo de amigos aqui em Londres, só minha mãe e Amber - que a propósito tinha surtado muito e gritado várias vezes o famoso "eu já sabia" - sabiam sobre nosso relacionamento. Quero dizer, por algum momento eu até cogitei voltar atrás na minha palavras e tentar mostrar no vlog sem fazer algum alvoroço por cima disso, tipo, tentar mostrar de forma natural que estávamos juntos, porém nos últimos dez dias mais ou menos, meu canal começou a repercutir ainda mais do que antes, principalmente depois dos vlogs de DYI e do Madame Tussauds, e com isso as especulações ficaram ainda maiores do que antes. Aparentemente já até tinham um nome para nosso _ship_ \- que era como as pessoas na internet chamavam um casal que gostariam que ficassem juntos -, o que fez com que eu quase tivesse uma ataque em apenas pensar nisso. De qualquer forma, como Edward parecia estar tranquilo - na verdade ele até mesmo parecia preferir em guardar isso do mundo louco da internet -, eu havia, mais uma vez, deixado o assunto de lado.

\- Que tal irmos comer algo, uh? - A voz de Edward me tirou dos meus pensamentos e eu sorri para ele, assentindo levemente.

\- Tudo bem - respondi verbalmente e ele me deu um beijo estalado, antes de se levantar da cama e estender o braço em minha direção para me ajudar. - Obrigada.

Em resposta ele apenas me deu uma piscadinha e me puxou para fora do quarto em direção à cozinha. Naturalmente, por ser um preguiçoso e sempre protelar ir ao mercado, a geladeira de Edward estava completamente vazia - a não ser por um restinho de suco e um cream cheese praticamente vencido - e com isso tínhamos três opções: subir para meu flat e pegar algo na minha cozinha, onde todos os nossos amigos provavelmente estavam e com isso nunca mais sairíamos de lá, pedir comida por delivery, o que provavelmente demoraria uma eternidade para chegar. Ou, por fim, aceitar que era hora de encarar a realidade e ir ao mercado para reabastecer a geladeira e o armário dele. Obviamente, a última opção foi a escolhida - mas não antes de Edward tentar me convencer que era mais prático a gente pedir algo no Nando's e eu vetar a ideia por ele comer delivery demais - e foi assim que vinte minutos depois estávamos entrando pelas portas automáticas de vidro do ASDA mais próximo.

\- O que vamos comprar? A gente podia muito bem ter pedido comida - Edward perguntou já um pouco impaciente e eu soltei uma risadinha. Ele simplesmente odiava fazer compras no mercado.

\- Levando em consideração que a sua geladeira e o seu armário estão completamente vazios, eu diria que tudo - respondi sorrindo e ele fez um bico.

\- Ah, cara - resmungou mais uma vez. - Por que a gente só não compra o que vamos comer agora?

\- Porque se fizermos isso, vamos ter que voltar aqui depois - expliquei calmamente, tentando não revirar os olhos por ele estar parecendo uma criancinha mimada. - Daí seriam duas viagens no lugar de uma. Entendeu?

\- Ok - respondeu a contragosto, e eu maneei a cabeça, pegando o carrinho e começando a empurrar. Se eu ficasse dando atenção para a birra de Edward, não sairíamos daquele super mercado nunca. Poucos segundos depois senti os braços de Edward me rodearem e então ele deu um beijinho no meu pescoço. - Desculpa por ser uma criança birrenta.

\- Está tudo bem - respondi sorrindo.

\- Vem, me deixa empurrar o carrinho para você - ofereceu e eu dei um beijinho nele como agradecimento.

Como Edward finalmente havia parado de birra, começamos a fazer nossas compras e cerca de quarenta minutos depois já estávamos com um carrinho cheio enquanto esperávamos nossa vez no caixa. Olhando para as coisas no carrinho eu podia dizer que as compras tinham sido um sucesso; eu havia até mesmo comprado um pequeno vaso de flores para colocar na mesa da cozinha do flat de Edward. O flat dele era tão mais vazio e impessoal comparado ao meu flat e das meninas, que era todo decorado e cheio de vida. Na semana passada tínhamos até mesmo feito um enorme mural com colagens no nosso pequeno hall de entrada e tínhamos colocado alguns banquinhos ali para podermos sentar e tudo mais, já que aparentemente de acordo com as regras de segurança dos dormitórios, colocar um sofá ali seria considerado um risco. Não que eu concordasse muito, mas regras eram regras.

Quando nossa vez finalmente chegou, eu separei as coisas enquanto Edward as passava na maquininha. Uma das coisas que eu mais achava legal aqui em Londres era como a própria pessoa passava sua compra no caixa e a pagava sem ter a necessidade da ajuda de um atendente. Na minha opinião era bem mais interativo e rápido do que depender de um atendente para fazer isso. Quero dizer, em alguns super mercados até tinha alguns caixas com atendentes, mas esses geralmente demoravam mais. De qualquer forma, depois de pagar e colocar tudo dentro das sacolas, Edward e eu começamos a caminhar em direção à estação de metrô. Nós até poderíamos ir andando, mas como estávamos cheio de sacolas, não compensava muito. Enquanto esperávamos a nossa estação chegar, ficamos decidindo o que iríamos fazer pelo resto da noite. Foi só quando estávamos passando pelos portões da faculdade que Edward pareceu ter a ideia perfeita.

\- Já sei - ele anunciou. - Nós podemos fazer uma maratona de algo.

\- É uma boa ideia - respondi, sorrindo. O clima estava frio, era sábado e não tínhamos nada pra fazer. Não ia surgir uma oportunidade mais perfeita do que essa. - Mas uma maratona de que? Filmes? Série?

\- Hmm… - ele pareceu pensativo. - Que tal uma maratona de Friends?

\- Friends? Aquela série que você já assistiu mil vezes? - perguntei cutucando a barriga dele com a mão livre. - Você não se cansou ainda?

\- Posso fazer o sacrifício de assistir de novo por você - respondeu e eu revirei os olhos. Até parece.

\- Claro, claro… - respondi com uma risainha. - Então combinado, uma maratona de Friends.

Assim que chegamos ao flat dele, guardamos as compras, separamos várias coisinhas para comer e então, quase meia hora depois, eu me encontrei deitada na cama de Edward rodeada de Pringles, Doritos e pacotinhos de balas de goma, enquanto a cena inicial de quatro amigos sentados em uma cafeteria conversando passava na tela do notebook, pouco antes de um quinto entrar com uma cara depressiva.

 _"Eu não quero ficar solteiro! Quero voltar a ser casado",_ o depressivo, que aparentemente se chamava Ross, disse no exato momento em que uma mulher parecendo desesperada e vestida de noiva entrou no café.

 _"E eu só quero um milhão de dólares!",_ um dos outros cinco amigos disse apontando para a porta e eu soltei uma risadinha. Mesmo tendo assistido menos de cinco minutos do primeiro episódio, eu já sabia que Edward estava certo e eu ia amar. Sorrindo, me aconcheguei mais em Edward e peguei um pouco de Pringles para continuar nossa maratona.

\- Confortável? - ele perguntou.

\- Muito - respondi e ele sorriu, dando um beijinho no topo da minha cabeça antes de voltarmos nossa atenção para a série.

* * *

 _Mais um capítulo com muita fofura desses dois! Dois lindos passando tempo juntos, indo ao mercado (mesmo com o Edward fazendo birra) e agora fazendo maratona de séries! Teve mais um pouquinho dos pontos turísticos de Londres por aqui (Camden Town é um dos lugares mais excêntricos e com personalidades fortes/diferentes em um só lugar que eu já vi!) e até mesmo teve mais da Bella vloggando pra quem estava com saudades. Espero que tenham gostado e, por favor, não deixem de comentar! Estou amando saber o que vocês estão achando dessa história. Beijos!_

 _._

 ** _Ah, e não deixem de seguir a Bella no Instagram (madswanstea) para saber o que ela anda aprontando por Londres._**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Ai meu deus, olha quem voltou! Mil desculpas pela demora, mas para compensar: o maior capítulo da dic até agora! Boa leitura. S2**

* * *

 **Capítulo Onze**

 **Bella POV.**

 _Sexta-feira, 24 de Outubro, 2014._

 **Dia das Bruxas: três receitas assustadoramente fofas para sua festa!**

 _Estamos indo para a última semana de Outubro, o que só pode significar uma coisa... o dia das bruxas, ou Halloween se preferir, está chegando! Para entrar no espírito desta data, eu e minha amiga Rosalie filmamos um vídeo ensinando algumas gostosuras que vocês podem fazer para servir na sua festa! São doces super simples de fazer e eu vou deixar a receita deles aqui em baixo junto com o vídeo para ficar mais fácil... Vamos começar?_

 _A primeira coisa que ensinamos a fazer, são esses Marshmallows Sangrentos. Eles são super fáceis de fazer e ficam bem fofos para usar na decoração da sua festa. Os ingredientes que você vai precisar para fazer são:_

▪️ _Marshmallows (de preferência branco)._

▪️ _Chocolate branco._

▪️ _Corante de comida vermelho._

▪️ _Um pouco de leite._

▪️ _Palitos._

 _Para a segunda receita, que são os Fantasmas de Merengue, você vai precisar de:_

▪️ _4 ovos_

▪️ _1 xícara de açúcar_

▪️ _1 colher de sopa de creme de tártaro_

▪️ _Gel de decoração preto._

 _A terceira, e última, receita que fizemos foi Cake Pop (pirulitos) de Múmia. Os ingredientes para fazê-los são:_

▪️ _2 pacotes de Oreo._

▪️ _2/3 da embalagem de cream cheese._

▪️ _1 xícara de chocolate branco em gotas para derreter._

▪️ _Palitos!_

 _São três receitas super fáceis de fazer e vão deixar sua mesa de gostosuras muito mais fofa! Se fizerem alguma das receitas, não esqueçam de me marcar e de me enviarem fotos, eu simplesmente amo ver a criação de vocês._

 _Espero que tenham gostado do post e tenham um Dia das Bruxas divertido - e assustador!_

 _Beijos e até a próxima. 3_

 _Postado por BSwan._

Finalizei o post organizando as fotos que eu tinha tirado das receitas prontas nos lugares certos e então fiz minha velha rotina de divulgar o post novo em todas as minhas redes sociais, antes de deixar o notebook de lado. De todos os post que eu havia feito nas últimas semanas, este havia sido meu favorito. Inicialmente, eu iria filmar o vídeo com Rosalie e Alice, mas como Alice acabou se atrapalhando com algumas coisas na faculdade, Rosalie e eu filmamos sozinhas. Não que tenha sido menos divertido. Rosalie era extremamente divertida e eu tinha uma série crise de autoestima quando estava perto dela. Sério, como um agente da Victoria Secret's não tinha achado ela ainda?

De qualquer forma, filmar tinha sido minha coisa favorita dos últimos tempos simplesmente pelo fato de ser sobre o Halloween. Normalmente, as pessoas são apaixonadas por Natal ou algo do tipo, mas Halloween sempre viria em primeiro lugar para mim. Além do mais, eu nunca tinha experimentado aquela magia toda de Natal frio e nevando como os filmes de Hollywood gostavam de mostrar, uma vez que em Dezembro ainda era verão em Cape Town e tudo o que ganhávamos era um sol forte pela manhã. De qualquer forma, o Halloween sempre veio em primeiro lugar pra mim principalmente pelo fato de termos que usar toda a nossa criatividade em fantasias e decorações. Sem contar que as comidinhas eram uma delícia também. Para comemorar o Halloween este ano, Alice havia planejado uma mini festa aqui no nosso flat - ou como ela gostava de chamar: um esquenta - e então partiríamos para uma balada mais para o centro da cidade. Como o Halloween já seria na próxima sexta, eu e as meninas tínhamos saído no dia anterior em busca de decorações para o nosso flat e agora ele estava completamente consumido pelo tema do dia das bruxas. Tínhamos colocado até algumas teias de aranha falsas na pequena árvore que tínhamos na cozinha.

Outra coisa que eu estava meio que obcecada ultimamente, além de meias grossas e fofas, eram velas com cheirinho de outono. Eu amava acender várias pelo quarto ou no banheiro simplesmente para sentir aquela fragrância deliciosa e aconchegante. Eu tinha certeza que minhas seguidoras no Instagram estavam cansadas de tantas fotos com velas (ou de meias), mas eu não conseguia me controlar. Eu até mesmo tinha levado umas para o quarto de Edward ontem quando passei a tarde lá. Ele havia revirado os olhos achando tudo exagerado demais, mas no fundo eu sabia que ele tinha adorado. Principalmente quando o clima gostoso e aconchegante tinha nos rendido uma longa sessão de amassos na cama dele. Uma sessão de amassos que tinha me deixado completamente vermelha e ofegante, devo ressaltar. E, pelo sorrisinho nos lábios de Edward, e as bochechas avermelhadas dele quando terminamos, eu sabia que ele tinha aprovado as velas.

Mordi os lábios com a lembrança de como suas mãos tinham me tocado naquele momento e senti um pequeno formigamento em minha pele. O toque dele era tão diferente... tão macio, mas ao mesmo tempo tão firme. E a forma como seus lábios se moldavam em meu corpo quando ele os descia para meu pescoço e colo… Ugh. Nós até mesmo tínhamos chegado ao ponto de ficar apenas usando nossas roupas íntimas. Eu sabia que seria questão de tempo até que finalmente nos rendêssemos ao próximo passo e eu não podia negar que estava um pouco nervosa. Quero dizer, obviamente eu não era uma virgem, mas isso não queria dizer que esse momento deveria ser desmerecido ou que eu já havia transado com vários caras. Para ser bem sincera, a única pessoa que tinha conseguido chegar a este ponto comigo tinha sido meu ex namorado e mesmo assim não foram tantas as vezes, uma vez que nosso relacionamento não tinha durado tanto depois disso. Não é que eu não tinha gostado ou algo do tipo, mas ele me pressionava demais a fazer as coisas… além da terrível mania em diminuir meus ataques de ansiedade, dizendo que isso não passava de "frescura" minha. De qualquer maneira, eu sabia muito bem que Edward não era nada assim e que ele me entendia de uma forma que nenhuma outra pessoa já tinha entendido. Eu podia facilmente dizer que a cada dia que passava eu me apaixonava um pouquinho mais por ele. E eu sabia que nossa primeira vez seria maravilhosa.

Soltei um suspiro com o pensamento e fechei os olhos por alguns segundos, assustando quando a porta do quarto se abriu e uma voz tomou conta do silêncio.

\- Posso saber quem está te deixando coradinha e com esse sorrindo maravilhoso nos lábios? - Edward perguntou vindo até a cama e me puxando para deitar com ele. - Eu odiaria ter que partir para violência com o cara que deixa minha namorada toda sorridente assim quando eu não estou presente.

Soltei uma risadinha com seu tom provocativo e brincalhão e enlacei os braços no pescoço dele.

\- É claro que eu estava pensando em você, seu bobo - respondi olhando em seus olhos e sentindo o frio na barriga aumentar quando notei a forma que eles estavam brilhando em minha direção.

\- Hmm… bom saber - murmurou antes de se inclinar para baixo e me puxar para um beijo de boa tarde.

E que beijo.

Quando finalmente nos separamos em buscar de ar, alguns minutos depois, minha respiração estava completamente ofegante e o corpo de Edward, que tinha a respiração igualmente ofegante, já estava todo pressionado por cima do meu. Ele descansou a cabeça no vão no meu pescoço e eu fiquei brincando com os fios do cabelo dele que eu tinha bagunçado.

\- Você acabou me distraindo - acusou em tom de brincadeira algum tempo depois.

\- Eu não fiz nada - respondi com um biquinho, o qual ele imediatamente beijou.

\- Claro que não… eu vim aqui com um propósito e deparo com você toda linda e parecendo ser a coisa mais aconchegante do mundo com essas bochechas rosas… Quer distração melhor que essa?

\- Você é um bobo - soltei uma risadinha. - Enfim, qual era o seu propósito em vir aqui?

\- Queria só avisar que já passei no mercado e comprei as coisas para nossa sessão de filmes, isto é, se você estiver pronta para começarmos - ele disse soando como uma pergunta e eu soltei uma risadinha. - O que foi? - indagou com um bico adoravelmente fofo e confuso.

\- Você foi mesmo ao mercado e comprou coisa para mim? - arqueei a sobrancelha. Edward era a pessoa que mais odiava ir ao mercado na face da terra. Ele preferia passar semanas comendo apenas pão de forma e tomando água a ter que gastar trinta minutos no mercado comprando comida.

\- Er… - ele coçou cabeça e então abriu um sorriso torto. - Eu sei que você gosta de assistir filmes enquanto come um tanto de porcaria… E sabia que você estava ocupada editando seu post do blog, então…

\- Você é tão fofo! - soltei uma risadinha, o puxando para mais um beijinho. - E sim, eu estou pronta.

Como era sexta-feira e não tinha muita coisa para se fazer, Edward e eu tínhamos decidido que passaríamos a tarde assistindo alguns clássicos do cinema. Tínhamos escolhido quatro filmes para hoje e talvez continuaríamos a maratona amanhã. Depois de fechar o notebook e pegar meu celular, nós saímos do meu flat e descemos para o dele. Emmett e Rosalie estavam na cozinha quando chegamos e eu acenei brevemente para eles, antes de ser puxada para o quarto onde Edward agora tinha uma televisão ilegal. Bom, não literalmente ilegal, mas aparentemente para se ter uma televisão na Inglaterra, você precisava pagar um imposto extra e ele havia decidido que o governo já arrancava imposto demais do bolso dele e, além do mais, seus pais já pagavam o imposto da televisão que não estava em uso no seu quarto. Quando ele tinha me contado isso, eu apenas revirei os olhos, mas não reclamei. Quero dizer, poder assistir filmes pela televisão era muito melhor do que pela tela pequena do notebook.

\- Você não estava brincando quando disse que comprou um monte de porcaria - disse, soltando uma risadinha. Em cima da cama dele, além do edredom mais confortável do mundo, estavam vários pacotinhos de m&m's, reese's, kit kat e jujubas. Além de um pacote gigante de batatas e outro de doritos.

\- Você sabe que eu não brinco em serviço - disse me lançando uma daquelas piscadinhas de sempre, antes de conectar o notebook na televisão. - Qual filme vamos ver primeiro?

\- Hmm… Abracadabra? Pensei em começarmos dos mais leves e então à noite podemos ver os de terror.

\- É uma boa ideia, assim quando você ficar com medo no escuro eu posso ser o namorado herói e te confortar com um abraço - brincou.

\- Esse plano funcionaria com qualquer outra garota…

\- Mas não com a minha namorada que é viciada em filmes de terror - completou com um biquinho. - Meh… talvez eu fique com medo e você me conforte então.

Soltei uma risada e maneei a cabeça.

\- Pode deixar.

Depois de programar o filme, Edward apagou a luz do quarto e rapidamente se jogou na cama, se enfiando debaixo do edredom comigo. Abracadabra sempre seria um dos meus filmes favoritos da Disney e eu precisava me segurar para não ficar repetindo cada fala. O segundo filme começou a passar logo em seguida, mas eu não estava prestando muita atenção no que acontecia nas cenas de Os Fantasmas se Divertem, uma vez que os lábios de Edward eram muito melhores e mais divertidos. Passamos pelo menos uns trinta minutos apenas perdidos um no outro, antes de eu finalmente descansar a cabeça no ombro de Edward e voltar a prestar atenção no filme. Não que isso tenha dado muito certo, no entanto. Não mais do que uma hora depois, prestar atenção nos filmes era a última coisa que se passava em nossa cabeça.

\- Juro que ainda vou descobrir o que você tem que me faz querer ficar te beijando toda hora - Edward murmurou quando nos separamos alguns minutos depois. - Seu beijo é o melhor do mundo.

\- Você fala como se eu estivesse beijando sozinha… - respondi com uma risadinha e acariciei a barba dele que estava começando a crescer.

\- Hmm… acho que podemos concordar que o nosso beijo juntos é muito bom então - concluiu, antes de voltar a me beijar não me dando nem um segundo para pensar em uma resposta.

Não que eu fosse discordar dele, quero dizer, o nosso beijo era _mesmo_ muito bom.

No final das contas não terminamos de ver todos os filmes que tínhamos planejado, uma vez que, além de termos passado metade do tempo distraído um no outro, eu acabei dormindo pouco depois da metade de Edward Mãos de Tesoura. Quando acordei, provavelmente algumas horas depois, o quarto estava completamente escuro, a não ser pelas duas velas acessas em cima da mesa. A televisão estava desligada, todas as porcarias que estávamos comendo mais cedo tinham sumido, e Edward estava me abraçando por trás e com o rosto enterrado em meu cabelo.

Tentando ser o mais cautelosa possível, estiquei o braço a procura do meu celular para ver que horas eram, mas acabei me mexendo mais do que devia e Edward começou a resmungar.

\- O quê? - ele perguntou confuso.

\- Desculpa te acordar - murmurei. - Só estava tentando pegar meu celular.

\- Está tudo bem - ele disse soltando um bocejo. - Seu celular está debaixo do travesseiro.

\- Oh, obrigada - sorri, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver direito. Peguei então o celular, precisando piscar quando o brilho forte bateu em meus olhos, e vi que pouco se passava das onze e meia. - Ugh, acho que dormi demais. - resmunguei deixando o celular de lado e voltando a me deitar.

\- Dorminhoquinha - provocou ainda com a voz sonolenta.

\- Olha só quem fala - provoquei de volta e ele riu, antes de soltar outro bocejo. - Por que você não volta a dormir que eu vou subir para meu quarto?

\- Ou… você pode parar de ter ideias absurdas e dormir aqui mesmo - sugeriu, me abraçando mais apertado.

\- Você não vai ficar desconfortável? - indaguei, voltando a fazer carinho no seu maxilar. - Quero dizer… a cama é meio pequena.

\- Bella, a gente estava dormindo aqui nas últimas duas horas e eu nunca me senti mais confortável na minha vida - me garantiu, dando um beijinho na minha testa. - Não seja absurda. Mas se você preferir voltar para seu flat, a escolha é sua também. Eu só quero que você faça o que se sentir confortável para fazer.

Abri um sorriso sincero diante do seu gesto de fofura e dei um beijo rápido nos lábios dele.

\- Você é fofo demais para ser verdade. E eu vou ficar aqui.

\- Ótimo, agora volta aqui para meus braços e vamos dormir mais um pouquinho.

Sentindo um friozinho gostoso na barriga, eu rapidamente fiz o que ele pediu e minutos depois estávamos dormindo novamente.

Com os preparativos finais do Halloween, os próximos dias praticamente voaram e quando eu me dei conta, eu estava sentada em meu quarto enquanto terminava os últimos detalhes da fantasia escolhida para a noite. Depois de pensar um pouco nas minhas personagens favoritas, eu havia escolhido me fantasiar da Vandinha, da família Addams. O fato de eu ser bem branquinha e ter o cabelo praticamente preto ajudava bastante no look. Terminei de fazer a segunda trança, eu dei uma olhada no espelho, bastante satisfeita com o resultado.A única coisa que eu não tinha conseguido fazer era comprar lentes de contato escuras para disfarçar meus olhos azuis, mas fora isso eu podia dizer que eu estava bem parecida.

Ainda faltavam algumas horas para a festa, mas eu queria tirar algumas fotos para o blog e por isso me arrumei mais cedo. Alice e eu tínhamos montado um pequeno cenário no hall do flat e fizemos algumas fotos ali enquanto os outros ficavam prontos. Assim como eu, ela também tinha se arrumado mais cedo, e estava bastante fofa usando uma fantasia de gatinho esquelético. Quando terminamos as fotos, imediatamente passei elas para meu notebook e escolhi a favorita para postar no Instagram, Twitter e Facebook. Estava amando a empolgação das minha seguidoras com o Halloween esse ano.

\- Te peguei!

Soltei um gritinho quando os braços de Edward me rodearam por de trás e imediatamente me virei em seus braços, encontrando Edward… bem, um Edward um pouco diferente, me olhando com um sorriso torto e o rosto todo ensanguentado. Aparentemente ele tinha escolhido a fantasia de caçador de zumbis. Era um pouco estranho eu ainda me sentir incrivelmente atraída por ele mesmo com sua camisa toda rasgada e ele todo manchado de sangue falso - incluindo uma cicatriz gigante na bochecha?

\- Ual! - balbuciei, brincando com sua barba que estava um pouquinho maior agora.

\- Gostou? - ele perguntou me lançando um sorriso torto e eu mordi os lábios, assentindo timidamente. - Uh, quero ver se você vai continuar gostando quando eu tentar comer seu cérebro! - brincou em uma voz meio assustadora e começou a atacar meu pescoço com beijinhos e mordidas.

\- Edward! - gritei entre risadinhas.

\- Uh... Acabei te sujando com um pouco de sangue falso no pescoço - disse encolhendo os ombros e eu apenas revirei os olhos.

\- É Halloween, um pouco de sangue nunca faz mal.

\- Você é a expert no assunto, não posso discordar - provocou e me deu um beijo na mão. - Enfim, vamos descer?

Assenti e peguei minha bolsa para irmos, porém fui surpreendida quando Edward subitamente parou e me puxou contra seu peito, depositando um casto, porém intenso, beijo nos meus lábios.

\- Tinha esquecido de falar o quão linda você está essa noite - explicou. - Vandinha nunca esteve tão sexy como agora.

\- Bobo - revirei os olhos e tranquei a porta do quarto.

Descemos juntos para o flat dele, onde o pessoal estava fazendo algo como uma preparação, ou um _esquenta -_ como Edward havia me dito -, para a festa que iríamos mais tarde. Assim que chegamos Edward, já pegou dois drinks sem álcool para nós dois e nos sentamos no sofá clandestino que eles tinham ali. Todos já estavam aglomerados no pequeno flat e eu tirei meu tempo para observar todas as fantasias. Rosalie havia se fantasiado de melancia - usando um vestido fofo rosa cheio de sementes pretas e a borda verde limão -, Angela - que agora estava definitivamente namorando meu colega de flat, Ben - estava usando uma fantasia clássica de policial e Ben uma de prisioneiro. Jasper estava de hippie e Emmett usando uma fantasia de palhaço assustador. Outras pessoas que eu sequer fazia ideia de quem eram estavam pelo flat também e eu tentei não deixar a ansiedade me consumir.

\- Está tudo bem? - Edward, sempre perceptivo, perguntou baixinho em meu ouvido e eu apenas assenti. - Tem certeza? Você está meio calada…

\- Certeza absoluta - garanti com um sorriso pequeno. - Estou apenas observando as fantasias.

\- Hmm… ok então - se deu por vencido e eu revirei os olhos, calando suas preocupações com um beijo que foi interrompido segundos depois quando Rosalie me puxou para uma sessão de fotos.

Me sentindo um pouco mais confortável no ambiente, acabei pegando meu celular e comecei a vloggar um pouquinho da pré-festa. Obviamente, eu e as meninas tiramos milhares de fotos e logo todas elas estavam espalhadas pelo Instagram e Facebook. Era um pouco difícil não poder simplesmente abraçar meu namorado em uma foto e postar, mas eu sabia como isso ia causar um alvoroço enorme, além de colocar uma pressão desnecessária em nosso relacionamento. Quero dizer, eu já tinha visto o que acontecia com casais mais conhecidos do YouTube. Além dos comentários maldosos nas redes sociais sempre que um dos dois eram vistos com outra pessoa do sexo oposto, era horrível quando o relacionamento não dava certo e os _shippers_ ficavam sem saber qual lado tomar ou ficavam especulando o motivo. E eu sabia que meu relacionamento com Edward não precisava de nada disso agora.

De qualquer forma, ficamos ali por mais ou menos uma hora e meia e então descemos para o estacionamento do campus. iríamos em uma balada chamada KOKO London e, como a ida de metrô duraria mais de uma hora, havíamos optado por ir em dois carros - o de Edward e o de Jasper -, uma vez que assim gastaríamos apenas metade do tempo. Depois de nos separamos, entramos nos carros e seguimos o caminho que durou pouco menos de meia hora. Obviamente, o local estava completamente cheio quando chegamos, mas como alguém do grupo tinha contato com o DJ e nossos nomes estavam na lista, não demoramos muito a entrar. A casa por dentro estava completamente decorada com a temática do feriado e Thriller do Michael Jackson tocava ao fundo. Rapidamente nosso grupo se espalhou pela festa e mais uma vez eu tentei controlar minha ansiedade. É claro que isso provavelmente seria mais fácil se eu consumisse bebidas alcoólicas, mas como esse não era o caso, tudo o que eu podia fazer era tentar me reconfortar na presença de Edward me abraçando por trás, que incrivelmente causava uma sensação de calmante em mim.

Infelizmente só conseguimos ficar na festa por pouco mais de uma hora, antes de eu começar a me sentir ansiosa demais no meio de tantas pessoas. Obviamente eu tentei fingir por alguns minutos que tudo estava bem, mas Edward logo percebeu e disse que estávamos indo para casa. Eu tentei convencer ele a ficar, dizendo que podia pegar um táxi, mas tudo o que ele fez foi revirar os olhos antes de enviar uma mensagem para Jasper avisando o que íamos embora um pouco mais cedo e então saímos da festa em direção ao seu carro. O caminho até o campus da faculdade foi feito em completo silêncio, mas Edward manteve sua mão esquerda na minha durante todo o trajeto. Eu sabia que ele estava apenas tentando me confortar, mas ainda assim eu não conseguia deixar de me sentir extremamente culpada por estragar a noite dele.

\- Desculpa te tirar da festa e estragar sua noite - murmurei tentando segurar o choro. Finalmente estávamos entrando em seu flat e indo em direção ao quarto dele.

\- Bella, você não estragou minha noite e eu saí da festa porque queria ficar com você - ele murmurou, depositando um beijo em meu rosto. - Eu vou só tirar essa maquiagem e já volto, ok?

Assenti apenas por assentir e sentei em minha cama, tirando meus sapatos e tentando segurar o choro. Eu odiava essa sensação de que eu era incapaz, de que eu não era suficiente, de que eu nunca conseguiria fazer nada certo. Odiava que esses ataques sempre conseguiam controlar minha vida e minhas ações. Odiava que eu não podia simplesmente ser uma pessoa normal. Eu queria ser como as outras pessoas, que pensam que ataques de ansiedade e pânico são algo simples, bobo ou que são apenas coisa de gente fresca e não tinham nem um terço da noção do que uma pessoa que sofria do distúrbio de ansiedade, como eu, precisava passar quase que diariamente.

\- Ei, não chora - Edward pediu, se ajoelhando na minha frente e segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos fortes. - Eu entendo que você não consegue controlar isso. Sim, é uma merda que isso acontece. Mas não porque isso "estragou minha noite" - disse, fazendo aspas imaginárias com os dedos -, mas sim porque eu sei como isso te deixa pra baixo. Eu não me importo com uma festa de Halloween, eu só me importo com você.

\- Eu odeio me sentir assim - murmurei olhando para baixo. - Como se eu fosse uma incapaz.

\- Incapaz? - perguntou incrédulo. - Bella, você é uma das pessoas mais fortes e capazes que eu conheço. Mesmo sofrendo esses ataques, você está aqui, a quilômetros de distância da sua família, em outro país, outra cultura… criando uma outra vida, conhecendo novos amigos, se permitindo descobrir novas coisas. Se desafiando. Você não tem noção de como eu estou orgulhoso de você. Não que isso importe. A coisa mais importante é _você_ sentir orgulho de você mesma.

\- Eu queria me ver da mesma forma que você - murmurei com um sorriso, mas acabou saindo como uma careta.

\- Pois você devia - ele concordou. - A Bella que eu conheço é a pessoa mais incrível do mundo e eu sou muito grato que ela tenha me escolhido para compartilhar a vida dela.

Incapaz de dizer mais nada diante daquilo, eu apenas puxei seu rosto para o meu e disse com um beijo o que eu não conseguia dizer com palavras. Me sentindo de repente desesperada por seu toque, eu o puxei para deitar sobre mim na cama - o que ele prontamente obedeceu, - e comecei a explorar suas costas com as minhas mãos, antes de tomar um pouco mais de coragem e descer uma delas até a barra da calça dele e lentamente começar descê-la.

\- Bella? - Edward perguntou afastando os lábios do meu pescoço e eu mordi os lábios, tentando inevitavelmente fazer com que minhas bochechas não mostrassem o quão envergonhada eu estava. - Você tem certeza?

\- Eu nunca tive tanta certeza de algo em toda a minha vida - respondi.

Por alguns segundos ele apenas encarou meus olhos como se estivesse buscando por algo e eu fiz o possível para manter nosso olhar conectados e não simplesmente desviar como eu costumava fazer. Parecendo achar a resposta que ele precisava, ele imediatamente voltou a me beijar, desta vez com mais paixão do que outrora. Era um beijo diferente, um beijo mais urgente e mais intenso. Um beijo cheio de sofreguidão, suas mãos fortes passando pelas minhas coxas cobertas por uma meia sete oitavos, enquanto eu acariciava seu abdômen exposto, uma vez que ele já havia tirado a camisa. Em questão de minutos, Edward já havia retirado o vestido preto que eu usava e eu havia retirado meu sutiã enquanto ele fazia o mesmo com sua calça e cueca.

Tentei segurar o _wow_ quando o vi pelado pela primeira vez, mas meu olhar fixo entre o meio das pernas dele foi mais do que suficiente e ele soltou uma risadinha, antes de manear a cabeça e voltar a me deitar na cama enquanto me beijava. Eu até poderia ter me sentido envergonhada com a situação, mas forma como ele me beijava e me tocava, eram provas o suficiente para eu saber que naquele momento ele estava se sentindo do mesmo jeito.

\- Você é perfeita - ele murmurou enquanto descia os beijos pela minha barriga.

\- Obrigada - murmurei de volta, timidamente enquanto observava ele se ajoelhar na cama para retirar minhas meias e então a pequena calcinha de renda cor de pêssego que eu usava.

\- Incrivelmente perfeita - disse novamente e eu não tive muito como responder quando ele começou a tocar com a língua e dedos o ponto do meu corpo que mais gritava por ele. Tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era puxar os fios acobreados dos seus cabelos e tentar não gritar muito quando ele conseguiu me levar ao ápice.

\- Muito sensível… - eu balbuciei, tentando o puxar para cima novamente.

Sem me importar em sentir meu próprio gosto em seus lábios, eu tomei seus lábios nos meus, enquanto enfiava minha mão entre nos dois e o segurava firmemente, tentando meu máximo para estimulá-lo da mesma forma que ele havia feito comigo alguns segundos atrás, porém a posição não ajudava muito e eu sabia que provavelmente o machucaria mais do que daria prazer a ele. Ainda me sentindo bêbada com o orgasmo que ele tinha me dado, desajeitadamente o empurrei na cama para que ele se deitasse de barriga para cima e comecei a depositar beijos molhados pela sua barriga, até finalmente chegar no destino que eu queria.

\- Hm, eu nunca fiz isso antes - comentei. - Então se eu fizer algo errado você me fala, ok?

\- A única coisa que é inaceitável em um boquete é usar os dentes - ele disse com uma piscadinha e eu soltei uma risadinha, me sentindo mais relaxada. - Você não precisa fazer se não quiser…

\- Eu quero - garanti e então, antes que eu mudasse de ideia, o tomei em meus lábios enquanto fazia o máximo para não acabar arranhando ele acidentalmente com meus dentes. No mais, eu apenas segui meus instintos e fui guiada pelos pequenos gemidos e palavras de incentivo que ele soltava enquanto eu movia minha cabeça para cima e para baixo. Isto é, até ele subitamente segurar meus ombros e tentar me puxar para cima. - Eu fiz algo errado? - perguntei preocupada.

\- Foi maravilhoso - ele me garantiu, me dando um selinho. - Mas eu estava prestes a explodir e eu realmente queria sentir você ao meu redor.

\- Oh - balbuciei como uma idiota e então soltei uma risadinha. Eu nem mesmo tinha me lembrado da possibilidade de ele terminar na minha boca. - Você tem, hm, uma camisinha?

Sorrindo meu sorriso favorito, ele nos virou na cama - ficando por cima de mim novamente, e então ajoelhou entre minhas pernas, esticando o braço para a estante que ficava em cima da cama e puxando uma caixa dali. Infelizmente a caixa acabou caindo, o que fez com que várias embalagens de camisinha se espalhassem pelo chão. Arqueei uma sobrancelha com seu enorme acervo de camisinhas escondido no quarto e ele apenas deu de ombros, me lançando seu melhor sorriso, antes de colocar o preservativo no lugar.

\- Já mencionei como você é perfeita hoje? - ele perguntou me olhando intensamente, enquanto fazia um carinho de leve em minhas coxas.

\- Algumas vezes - respondi, de repente me sentindo ofegante.

\- Mas é sempre bom lembrá-la - ele disse, se inclinando para cima de mim e me beijando lentamente. - Porque você é a coisa mais perfeita que existe na minha vida.

\- Edward…

Porém meu contra argumento foi imediatamente interrompido quando eu o senti lentamente entrar em mim. Todas as palavras foram substituídas por lamúrias sem sentidos e eu só conseguia olhar intensamente em seus olhos enquanto eu percebia que aquele era, provavelmente, um dos poucos momentos em que todas as preocupações e inseguranças deixavam minha mente e eu podia fazer o que quase nunca fazia: relaxar. E eu não podia estar mais feliz por isso nem que eu tentasse, pois naquele momento eu me sentia como se pudesse ser eu mesma e simplesmente me deixar levar.

Sem preocupações, sem inseguranças, sem ataques e… apenas aproveitar o momento.

* * *

 **Como disse lá em cima: mil desculpas pela demora! Mas acho que os acontecimentos desse capítulo e o tamanho dele compensaram, uh? Tivemos muitos momentos fofos com esses dois, mais um pouquinho o blog da Bella e até mesmo a primeira vez deles! O que acharam? Duas coisas que amei sobre eles nesse capítulo: primeiro o Edward, que não gostava de compartilhar seu espaço com ninguém, dizendo que nunca se sentiu tão confortável na vida como ele se sentiu com a Bella dormindo com ele! S2 E segundo que a Bella está conseguindo controlar suas crises um pouco melhor e por mais tempo e agora está se abrindo mais! e vocês, o que mais gostaram do capítulo? Por favor, não deixem de comentar me contando o que acharam! Prometo voltar em breve. :)**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Atrasei, eu sei. Mil desculpas pela demora, final de semestre é um saco e suga todo meu tempo! Mas agora finalmente estou de férias e não atraso mais. :) Boa leitura!**

 **Capítulo betado e pré-lido por Deh Cullen e LeiliPattz.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Doze**

 **Bella POV.**

Apesar de sempre ler sobre essas coisas em grandes romances e coisas do tipo, eu não imaginava que realmente fosse me sentir tão… _completa_ e feliz como eu estava me sentindo após a minha primeira vez com Edward na noite de Halloween. Pouco mais de três semanas haviam se passado e eu ainda achava difícil encontrar palavras para descrever como Edward tinha feito eu me sentir com seu toque. Era engraçado pensar que, ao mesmo tempo em que tínhamos continuados exatamente iguais, muitas coisas tinham mudado desde então. Certamente tínhamos criado uma intimidade maior um com o outro e aos poucos íamos conhecendo cada vez mais o corpo um do outro. Sem contar com o fato de que estávamos praticamente inseparáveis desde a primeira vez que transamos. Quando Edward não passava a noite no meu quarto, eu passava no quarto dele. Nossos colegas de flat já tinham se acostumado em chegar na cozinha e encontrar um de nós pegando comida e voltando para o quarto. Eu sabia que isso provavelmente era só uma fase e que nem sempre seríamos assim, mas eu tinha decidido que não ia pensar muito nisso. Tudo o que eu me preocuparia era focar no agora e nada mais.

E, surpreendentemente, estava sendo mais fácil do que eu pensava não me preocupar com o futuro e só me focar no momento presente. Principalmente quando eu começava a pensar em Edward e nas coisas maravilhosas que ele conseguia fazer com os lábios, com as mãos… bom, com todas as partes do seu corpo, para ser honesta. Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim antes. Honestamente, eu nem mesmo sabia que sexo podia ser uma coisa tão íntima e prazerosa assim, mas Edward definitivamente tinha me provado que sim, podia. Soltei um suspiro, pensando em como com um simples toque ele já me deixava completamente bamba e maneei a cabeça; eu não devia estar tendo esses pensamentos agora. Eu precisava me focar em… o que eu estava fazendo mesmo?

\- _Bella? Bella? Alôôô? -_ A voz da minha melhor amiga me tirou dos meus pensamentos e eu maneei a cabeça novamente, voltando minha atenção para nossa sessão no _FaceTime_. - _Finalmente! Estou te chamando tem uns dez minutos._

\- Sério? - perguntei envergonhada. Não era minha culpa se pensar em Edward sempre me distraía…

\- _Bella!_ \- Amber resmungou de novo e eu abri meu melhor sorriso quadrado. Ops - _Posso saber o que há com você?_

\- Hm, nada - menti rapidamente.

\- _Claro, claro… Você acha que eu te conheci ontem? Abre logo a boca e conta tudo, Swan!_

 _-_ Ugh, eu odeio que você me conhece tão bem - resmunguei, cruzando os braços, e ela soltou uma risada.

\- _Não, você ama isso. Porque você me conhece tão bem quanto. Agora fala logo. A gente não se fala tem umas três semanas, me conta todas as novidades!_

E então, respirando fundo, eu comecei a narrar para ela os últimos acontecimentos. Contei sobre como o clima estava cada vez mais quente entre Edward e eu, então falei sobre a festa de Halloween que fomos - tendo que parar um pouco para falar sobre o ataque que eu tive - e então, respirando fundo mais uma vez, eu pude começar a contar sobre os eventos que sucederam nossa saída subida da festa. Obviamente Amber teve um pequeno ataque de fofura quando eu comecei a contar como Edward tinha sido um fofo e em como ele tinha me encorajado a confiar mais em mim mesma, mas o ataque rapidamente se tornou um pequeno surto quando eu comecei a narrar os próximos acontecimento e em como Edward e eu tínhamos, finalmente, transado pela primeira vez.

\- _E foi bom?_ \- ela perguntou com um sorriso malicioso. - _Espera. É claro que foi bom! Que pergunta ridícula… É só olhar para essa sua cara que eu sei que foi bom._

\- Amber…

\- _Mas e claro que você poderia me contar_ exatamente _o quão bom foi, isto é, se é que você me entende_ \- ela disse em um tom provocativo enquanto balançava as sobrancelhas.

\- Quando é que você se tornou uma pervertida? - perguntei, claramente ignorando sua sugestão. Eu não ia compartilhar _esse_ tipo de detalhe.

\- _Ah, qual é, Bella_ \- minha melhor amiga fez um biquinho do outro lado da tela. - _Eu nunca te vi tão feliz assim antes. Sem contar com esse seu sorrisinho que está começando a ficar debochado e irritante. Nós somos melhores amigas, o mínimo que você pode fazer é me contar um pouquinho…_

 _-_ Ok, ok - me dei por vencida. Não é como se ela fosse sair gritando para o mundo, mas eu ainda não ia ser tão específica assim. - Não vou entrar em detalhes… digamos apenas que eu não tenho nada do que reclamar e que meu namorado definitivamente sabe como satisfazer uma mulher.

\- _Então quer dizer que ele... ?_ \- perguntou me lançando um olhar que dizia claramente o que ela queria saber e eu soltei uma risadinha.

\- Sim - respondi assentindo levemente.

\- _E você também…?_ \- insistiu e eu assenti novamente, fazendo ela meio que socar o ar em sinal de vitória, antes de soltar um exagerado: - _É disso que eu tô falando, garota!_

\- Você é ridícula - disse rindo.

 _-_ _Você me ama mesmo assim_ \- deu de ombros.

\- Essa é a sua sorte - devolvi, e antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, fui interrompida por uma leve batida na porta. Fiz um sinal para que Amber esperasse um pouco e então me virei em direção ao chamado. - Sim?

\- Sou eu, Alice - respondeu.

\- Só um minutinho! - pedi e voltei a atenção para Amber que me olhava com os olhos franzidos. - O que foi?

\- _Alice?_ \- perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha e eu revirei os olhos. Eu não tinha tempo para uma crise de ciúmes agora.

\- Nem começa. Eu preciso ir agora, depois continuamos nossa conversa, ok?

\- _Você foi salva pelo gongo, Isabella_ \- ameaçou. - _Não pense que eu arrancarei todos os detalhes de você depois._

\- Claro, claro… - desdenhei.

Depois de nos despedirmos rapidamente com um "eu te amo e nos falamos em breve", eu fechei o notebook e corri para a porta, abrindo e dando de cara com Alice.

\- Desculpa a demora, estava no FaceTime com uma amiga - expliquei. - Mas enfim.

\- Era a Amber? - perguntou com uma risadinha e eu assenti. Alice já sabia muito bem das crises de ciúmes que minha amiga costumava ter quando se tratava da minha amizade com ela. - Ela teve uma crise quando soube que era eu interrompendo vocês duas?

\- Bem que você queria - rebati cutucando sua cintura e fazendo ela rir mais alto. - Mas não, ela não teve outra crise de ciúmes porque eu parei ela antes de ela começar.

\- Ah, estraga prazeres - fez um biquinho.

Eu sabia que Alice só estava provocando, pois na verdade ela achava absurdo minha amiga ter ciúmes de mim. Ainda mais quando se tratava da nossa amizade. Não era como se Alice estivesse tentando roubar o lugar dela ou algo do tipo. Quero dizer, tinha espaço o suficiente para as duas amizades, cada uma com o seu lugar e sua importância.

\- Amber só precisa conhecer você para saber que ela não devia ter ciúmes - eu disse, voltando para o quarto e sendo seguida por Alice.

\- É o que eu vivo falando! - respondeu se jogando na minha cama. - Enfim, eu vim aqui perguntar o que você planeja fazer hoje porque eu estava querendo ir até o shopping e talvez uma ida a Primark e Forever 21?

\- Pode ser - concordei. Eu estava mesmo querendo comprar umas coisinhas novas para o quarto e talvez para a cozinha, além do fato de que eu tinha ouvido falar que em alguns lugares já estavam vendendo velas de Natal. - O dia tá meio bonito lá fora, a gente podia parar no caminho e fazer um _look do dia_?

\- Claro que sim! Você sabe como eu amo essas coisas - respondeu animada.

\- Você devia parar de enrolar e começar o seu blog logo - eu sugeri. Ainda não entendia como uma pessoa tão criativa e com bom gosto como Alice ainda não tinha criado o seu próprio blog ou canal no YouTube.

\- Um dia, quem sabe… Mas enfim, vou tomar um banho e a senhorita faça o mesmo!

Revirei os olhos com o seu tom autoritário, mas apenas assenti, rindo quando ela praticamente voou para seu próprio quarto. Respirando fundo, prendi meu cabelo em um coque e tomei um banho rápido, antes de voltar para o quarto e decidir o que vestir. Depois de uma breve analisada, acabei escolhendo uma blusa de malha cinza, a qual eu combinei com minha saia plissada com um xadrez no tom azul e chumbo. Por cima coloquei um cardigã fofinho, também cinza, e nos pés acabei calçando meu par de botas _over the knee_ de couro preta que havia comprado na semana passada simplesmente pelo fato de estar completamente apaixonada por ela. Eu estava terminando de passar meu delineador, quando bateram na minha porta.

\- Pode entrar! - gritei dando o último retoque e então me olhei no pequeno espelho uma última vez, ofegando quando Edward entrou no cômodo apertado e se acomodou atrás de mim, me encarando pelo espelho. Seus olhos passando por cada pedacinho que ele conseguia ver. Mordi os lábios, sabendo muito bem o que aquele olhar queria dizer e soltei a respiração quando ele enlaçou os braços ao redor da minha cintura.

\- Oi, linda - Edward cumprimentou, me abraçando e depositando um beijo na lateral do meu pescoço. - Vai sair?

\- Olá você - respondi e me virei o rosto para depositar um beijo rápido em seus lábios. - Aham, vou ao shopping com Alice e no caminho vamos tirar umas fotos para o blog.

\- Hmmm… - murmurou, me abraçando ainda mais apertado. - E o que você pretende fazer quando voltarem?

\- Ainda não sei - respondi, de repente me sentindo ofegante. - Tem algo em mente?

\- Eu tenho muitas coisas em mente - ele disse, soltando a minha nova risada favorita. Ela não era apenas uma risada alegre, mas sim uma risada cheia de significados. Significados que sempre me deixavam de pernas bambas. - Mas infelizmente teremos que guardá-las para depois.

\- Ah, é? - perguntei mordendo os lábios e fechei os olhos, aproveitando a sensação da pontinha do seu nariz passando no meu pescoço.

\- Pode apostar que sim - respondeu antes de depositar um último beijo ali e então se afastou, me puxando para fora do banheiro com ele e me olhando melhor. - Continuaremos isso mais tarde.

\- Ok - respondi abobalhada e ele soltou uma risada alta, jogando a cabeça para trás.

\- Mas sério, quando você voltar do Shopping, o que acha de irmos até o meu flat, então assistimos algum filme, comemos umas porcarias, darmos um beijo ou dois… Dormimos abraçadinhos…

\- Hm, me parece uma ótima ideia - concordei animada. Eu amava minhas noites com Edward. Não só pelo fato de que agora nós tínhamos dado mais um passo em nossa relação, quero dizer, não me leve a mal, transar com ele era maravilhoso, mas o que eu amava mesmo era a sensação de conforto que eu tinha ao dormir nos braços dele.

\- Então está marcado - sorriu, voltando a me abraçar pela cintura. - Quer algo especial para hoje à noite?

\- Por quê? Vai se arriscar de novo no supermercado? - brinquei.

\- Você vai me zoar com isso pra sempre, uh? - rebateu, cutucando a lateral da minha barriga e me fazendo soltar uma risada. - Mas sim, srta. Swan, eu pretendo ir ao supermercado e comprar algumas coisas para minha namorada comer.

\- Bom, neste caso… seja criativo - dei uma piscadinha.

\- Se você não precisasse sair com Alice, eu te mostraria agora mesmo o quão criativo eu consigo ser - provocou, e eu senti minha perna ficar bamba. Droga.

\- Ugh, vocês dois estão sempre se pegando - Alice reclamou entrando no meu quarto e fazendo com que Edward e eu nos separássemos.

\- Algumas pessoas costumam bater antes de entrar, Alice - Edward disse em um tom sarcástico e eu revirei os olhos. Eu sabia que os dois sempre eram assim um com o outro, desde que eram vizinhos.

\- Toc-toc - Alice disse em um tom de zombaria, enquanto revirava os olhos. - Você ia pensar que com o tanto de amor que você recebe da sua namorada, você ia ser um ser mais amável, mas nããão… Edward-o-carrasco está sempre de mal humor.

\- Intrometida - ele disse, mas eu podia ver o brilho de brincadeira em seus olhos.

\- Ok, ok… chega - eu intervi. - Você - apontei para Edward. - cuida da comida e quando eu estiver voltando eu te mando uma mensagem, ok? - disse, dando um beijo rápido nele e então peguei minha bolsa, me virando para Alice. - E você, vamos logo.

Depois de me despedir de Edward com mais um beijo rápido, Alice e eu saímos do flat e começamos a caminhar em direção à estação de metrô. Por ser praticamente início de Dezembro, o dia estava lindo e eu mal podia esperar para tirar as fotos. Alice e eu tínhamos decidido que tiraríamos no espaço em frente ao Shopping mesmo, uma vez que além do parque olímpico e um parque com pistas de ciclistas, não tínhamos um parque decente para ir. Assim que chegamos ao Westfield, decidimos tirar as fotos, uma vez que queríamos aproveitar a luz do dia enquanto ainda conseguíamos e depois de quase trinta fotos tiradas em diversas poses, incluindo algumas selfies, eu decidi que já tínhamos fotos o suficiente e então entramos no Shooping, indo direto para a Primark.

\- Você e o Edward parecem estar indo bem - Alice comentou quando estávamos no provador alguns minutos depois.

\- Nós estamos ótimos - concordei, provando uma blusinha estilo cropped que tinha escolhido. - Eu realmente não esperava que algo do tipo fosse acontecer quando vim fazer intercâmbio aqui, mas…

\- Eu sei o que você quer dizer - Alice concordou. - Eu sempre achei que essa história de _vai acontecer quando você menos esperar_ fosse besteira.

\- Eu também! - concordei soltando uma risada. - O que você acha dessa blusa?

\- Acho que seus peitos ficara ótimos nela - respondeu, arqueando a sobrancelha e eu dei um tapa no ombro dela. - Mas então, voltando ao assunto… Eu fico feliz que você e o Edward estejam se dando tão bem assim. Em todos os anos que eu o conheço, eu nunca tinha visto ele assim… tão leve e solto. Quero dizer, ele ainda é mal humorado com o resto das pessoas e ainda é bem fechado com tudo, mas quando ele está com você… ele parece ser outra pessoa. É algo lindo de ser ver. Esme ia ficar chocada, eu tenho certeza.

\- Esme? - perguntei confusa.

\- Sim, a mãe dele… vocês ainda não se falaram? - perguntou.

\- Não. Quero dizer, eu sei que Edward já falou de mim para os pais dele e tudo mais, mas nós não chegamos realmente a nos falar ou algo do tipo. Sei lá…

\- Bom, isso vai acontecer em breve, eu tenho certeza - disse com convicção, conferindo como a saia que ela tinha escolhido tinha ficado em seu corpo.

\- A saia ficou ótima - eu garanti. - O que você quer dizer com _isso vai acontecer em breve_?

\- Uh… o Natal é no próximo mês, não? Em algumas semanas, na verdade - respondeu, pegando as peças que ia levar e saímos do provador.

\- Obrigada - disse ao atendente que pegou as duas calças que eu tinha decidido não levar. - Enfim, o que isso tem a ver?

\- Bella, no Natal todos vão pra casa - Alice explicou calmamente, parando para olhar um vestido. - E se eu não estou enganada sua casa está em outro continente, certo? Enfim, o que eu quero dizer é que eu duvido que Edward vai deixar que você fique sozinha aqui durante o feriado.

\- Eu não sei - murmurei, meio incerta. - Ele não falou nada ainda… Mas eu não me importo de ficar por aqui.

\- Até parece - ela bufou e revirou os olhos. - Daqui no máximo dez dias você me diz se eu estou certa ou não. Mas agora vamos na sessão de sapatos que eu vi umas botinhas lindas por lá!

Quando saímos da Primark quase uma hora depois, Alice e eu resolvemos dar uma passada na Boots para comprar alguns cosméticos essenciais e então paramos para comer algo na praça de alimentação do shopping, antes de subirmos para a Forever 21. Depois de irmos em outras lojinhas no Shopping e estarmos cheias de sacolas, Alice e eu percebemos que provavelmente já tínhamos comprado demais e então fomos em direção ao metrô. No caminho, mandei uma mensagem para Edward, avisando que já estávamos na estação e, quando finalmente descemos na Cyprus quase trinta minutos depois, o céu já estava completamente escuro e os potões da faculdade fechados. Depois de liberarmos nossa entrada com nossas carteirinha, fomos direto para nosso flat.

\- Ai, cara, eu tinha me esquecido que eu ainda preciso lavar minha roupa - Alice reclamou quando estávamos subindo os últimos degraus até nosso flat.

\- Boa sorte - eu disse com uma risadinha e segurei a porta para ela entrar também. - Eu lavei as minhas ontem.

\- Te odeio - resmungou. - Sério, eu só queria dormir até amanhã. É por isso que eu não saio tanto assim para fazer compras, parece que um caminhão passou em mim.

\- Deixa de ser exagerada - soltei uma risadinha. - Lava sua roupa amanhã.

\- Não posso, Jasper e eu temos compromisso - explicou, e então destrancou a porta do quarto dela. - Enfim, o que você vai fazer agora? Quer me acompanhar?

\- Por mais que eu adore te fazer companhia, eu tenho planos com Edward.

\- Chata - disse, mostrando a língua e entrou no quarto.

\- Exagerada - gritei e entrei no meu, colocando todas as sacolas no chão. Antes de descer para o flat de Edward eu planejava tomar um bom banho pois me sentia completamente suja e enquanto isso eu deixaria a câmera descarregando no meu notebook, porém, meus planos foram interrompidos quando meu celular tocou. - Edward? - perguntei confusa.

\- _Oi, linda_ \- respondeu do outro lado da linha. - _Você já está chegando?_

 _-_ Hm, em alguns minutos - respondi, procurando a loção nova que eu tinha comprado na Boots. - Primeiro vou tomar um banho e então eu desço.

\- _Por que você não toma seu banho aqui?_ \- sugeriu. - _Aí você cai direto na cama depois._

\- É uma boa ideia - concordei. - Vou separar uma roupa então.

\- _Bella… você sabe que não precisa disso. Para de enrolar e vem logo_ \- disse em um tom mandão, mas ao mesmo tempo em tom de brincadeira. Eu sabia que ele não ia se importar se eu tomasse banho aqui ou lá, ou se eu quisesse usar minhas próprias roupas.

\- Ok, ok… estou indo.

Quando cheguei à porta do flat de Edward alguns minutos depois, fui recebida com um beijo caloroso e então fomos direto para o quarto dele. Sendo o namorado fofo que era, Edward tinha acendido algumas velas aromáticas na mesa dele, e tinha separado uma pequena bandeja com comidinhas para devorarmos enquanto assistíssemos ao filme.

\- Baunilha com lavanda? - perguntei, me referindo ao cheiro das velas.

\- É assustador como você conhece todos os cheiros - ele respondeu. - Mas sim, baunilha.

\- Uma das minhas favoritas - eu disse, me virando para ele e depositando um beijo em seus lábios ansiosos.

\- Eu sei - concordou contra os meus lábios e então se afastou. - Pronta para o filme? Pensei em escolhermos algo do Neflix.

\- Na verdade eu queria tomar um banho antes - disse, mordendo os lábios. Depois de um dia todo andando para lá e para cá eu estava _mesmo_ precisando relaxar debaixo de um jato quente de água. - Está tudo bem por você?

\- Isso depende - ele começou em um tom provocativo, dando beijinhos no meu pescoço.

\- Depende de? - perguntei, de repente me sentindo ofegante.

\- Se eu posso ou não me juntar a este banho - respondeu, abrindo aquele sorriso safado que eu havia aprendido a reconhecer tão facilmente.

\- Eu não tenho certeza se nós dois cabemos neste banheiro minúsculo - eu disse, mas mentalmente cogitei a ideia.

\- Eu posso ser compacto - ofereceu, me lançando um biquinho irresistível e tudo o que eu fiz foi soltar uma risada, revirando os olhos. - Por favor?

Não sendo capaz de resistir àquele biquinho, eu concordei com a ideia maluca do meu namorado. Não que tenha precisado tanto esforço assim, quero dizer, eu provavelmente queria isso tanto quanto ele. Porém, no final das contas, Edward estava certo e ele conseguia _mesmo_ ser compacto e conseguimos nos aventurar um pouco mais naquele cubículo que o designer dos dormitórios chamava de banheiro, por mais que tenha sido um pouco engraçado demais transar com meu namorado enquanto eu olhava para os patinhos da cortina que eu tinha comprado pra ele, ou quando essa mesma cortina ficava grudando nas costas de Edward, ou pior, quando eu sem querer chutei o kit de barbear dele. De qualquer forma, quando minutos depois nós estávamos embolados no edredom dele - eu usando um moletom e um par de meias dele, enquanto ele usava apenas uma calça de moletom -, incrivelmente confortáveis enquanto comíamos o que ele tinha comprado e assistíamos um filme qualquer com um sorriso ridiculamente grande no rosto, eu sabia que aquela pequena aventura no banheiro tinha valido à pena.

Pelo menos Edward não tinha nenhum cacto na pia dele para que eu pudesse chutar e ter chutado também. Além do mais ter chutado, e possivelmente quebrado, o kit de barbear dele pode ou não ter valido a pena, quero dizer, meu namorado deixar a barbar crescer um pouco mais do que o normal nunca seria uma coisa ruim.

Nop. Não mesmo.

* * *

 _ **RECADINHO:** acabei de postar uma **fic nova** , ela tem um clima bem diferente daqui, mas eu estou amando escrever. Eu já postei o primeiro capítulo e pretendo atualizar ela d vezes na semana (já tenho ela quase toda escrita). Quem quiser ler, ela se chama **Till The End**. _

_Link (só retirar os espaços):_ www . fanfiction s/11662662/1/Till-The-End

* * *

 _Oi, oi, oi! Como disse lá em cima: desculpem pela demora! Agora vamos falar sobre esse capítulo cheio de amor, fofura e safadeza desse casal maravilhoso? Sempre me derreto toda enquanto estou escrevendo eles. Hahahaha. Quem ficou imaginando os pobres patinhos da cortina tendo que ver a sacanagem toda dos dois? :p Sempre amo quando a Bella passa um tempinho com as amigas, sejam por FaceTime ou não! Acho importante ela não se enfiar no relacionamento e esquecer do amigos, né? Enfim, espero mesmo que tenham gostado e, por favor, não deixem de comentar que semana que vem (ou quem sabe antes) eu apareço com o capítulo novo. Bj, bj s2_


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo betado e pré-lido por Deh Cullen e LeiliPattz**

* * *

 **Capítulo Doze**

 **Bella POV.**

Sentindo minhas pernas moles de tanto andar por Londres com Edward durante a tarde, eu suspirei aliviada quando finalmente entramos em seu quarto e então me joguei na sua cama. Por ser sábado, Edward decidiu que precisávamos sair para fazer algo de útil e não apenas passar mais um sábado jogados na cama, então nós acordamos bem cedo e fomos para o parque Hyde, onde a Winter Wonderland - uma espécie de festival/feirinha de Natal, com barraquinhas de comida, música, brinquedos e etc - já estava funcionando. Passamos boa parte do dia lá, tiramos algumas fotos, e eu até mesmo me arrisquei em filmar alguns pequenos clipes para um vlog, o que foi difícil, já que só estávamos Edward e eu, e eu não queria alimentar ainda mais as leitoras que eram obcecadas com o nosso possível relacionamento. Eu sei que para muitos soava como besteira o fato de Edward e eu estarmos juntos e eu querer esconder isso dos meus leitores e inscritos do YouTube, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia perder o sentimento de ansiedade e nervosismo para o que viria a seguir caso eu realmente me abrisse em relação a isso.

Ter o distúrbio de ansiedade era algo bastante complexo e algumas vezes nem mesmo eu conseguia explicar muito bem o que acontecia, ou como acontecia. Em um momento você está bem e no outro não. Já outras vezes, você já entra em pânico em apenas pensar em alguma situação específica. Felizmente, nas últimas semanas desde o Halloween, eu estava tendo mais sorte em conseguir controlar meus ataques. Eu sabia que eu precisaria de anos, e possivelmente de terapia, para finalmente me livrar disso, quero dizer, minha mente estava acostumada a agir deste jeito, a entrar em pânico por certas coisas, a me sabotar constantemente por anos, e isso não mudaria da noite para o dia, mas só de eu estar conseguindo ter um pouco de controle sobre isso, já me deixava mais do que satisfeita. De qualquer forma, um dos meus planos para quando eu voltasse para a Cidade do Cabo era finalmente levar a sério a terapia.

\- Hmmm… você parece muito confortável. - Edward me tirou dos meus pensamentos, se jogando na cama atrás de mim e me abraçando, enquanto escondia o rosto na minha nuca e dava um beijinho ali.

\- Agora estou mais ainda - brinquei, fazendo um carinho em suas mãos geladas devido ao clima lá fora. Mal havíamos iniciado o mês de dezembro, mas o frio já estava tomando conta de tudo.

\- Ah, é? - murmurou, dando mais beijinhos na minha nuca, até me virar de frente para ele.

\- Uhum - concordei, fazendo um carinho no seu maxilar.

\- Bom - ele murmurou, poucos segundos antes de se inclinar e começar a me beijar.

Como sempre, assim que nossos lábios se tocaram, soltei um suspiro baixinho e me entreguei ao beijo com tudo o que eu tinha. Eu nunca me cansaria de beijá-lo. Era a melhor sensação do mundo… não importava quantas vezes a gente se beijava, eu sempre sentia aquele friozinho na barriga. Progressivamente, a intensidade do nosso beijo foi crescendo e quando eu dei por mim, eu estava completamente deitada na cama com Edward por cima de mim, me beijando intensamente, enquanto uma de suas mãos percorria meu corpo. Gemi baixinho contra seus lábios quando ele puxou minha blusa de dentro da minha saia e subiu a mão pela minha barriga por baixo dela e senti ele sorrir, pouco antes de deixar meus lábios e descer os dele pelo meu pescoço, dando leves mordidas e me deixando arrepiada ao mesmo tempo em que eu puxava os fios bagunçados do seu cabelo perto da nuca.

Quando vimos que precisávamos de mais, Edward rapidamente se afastou de mim e retirou sua camisa ao mesmo tempo em que eu retirava a minha e então logo retirou minha saia. Senti minhas bochechas esquentando com a forma que ele olhava meu corpo; com a mesma admiração de sempre. Antes que eu ficasse envergonhada demais - porque não importava quantas vezes ele me visse pelada, eu sempre sentia um pinguinho de vergonha e insegurança com o meu corpo -, eu estiquei as mãos até o botão da sua calça e comecei a retirar, resmungando quando vi que não ia dar muito certo. Soltando uma risadinha e me dando um beijo rápido, Edward se levantou na cama e desceu sua calça, e então foi a minha vez de soltar uma risada quando vi que, por baixo dela, ele estava usando uma ceroula branca.

\- Hey - ele reclamou, irritado quando eu não consegui parar de rir.

\- Desculpa - disse, ainda rindo. - É que eu nunca imaginei que fosse ver você usando isso um dia.

\- Para a sua informação, está muito frio e eu preciso proteger meus jogadores - resmungou, cruzando os braços como uma criança birrenta e eu comecei a rir ainda mais.

\- Desculpa, desculpa - ofeguei entre as risadinhas e então respirei fundo, tentando me conter, mas sem muito sucesso.

\- Só por isso não vamos fazer mais nada hoje à noite porque você estragou o clima - ele disse com um biquinho quando tirou a ceroula, ficando só de boxer na minha frente, e eu revirei os olhos.

\- Ok - fingi um bocejo. - Eu estava mesmo cansada...

\- Hey! - ele exclamou de novo, vindo se deitar atrás de mim e me abraçando.

\- Boa noite, Edward - murmurei, me aconchegando melhor na cama e me cobrindo com o edredom quentinho.

\- Você vai mesmo dormir? - ele perguntou, dando beijinhos no meu pescoço.

\- Bom, você não disse que não íamos fazer nada hoje porque aparentemente eu estraguei o clima - eu disse, forçando outro bocejo.

\- Beeeeella - ele reclamou, praticamente choramingando e eu abri os olhos soltando uma risadinha. - Ah, você acha que é engraçadinha, uh?

\- Uhum - respondi com um sorriso arrogante olhando pra ele por cima do ombro e ele arqueou a sobrancelha, antes de abrir um sorriso próprio.

Oh, não… eu sabia o que aquele sorriso significava e a prova veio segundos depois quando Edward me virou na cama e começou a fazer cócegas em minha barriga, me fazendo praticamente contorcer na cama enquanto tentava me esquivar das suas mãos habilidosas enquanto lágrimas saíam dos meus olhos entre as risadas.

\- Fala que você sente muito e que minha ceroula é sexy - ordenou, me prendendo na cama.

\- Eu sinto muito e sua ceroula é sexy - disse ofegando e ele finalmente me liberou da tortura.

\- Bem melhor - murmurou, se inclinando para baixo e depositando um beijo longo em meus lábios.

Não mais que alguns minutos depois nós já estávamos no clima de novo e pouco depois eu pude sentir a sensação maravilhosa que era ter Edward dentro de mim. Eu amava que mesmo quando se tratava de sexo, nós ainda conseguíamos soltar risadinhas no meio e brincar sem que isso fosse estranho ou acabasse com o clima. Amber costumava dizer que você sabe que está com a pessoa certa quando consegue soltar risadinhas entre o sexo sem parecer algo desconfortável e agora, podendo experimentar isso com Edward, eu definitivamente concordava com ela. Não havia sensação melhor do que poder ser eu mesma com o meu namorado sem que ele tentasse me controlar ou me julgar… era maravilhoso simplesmente poder se sentir livre dentro do seu relacionamento.

Depois de transarmos, Edward cuidou da camisinha e eu fiquei dentada debaixo do edredom quentinho me recusando a sair. Quando Edward voltou alguns minutos depois, ele se prontamente se deitou na cama debaixo do edredom comigo e eu imediatamente me aconcheguei em seu corpo, deitando com a cabeça em seu peito. Por alguns minutos, ficamos em silêncio e apenas curtindo o momento enquanto ele passava a ponta dos dedos de leve em meu braço e eu fazia um carinho nos poucos pelos que ele tinha na barriga. Eu já estava quase dormindo, quando Edward resolver me surpreender.

\- Ainda acordada? - perguntou, e eu assenti contra seu peito. - Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa…

\- O que foi? - murmurei ainda brincando com seus pelos.

\- Hm, você sabe que o Natal está chegando e tudo mais… - divagou, e eu mordi os lábios, incerta com o que viria a seguir. - E eu sei que sua família está na África do Sul e tudo mais, enfim… o que eu quero dizer é que eu realmente gostaria de passar o Natal com você, além do mais eu realmente quero finalmente poder apresentar minha namorada para meus pais. Por isso, você aceita passar o Natal comigo e com a minha família em Brighton?

Imediatamente, me sentei na cama e olhei pra ele com os olhos arregalados. Ele queria mesmo que eu passasse o Natal com ele em Brighton? Onde toda a sua família estaria? Onde provavelmente por alguns minutos eu seria o centro das atenções por ser sua nova namorada? Eu comecei a sentir o pânico crescendo em mim ao mesmo tempo em que minha respiração ficava ofegante e meu coração acelerado. _Droga_.

\- Hey, hey - Edward chamou, se sentando na cama também e segurando meu rosto entre suas duas mãos. - Calma. Fecha os olhos e respira fundo.

Fiz o que ele pediu e procurei focar na sua voz e no carinho que ele estava fazendo no meu cabelo. Aos poucos eu pude finalmente me acalmar e quando abri os olhos, encontrei Edward me olhando com carinho e preocupação. Vendo que eu estava mais calma, ele pegou uma garrafinha de água que estava ao lado da cama e deu para que eu tomasse um pouco. Quando terminei, entreguei a garrafinha de volta e sorri agradecida.

\- Melhor? - ele perguntou e eu assenti. - Ótimo.

\- Desculpa por surtar - disse com um sorriso quadrado e ele sorriu em resposta. - Então, uh… - cocei a garganta para continuar e voltei a encarar seus olhos ansiosos. - Você quer me apresentar para seus pais?

\- Só se você estiver confortável com isso - me garantiu. - Quero dizer, o Natal não é algo grandioso na minha casa. Na verdade geralmente somos só eu, meus pais e minha avó. Mas se você achar que isso vai te deixar ansiosa demais, nós podemos ficar aqui em Londres mesmo. Independente do lugar, eu só quero passar o nosso primeiro Natal juntos.

Sorri com a sua mini declaração e dei um selinho nele. Eu sabia que provavelmente ainda surtaria mais um pouco sobre isso, mas também sabia que eu não podia ficar presa dos meus medos pra sempre. Desde que eu tinha vindo para Londres, eu fazia o meu máximo para superar meus medos e anseios, e agora não seria diferente. Eu precisava fazer isso, não só por mim, mas por Edward também. Eu não ia simplesmente tirá-lo de casa para passar o Natal aqui comigo provavelmente comendo pizza. Além do mais, eu gostava da ideia de que ele estava ansioso para me apresentar para seus pais como sua namorada. Gostava que ele queria gritar para o mundo que pertencíamos um ao outro.

\- Ok - eu finalmente murmurei, e ele me olhou com expectativa. - Eu vou para Brighton com você no Natal.

\- Sério? - ele perguntou animado, seus olhos praticamente brilhando. Espelhando o lindo sorriso que tinha nascido em seu rosto, eu assenti animadamente, porém, antes que eu pudesse verbalizar minha resposta, ele me calou com um beijo. - Obrigado por isso.

\- Você não precisa me agradecer - eu disse, voltando a nos deitar na cama. - Eu também quero passar o nosso primeiro Natal juntos. Além do mais, eu também quero conhecer seus pais, apesar de estar um pouco nervosa...

\- Tenho certeza de que eles vão amar você - me assegurou, e eu sorri.

\- Espero que sim - murmurei, mordendo os lábios e ele fez um carinho na minha bochecha.

\- Nada disso - disse, passando os dedos nos meus lábios, antes de se inclinar e me beijar lentamente por alguns minutos, até nos separarmos ambos com um sorriso gigante nos lábios.

Não muito depois eu havia me aconchegado nele de novo e ficamos conversando por um tempo, até cairmos no sono. Bom, até eu cair no sono e ser seguida por ele algum tempo depois. Quando acordamos na manhã seguinte, relutantemente eu saí da cama e com preguiça de vestir as mesmas roupas de ontem, coloquei um moletom de Edward - que ficava gigante em mim devido a nossa diferença de altura - e então vesti uma calça de pijama dele, rindo quando tive que dobrar a barra mil vezes. Edward adorava brincar com o fato de eu ser toda pequenininha, de acordo com ele, a parte que ele mais gostava - além de eu ser quase engolida por suas roupas -, era que eu cabia perfeitamente em seus braços. Depois de juntar minhas coisas e me despedir de um Edward ainda muito sonolento na cama, eu saí do quarto dele e acenei para Emmett e Rosalie na cozinha, antes de subir para meu flat.

Eu tinha convencido Alice a gravar um vídeo comigo no qual ensinaríamos a fazer cupcakes de gengibre no lugar dos tradicionais biscoitos de gengibre e eu precisava ficar pronta rápido, uma vez que tínhamos combinado de gravar o vídeo ainda de manhã, quando o flat ainda estivesse vazio e silencioso.

Depois de praticamente me arrastar para meu quarto, eu tomei um banho para acordar e então vesti uma roupa decente para aparecer em meu vídeo: um suéter verde e vermelho de Natal que eu tinha comprado com Alice na nossa última ida ao Shopping, leggings pretas e um par de pantufas quentinhas - eu nunca me importava muito com a parte de baixo do que eu estava vestindo em vídeos como este, já que geralmente eu só aparecia da cintura pra cima mesmo. Depois de secar meu cabelo e o prender em um rabo-de-cavalo alto, fiz uma maquiagem bem leve com um pouco de máscara nos cílios, um delineador fino nas pálpebras e um batom rosinha. Depois de pronta, peguei minha câmera, meu tripé e meu notebook e fui para a cozinha, onde comecei a organizar o pequeno cenário para filmarmos sem esperar por Alice, já que eu precisava manter minha mente ocupada para não surtar. Tinha decidido que arrastaria a mesa para a frente do fogão e então colocaria o tripé atrás dela para ter um cenário mais amplo e organizado.

Eu estava terminando de separar os ingredientes quando Alice entrou na cozinha, toda fofa e parecendo um elfo ajudante - ela até mesmo tinha colocado uma peruca.

\- Você está a coisa mais fofa do mundo - comentei depois e cumprimentá-la e ela sorriu.

\- O que achou das sardas falsas? - perguntou apontando para os pontinhos que tinha feito ao redor do nariz.

\- Ficaram ótimas - respondi com uma risadinha.

\- Eu queria ter sardas naturais como você - disse com um biquinho e então suspirou. - Enfim, por que você não me chamou para te ajudar a organizar as coisas?

\- Ah, eu gosto de manter a mente ocupada, você sabe como é… - divaguei.

\- Está tudo bem? - indagou com preocupação na voz, e eu sorri, assegurando-a de que tudo estava bem.

Depois de finalmente convencer Alice que eu estava _mesmo_ bem, nós começamos a gravar o vídeo e aos poucos fomos fazendo os cupcakes. Cozinhar com Alice era sempre divertido. Nós duas nos dávamos bem na cozinha, tínhamos uma dinâmica legal. E além do mais, meus leitores e inscritos amavam quando eu postava algo com ela. Várias piadas surgiram ao longo do vídeo, além de muita bagunça pelo chão da cozinha e risadas. Depois de prepararmos a massa dos cupcakes, enchemos as forminhas até a metade e as colocamos no forno.

\- Bom, os cupcakes precisam ficar no forno por cerca de vinte ou vinte e cinco minutos dependendo do forno e enquanto eles assam, nós vamos começar a fazer a cobertura - eu disse, olhando para a câmera e então sorri para Alice. - Pronta?

\- Eu estou sempre pronta para fazer, e comer, a cobertura - ela respondeu com uma risadinha e eu revirei os olhos, rindo também.

\- Para fazermos a cobertura, primeiro vamos precisar de…

E o resto do vídeo prosseguiu com a mesma naturalidade. Eu tinha que confessar que, apesar de antes não dar tanta atenção para meu canal no YouTube, preferindo focar apenas no blog, eu estava amando esta nova experiência de gravar vídeos. Era uma forma diferente de me expressar e, surpreendentemente, eu estava achando mais fácil e divertido do que por meio de um post no blog. De qualquer forma, quando tiramos os cupcakes do forno alguns minutos depois, o cheiro na cozinha estava absurdamente delicioso e depois que eles estavam frios e prontos, Alice e eu começamos a decorar. Além da cobertura, eu tinha achado pequenos bonequinhos no formato de biscoitos de gengibre para decoração e acabamos colocando eles por cima da cobertura.

\- Eles ficaram tão fofos! - Alice praticamente gritou e bateu palmas quando eu mostrei o resultado final na câmera. - Eu quase estou com dó de comê-los mais tarde.

\- Eu sei - concordei rindo. Eles tinham _mesmo_ ficado super fofos. - Bom pessoal, espero que tenham gostado da receita e, caso tentem fazer em casa, não esqueçam de me marcar no Instagram, no Twitter ou pela _hashtag madswan_. Alice e eu vamos amar ver as criações de vocês!

\- Isso mesmo - Alice concordou animada.

\- Obrigada por aceitar fazer parte de mais um vídeo comigo, Alice - agradeci, dando um abraço de lado nela e Alice sorriu radiante para mim.

\- Sempre que precisar - disse e então riu. - Eu estou sempre disposta a ajudar quando o assunto é comida.

\- Ok, ok… chega disso. Obrigada por assistirem a mais um vídeo e nos vemos no próximo - disse e então suspirei, indo até a câmera e a desligando. - E corta!

Assim que desliguei a câmera, eu tirei algumas fotos dos cupcakes para postar mais tarde - Alice fez o mesmo - e então rapidamente arrumamos a cozinha. Minha mente ainda estava viajando no pedido que Edward tinha feito na noite anterior; eu só esperava não estragar tudo ao ter um ataque ou algo do tipo. Eu sabia que, mesmo não comentando nada, me apresentar para seus pais era algo importante para Edward e eu queria que tudo desse certo. Eu não queria ser a namorada estranha com ataques de pânico e fobia-social.

\- Ok, eu já esperei demais - Alice bufou, me tirando dos meu pensamentos e eu a olhei com curiosidade. - O que está acontecendo? É algo com você e o Edward? Vocês não terminaram, né?

Respirando fundo, eu resolvi que não faria mal contar Alice, talvez até mesmo me ajudasse um pouco. Quero dizer, ela era vizinha de Edward e certamente conhece os pais dele e como eles são.

\- Edward me convidou para passar o Natal na casa dele - contei, enquanto secava uma das formas.

\- Eu te falei! - exclamou animada e então respirou fundo quando viu meu olhar. - E por que você não parece feliz com isso? Você não quer…?

\- Oh, não! Eu estou feliz que ele tenha me convidado, é só que eu estou um pouco nervosa e quero que tudo saía perfeito. Eu só tive um namorado sério na minha vida antes de Edward, então eu não sei bem como lidar com essas situações - eu expliquei.

\- Ahh, agora tudo faz sentido - disse com uma risadinha. - Com o que você está preocupada exatamente? Esme e Carlisle são as melhores pessoas do mundo!

\- E se eles não gostarem de mim? - perguntei preocupada. - E se eu fizer ou disser alguma coisa de errado e eles me odiarem?

\- Bella, não seja absurda - ela riu, revirando os olhos. - Eles vão amar você!

\- Como você pode ter tanta certa, uh? - rebati. Talvez eu estivesse sendo um pouco neurótica demais, mas eu sempre era assim e não podia fazer nada a respeito. Eu só me acalmaria quando eu finalmente conhecesse os pais dele e tudo desse certo.

\- Você é ridícula - revirou os olhos. - Como eles vão odiar você quando o filho deles simplesmente te a-

E então, antes que ela pudesse terminar sua frase, a porta da cozinha abriu e um Edward um pouco menos sonolento, seguido de Emmett e Rosalie entraram na cozinha, comentando do cheiro delicioso que eles estavam sentindo lá do flat do andar de baixo.

\- São cupcakes de gengibre que Alice e eu fizemos - eu expliquei. - Vocês podem comer à vontade.

\- Isso aí - Emmett comemorou, se sentando à mesa.

Rosalie revirou os olhos e abriu a geladeira, pegando o leite enquanto Alice e eu pegamos os copos. Jasper se juntou a nós alguns minutos depois e logo todos estávamos sentados comendo os cupcakes enquanto tomávamos leite gelado e conversávamos animadamente. Aos poucos toda a minha preocupação de outrora foi se esvaindo e eu me vi cada vez mais relaxada e menos nervosa em relação ao Natal. Principalmente quando eu tinha Edward ao meu lado me abraçando e fazendo um carinho de leve em minha perna enquanto comíamos.

Alice e Edward estavam certos, e tudo ia ficar bem.

Ia sim.

Pelo menos era o que eu esperava.

* * *

 _Oi, oi, oi! Eu disse que voltava essa semana, não disse? Enfim, sobre o capítulo: eu amo que a Bella ta se soltando cada vez mais em relação aos vídeos e até mesmo fazendo parcerias com a Alice. Imagina que divertido não seria um vídeo das duas? Também tivemos um mini ataque, mas nada que não pudesse ser controlado... Agora, no próximo capítulo, a Bella vai finalmente conhecer os sogros e poder passar o Natal com o Edward! Será que isso vai dar certo? Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e não deixem de comentar! O próximo será postado em uma semana :) bis_


	15. Capítulo 14

**Primeiro capítulo de 2016! Espero que o ano novo de vocês tenha sido maravilhoso e que este ano traga várias realizações na vida de vocês. Obrigada por me acompanharem por mais um ano! s2**

* * *

 **Capítulo Quatorze**

 **Bella POV.**

 _Terça-feira, 23 de Dezembro, 2014._

 **Natal: dicas de presentes de última hora que todo mundo vai amar!**

 _Eu mal posso acreditar que o Natal finalmente está chegando e em dois dias eu poderei finalmente comemorar o feriado. Como eu sei que nem todos são tão preparados assim e acabam precisando de algumas dicas de presentes de última hora, fiz um vídeo onde separei uma pequena listinha com três ideias de presentes de última hora que você pode fazer em casa e que todo mundo vai amar! Junto com o vídeo vou postar aqui as coisas que vocês precisarão para cada presente. Vamos começar?_

 _ **1\. Árvore de Natal de Chocolate**_

 _O que você vai precisar?_

▪️ _Uma garrafa pet limpa e vazia._

▪️ _Fita adesiva._

▪️ _Tesouras._

▪️ _Várias barrinhas de chocolate._

▪️ _Fita vermelha e laço._

 _ **2\. Kit de preparo de chocolate quente**_

 _O que você vai precisar?_

▪️ _3 tubos._

▪️ _Chocolate em pó._

▪️ _Mini-marshmallows._

▪️ _Pedaços de chocolate._

▪️ _Bengalas de açucar._

▪️ _Laço de fita._

 _ **3\. Caneca de lousa.**_

 _O que você vai precisar?_

▪️ _Uma caneca._

▪️ _Fita adesiva._

▪️ _Tinta fosca preta ou verde musgo._

▪️ _Pincel._

▪️ _Giz._

 _Clique no vídeo para as instruções de como fazer cada presente e divirta-se! Espero que tenham gostado das ideias e, caso fizerem, não se esqueçam de me mandar ou marcar com a hashtag #madswansteaDIY._

 _Feliz Natal a todos e muito obrigada por acompanharem meu blog por mais um ano! Até 2015. :)_

 _Bjs_

 _Postado por BSwan._

 _._

Depois de me certificar que não havia nenhuma imagem fora do lugar e de que o vídeo estava no lugar certo, finalmente enviei o último post no blog do ano e então divulguei em todas as minhas redes sociais. Na semana passada, eu tinha feito um post no blog sobre minhas velas favoritas desta temporada de Natal e havia recebido muitos feedbacks positivos. Era difícil pensar que mais um ano estava se fechando desde que eu havia começado o meu blog e em como tanta coisa tinha mudado desde então. Soltei um suspiro e comecei a batucar minha caneta na mesa, pensando no que fazer. Edward, Alice e eu viajaríamos para Brighton amanhã à tarde e eu sequer havia começado a fazer minha mala. Quero dizer, o que eu devia levar? Eu não queria parecer que estava tentando demais impressioná-los, mas também não queria parecer desinteressada ou como se não tivesse me importando. Ugh! Por que isso era tão difícil?

Respirei fundo e tentei controlar meus pensamentos antes que eu começasse a surtar. Ok. O blog e o canal do YouTube já estavam atualizados. Eu não tinha mais nada da faculdade para fazer até quando o feriado acabasse em janeiro. Os presentes já tinham sido comprados - graças a viagem ao shopping de sábado com Alice, Rosalie e Angela - e também já tinham sido embrulhados. Minha mala já estava aberta em cima da cama e agora tudo o que eu precisava fazer era separar algumas roupas para os sete dias que eu passaria na casa dos pais de Edward. Oh, Deus. Sete dias.

\- Bella? - Alice apareceu entrando no quarto, e eu saí do mini surto que eu estava tendo.

\- Sim?

\- Eu estava voltando da cozinha e você estava aí repetindo _sete dias_ sem parar. Tava uma coisa meio Samara, sei lá… Está tudo bem? - perguntou.

\- Ugh, sim! Não! Eu não sei - resmunguei.

\- Você ainda está pirando pelo fato de que vai conhecer os sogros amanhã? - perguntou incrédula.

\- Talvez?

\- Bella… - Alice grunhiu e então me puxou para sentar na cama com ela. - Presta bastante atenção no que eu vou te falar, ok?

Respirei fundo e assenti.

\- Não faz sentido você ficar tão nervosa assim. Os pais do Edward são maravilhosos e eles vão adorar você. Eu não falo isso da boca pra fora, sabe? Você acha que é só o Edward que te ajuda com os seus problemas, mas você não percebeu como que _você_ mudou a vida _dele_ desde que vocês se conheceram.

\- Como assim? - perguntei curiosa. Eu realmente nunca tinha parado para analisar que a vida de Edward sequer precisava de mudanças antes de eu aparecer.

\- Edward sempre foi muito tímido quando criança, e depois que ele ficou mais velho, ele acabou se fechando para o mundo ao seu redor - começou. - Até mesmo com o nosso grupo de amigos, eu tinha que praticamente empurrar ele para fazer as coisas com a gente, caso contrário ele ficaria enfiado no quarto jogando algum vídeo game ou vendo algum seriado. Até mesmo com a ex namorada dele. Você se lembra da Tanya?

Mais uma vez me peguei assentindo, lembrando de como eu havia julgado Edward de forma errada por não se importar com o fato de que sua namorada estava irritada com ele e então Alice teve que intervir e me explicar que aquela seria a única forma de eles terminarem o namoro ou a garota não iria aceitar.

\- Então, até mesmo quando ele namorava com ela, ele não não se abria para nada. Tanya até tentava empurrá-lo para fazer as coisas, eu tenho que dar créditos a ela por isso, mas eram coisas erradas, por isso nunca deu certo. Mas você… você, Bella, nem precisa tentar empurrá-lo. Só o fato de ter você ao lado dele, faz com que ele queira ser uma pessoa mais aberta e mais acessível. Ele continua o mesmo mal humorado de sempre com os outros e tudo mais, mas só o fato de agora ninguém ter que praticamente implorar pra ele aparecer em uma simples noite da pizza já é mais do que o suficiente.

\- Mas eu nunca fiz nada…

\- É isso que eu estou tentando te dizer - revirou os olhos. - Você não precisa fazer nada além de estar com ele. E eu sei que os pais dele sabem disso. E é por isso que você não precisa se estressar. Eles vão amar você - garantiu e então respirou fundo, antes de continuar: - E se você se sentir… você sabe, um pouco ansiosa demais por estar na casa dele e tudo mais, eu moro na casa da frente e tudo o que você precisa fazer é me mandar uma mensagem.

Sorri para minha amiga e a abracei, agradecendo pela conversa e pelo que ela tinha me oferecido. Alguns dias atrás eu finalmente tinha me aberto com Alice e contado a ela sobre os meus problemas com ansiedade e ataques de pânico e ela não tinha sido nada além de compreensiva.

\- Bom, agora que você já está mais calma… que tal uma ajuda para fazer a mala? - ofereceu.

\- Seria ótimo - disse agradecida. - Eu não tenho a mínima ideia do que levar! Como são as coisas na casa dele? Quero dizer, eles costumam ser mais elegantes ou mais despojados? Não quero parecer perdida ali no meio deles.

\- Você se preocupa demais - riu. - Vem, eu te ajudo a separar algumas roupas, mas você logo verá que não precisava se preocupar tanto.

\- Espero que você esteja certa.

Com a ajuda de Alice, em menos de meia hora eu terminei de fazer minha mala e pude então finalmente cortar mais alguma coisa da minha lista. Depois que acabamos de arrumar tudo, agradeci ela pela ajuda e ela deu de ombros, antes de dizer que estava indo encontrar Jasper, já que eles não passariam o Natal juntos este ano. Assim que ela saiu do quarto, fechei o zíper da mala - anotando mentalmente que eu ainda precisava guardar minhas coisas de higiene pessoal - e coloquei ela no chão ao lado da estante que eu havia comprado para meu quarto quando cheguei aqui no início do semestre. Como Edward estava no shopping com Emmett e Rosalie fazendo compras de Natal de última hora, aproveitei o tempo livre e liguei para minha mãe. Por cerca de uma hora, nós duas ficamos conversando ao telefone sobre coisas aleatórias e, obviamente, sobre o grande acontecimento do dia seguinte. Obviamente depois da conversa com Alice, eu estava mil vezes mais calma, mas ainda assim foi bom ouvir um conselho ou dois da minha mãe.

\- Agora me diz uma coisa! - minha mãe disse animada, e eu soltei uma risada. - Vocês já trocaram as três palavrinhas especiais? - perguntou, e eu mordi os lábios.

\- Hm, ainda não - respondi, respirando fundo. - Quero dizer, nos últimos dias a gente começou a meio que… checar o território ao redor disso?

\- Como assim, meu bem?

\- Ele diz que ama algo que eu faço, aí eu falo que amo o cabelo dele… Ele dizendo que ama meu sorriso, eu falando que amo os olhos dele. Ah, você sabe… ficamos brincando perto das três palavras, mas realmente não a dissemos ainda.

\- Mas você o ama, certo? - perguntou.

\- Claro que eu o amo, mamãe - respondi. Se tinha uma coisa na minha vida que eu estava cem por cento certa sobre, era o que eu sentia por Edward.

\- E ele obviamente sente o mesmo… - divagou, e eu concordei. Mesmo sem as três palavras, eu sabia o que Edward sentia por mim. Eu via isso em seus gestos, todos os dias em que ele estava comigo. - Eu estou tão feliz por você, meu bem! Fazer esse intercâmbio foi a melhor decisão que você já tomou em sua vida. Mesmo em tão pouco tempo e comigo estando há quilômetros de distância, eu posso ver como você mudou. Eu estou tão orgulhosa, meu bem, e seu pai com certeza também estaria.

\- Mãe… - murmurei chorosa. Geralmente não tocávamos muito _naquele_ assunto.

\- Ok, ok… nada de choros - soltou uma risadinha e em questão de minutos tínhamos voltado para nossa conversa normal e ela começou a me contar sobre a última noite do pôquer que foi recepcionada lá em casa.

Ficamos conversando por mais alguns minutos, até ela precisar desligar para ir encontrar umas amigas. Depois de uma longa despedida, onde prometemos nos falar na manhã de Natal e tudo mais, nós finalmente finalizamos a ligação e eu me joguei na cama, conferindo mentalmente se eu já tinha feito tudo o que tinha planejado para o dia. Organizar meu armário: check. Atualizar o blog e canal no YouTube: check. Embrulhar os presentes de Natal que faltavam: check. Arrumar minha mala para conhecer meus sogros: check. Ligar para minha mãe: check. Soltei um suspiro quando acabei. Pouco se passava das seis e meia da noite e eu já tinha riscado todos os itens da minha lista mental. Sabendo que eu não tinha mais nada pra fazer e que Edward provavelmente demoraria mais algumas horas pra chegar, decidir ir pra cozinha e ver o que eu tinha sobrando e se tinha ingredientes o suficiente para fazer cupcakes ou cookies.

Sorri animada vendo que tinha tudo que era preciso para fazer cupcakes de caramelo salgado e depois de olhar quais frutas eu tinha disponíveis, decidi fazer o recheio de maçã. Separei todos os ingredientes e em questão de poucos minutos eu já estava despejando a massa nas forminhas e levando para o forno. Enquanto os cupcakes assavam, comecei o recheio de maçã, olhando atentamente o vídeo no YouTube que me explicava os passos, visto que eu nunca tinha feito aquele tipo de recheio antes e depois disso, parti para fazer a cobertura, decidindo que iria fazer algo mais bonitinho, joguei um pouco de corante azul em parte da cobertura e deixei uma parte branca mesmo. Quando tudo estava pronto, tirei os cupcakes do forno e esperei que eles esfriassem um pouco antes de começar a montar tudo. Fiz o pequeno truque que minha mãe tinha me ensinado de cortar um pedacinho do topo do cupcake para fazer um buraco e colocar o recheio e, depois de preencher cada um dos cupcakes, coloquei as tampinhas de volta e então fiz a cobertura, passando primeiro a parte azul e fazendo a borda com a cobertura branca.

Eu estava terminando o último cupcake, quando a porta da frente se abriu e segundos depois, dois braços rodearam minha cintura e um beijo delicado foi posto em meu pescoço.

\- Hmm… cheiro bom - Edward murmurou, passando o nariz de leve em meu pescoço. Eu já estava acostumada com ele entrando sem nem ao menos avisar, pois era assim que sempre tinha funcionado com todos aqui. Até mesmo antes de eu chegar. Além do mais, eu amava que eu podia me sentir à vontade no flat dele e ele se sentir a vontade aqui. Seria horrível dividir o flat com pessoas que não gostassem deste tipo de liberdade.

\- São cupcakes de caramelo salgado com recheio de maçã. Pensei em levar alguns amanhã para sua casa...

\- Isso soa delicioso e tenho certeza de que minha mãe vai adorar- ele concordou, antes de completar: - Mas eu não estava falando dos cupcakes.

\- Bobo - murmurei, me virando rapidamente e dando um beijinho em seus lábios gelados. - Como foi o dia no shopping?

\- Cansativo - suspirou, enterrando a cabeça em meu pescoço e eu aproveitei para fazer um carinho em sua nuca. - Eu amo quando você faz isso - murmurou antes de me dar um beijinho.

\- E eu amo quando você faz isso.

Edward se afastou, sorrindo em resposta e olhou para os cupcakes que eu tinha feito.

\- Você já terminou aqui? - perguntou, voltando a me abraçar pela cintura.

\- Yep, só preciso embalar eles e se você quiser pode pegar um.

Comecei a embalar os cupcakes, separando um para mim e um para Edward, e ele pegou o leite na geladeira. Comemos rapidamente enquanto ele me contava sobre sua jornada até o shopping para comprar presentes de última hora e como as lojas estavam um inferno. Eles também tinha ido até Camden Town e eu fiz um biquinho por isso. Eu não tinha tido a oportunidade de ir lá muitas vezes, pois, apesar de ter amado o lugar, ele ficava um pouquinho longe e fora do caminho da maioria das coisas que eu costumava fazer. Quando acabamos de comer, limpamos toda a bagunça na cozinha e então eu puxei Edward para meu quarto. Como pouco se passava das oito horas, decidimos pedir uma pizza e enquanto ela não chegava eu avisei Edward que ia tomar um banho - tendo que, obviamente, negar seu biquinho quando ele pediu para se juntar a mim. Por mais que eu amasse tomar banho com ele, nosso banheiro era bastante apertado e exigia bastante técnica para fazer as coisas que ele queria. Além do mais, a pizza chegaria em poucos minutos e eu sabia que levaríamos bem mais do que isso caso ele se juntasse a mim.

Quando saí do chuveiro cerca de quinze minutos depois enrolada em uma toalha, Edward ainda estava de biquinho e eu precisei dar alguns beijos nele para fazer sua manha passar, não que isso tenha sido uma boa ideia, já que ele tomou isso como um convite e começou a abrir minha toalha. Soltando uma risadinha contra os lábios dele, eu dei um tapinha em suas mãos e me afastei, sabendo que não tínhamos tempo para isso.

\- Estraga prazeres - bufou, mas eu sabia que ele só estava de birra.

Antes que ele tivesse outras ideias, mandei ele ir tomar seu próprio banho e então coloquei um pijama quentinho e me joguei na cama. A pizza chegou quando Edward ainda estava no banho então eu corri para a entrada e peguei o entregador, o agradecendo e desejando a ele um Feliz Natal, antes de subir as escadas de volta para meu flat. Edward já tinha saído do banho e então comemos na minha cama mesmo e não muito tempo depois já estávamos quentinhos debaixo do meu edredom e nos preparando para dormir.

Na manhã seguinte eu ainda estava meio nervosa, mas havia decidido que iria ignorar aquele sentimento e empurrá-lo para o fundo da minha cabeça. Foi só quando já estávamos no trem algum tempo depois, que minha ansiedade resolveu que era uma boa hora para um pequeno ataque de pânico. Por sorte, ao contrário de Alice, Edward estava acordado e rapidamente conseguiu me acalmar com palavras gentis, um carinho na cabeça e vários beijinhos e por isso, quando finalmente descemos na estação de Brighton, eu já estava bem mais calma e certa de que tudo daria certo.

\- Sua mãe está ali - Alice disse apontando para frente e então eu vi a mulher alta de cabelos longos em um tom um pouco mais acobreado do que o de Edward. Ela estava vestida elegantemente com um casaco de botões e um cachecol grosso enrolado no pescoço. Mas o que chamou minha atenção mesmo, foi o sorriso doce e acolhedor que ela tinha no rosto enquanto via a gente se aproximar.

Depois de Alice a cumprimentar com um abraço rápido e um beijo no rosto, foi a vez de Edward, que abraçou a mãe apertado e depositou um beijo no rosto dela, antes de se afastar e se virar para mim.

\- Mãe, eu gostaria de oficialmente te apresentar a minha namorada, Isabella - ele disse, sorrindo aquele sorriso que sempre me fazia querer suspirar. - Bella, essa é minha mãe, Esme Cullen.

\- É um prazer conhecê-la, Sra. Cullen - murmurei meio desajeitada, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem.

\- Oh, querida, chame-me apenas de Esme - sorriu docemente e então me deu um abraço apertado. - E é um prazer finalmente conhecê-la também. Edward tem me falado muito sobre você nas últimas semanas - disse ela, me lançando o mesmo sorriso torto do filho antes de enlaçar nossos braços e começar a andar em direção à saída da estação.

Atrás de mim, escutei Alice e Edward darem uma risadinha do meu olhar assustado quando Esme simplesmente começou a me tratar como se fôssemos velhas amigas e então eu me peguei sorrindo também, sabendo que toda aquela preocupação de antes tinha sido desnecessária. No caminho até o carro fui corrigida três vezes por chamá-la de Sra. Cullen e não de Esme e então finalmente pedi a ela que me chamasse de Bella também. Alice, parecendo saber que eu provavelmente precisava respirar um pouco, se jogou no banco da frente quando chegamos ao esportivo preto da mãe de Edward e então eu pude ir aconchegada ao meu namorado até a casa dele.

O trajeto até a casa de Edward durou pouco mais do que vinte minutos e eu logo me vi parada em frente a uma belíssima casa de dois andares, toda coberta de tijolos retangulares em um tom marrom avermelhado. Parecia uma daquelas casas de vilarejos, porém com um toque mais moderno e elegante. Assim que Esme estacionou o carro, descemos e pegamos nossas malas.

\- Obrigada pela carona, Es - Alice agradeceu, dando um beijo rápido em Esme e então se virou pra mim e para Edward. - Nos vemos mais tarde?

\- Claro - Edward respondeu.

E com mais um sorriso Alice caminhou até a casa ao lado, acenando uma última vez antes de abrir o portão e entrar. Esme sugeriu que fizéssemos o mesmo e logo estávamos abarcados pelo quentinho proporcionado pelo aquecedor da casa. Esme explicou que seu marido, Carlisle, ainda estava no trabalho e provavelmente só chegaria para o jantar de Natal. Antes de seguimos para o quarto, deixamos os presentes debaixo da belíssima árvore de Natal que eles tinham decorado na sala perto da lareira e eu precisei esconder minha surpresa quando vi a quantidade de presentes ali. Será que outras pessoas viriam também? Mordi os lábios para conter o nervosismo e tentei respirar fundo.

\- Bom - Esme começou, me tirando dos meus devaneios -, acredito que não há problema em vocês dormirem no mesmo quarto.

\- Claro que não, mãe - Edward concordou.

\- Perfeito! Por que você não leva Bella e as malas para seu quarto e enquanto isso eu preparo um lanche para vocês? Tenho certeza de que devem estar famintos!

E foi isso o que fizemos. Rapidamente subimos os lances de escada até o segundo andar e Edward me levou até o seu quarto. Sorri quando passamos pela porta e vi como era o quarto em que Edward passou a sua infância e adolescência. As paredes eram brancas, com tonalidades em um azul royal, havia uma cama de casal encostada na parede ao lado da porta, e um armário com portas de acrílico ao lado de um aquecedor e uma caixa de som, que ficavam debaixo de uma janela. A parede de frente da cama tinha uma janela de vidro panorâmica e em frente a ela estava uma mesa com um iMac e várias outras coisinhas. O chão era macio e completamente coberto por um carpete na cor de creme. Notei uma porta fechada na outra parede e supus que ali era ou algum tipo de closet ou uma suíte.

\- Bom, este é o meu quarto - Edward anunciou, colocando as malas no chão e me abraçando por trás.

\- Mesmo se você não falasse eu iria saber na hora. Tudo aqui é bem a sua cara. É quase como se fosse uma versão ampliada do seu quarto dos dormitórios da faculdade - soltei uma risada, antes de acrescentar. - Porém, eu esperava um poster ou dois pregados na parede.

\- Nah… eu nunca gostei de muitos posteres, você sabe - deu de ombros. - Eu costumava ter o mapa mundi pregado em cima da minha cama, mas levei ele comigo para Londres - deu de ombros.

\- Hmm - murmurei. - Entendi.

\- Bom, o que achou da minha mãe? Eu disse que você não precisava se preocupar que ela ia te amar.

\- Confesso que fiquei meio surpresa com a forma que ela me acolheu rapidamente, mas fora isso eu achei ela bem legal. Ela tem esse mesmo sorriso torto que você - disse.

\- Espero que o dela não tenha o mesmo efeito em você do que o meu - provocou e eu dei um tapa no braço dele.

\- Não seja bobo - revirei os olhos. - O sorriso de ninguém tem o mesmo efeito em mim.

\- Bom - murmurou, acariciando meu rosto, antes de me dar um beijo. - Muito bom.

Depois de mais alguns beijinhos, finalmente voltamos para a cozinha, onde comemos o delicioso sanduíche de peito de peru desfiado que Esme tinha feito, enquanto tomávamos um suco de framboesa com mirtilo e ficávamos nos conhecendo melhor. Ela pareceu maravilhada quando eu entreguei os cupcakes que tinha feito para ela e foi assim que eu acabei servindo de ajudante na cozinha enquanto ela preparava o jantar de Natal. Edward cuidou da louça e em poucas horas estávamos finalizando a ceia e a única coisa que ainda precisava ficar pronto era o peru, que estava assando. Quando acabamos tudo, Esme sugeriu que fôssemos tomar um banho e nos arrumar para a ceia, pois Carlisle chegaria em alguns minutos. E ela estava certa. Quando descemos para a cozinha cerca de trinta minutos depois, havia um homem alto e loiro conversando com ela e eu imediatamente soube que ele só podia ser o pai de Edward. Tirando o sorriso e a cor do cabelo, aquele homem era uma perfeita réplica mais velha do meu namorado.

\- Presumo que você seja a adorável Isabella? - ele perguntou sorrindo em minha direção e eu posso ou não ter derretido um pouquinho.

\- Apenas Bella - murmurei. - É um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Cullen.

\- Apenas Carlisle, e é um prazer conhecer você também - disse com uma piscadinha e deu um beijo na minha mão. Agora todo o cavalheirismo de Edward e sua mania de beijar minha mão estava explicada.

\- Igualmente, Carlisle - sorri de volta.

Todos ajudamos Esme a colocar a mesa e em questão de minutos estávamos todos sentados a mesa. Edward tinha me explicado que era tradição seu pai fazer uma pequena oração antes de eles comerem e eu ouvi atentamente enquanto Carlisle mostrava um pouquinho da sua fé para nós. Eu não me considerava uma pessoa religiosa, mas não podia negar que suas palavras eram tocantes. De qualquer forma, assim que a oração acabou, Carlisle cortou o peru e então começamos a comer. A comida estava maravilhosa e eu precisei tentar controlar a vermelhidão em meu rosto quando ele e Esme se juntaram a Edward para elogiar minhas habilidades na cozinha.

\- Como vocês fizeram a maior parte do trabalho, eu cuido das louças - Carlisle ofereceu.

\- Eu te ajudo, pai - Edward se voluntariou e eu aproveitei o momento para ligar para minha mãe. Eu sabia que devia se passar de meia noite onde ela estava devido ao fuso-horário, mas sabia que ela provavelmente estava bebendo vinho com algumas amigas.

E eu estava certa. Depois de conversamos por alguns minutos, finalizamos a ligação com um "eu te amo, nos falamos depois" e eu me sentei na cama de Edward. Por alguns minutos fiquei apenas observando a vista maravilhosa que ele tinha da sua janela e por isso quando ele apareceu se jogou na cama alguns minutos mais tarde, eu ofeguei assustada.

\- Desculpa, não quis assustar você - murmurou, se sentando na cama e me abraçando também.

\- Está tudo bem. Estava distraída observando a vista… é linda - suspirei, e então ele abriu um sorriso.

\- Você que é linda - disse ele, antes de me beijar por alguns minutos. Quando ele se afastou, eu notei como ele estava me encarando de uma forma intensa. Seus olhos tentando me dizer alguma coisa. Senti meu coração acelerar quando ele abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, mas ele nada disse.

\- Está tudo bem? - perguntei, de repente me sentindo ansiosa.

\- Está tudo perfeito - respondeu. - Então, você gostou da vista da minha janela?

\- Aham… - respondi, confusa.

\- Que tal eu te levar para um lugar onde a vista é infinitamente melhor e mais emocionante? - sugeriu.

\- Agora?

\- Agora - respondeu e, sem pensar duas vezes, eu me peguei concordando. Alguma coisa me dizia que a vista não seria a única coisa boa e emocionante que eu veria seja lá onde ele estivesse planejando me levar naquela noite.

E eu mal podia esperar para descobrir se estava certa ou não.

* * *

 _ **E a Bella finalmente conheceu os sogros! Como todos estavam dizendo: ela se preocupou sem motivos! Esme e Carlisle amaram a nova nora! Hahaha. O que vocês acharam dos dois? O capítulo estava saindo beeeem maior do que o esperado e por isso dividi ele em dois para não ficar nada muito corrido! Já comecei a escrever o próximo e espero postar ele até sexta-feira. Agora que a correria de final de ano acabou, fica mais fácil! Enfim, não esqueçam de comentar me contando o que estão achando. Eu amo ler os comentários de vocês e eles sempre me incentivam a escrever mais rápido. 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ps: para quem lia Make You Feel, no Natal eu postei um extra!**_


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo Quinze**

 **Bella POV.**

Não precisei de mais do que quinze minutos para descobrir onde Edward pretendia me levar naquela noite fria de Natal, pois assim que ele estacionou o carro e eu pude ouvir o barulho das ondas se chocando de leve com as pequenas pedras, eu soube que estávamos em uma praia. E ele estava absolutamente certo: aquele lugar era incrível. Poderia ser apenas mais uma praia qualquer e, morando na Cidade do Cabo, eu era abençoada com praias maravilhosas todos os dias da minha vida, porém, enquanto eu estava sentada em cima da manta grossa que tínhamos trazido com a gente, sentindo os braços de Edward me rodeando por de trás e minhas costas encostada em seu peitoral, eu não conseguia afastar o sentimento de que aquela praia tinha algo de diferente. E não era só o fato de ela ser uma praia de pedra.

\- Então?… - Edward perguntou alguns minutos depois, sua voz soando levemente rouca perto do meu ouvido.

\- Você estava certo - respondi, me aconchegando mais contra o seu aperto. - Essa praia é linda. É tão… tranquilo aqui. Quase como um calmante.

\- Eu sei - murmurou, depositando um beijinho no meu pescoço, antes de encostar o queixo em meu ombro. - Sabe, quando eu era mais novo, sempre que eu me sentia pressionado ou sufocado pelas pessoas ou o universo ao meu redor, era aqui que eu vinha para me refugiar. Eu podia ficar sentado aqui por horas… Era reconfortante apenas olhar para as ondas batendo nas pedras, eu não sei. Me ajudou bastante nas crises que eu tinha quando era mais novo.

\- Você nunca falou muito dessas crises - observei.

\- Eu não tinha com muita frequência - suspirou. - No geral eu sempre fui bastante fechado e quando me via em uma situação desconhecida ou uma situação na qual eu precisaria me expor de alguma forma, elas aconteciam. Enfim, eu mencionei pra você que eu tentei lidar com elas sem precisar de ajuda profissional e tudo mais… e vir aqui era meio que meu remédio, sabe? Tudo nessa praia sempre me acalmou, especialmente nessa parte. É claro que um tempo depois eu percebi que eu precisava de ajuda real e acabei fazendo terapia.

\- Sério? - perguntei meio nervosa. Fazer terapia era a última coisa que eu queria ou faria. Eu estava indo bem sem ajuda médica e continuaria assim.

\- Sim.

\- Hmmm… - murmurei.

Eu esperei por ele dizer que talvez fosse uma boa ideia eu procurar por terapia também ou algo do tipo, mas ao invés disso, ele apenas me abraçou mais apertado e por algum tempo ficamos curtindo o silêncio daquela noite.

\- Bom, depois de um tempo se tornou meio que meu lugar - ele continuou a história. - Eu passei a vir aqui sempre que possível. Geralmente eu me sentava bem aqui, pegava meu caderno de rascunhos e então eu desenharia por horas… era uma boa forma de relaxar. Algumas vezes eu vinha aqui e simplesmente não fazia nada. Ficava apenas olhando as ondas… o céu… vendo aquelas gaivotas malditas tentando roubar o lanche das pessoas no pier - soltou uma risadinha, antes de respirar fundo.

\- Eu posso ver o porquê - concordei. - Hey! Eu acho que nunca te contei isso, mas antes da gente sequer começar a se falar, eu te vi desenhando perto do rio. Eu lembro que ainda estávamos no verão e eu estava irritada porque a janela do quarto não abria mais do que alguns centímetros. Eu tinha feito um smoothie e estava apreciando a vista quando…

\- Quando eu me tornei a vista? - provocou, cutucando minha barriga.

\- Idiota - fiz um biquinho e ele me deu um beijo rápido. - Enfim, eu estava observando a vista aí de repente eu te vi. Eu me lembro de pensar em como você parecia concentrado, você estava com aquele biquinho nos lábios enquanto olhava para o papel… e eu me lembro que fiquei querendo descer lá e ver o que você estava desenhando.

\- Faz um bom tempo que eu não me sento lá pra desenhar - murmurou. - Acho que eu não preciso mais de ficar fugindo da realidade e me afundando nos desenhos ou algo do tipo. Não quando eu tenho você do meu lado. Meu calmante natural - murmurou, me dando um beijinho no topo da cabeça.

\- Sabe o que é mais engraçado? Eu sempre penso em você desta forma. Você sempre me acalma de alguma forma. Seja com palavras, ou simplesmente por estar perto de mim - disse, mordendo os lábios, e ele enterrou o rosto em meu cabelo, me abraçando apertado. - Hmm… eu amo quando você faz isso.

\- E eu amo você - murmurou de volta e eu arregalei os olhos, me soltando do seu aperto e me virando de frente pra ele.

\- O que você falou?- indaguei ainda de olhos arregalados. Já se passava das uma da manhã, certamente eu tinha escutado errado.

\- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Obviamente eu podia ter falado de uma forma mais romântica e que não me fizesse parecer um idiota sem sen-

Ai meu Deus, eu tinha ouvido certo! Imediatamente coloquei meu dedo indicador nos lábios dele, interrompendo o que ele dizia e abri um sorriso.

\- Shh… Não estraga o momento - soltei uma risadinha. - Eu também amo você.

\- Ah, é? - perguntou galante, abrindo o meu sorriso favorito e me puxando para mais perto novamente.

\- Uhum…

\- Bom, muito bom - murmurou, antes de me dar um daqueles beijos que sempre me deixavam de pernas bambas.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, onde ficamos apenas nos curtindo na praia, eu soltei o meu primeiro bocejo e então Edward decidiu que era hora de voltarmos. Cansados para fazer qualquer coisa naquela noite, assim que chegamos em seu quarto, Edward e eu apenas nos deitamos abraçadinhos na cama e finalizamos a noite com um beijo longo e um "eu te amo" sussurrado.

Na manhã do dia vinte cinco, eu mal podia conter o meu biquinho de insatisfação pelo fato de que não havia nevado. Logicamente eu sabia que a neve só apareceria após o ano novo, mas ainda fiquei chateada quando não teve nem um sinal de neve pela manhã. Edward, obviamente, deu vários beijinhos em meu bico e disse que no próximo ano ele faria de tudo para termos o _natal branco_ que tanto queria e eu mal pude conter meu sorriso ao vê-lo fazer planos para um futuro tão distante assim. Quero dizer, sempre que eu pensava no meu futuro - seja daqui um ou cinco anos - eu claramente conseguia ver Edward presente ali, mas era maravilhoso saber que ele também se sentia da mesma forma. Me dava esperanças de que, mesmo comigo partindo em seis meses, nós dois iríamos conseguir vencer a longa distância até achar um ponto em comum para continuarmos nosso relacionamento.

De qualquer forma, seguimos com as tradições na família Cullen e fomos para a sala, onde a árvore estava cheia de presentes e a lareira devidamente acesa. Depois de me aconchegar no sofá ao lado de Edward, Esme entrou na sala segurando uma bandeja com quatro xícaras e só pelo cheiro eu já sabia que se tratava de chocolate quente.

\- Obrigada, Esme - a agradeci, abrindo um sorriso e aceitando a xícara.

Enquanto tomávamos os chocolate quente, começamos a trocar os presentes e eu fiquei extremamente satisfeita quando vi que Esme e Carlisle tinham gostado do que eu havia escolhido para eles. Mesmo não os conhecendo pessoalmente antes, eu me baseei no que Edward havia me falado e, aparentemente, tinha dado certo. Eu também estava apaixonada com os meus presentes. Esme havia me dado um cachecol maravilhoso todo feito a mão, junto com um gorro com um pompom no topo. Carlisle tinha me dado um carrossel super fofo para colocar na mesa que, quando eu o girava, tocava uma melodia deliciosa. Mas, o que eu realmente tinha ficado completamente apaixonada, tinha sido o presente de Edward. Ele tinha me dado um delicado pingente de prata da Tiffany's em formato de avião - de acordo com ele para representar todas as viagens que eu conseguiria fazer em minha vida agora que havia superado este obstáculo - e junto com o pingente, havia um desenho que ele havia feito de mim. Passei o dedo pelo papel, maravilhada com a forma sensível e delicada que ele me enxergava e, sem me importar com seus pais na sala, eu me joguei em seus braços. Ao fundo pude ouvir algo parecido com um suspiro e então quando notei o flash em nossa direção, me afastei, notando que Esme tinha tirado uma foto do nosso abraço.

\- Foi impossível me conter - ela explicou quando viu minhas bochechas vermelhas. - Vocês estavam simplesmente adoráveis.

\- Está tudo bem - concordei e sorri quando ela mostrou a foto para nós dois.

Depois de Edward mandar a foto para ele, ficamos na sala por mais alguns minutos terminando nossas bebidas e então resolvemos assistir um filme também. Quando o filme acabou, ajudei Esme na cozinha a preparar algo para comermos e então Edward decidiu que me levaria para conhecer um pouco da sua cidade natal antes que fôssemos embora dali a alguns dias. Após andar pela cidade por cerca de uma hora, eu podia dizer que estava completamente apaixonada… era quase como se eu estivesse me sentindo em casa pela primeira vez desde que saí de casa. Quero dizer, eu amava Londres do fundo do meu coração, mas havia algo em Brighton… eu não sei, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia afastar o sentimento que andar naquelas ruas úmidas devido à chuva e ao cheiro do oceano me passavam. Edward e eu passamos perto do mesmo coreto que tínhamos passado na noite anterior, e eu pude admirar a luz do dia a arquitetura vitoriana presente nele. Depois de mais alguns minutos, acabamos no pier da praia e eu aproveitei o momento para tirar uma foto olhando para a praia que sempre teria um significado pra mim.

\- Assim ficou boa? - Edward perguntou, me mostrando o celular e eu agradeci com um beijinho.

\- Perfeita.

\- Você que é perfeita - devolveu, me beijando de novo e eu soltei uma risadinha com sua frase clichê. Ele era a mistura perfeita entre ser bobo e fofo.

\- Bobo - murmurei, abrindo o Instagram para editar a foto e, depois de escolher uma legenda simples, porém significativa - pelo menos pra mim -, eu postei a foto.

 **madswanstea** _ **Essa praia…**_

\- Prontinho - anunciei, guardando o celular na bolsa.

Andamos por mais um minutos, então nos encontramos com Alice e fomos comer algo, antes de andarmos mais um pouco pela cidade. Era incrível como que a cada coisa que eu via ali, eu me apaixonava cada vez mais. Cada pequeno detalhe da arquitetura vitoriana local me deixava maravilhada. Quando voltamos para a casa de Edward, já estava quase na hora do jantar e eu ajudei Esme mais uma vez na cozinha enquanto ela me perguntava sobre como havia sido meu dia e Edward colocava a mesa para jantarmos. Como Carlisle tinha um plantão naquele dia, acabamos sendo apenas nós três mesmo. A comida estava uma delícia e depois de comermos, Edward e eu nos oferecemos para organizar a cozinha e Esme agradeceu, antes de subir para o quarto.

Arrumamos a cozinha em meio a olhares e risadinhas e quando acabamos, Edward praticamente me carregou até o seu quarto, antes de fechar a porta com o pé. Soltei outra risadinha quando ele me jogou na cama para poder trancar a porta, mas logo o riso morreu e eu mordi os lábios observando ele tirar a camisa, antes de a jogar no chão e subir na cama. Como Esme ainda estava em casa, tivemos que ser extra silenciosos para não chamar muita atenção para o que estávamos fazendo, mas no final das contas com certeza tinha valido à pena. Principalmente quando depois Edward me surpreendeu com um banho de banheira com meus produtos favoritos da _Lush_ e velas aromáticas.

 _-_ Era num momento assim que eu devia ter falado que te amo pela primeira vez - ele disse alguns minutos depois, quando já estávamos dentro da sua pequena banheira e ele me abraçava por de trás.

\- Não que a primeira vez que você disse não tenha sido mais que perfeita, mas você pode dizer novamente - sugeri, enlaçando nossos dedos.

\- Hmmm… eu te amo, Bella Swan.

\- E eu também amo você, Edward Cullen - murmurei de volta, me virando de frente pra ele e segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos, para poder depositar um beijo casto em seus lábios.

Pelos próximos três dias, Edward me levou para todos os lugares possíveis e até mesmo acabei conhecendo os pais de Alice e alguns amigos de escola de Edward. Na manhã do dia vinte e nove, demos uma última volta na cidade, antes de paramos pra comer em um restaurante e então Esme e Carlisle nos deixou na estação de trem mais uma vez. Alice chegou alguns minutos depois e então embarcamos de volta para Londres. Durante todo o caminho a mão de Edward permaneceu na minha e vez ou outra ele roubava um beijinho antes de sussurrar em meu ouvido que me amava. Pela minha visão periférica eu podia ver Alice soltando algumas risadinhas quando isso acontecia, mas eu não conseguia me importar. Aquela viagem certamente havia nos aproximado ainda mais - mesmo que eu pensasse que isso fosse impossível.

Quando chegamos no campus da faculdade quase quatro horas depois - graças ao atraso no metrô que resolveu reformar e impedir umas das linhas principais -, nós fomos direto para o flat. Edward disse que deixaria suas coisas no flat dele e então tomaria um banho e depois subiria para o meu quarto. Assenti e dei um beijinho nele e então voltei a subir as escadas, rindo quando vi que, como todas as outras vezes, ele ainda estava parado em frente a sua porta esperando que eu entrasse. Revirei os olhos, por mais que eu estivesse sorrindo, e acenei pra ele uma última vez. Assim que entrei no meu quarto, desfiz minha mala - separando os presentes que eu havia ganhado, as roupas que eu precisava lavar e as que eu sequer tinha usado. Depois, entrei debaixo do chuveiro e suspirei com a água quente batendo no meu corpo, por mais que não tivesse nevado como eu esperava, ainda estava bastante frio e tudo o que eu mais queria era morar naquele chuveiro para sempre.

Eventualmente, eu precisei desligar o chuveiro quando a água começou a ficar fria e então enrolei uma toalha no meu cabelo e outra no meu corpo, antes de voltar para o quarto, onde eu rapidamente vesti uma roupa quentinha. Edward bateu à porta do quarto quando eu estava terminando de secar o cabelo e eu soltei um gritinho quando ele entrou no quarto segurando duas canecas.

\- Tudo o que eu precisava - agradeci-o, dando um gole no meu chá e então revirei os olhos quando vi que ele estava tomando café. - Você é o britânico mais fajuto de todos os tempos.

\- Ah, então é assim que sou tratado após te fazer o seu chá favorito? - arqueou a sobrancelha e eu soltei uma risadinha, dando um beijo no queixo dele e me aconchegando na cama com minha caneca em mãos.

\- Está tudo bem se só ficarmos na cama hoje? - indaguei, deitando com a cabeça em seu ombro. - Minhas pernas estão parecendo ser de gelatina depois do tanto que andamos em Brighton.

\- Por mim podemos ficar na cama o tempo que você quiser - provocou e eu dei um tapa em seu ombro, fazendo-o soltar uma risada, antes de pegar minha mão e depositar um beijo nela. - _Tô_ brincando. Eu também estou morto de cansado. Podemos colocar algo no Netflix e apenas relaxar.

\- Gosto dessa ideia - disse, sorrindo.

E foi exatamente o que fizemos. Ficamos vendo episódios aleatórios de Uma Família da Pesada até que caíssemos no sono. Quando acordamos horas mais tarde, resolvemos pedir uma pizza e comemos junto com o resto do pessoal na cozinha, enquanto fazíamos os planos para a virada do ano. No dia trinta e um, Alice e eu saímos para comprar algumas bebidas para levarmos para o London Eye - onde passaríamos a virada do ano -, mas ao invés de irmos direto ao ASDA, resolvemos ir a uma loja de bebidas que ela estava acostumada a comprar. Nós aproveitamos algumas promoções que restaram do Boxing Day nas lojas do Stratford e então paramos pra comer algo enquanto esperávamos que Rosalie chegasse. E foi aí que eu comecei a sentir uma sensação estranha. Um pouco longe da gente, eu notei um grupinho de adolescentes - não deviam ter mais do que dezesseis anos - olhando em nossa direção e soltando risadinhas.

\- Está tudo bem, Bella? - Alice perguntou.

\- Hm, não sei bem - respondi, ainda observando as meninas, que ainda jogavam olhares em nossa direção. - Não olha agora, mas aquelas meninas não estavam mais cedo na Primark também?

\- Estavam - respondeu, franzindo o cenho. - Você acha que elas podem estar… nos seguindo? Será que elas são leitoras do seu blog?

\- Não sei. Quero dizer… isso nunca aconteceu antes. Mas elas ficam olhando pra cá e soltando risadinhas. Eu não estou me sentindo muito… confortável com isso - murmurei.

\- Você quer ir embora? Nós podemos voltar para o metrô e eu mando uma mensagem pra Rose.

\- Não precisa - respondi após cogitar a ideia. - Vamos só mudar de lugar.

A ideia não deu muito certo, porém. Alguns minutos mais tarde acabei localizando-as um pouco atrás da gente e precisei tentar controlar a vontade de sair correndo. Alice, por sorte, percebeu que eu não estava muto bem e discretamente sugeriu que voltássemos para o campus e que se precisássemos de algo extra podíamos comprar no ASDA mesmo. Agradeci-a com um sorriso e seguimos em direção ao metrô. Quando entramos no vagão, aproveitei o momento para dar uma olhada no Twitter apenas para conferir se eu estava certa ou não e, pela primeira vez desde que eu havia começado o meu blog, vi nas minhas notificações uma foto tirada por uma leitora. Na foto eu estava sentada com Alice enquanto esperávamos Rosalie.

 _ **nadia_bluesky: OMG! Esse mundo é real? Acabamos de ver a madswanstea no shopping! Socorro!**_

Ugh. Então eu estava mesmo certa. O que acontecia agora? Quero dizer, eu sabia que na África do Sul eu tinha bastante leitores e que desde que tinha vindo para Londres meu público tinha se estendido ainda mais, mas eu realmente não sabia se estava pronta para coisas assim acontecendo com frequência. Quero dizer. Eu acho que poderia lidar com o fato de leitoras tirando fotos à distância, mas o que aconteceria caso alguma delas resolvesse se aproximar para uma foto?

\- Bella? - Alice chamou e eu pisquei rapidamente, saindo do meu transe e olhando pra ela, notando que já tínhamos descido na Cyprus.

\- Sim?

\- Eu estava falando que Rosalie e eu vamos ao ASDA comprar vinho. Você quer ir?

\- Uh, acho que vou direto para o flat. Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça - menti. - Vocês querem que eu leve alguma coisa comigo?

Quando as duas disseram que não precisava, rumei em direção ao meu prédio e subi direto para meu flat, tentando me acalmar. Depois de alguns minutos, decidi que não ia deixar aquilo me incomodar tanto assim e resolvi me focar em outra coisa: o post novo do blog. Por ser o último post do ano, eu havia decidido fazer uma espécie de retrospectiva com todos os posts do ano e, depois de algumas horas trabalhando naquilo, o post finalmente estava pronto. Depois de revisar o post algumas vezes e me certificar de que todas as fotos e vídeos estavam no lugar, postei e então postei um aviso no Twitter.

 **madswanstea** _ **Hey, pessoal! Post novo no blog com a retrospectiva de 2014. Corre lá :)**_

 **madswanstea** _ **Aproveitando que estou aqui: Feliz Ano Novo e que 2015 seja cheio de coisas maravilhosas! Obrigada por estarem comigo por mais um ano.**_

Fechei o notebook e decidi que talvez fosse melhor começar a me arrumar, já que sairíamos de casa às nove da noite e pouco de passava das seis e então entrei debaixo do chuveiro para um banho rápido. Como eu sabia que a tendência do clima era esfriar bastante, acabei colocando uma meia calça térmica debaixo do jeans grosso que eu tinha escolhido, então coloquei uma blusa térmica e por cima um suéter cinza de botões. Separei meu cachecol xadrez e minha parca azul marinho em cima da cama e comecei a fazer minha maquiagem, nada muito novo, apenas o delineado de gatinho de sempre, porém coloquei um batom nude desta vez. Deixei o cabelo solto, dando uma bagunçada na minha franjinha e então coloquei meu gorro cinza, antes de calçar minhas botas cor de caramelo. Depois de pronta, peguei meu cachecol, minha bolsa e minha parca e saí do quarto, avisando Alice que estaria lá no flat dos meninos.

Como eu já imaginava, quando entrei no quarto de Edward, ele estava preso em seu próprio mundinho enquanto jogava algo em seu computador e eu soltei uma risadinha, colocando minhas coisas na cama, antes de chegar por de trás dele e o abraçar, fazendo com que ele ofegasse de susto.

\- Bella! - grunhiu, tirando os fones e virando a cadeira para me olhar. - Wow, você está linda - elogiou, me puxando para seu colo e me dando um beijinho. - Que horas são?

\- Oito e quinze - respondi e ele grunhiu, sabendo que precisava se arrumar.

Depois de mais alguns beijinhos, ele finalmente se levantou e eu fiquei sentada na cama esperando-o terminar de se arrumar. Quando acabou, saímos do quarto e encontramos o pessoal na entrada no prédio - aproveitando para tirar uma foto do meu look - e então fomos para o metrô. Quando chegamos na entrada do evento, eu me surpreendi pela quantidade de pessoas esperando ali, mas então Edward me informou que aquele era o primeiro ano que os fogos do London Eye seriam um evento fechado e pago e por isso havia mais seguranças, o que deixava a fila maior, porém mais organizado. Depois de quase vinte minutos, finalmente conseguimos entrar na avenida que havia sido fechada para o evento e então escolhemos um lugar. Com sorte, ficamos bem de frente para o London Eye, que estava do outro lado do rio. A animação de estar ali era tão grande que eu sequer tive tempo para pensar na quantidade de pessoas ali.

Na horas que se passaram, tiramos muitas fotos, bebemos um pouco e dançamos um pouco, porém, quando se aproximou da meia noite, tudo o que eu queria era ficar perto de Edward e foi isso que eu fiz. Ele estava encostado em uma árvore enquanto tomava uma cerveja e eu imediatamente fui para seus braços, me aconchegando em seu aperto, enquanto curtíamos os últimos minutos de 2014. As meninas estavam rindo e tirando mais fotos e fazendo alguns vídeos e eu apenas soltava algumas risadinhas, me recusando a sair do abraço de Edward. Quando faltavam sessenta segundos para a virada do ano, a música no local parou e um relógio enorme apareceu no London Eye, fazendo a contagem regressiva, mas foi apenas aos 10 segundos que todo mundo começou a contar junto.

Enquanto eu via os segundos diminuindo no telão, eu só conseguia pensar no ano que tinha se passado. Eu mal podia acreditar no tanto de coisas que tinha acontecido. Nessa mesma hora, um ano atrás, morar aqui em Londres não era nada além de um sonho que eu achava que nunca conseguiria e aqui estava eu: um ano depois, morando na cidade dos meus sonhos, com amigos maravilhosos e um namorado mais do que perfeito. Sim, nem tudo tinha sido flores e durante o ano infelizmente algumas crises tinham entrado no meio do caminho, mas quando eu senti os braços de Edward me rodearem ao mesmo tempo em que os fogos começavam a estourar e as badaladas do Big Ben soavam ao fundo, enquanto todos comemoravam a virada do ano, eu tive a certeza que não trocaria esse último ano por nada na vida.

\- Feliz ano novo, baby - Edward murmurou, antes de me beijar com tudo o que ele tinha.

É. Realmente tinha sido um ano maravilhoso e eu mal podia esperar pelo que estava por vir.

* * *

 _ **NA: Bellinha virou o ano, mas ainda continua um antes da gente! Hahahaha. Finalmente eles trocaram as três palavrinhas e agora tão mais grudados do que nunca. Essse Edward sempre me mata de amor *suspiro* Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e nos vemos no próximo. Por favor, não deixem de comentar me falando o que acharam. Bj bj**_


	17. Capítulo 16

**.**

 **Capítulo Dezesseis**

 **Bella POV.**

A queima de fogos tinha sido mais intensa e mais bonita do que eu havia previsto. Por quatorze minutos, tudo o que se podia ouvir eram os fogos iluminando o céu londrino e, quando tudo acabou, um silêncio absoluto tomou conta do local antes de todos aplaudirem e voltarem às comemorações por mais alguns minutos, antes de começarem a ir embora. O pessoal tinha decidido ir a uma balada para comemorar a virada, mas nem eu ou Edward estávamos muito no clima, então optamos ir para o dormitório novamente. A volta no metrô tinha sido… diferente, no mínimo. Aparentemente, meu namorado havia bebido um pouco mais do que devia naquela noite e achou que seria uma boa ideia ficar beijando meu pescoço no metrô enquanto falava _coisas_ no meu ouvido. Quando finalmente chegamos a nossa estação do metrô, eu já estava mais do que pronta para irmos para um dos nossos quartos e ele parecia pensar o mesmo, pois assim que saímos do vagão, ele praticamente me arrastou pelo campus.

Eventualmente, acabamos indo para o flat dele, visto que era o mais perto - mesmo que a diferença fosse apenas de um andar -, e logo estávamos em seu quarto. Assim que a porta se fechou atrás de nós com um leve baque, os lábios de Edward vieram para os meus e ele começou a me beijar avidamente, enquanto empurrava meu casaco e o deixava cair no chão, para logo em seguida fazer o mesmo com o meu cachecol e, então, ele quebrou o beijo rapidamente para retirar o meu suéter e a segunda pele. Sentindo seus lábios nos meus novamente e tentando não quebrar o beijo, comecei a fazer o mesmo com o seu sobretudo e o cachecol que ele usava. Aos poucos, notei que ele começou a andar em direção a sua cama, até que eu sentisse ela encostar nas costas dos meus joelhos e então ele me empurrou até que eu caísse nela.

Por alguns segundos, ele me observou completamente esparramada em sua cama e eu mordi os lábios quando ele tirou o suéter e a blusa que estava por baixo e foi a minha vez de observá-lo enquanto ele apoiava um joelho na cama e lentamente retirava minhas duas botas, para logo em seguida, levar as mãos até a braguilha da minha calça e a abriu, antes de lentamente começar a puxar o material jeans pelas minhas pernas e então sorriu, começando a tirar a meia calça que eu estava usando por baixo.

\- Quem é que está toda coberta agora, uh? - provocou, se referindo ao dia em que eu caçoei dele por estar usando uma ceroula.

\- Está frio - reclamei com um biquinho e ele veio com o corpo para cima do meu, praticamente me cobrindo enquanto tomava meus lábios novamente.

\- Eu vou manter você aquecida - prometeu, e eu engoli em seco quando notei o quão rouca sua voz soou.

\- Edward… - suspirei, enfiando os dedos nos fios bagunçados do seu cabelo e o beijando com mais força.

\- Eu quero você - ele sussurrou contra minha pele, começando a depositar beijos em meu pescoço, até chegar em meu colo. - Posso? - perguntou, apontando para a abertura frontal do meu sutiã e eu prontamente assenti, me sentindo mais do que ansiosa pelo seu toque.

E ele não me desapontou. Assim que ele abriu o sutiã, meus seios foram tomados pelos seus lábios ansiosos e pelos seus dedos mágicos e eu logo me vi gemendo e buscando alguma fricção. Parecendo entender o recado, Edward afastou e tirou o resto do que usava e eu aproveitei o momento que ele foi pegar uma camisinha para terminar de tirar meu sutiã e então minha calcinha. Eu mal havia jogado-a no chão, quando Edward voltou a ficar por cima de mim na cama e em questão de segundos nada além de gemidos podia ser ouvido pelas paredes do quarto enquanto nos tornávamos um só - dando boas vindas a 2015 da melhor forma possível.

Normalmente não éramos tão apressados ou desesperados assim, mas tinha algo diferente naquela noite. Não sabia se era o álcool que Edward havia ingerido - por mais que tenha sido pouco - ou toda a minha animação com o ano novo chegando ou o meu nervosismo com o que tinha acontecido no shopping mais cedo, mas eu sabia que precisava dele e, de alguma forma, ele entendia isso e me dava exatamente o que eu precisava. Ou melhor, o que _nós dois_ precisávamos. Não importava quantas vezes eu fizesse sexo com Edward, eu nunca me acostumaria com aquele sentimento de estar em casa que eu sentia quando estava com ele daquela forma. Ou como ele me fazia sentir desejada e sexy, sem nem ao menos tentar ou perceber. Era a melhor sensação do mundo. A sensação de pertencer, de estar completa.

Com um grunhindo final, Edward enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço antes de praticamente desabar seu corpo no meu e eu soltei um suspiro, acariciando seu cabelo enquanto recuperávamos do nosso orgasmo.

\- Hmmm… - murmurou, depositando um beijinho em meu pescoço. - Melhor começo de ano de todos.

\- Estava pensando a mesma coisa - disse soltando uma risadinha, mas então estremeci quando Edward saiu de mim e se levantou para jogar a camisinha fora.

Eu até cogitei ir até o banheiro para tirar minha maquiagem e tudo mais, porém eu estava confortável demais jogada sobre o edredom da cama, que acabei ficando ali mesmo. Quando Edward voltou alguns segundos depois, ele apenas puxou o edredom e então deitou na cama novamente, nos cobrindo antes de me puxar para seu peito e colocar seus braços ao meu redor.

Na manhã seguinte, beijos delicados sendo depositados em minhas costas me acordaram e eu suspirei baixinho, antes de me virar para Edward, e encarar seus olhos verdes que brilhavam mais do que nunca naquela primeira manhã de 2015. Por mais que a cama fosse pequena e precisássemos dormir quase que um em cima do outro ou então eu seria esmagada entre o corpo de Edward e a parede, eu amava poder acordar ao lado dele. Principalmente em dias frios.

\- Hmm… bom dia - murmurei, enterrando a cabeça em seu peitoral e suspirando.

\- Bom dia, linda - respondeu, dando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. - Primeiro dia do ano. O que você quer fazer?

\- Seria muita preguiça dizer que eu não quero sair da cama por um bom tempo?

\- Com certeza - riu, e eu deixei um bico nascer em meus lábios. - Porém, eu não tenho nada contra ser preguiçoso demais e por isso podemos ficar aqui o tempo que você quiser. Mas eu meio que perdi o sono…

\- Que tal vermos algum filme abraçadinhos? - sugeri.

\- Perfeito. Por que você não escolhe algum filme e eu pego algo quente na cozinha para tomarmos? Talvez um chocolate quente? - arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Isso soa maravilhoso - concordei, pegando meu celular para ver as horas e checar meu e-mail e vi que ele tinha descarregado. - Hey, meu celular está descarregado. Posso usar seu notebook para checar meu e-mail rapidinho?

\- Claro - respondeu, saindo da cama e eu mordi os lábios, vendo que ele ainda estava completamente pelado. Vendo meu olhar, ele soltou uma risada e colocou uma calça de moletom, antes de me entregar o notebook e depositar um beijo em minha testa. - Quietinha aí que eu já volto.

\- Sim, senhor - revirei os olhos e abri o notebook, suspirando quando vi a página em que o navegador estava aberto.

Era o meu post do blog do dia anterior.

 _Quarta-feira, 31 de Dezembro, 2014._

 **Melhores momentos de 2014...**

 _Ainda é meio difícil acreditar como esse ano passou rápido - especialmente esses últimos seis meses. Tanta coisa boa aconteceu em 2014 que eu poderia ficar citando-as aqui por parágrafos e mais parágrafos, mas eu sei que ninguém quer ler tanta coisa assim, por isso eu selecionei algumas coisas maravilhosas que me aconteceram neste ano que se encerra hoje._

 _Bom, o ano começou maravilhosamente bem comigo e uma das minhas melhores amigas_ _ **Amber**_ _e um pequeno grupo de amigos comemorando a virada do ano em uma praia meio que secreta em Cabo. É uma vista e tanto, uh?_ _ ***suspiro***_ _Eu já conseguia sentir como 2014 traria coisas boas na minha vida e eu estava mais do que certa. Apesar de os primeiros meses do ano terem sido bem parados aqui no blog e no canal do YouTube, devido ao fato de que eu estava mantendo meu intercâmbio em segredo e então toda a loucura, surtos, choros, animação e as preparações não foram mostradas para vocês, o ano ainda me trouxe bastante coisa boa que valeu para os meses parados._

 _A começar pelo fato de que eu larguei todo o meu medo e finalmente embarquei em uma aventura ao vir morar em Londres e é claro que aqui eu conheci amigos mais do que maravilhosos. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Angela, Jasper, Ben, Edward… todos me fizeram sentir rapidamente como se eu estivesse em casa assim que eu botei os pés no campus da faculdade. E com esses amigos incríveis, eu fui capaz de fazer coisas mais incríveis ainda…_ _ ***suspiro parte 2***_ _Eu realizei um dos meus maiores sonhos de adolescente e pisei na_ _ **Abbey Road**_ _, fazendo questão de atravessar aquela faixa de pedestre que o mundo inteiro já tinha ouvido falar. Então, mais uma vez eu superei um medo meu - desta vez o de alturas -, e subi no_ _ **London Eye**_ _, sendo proporcionada com a melhor vista que Londres poderia sonhar em me dar… e consequentemente aos poucos fui me aventurando mais por Londres e pude turistar bastante por aqui, comprovando mais uma vez o quão perfeita e maravilhosa essa cidade é!_ _ **3**_ _E, por fim, mais recentemente tive a oportunidade de finalmente andar de trem pela Europa e com isso conheci a maravilhosa cidade de_ _ **Brighton**_ _\- a qual ficaria para sempre em meu coração._

 _Apesar de ter sido um ano de grandes conquistas pessoais, eu não posso deixar de citar tudo o que eu consegui com o blog e o canal nesse período. Como prometido, eu aumentei bastante a frequência dos meus posts - seja aqui ou seja no canal - e com isso, nós agora estamos com quase_ _ **meio milhão**_ _de inscritos no YouTube, mais de_ _ **um milhão**_ _de visualizações nos posts do blog… já somos mais de_ _ **100 mil**_ _seguidores no Twitter e pouco mais de_ _ **200 mil**_ _no instagram! Dá para acreditar em como isso tudo cresceu nos últimos meses? Algumas vezes dá um frio na barriga e eu sempre fico com medo de que isso tudo se torne demais para mim, mas eu estou tentando deixar isso de lado e fazer o que eu tinha prometido que faria quando chegasse aqui: fazer o possível para não deixar o medo vencer!_

 _Anyways, eu acho que isso é tudo o que eu queria falar nesse post. 2014 definitivamente foi um ano de novas oportunidade, de experimentar coisas novas e de vencer os obstáculos o máximo possível e eu acho que me saí muito bem! Para o ano que estar por vir, eu espero conseguir conquistar muito mais do que um dia já imaginei ser capaz._

 _E vocês, qual a resolução para 2015?_

 _Desejo a todas um maravilhoso ano novo e nos vemos em breve!_

 _Beijos e até a próxima. 3_

 _Postado por BSwan._

\- Pensei que você fosse checar seu e-mail. - A voz de Edward soando tão próxima acabou me assustando e eu levei a mão até o peito, ofegando. - Desculpa.

\- Está tudo bem, eu já devia me acostumar com você sempre me assustando - revirei os olhos e deixei o notebook de lado. - Enfim, eu até ia… mas me distraí quando vi que você tinha uma aba com o meu post de ontem aberta.

\- É… - ele encolheu os ombros. - Fazer o quê? Eu sou o fã número um da Mad Swan's Tea e sempre acompanho os posts dela.

\- Ah, é? - brinquei, aceitando a caneca dele. O cheiro do chocolate quente estava mais do que maravilhoso, mas eu sabia que precisava esperar um pouco para beber caso contrário acabaria queimando minha língua. - Bom saber.

\- Aliás, você nunca me disse o motivo de ter escolhido esse nome para o blog. Algum motivo especial ou foi algo aleatório?

\- Bom, quando criança meu filme favorito sempre tinha sido Alice no País das Maravilhas e quando eu resolvi criar o meu blog, o meu personagem favorito do momento estava sendo o Chapeleiro Maluco, por isso o _Mad_. Brinquei um pouco com o meu sobrenome, Swan, e com toda aquela história daquele Patinho Feio.

\- Como assim?

\- Ah, você sabe… cansado por ser diferente e ser tratado de forma diferente, ele deixa seu _ninho_ e então vai em busca de coisas melhores só para perceber nesse trajeto que ele nunca tinha sido um patinho feio, mas sim um belíssimo _cisne_. Sempre achei uma história bonita e achei que de alguma forma combinava, sei lá… - dei de ombros, bebericando um pouco da minha bebida. - E o _tea_ simplesmente por eu ser viciada em chá, acho que esse era bem óbvio, uh?

\- Hmm… então você é basicamente um cisne maluco viciado em chá? - provocou e eu revirei os olhos, dando um soquinho em seu braço. - _Tô_ brincando. É uma boa explicação, traz um significado bonito…

\- Obrigada - murmurei.

\- E só para você saber, por mais viciada em chá ou maluca que você seja, se tem uma coisa que eu nunca duvidei, nem mesmo na primeira vez que eu te vi, era do belíssimo cisne que você é - disse seriamente, mais uma vez me deixando boba diante das suas palavras.

\- Você precisa parar com isso… de ficar me deixando toda boba com o que você diz - murmurei, desviando o olhar e ele soltou uma risada, segurando meu queixo delicadamente e me fazendo encará-lo.

\- Acostume-se com isso, linda. Eu te amo e é meu dever deixá-la sem palavras sempre que possível.

\- Vamos escolher um filme logo - suspirei e então me virei para ele, sorrindo abertamente. - E eu também amo você.

Em resposta, ele me lançou aquela mesma piscadinha que tinha me deixado louca por ele no momento em que nos conhecemos, antes de um sorriso de canto se abrir em seus lábios perfeitos.

Pelas próximas horas, ficamos isolados do resto do mundo enquanto estávamos emboladinhos em seu edredom e assistíamos filmes bobos na televisão. Só foi quando nossos estômagos começaram a reclamar de fome, que finalmente nos rendemos e decidimos que não podíamos ficar escondidos ali no quarto para sempre. É claro que antes de irmos, Edward me convenceu a tomar um banho com ele em seu banheiro e, eventualmente, acabamos demorando mais do que o normal. Depois de limpos e secos, Edward me emprestou uma calça de pijama dele - a qual eu obviamente tive que dobrar o elástico para não ficar extremamente gigante ou caindo - e um moletom gigante.

\- Você tem comida aqui? - perguntei e ele me lançou um sorriso quadrado, o que me fez revirar os olhos. Estávamos juntos tempo o suficiente para eu saber que a resposta seria negativa. Edward só era pró-ativo para ir ao mercado quando eu queria algo, caso contrário, sua geladeira estava sempre vazia. - Ok, vamos para meu flat então - decidi e comecei a andar em direção a porta, sendo surpreendida quando ele simplesmente me pegou e me levantou em seus braços. - Hm, o que você está fazendo?

\- Você não pensou que eu fosse deixar você pisar com esses pesinhos descalços nesse chão gelado e sujo, pensou? - indagou, me carregando pelas escadas como se eu pesasse nada.

\- Já chegamos, você pode me colocar no chão agora - murmurei.

\- Nop - respondeu, estalando o p. - Primeiro você vai colocar um chinelo.

Revirei os olhos, mas deixei que ele me levasse até o meu quarto. Aproveitei para colocar meu celular no carregador e então eu calcei um par de pantufas, antes de me virar para ele e arquear a sobrancelha do melhor jeito que dizia "satisfeito?", mas é claro que ele apenas abriu um sorriso e me puxou para um beijo rápido, antes de me levar até a cozinha. Juntos fizemos algumas torradas com soverte de creme, mel e frutas picadas. 2015 estava começando da melhor forma possível e e eu faria tudo ao meu alcance para manter o ano exatamente assim. Enquanto comíamos as torradas e tomávamos suco de laranja, Edward e eu aproveitamos o momento a sós e conversamos sobre coisas bobas. Ele estava me explicando sobre um projeto de jogo que ele e alguns colegas começariam a desenvolver nesse semestre, quando Alice apareceu na cozinha.

\- Bella, graças a deus você está aqui! - ela disse, soando aliviada e… preocupada?

\- Está tudo bem? - perguntei, sentindo uma espécie de aperto no peito.

\- Eu não sei bem… - murmurou, mordendo os lábios e suspirando. - Você mexeu no seu celular ou notebook hoje? Quero dizer, você mexeu na internet hoje?

\- Hm, não - respondi, confusa. - Meu celular está descarregado e eu estava no quarto de Edward, então meu notebook estava aqui em cima. Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Ok - respirou fundo. - Eu acho que fiz algo sem querer. Você lembra como ontem eu e o pessoal estávamos fazendo vídeos lá no London Eye e tirando fotos? - indagou e eu assenti. - Então, eu postei um vídeo pequeno no Instagram meu e do pessoal desejando ano novo e tudo mais… só que aparentemente você e o Edward apareceram no fundo por uns três segundos e bom…

\- Alice? - eu insisti, querendo que ela continuasse.

\- Acho que por ser ano novo ou sei lá, suas seguidoras, fãs, sei lá. Eu não tinha visto nada até hoje de manhã e assim que vi eu apaguei o vídeo, mas ao que parece alguém viu vocês dois abraçados nele e tiraram vários prints e até mesmo salvaram o vídeo. Bella, eu juro que não foi de propósito, você sabe que eu nunca faria algo assim…

\- O quão ruim é a situação, Alice? - Edward perguntou, provavelmente notando que eu estava meio estática.

Ao invés de responder, Alice pegou o notebook da bosa dela e o colocou na mesa, mostrando para Edward e eu o que, de fato, estava acontecendo. Eu mal podia acreditar no que meus olhos viam. Centenas de _tweets_ que mencionavam sobre Edward e eu, ou aparentemente sobre _beward_ \- que era como estávamos sendo chamados. No meio dos tweets, notei que tinham várias fotos e algumas que até eu mesma não tinha visto antes. Fotos de momentos que Edward e eu estávamos juntos e tinha até mesmo uma foto nossa andando no pier de Brighton com Alice. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

\- Edward - sussurrei, por alguma razão com medo de falar alto e alguém me escutar. - Você pode pegar o meu celular, por favor?

Menos de um minuto depois meu celular estava na minha mão e eu precisei controlar minha respiração quando vi todas aquelas notificações. Eu estava basicamente sendo bombardeada com milhares de perguntas sobre Edward e eu, enquanto algumas pessoas brigavam nos comentários sobre _beward_ ser real ou não e outras comemoravam por sermos um casal. Sabendo que eu precisava de um minuto, eu deixei o celular de lado, de repente sentindo meu coração mais acelerado do que o normal. Eu já sabia o que estava por vir. Ao fundo, pensei escutar Alice perguntar se eu estava bem, mas não consegui responder. Eu estava ocupada demais pensando em todas as possibilidades agora que as pessoas da internet sabiam sobre Edward e eu. Seria demais? Nós dois aguentaríamos a pressão? As pessoas começariam a nos seguir na rua? Quero dizer, meu canal estava crescendo cada vez mais e eu sabia que era questão de meses até as coisas ficarem ainda maiores.

\- Bella? - A voz de Edward soou preocupada e eu senti seus dedos fazendo um carinho em meus braços.

E então eu me dei conta do que estava acontecendo. De repente, o post no blog que eu tinha feito ontem me veio em mente e eu sabia que não podia ignorar tudo o que estava acontecendo. Eu estava deixando meu corpo ser controlado pelos meus medos de novo, mas dessa vez seria diferente. Eu não ia deixar que isso acontecesse. Eu tinha superado muitas coisas no último ano para simplesmente deixar que isso me dominasse agora. Tentando me controlar, eu respirei fundo e finalmente abri os olhos, notando que Edward estava ajoelhado no chão na minha frente.

\- Eu estou bem - eu o garanti e ele continuou a me olhar de forma preocupada. - Sério.

\- Eu sinto muito, Bella - Alice murmurou.

\- Está tudo bem, Alice. Eu sei que você não fez de propósito. Não foi sua culpa - a assegurei. - Eu só fiquei um pouco surpresa com a reação exagerada das pessoas sobre meu relacionamento com Edward. Não imaginei que fosse algo de tamanha importância assim.

\- Ah, então o nosso relacionamento não é importante, uh? - Edward provocou, cutucando minha barriga e eu soltei uma risadinha.

\- Você sabe que não foi isso que eu quis dizer - revirei os olhos.

\- Eu sei - ele e eu notei que Alice tinha discretamente saído do cômodo. - O que você pretende fazer em relação a isso?

Eu sabia que Edward me apoiaria não importasse o que eu decidisse, mas eu sabia também que eu não podia mais evitar aquilo. Edward e eu conseguimos manter nosso namoro em segredo por meses e eu sabia que não devia nenhum tipo de explicação para minhas seguidores, mas, sinceramente, eu queria poder simplesmente sair com o meu namorado sem me preocupar em ser vista ou postar uma foto com ele caso eu tivesse vontade. Seria complicado por um tempo e provavelmente minhas seguidoras iam ficar querendo sugar cada detalhe e por isso uma parte minha estava realmente preocupada. Entretanto, uma outra parte, uma parte maior, estava morrendo de vontade de gritar para o mundo que Edward era _meu_ namorado e que ele me fazia a pessoa mais feliz no mundo.

\- Está na hora - eu respondi, respirando fundo e então elaborei: - Está na hora de todo mundo saber que somos um casal.

\- Você tem certeza? - ele perguntou. - Você sabe que eu vou te apoiar não importa o que você decida, então, se você não estiver certa disso, nós podemos simplesmente ignorar todos esses comentários como fizemos nesses meses e fingir que nada aconteceu.

\- Eu sei que você vai me apoiar - eu o assegurei. - Mas desta vez não é igual aos outros meses e nós sabemos disso. Além do mais, eu estou pronta. Eu quero poder mostrar para o mundo meu namorado lindo… quero dizer, não vou ser uma dessas pessoas que fica exibindo a relação pela internet, mas eu quero simplesmente poder postar uma foto nossa vez ou outra, ou não precisar ficar editando todos os vídeos para não aparecer nada suspeito demais.

\- Então vamos contar - ele sorriu. - Eu também quero que o mundo saiba que você é minha namorada. Agora, como faremos isso?

\- Dá mesma forma que fomos descobertos - eu dei de ombros, pegando meu celular. - Vou postar uma foto nossa no Instagram e mandar para todas as redes sociais.

\- Uma pena que a nossa primeira foto juntos postada será desta forma.

\- Eu sei - suspirei. - Mas depois vamos compensar isso.

Edward concordou, me dando um beijo rápido nos lábios e eu comecei a procurar uma foto nossa. Acabei decidindo por uma que era basicamente apenas uma sombra de nós dois em frente ao London Eye e então comecei a digitar uma legenda.

 **madswanstea** _ **Eu não pretendo me estender muito no assunto, por isso apenas farei o post aqui pelo Instagram mesmo. Bom, o ano mal começou, mas desde hoje de madrugada, um print e um vídeo estão circulando por aí e com isso algumas especulações foram criadas. Inicialmente, eu não ia falar nada sobre isso, mas depois de conversar com a outra pessoa envolvida e pensar um pouco, eu decidi que seria melhor falar algo agora e responder de uma vez por todas. Então, sim, Edward e eu somos um casal e estamos namorando. Mas eu peço, por favor, que vocês não tornem disso algo grande ou que fiquem me perseguindo ou perseguindo meus amigos em busca de mais informações ou algo do tipo. Edward e eu não estamos mais escondendo nosso relacionamento, mas eu**_ _ **não pretendo compartilhar muito sobre isso por aqui. O que nós temos é algo muito importante para mim para dividir com os outros. Tudo o que vocês precisam saber é que o Edward me faz muito feliz e que eu o amo mais do que tudo. Por isso, pedimos que vocês respeitem nosso relacionamento e compreendam o porquê de eu ainda querer guardar isso pra mim. :) s2**_

\- Pronto - anunciei, soltando a respiração. - Agora preciso ocupar minha mente com outra coisa.

\- Hm… eu acho que posso achar algo para você ocupar sua mente - Edward murmurou e eu soltei uma risada, reconhecendo muito bem aquele tom de voz.

\- De novo? - arqueei a sobrancelha, deixando que ele me puxasse para meu quarto.

\- Sempre - respondeu, antes de tomar meus lábios para um beijo e então se afastou brevemente, procurando algo em meus lábios. - Você está bem?

Por alguns segundos, eu me perguntei se eu estava bem. Todos os últimos acontecimentos repassando em minha mente, enquanto eu pensava no que viria no futuro também. Eu sabia que meio tempo morando aqui em Londres não seria eterno, mas, surpreendentemente, eu não estava assustada com aquilo. No fundo, eu sabia muito bem que o que eu tinha com Edward não ia simplesmente desaparecer. Não importava quantas seguidoras loucas viessem atrás de nós dois ou a distância que nos separaria quando eu voltasse para casa. Por isso, quando eu olhei nos olhos preocupados de Edward, cheios de amor e orgulho me fitando, eu sabia que só tinha uma resposta para dar:

\- Eu nunca estive melhor - murmurei, deixando que ele visse em meus olhos toda a sinceridade que tinha ali.

E essa era a mais pura verdade. Tudo o que estava por vir… eu sabia que seria apenas mais um desafio que eu teria que enfrentar, assim como todos os outros que eu vinha enfrentando desde que havia embarcado nesta aventura seis meses atrás e, tendo Edward ao meu lado, eu sabia muito bem que eu estava pronta para vencer.

Sempre.

* * *

 *** Mad Hatter = Chapeleiro Maluco, por isso o Mad (maluco).**

 *** Swan = Cisne, por isso o Swan.**

 *** Tea = chá, por isso o Tea no final.**

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Dá até uma sensação de orgulho e de dever cumprido vendo o quanto a Bella evoluiu desde o primeiro capítulo da fic. Quem lembra de quando ela ficava se escondendo no quarto e inventando desculpas para não ter que socializar com o pessoal? Agora tá toda linda, enfrentando seus medos e fazendo de tudo para não se deixar controlar por isso. Não preciso nem falar como esse Edward é fofo, porque todas nós já sabemos disso né ;) Enfim, apesar de esse ser o último capítulo, ainda temos o epílogo e mais uns extras pela frente! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e, por favor, não deixem de comentar o que acharam. Bj bj :*_


	18. Epílogo

**E aqui está o epílogo! *suspira* Bom, tem um recado/surpresa importante na nota final, por isso não deixem de ler! ;)**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **Bella POV _._**

Os últimos meses tinham praticamente passado em um piscar de olhos. Depois do meu _post_ no _Instagram_ , onde eu havia postado uma foto minha e de Edward e revelado a todas as minhas seguidoras que éramos um casal, as coisas tinham ficado meio agitadas por um tempo. A princípio, centenas de comentários apareceram em todas as minhas fotos, principalmente na foto em que estávamos juntos, e então com toda essa agitação, meu número de seguidores começou a crescer em uma proporção que eu não estava muito preparada. O segundo passo lógico para minhas seguidoras tinha sido - a todo custo - tentar esbarrar comigo e com Edward pela rua e presenciar um pouco da nossa dinâmica ao vivo. Ainda era meio absurdo quando eu me lembrava de duas meninas em especial que _acidentalmente_ encontraram com nós dois quando estávamos passeando juntos por Londres e então haviam pedido para tirar uma foto. Com nós dois. Felizmente Edward lidou com a situação melhor do que eu esperava e aceitou sem problemas aparecer na foto. É claro que isso levantou outro frenesi no meu _fandom_ \- que, aparentemente, era como um grupo de fãs de certa coisa era chamado - e mais pedidos de fotos foram aparecendo com o passar dos dias. Por isso, por umas semanas Edward e eu evitamos ao máximo passar pelos portões da faculdade.

Eventualmente, as coisas foram se acalmando e fomos nos acostumando com a loucura das minhas fãs. Eu, Bella Swan, tinha _fãs._ Ainda era meio assustador pensar nisso, mas eu tentava controlar minha ansiedade ao máximo e não deixar que o medo me consumisse e, até o momento, eu estava indo muito bem. Desde o dia em que anunciamos nosso namoro para a internet, apenas dois pequenos ataques tinham acontecido e felizmente Edward estava ao meu lado nos dois. De qualquer forma, deixando o lado _perseguidor_ e tudo mais de lado, era meio que reconfortante receber tanto apoio assim vindo delas. Além de _tweets_ e comentários fofos nas minhas fotos, algumas se arriscavam um pouco mais e faziam algumas montagens fofas ou até mesmo iam para o próximo nível e faziam alguns desenhos. Eu tinha que confessar que alguns me deixavam sem palavras.

Deixando a loucura do meu blog e do meu _fandom_ de lado, meu relacionamento com Edward estava cada vez melhor. Na medida em que o tempo passava, eu conseguia, cada vez mais, ter certeza de que no fim das contas tudo daria certo entro nós dois. Mesmo com a distância que em breve nos separaria. Era incrível como a cada dia que passava, nossa conexão crescia ainda mais… como conseguíamos conhecer ainda mais um ao outro e muitas vezes saber que algo estava errado sem ao menos precisar perguntar. E da mesma forma, saber também exatamente o que o outro precisava. Soltei um suspiro, lembrando-me da surpresa que eu tinha recebido no mês de fevereiro quando Edward sabia que eu precisava fugir um pouco da loucura que estava no cercando, e então me presenteou com um final de semana em Liverpool como presente do dia dos namorados. Se você perguntasse, ele ia alegar fielmente que o único motivo de termos ido ali era pelo fato da minha banda favorita, os Beatles, ter nascido ali. Mas no fundo eu sabia que o fato de ter uma réplica perfeita do famoso café de _Friends_ , o _Central Perk_ , na cidade também tinha influenciado bastante. Não que eu me importasse, no entanto. Na verdade eu amava o fato que ele poderia ter sido o tão clichê quanto quisesse e ter me levado para passar o dia dos namorados em Paris, visto que tudo o que precisávamos para chegar lá era uma pequena viagem de trem, mas ao invés disso ele tinha escolhido um destino que significaria algo para mim. Quero dizer, eu não reclamaria de passar um final de semana em Paris, longe disso, mas poder conhecer a origem da minha banda favorita, visitando até mesmo lugares que foram citados em suas músicas, visitando suas casas e até mesmo um museu inteiramente dedicado a eles, tinha sido muito mais do que especial e eu guardaria aquele final de semana para sempre. Além do mais, o chocolate quente no _Central Perk_ não era nada mal.

Outro lugar que tínhamos conhecido nesses últimos meses, tinha sido a Grécia. Depois de todos pensarmos em um lugar para passarmos a semana de férias de primavera que agradasse a todos, uma vez que Alice, Rosalie e Emmett queriam um lugar mais agitado, como Ibiza, enquanto eu, Jasper e Edward queríamos um lugar mais calmo e bonito, acabamos escolhemos ir para Mykonos, na Grécia, que era a combinação perfeita dos dois. Havia sido uma semana mágica, onde tiramos várias fotos, fizemos passeios de barcos, vimos o pôr-do-sol mais lindo, conhecemos lugares maravilhosos e foi onde também eu estava me sentindo tão livre e feliz, que simplesmente larguei todas as preocupações de lado e postei uma foto minha e de Edward, na qual estávamos nos beijando dentro do mar com nossos óculos de mergulho ainda presos. É claro que nossos _shippers_ tinham ido à loucura, mas eu não consegui me importar. Eu estava presa demais na minha própria felicidade para isso.

Depois da nossa pequena viagem em abril para a Grécia, as semanas praticamente voaram e quando dei por mim, já estávamos em Junho - mês que Edward completaria seus 23 anos. E quando a manhã do dia vinte chegou, eu acordei mais cedo do que ele e conseguir escapar da cama sem que ele percebesse. Então eu corri até a cozinha, onde preparei uma bandeja cheia de coisinhas gostosas que ele gostava e então o acordei com um delicioso café da manhã na cama. Quando acabamos de comer, resolvemos que ainda estava muito cedo para sairmos da cama e por isso, passamos boa parte do resto da manhã emboladinhos um no outro enquanto eu o dava seu outro presente e comemorávamos seu aniversário de uma forma completamente diferente e íntima.

\- Melhor aniversário de todos. - Edward havia murmurado com a voz ofegante, antes de me puxar para ele novamente e me abraçar apertado enquanto eu estava meio que deitada, meio que sentada, em seu colo.

Já quando era noite, nós saímos com nossos amigos e fomos comemorar o aniversário dele em uma pizzaria - onde ele ganhou o seu tão sonhado bolo de pizza - e depois voltamos para o flat, onde fizemos uma pequena festinha só entre nós. E é claro que no final da noite eu fui presenteada com um namorado levemente bobo e cheio de segundas intenções enquanto me arrastava de volta para seu quarto. E mais uma vez os dias passaram a voar, o que me levava ao momento presente.

Meus olhos passaram pelo quarto que tinha chamado de meu nos últimos doze meses, mas que agora parecia apenas um espaço qualquer, completamente impessoal. Todas as minhas fotos tinham sido retiradas, assim como minhas coisinhas que ficavam em cima da mesa, ou as luzinhas de natal que eu deixava ao redor da janela. O banheiro também estava completamente vazio - exceto pela cortina de patinhos que eu tinha instalado na semana em que tinha chegado aqui. Era estranho que, agora que o quarto estava completamente vazio, ele parecia menor… quase que sufocante. Soltei um suspiro e fechei a última mala. Minha festa de despedida tinha sido na noite anterior e várias lágrimas tinham caído. Alice estava praticamente inconsolável e, por mais que tivéssemos prometido que iríamos nos falar por skype e nos ver sempre que possível, ela ainda não conseguia parar de chorar. Não que eu estivesse me sentindo diferente. Nos poucos meses que eu vivi neste flat, eu tinha aprendido a amar incondicionalmente as pessoas que me cercavam nele. Mesmo que sem perceber, todas elas tinham feito parte de um crescimento pessoal enorme e só de pensar que eu não os veria todos os dias mais…

\- Ei… - A voz de Edward atrás de mim, me tirou dos meus devaneios e só então eu percebi que tinha começado a chorar de novo. Imediatamente ele me envolveu em seus braços e deixou que eu ficasse ali até que eu me acalmasse. - Você terminou de fazer as malas?

\- Terminei - murmurei contra seu peito.

\- Bom - murmurou de volta, fazendo um carinho em minha cabeça. - Que tal comermos algo, depois tomamos um banho e então fechamos a noite abraçadinhos, uh?

\- Me parece uma boa ideia - abri um sorriso pequeno. - Mas será que podemos ir para seu flat? Eu não acho que consigo dormir aqui hoje…

\- Tudo o que você quiser, linda - prometeu.

E foi isso que fizemos.

Depois de comermos algumas fatias da pizza que tinha sobrado da noite anterior, Edward e eu descemos para seu flat, onde tomamos banho e então caímos em sua cama uma última vez. Não foi preciso de muito para que nossos carinhos inocentes se tornassem algo mais _desesperado_ e em poucos minutos Edward e eu estávamos nos beijando como se a nossa vida dependesse daquilo, ao mesmo tempo em que desajeitadamente retirávamos nossas poucas peças de roupas, antes de finalmente nos entregarmos um ao outro. Tinha sido apaixonado, tinha sido desesperado… tinha sido tudo aquilo que precisávamos e, quando Edward caiu ofegante em cima de mim, ele murmurou o quanto me amava, antes de separar nossos corpos rapidamente só para me puxar para ele de novo em um abraço apertado.

Na manhã seguinte, beijos sendo depositados em meus ombros me acordaram e eu suspirei, me aconchegando ainda mais em Edward. Nossa manhã tinha sido praticamente silenciosa, era quase como se estivéssemos com medo de falar algo e tudo se tornar ainda mais real. Então, ao invés de palavras, nós nos comunicamos com nossos olhares, com nossos toques e com pequenos suspiros. Depois que fizemos amor naquela manhã quente de verão, nós não nos importamos com o fato de o banheiro continuar sendo minúsculo e tomamos um banho juntos ali mesmo. Depois, ainda juntos, nós dois vestimos nossas roupas e então saímos do quarto, onde nossa bolha foi imediatamente estourada quando a primeira palavra do dia foi dita por Alice.

\- Vocês já estão indo para o aeroporto? - perguntou chocada.

\- Bom dia, Alice - disse, sorrindo. - Nós não vamos exatamente agora, mas em breve.

\- Bom dia, vocês dois - riu. - Enfim, eu pensei que o voo fosse só às cinco da tarde?

\- Sim, mas Bella e eu vamos de trem e com isso vamos levar basicamente umas duas horas para chegar lá - Edward explicou, pegando uma xícara de café para ele e servindo chá gelado para mim. - Como ainda é meio dia e meia, eu pensei em sairmos para comer algo e lá pelas três pegamos o metrô. Bella só tem duas malas grandes e uma de mão, então não fica difícil pegar o metrô e evitamos o trânsito.

Depois de mais alguns minutos conversando, Alice percebeu que Edward e eu precisávamos nos concentrar um no outro naquele momento, e depois de me dar mais um abraço apertado, ela nos deixou na cozinha. Edward e eu passamos nossas última horas juntos presos em nossa bolha. Nós demos uma volta à beira do Tâmisa e então sentamos em um dos bancos que tinham ali, vendo aviões chegando e partindo enquanto comíamos nossos sanduíches e quando não pudemos mais evitar, subimos de novo até o meu flat, onde mais uma vez eu me despedi de todos os meus amigos, antes de pegarmos minhas malas e irmos em direção ao metrô. Eu sabia que provavelmente eles queriam ir juntos até o aeroporto, mas eu sabia também que eles entendiam que aquele era um momento que Edward e eu queríamos passar juntos.

O caminho até o aeroporto, foi igualmente silencioso e passamos o tempo todo envolvidos em um abraço apertado, enquanto pessoas entravam e saíam do vagão. Quando, inevitavelmente, chegamos ao aeroporto Heathrow, não tivemos pressa para chegarmos ao guichê da British Airlines, onde iríamos despachar minhas bagagens, mas quando chegamos, Edward estava ao meu lado ainda sem soltar minha mão. A moça atrás do guichê, sorriu docemente para mim e me entregou minha passagem.

\- Prontinho, Srta. Agora siga imediatamente até o Terminal de embarque 3, onde seu voo sairá em alguns minutos. Faça uma boa viagem!

Após agradecê-la com um sorriso, Edward me acompanhou pelo aeroporto até o máximo que ele podia ir. Eu sabia que no fundo ele queria comprar uma passagem apenas para passar pelo terminal comigo, mas não fazia muito sentido, visto que em menos de vinte minutos meu voo partiria. Ao invés disso, aproveitamos nossos últimos minutos juntos, envolvidos em um abraço apertado e então em um beijo apaixonado.

\- _Atenção passageiros do voo BA043 com destino a Cidade do Cabo, por favor, direcionem-se imediatamente para o terminal de embarque 3._

\- Bom, eu acho que eu preciso ir… - murmurei tentando não deixar as lágrimas caírem, mas falhando miseravelmente. Eu sabia que não era como se estivéssemos terminando ou algo do tipo, mas eu não queria me acostumar com a ideia de que eu não o veria todos os dias mais.

\- Ei - ele chamou, levantando meu queixo com a ponta dos dedos e olhando no fundo dos meus olhos azuis. - Isso não é um adeus - me lembrou, acariciando minha bochecha com o polegar.

\- Não é um adeus - eu concordei. - É apenas um _até logo_.

\- Exatamente - ele murmurou, antes de me puxar para mais um beijo. Foi só quando os alto-falantes chamaram pelo meu voo mais uma vez, que nos separamos e então ele grudou a testa na minha. - Eu te amo e até logo.

\- Eu também te amo - murmurei, antes de relutantemente me virar de costas para ele e caminhar até o portão de embarque.

Por mais que estivesse doendo por dentro e por mais que eu sentisse como se meu mundo estivesse desabando naquele momento, eu sabia que Edward estava completamente certo e eu não precisava ter medo. Essa não era a nossa despedida, esse não era o nosso fim, era apenas um _até logo_ e então nossa história continuaria a ser contada e mais breve ainda estaríamos juntos novamente. E então, respirando fundo, eu entreguei minha passagem e meu passaporte para o comissário e entrei no avião.

 _Até logo_ , eu murmurei mentalmente.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Ainda não consigo acreditar que seis meses depois, aqui estou eu, postando o epílogo de MS! Parece que foi ontem que eu tive a primeira ideia da fic. Sabia que inicialmente a Bella que seria britânica e o Edward seria americano? Enfim... É isso mesmo que a Bellinha disse: isso aqui não é o fim, é apenas um até logo! Mas como assim, Frida? **Acontece que eu não estou pronta para me despedir deles também e, por isso, eu decidi que farei uma continuação!** Quem está ansioso pra ver o que vai acontecer agora com a Bellinha? :p Antes da continuação ser postada, eu pretendo postar dois extras por aqui primeiro, ok? Anyways, muito obrigada pelos comentários, pelas recomendações aqui no Nyah e a todas que ficaram pedindo por uma segunda fase/continuação. E claro, obrigada a Deh Cullen e a LeiliPattz por reservarem um pouco do tempo delas para betar isso aqui. 3 Bom, espero que tenham gostado do epílogo e, por favor, não deixem de comentar me contando o que acharam! Bjs, bjs s2_


	19. Capítulo Extra 1

**Oi, oi! Disse que voltava com um extra... Muitas de vocês sempre pediam nos comentários um POV do Edward então decidi compartilhar um pouco do que o Edward pensava quando conheceu a Bella. Boa leitura! s2**

* * *

 **Mad Swan - Extra 1**

 **Edward POV.**

Desde que eu me entendo por gente, espaço pessoal sempre tinha sido algo muito importante para mim. Eu nunca tinha sido o cara popular na escola que gostava de ficar no meio de grandes grupos de amigos ou de multidões. Ficar em casa vendo algum seriado ou jogando algum jogo novo sempre tinha sido mais interessante do que sair para as festas que o pessoal fazia em casa quando os pais viajavam ou algo do tipo. Todos que me conheciam sabiam muito bem desta minha necessidade de me manter longe de lugares movimentados, baladas e grandes encontros em grupo. Então eu não conseguia entender o motivo de estar tendo esta mesma discussão com a minha namorada pela milésima vez.

Veja bem, Tanya e eu namorávamos há pouco mais de quatro meses e ela sempre soube que eu era assim. Eu ainda não entendia muito bem como tínhamos começado a namorar, mas acho que era isso que acontecia quando eu cedia aos pedidos de Alice e aparecia em uma festa no flat do dormitório ao lado. Desde o momento em que eu tinha entrado no lugar, Tanya de repente tinha decidido que eu precisava ser dela e então não tinha desistido até que eu finalmente me rendesse e acabasse a beijando em um dos quartos. Eu não seria hipócrita e dizer que não tinha gostado, quero dizer, Tanya _era_ mesmo uma garota bonita e eu sabia que muitos caras gostariam de estar em meu lugar, mas nós dois simplesmente éramos de mundos diferentes. Tanya tinha nascido para ser a garota debaixo de todos os holofotes, aquela que estava sempre presente nas festas da faculdade, a garota que muitas queriam ser e muitos queriam ter. Enquanto eu, apesar de não ser repugnante ou algo do tipo, preferia muito mais o silêncio e aproveitar uma noite em casa debaixo do cobertor, o que tinha causado mais brigas do que eu podia me lembrar nas últimas semanas. Com o verão acabando, Tanya não conseguia entender por que eu não podia acompanhá-la nas festas e, pior ainda, não conseguia entender como eu podia deixá-la ir sozinha e não me importar com o que ela fazia lá.

Para ser bem sincero, apesar de eu nunca ter concordado com essa história toda de que o namorado tinha algum direito sobre o que a namorada fazia ou deixava de fazer, eu havia decidido que talvez essa seria minha deixa para finalmente poder acabar com aquele relacionamento que não trazia nada além de dor de cabeça nos últimos meses. Eu sabia muito bem que Tanya não aceitaria que eu simplesmente terminasse com ela e então seguisse em frente - eu já tinha tentado isso antes -, então ela teria que acabar com tudo. E era exatamente por isso que, enquanto ela gritava comigo por ser um idiota que não se importava com ela, demandando que eu escolhesse entre ela e um dos meus jogos, eu apenas respirei fundo e fiquei calado.

\- Então é isso? - ela perguntou furiosa, ao perceber que não teria o que ela tando desejava. - Você tem noção de quantos caras gostariam de estar em seu lugar? De quantas vezes eu tive dizer não nas festas quando algum cara chegava em mim?

\- Eu tenho certeza que você é muito cobiçada, Tanya - eu concordei, fingindo não prestar atenção enquanto focava no meu personagem no jogo.

\- E mesmo sabendo disso você prefere me trocar por um jogo? - se indignou, e eu apenas dei de ombros. - Ugh! Você é um imbecil filho da puta, Edward Cullen!

E algum segundos depois ela saiu furiosa do meu quarto, fazendo o possível para bater a porta de pressão ao sair e eu finalmente pude soltar a respiração. Normalmente eu não era tão arrogante ou escroto assim, mas situações desesperadas pediam por medidas desesperadas, certo? Além do mais, eu sabia que Tanya não demoraria muito para seguir em frente e partir para sua próxima conquista e então eu poderia apenas curtir o silêncio que eu tanto amava. Finalmente livre daquele relacionamento que não ia para lugar algum, eu resolvi que precisava beber algo e então saí do quarto, me surpreendendo quando cheguei na cozinha e vi todos os meus amigos sentados ali.

Decidindo que eu não iria expor o que tinha acontecido alguns segundos atrás, eu apenas sentei em uma das cadeiras livre e peguei uma latinha de cerveja e a abri como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu conseguia sentir todos os olhares em mim, mas me foquei apenas em minha cerveja, não me importando em ver a surpresa nos olhos dos meus amigos.

\- Você vai sentar aqui como se nada tivesse acontecido? - Alice perguntou, e eu finalmente olhei pra cima, me surpreendendo quando notei um par de olhos azuis que nunca tinha visto antes olhando em minha direção. Antes que a garota pudesse perceber que eu a estava encarando de volta, no entanto, vi que ela rapidamente desviou os olhos e tentei me focar no que estava acontecendo ao meu redor. _Quem era ela?_

\- É, cara… - Emmett continuou. - A gente deve simplesmente ignorar que sua… hmm… namorada acabou de passar puta aqui?

\- Ex-namorada - disse sem realmente prestar atenção. Eu ainda não conseguia desviar os olhos da garota sentada na minha frente. Ela era, possivelmente, a garota mais linda que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha existência. O cabelo era liso, preto e moldava perfeitamente seu rosto de porcelana, antes de cair pouco abaixo dos seus ombros finos e delicados. Ela tinha um franja que parava pouco acima dos seus maravilhosos olhos azuis e eu subitamente me vi perdido ali por alguns segundos, antes de descer o olhos para seus lábios de boneca que tinham em um tom rosa que eu não podia dizer se era algum tipo de batom ou se eles eram naturalmente assim. E novamente me vi perguntando mentalmente: _quem era aquela garota?_

\- Vocês terminaram? - Alice perguntou, desviando minha atenção da garota e eu notei como seu tom era surpreso, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sabia que ela estava mais do que feliz com a novidade. Minha amiga nunca tinha sido a fã número um de Tanya. - Por quê?

\- Ela parece não concordar com minhas escolhas e a minha necessidade de espaço pessoal e teve alguma coisa sobre eu dar atenção demais para meus jogos e nenhuma pra ela - dei de ombros. - De qualquer forma, quando ela mandou eu escolher entre meu espaço pessoal e jogos ou ela e eu fiquei calado, ela ficou puta e saiu.

\- E você não foi atrás dela? - alguém perguntou, mas eu não consegui prestar atenção em quem era, pois tinha voltado minha atenção para a garota, que ainda mantinha os olhos presos na mesa. De onde ela tinha saído?

\- Eu não… por que eu iria? Tanya sabe muito bem que eu não amo ela - dei de ombros mais uma vez e então sorri quando vi que a garota estava, na verdade, encarando a cestinha cheia de muffins no centro da mesa. Sabendo que eu não queria mais ser o centro das atenções e decidindo que eu queria, de alguma forma, saber mais sobre a garota, eu apenas peguei um dos bolinhos, antes de exclamar: - Oba, muffins!

Enquanto eu comia o delicioso muffin, eu tentava o meu máximo para agir naturalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido e tentava também não ficar encarando a garota. Eu queria ouvi-la dizer alguma coisa - _qualquer coisa_ -, mas quando roubei uma olhada para seu rosto de boneca, senti algo estranho no peito quando vi que ela estava franzindo em minha direção, antes de manear a cabeça e desviar os olhos também.

De qualquer forma, o resto da noite passou em um piscar de olhos. Para a surpresa dos meus amigos, eu não me enfiei de volta em meu quarto alguns minutos depois, mas sim permaneci sentado no mesmo lugar. Era estranho e eu definitivamente não conseguia explicar, mas de alguma forma naquela noite eu - de fato - _queria_ estar ali entre meus amigos, eu queria poder rir ao lado deles e aproveitar a companhia e, mais estranho ainda, algo bem no fundo me dizia que a razão disso era a garota incrível ali. Bella, como eu havia descoberto alguns minutos mais tarde, era simplesmente adorável. Ao longo da noite eu pude notar que, assim como eu, ela também preferia ficar em seu cantinho, apenas observando o ambiente ao seu redor e só realmente falando algo quando necessário. Outra coisa que eu havia descoberto, era que aquela coisinha pequena sentada na minha frente, tinha sido a responsável pelos maravilhosos muffins que comemos, assim como os cupcakes que Alice mais tarde trouxe para nosso flat. Era desnecessário dizer que todos elogiaram bastante os bolinhos, mas o que me surpreendeu mesmo foi a forma como suas bochechas, já naturalmente rosadas, ficaram ainda mais vermelhinhas enquanto ela corava de vergonha. Como eu disse: simplesmente adorável.

Infelizmente, a noite não durou muito tempo e pouco depois de meia noite ela e Alice se despediram e obviamente eu aproveitei o momento para casualmente perguntar Emmett quem era _a garota_ e ele apenas deu de ombros, dizendo que aquela era Bella, a nova colega de flat de Alice e Rosalie. Aproveitando que ele estava preocupado demais comendo o último cupcake e não estava olhando em minha direção, eu deixei que um sorriso se abrisse quando eu repeti seu nome baixinho, antes de respirar fundo e finalmente voltar para meu quarto. Surpreendentemente, meus penamentos não estavam no jogo que eu tinha abandonado horas atrás, mas sim em certos olhos azuis e bochechas rosadas…

O dia seguinte passou basicamente do mesmo jeito de sempre - aulas chatas, pessoas chatas… Mas minha sorte claramente mudou ao final da noite quando eu precisei ir à biblioteca pegar um livro e notei a pessoa sentada algumas mesas à minha frente. Por alguns segundos cogitei ir até ela e me apresentar devidamente, mas ela parecia concentrada demais no que estava fazendo, então dei de ombros e subi as escadas para procurar o livro que precisava. Foi só quando eu estava voltando alguns minutos depois, que notei que sua mesa estava vazia e que ela estava parada em frente a impressora, um pequeno bico formado em seus lábios. Não demorou muito para perceber qual era o problema e antes que eu pudesse mudar de ideia, me vi andando em sua direção.

\- Precisando de moedas? - perguntei me aproximando e ela ofegou, parecendo assustada com a minha chegada. Segurei a risada quando vi o quão fofa ela estava com os lábios entreabertos em formato de "o" e a mão no peito e cocei a garganta discretamente. - Desculpa, não quis te assustar.

\- Está tudo bem - ela respondeu alguns segundos depois e eu segurei a vontade de fechar os olhos com a forma que ela falava. Não era como se ela tivesse um sotaque específico, mas a forma como ela pronunciava as palavras, fazendo questão de pronunciar cada sílaba corretamente… era simplesmente fofo demais para eu não notar. Ainda mais quando eu olhava o conjunto inteiro: o seu rosto de boneca, sua voz baixa e delicada e seu tamanho que nem ao menos passava dos meus ombros.

\- Você mora no flat com Alice, certo? - perguntei, tentando clarear os pensamentos. Tudo o que eu não precisava naquele momento era que ela começasse a me achar estranho por sempre estar a encarando de alguma forma. Sorrindo meio que mordendo os lábios, ela apenas assentiu e eu me vi incapaz de retribuir o gesto, lançando um sorriso sua direção antes de estender minha mão para ela e botar em prática a boa educação que meus pais tinham me dado. - Eu sou Edward Cullen, acredito que não conseguimos nos apresentar devidamente da última vez - me apresentei, abrindo outro sorriso e notei como seus olhos se arregalaram levemente. É, talvez eu tenha jogado um pouco sujo e dado o meu sorriso torto… Eu não era burro e, além do mais, Alice já tinha me alertado milhões de vezes o que aquele sorriso podia fazer com algumas mulheres.

\- Bella Swan - respondeu parecendo levemente afetada e eu tentei não sorrir mais. Ela prontamente aceitou o meu comprimento, mas então eu delicadamente segurei sua mão na minha e levei até os meus lábios, simplesmente não conseguindo resistir nem mais um segundo sem beijar alguma parte daquela pele que parecia macia demais para ser real.

Por alguns segundos nenhum de nós dois falou nada e eu fiquei com medo de que as coisas ficassem estranhas, então lamentavelmente soltei sua mão e cocei a garganta mais uma vez, atraindo sua atenção novamente.

\- Bom, você não respondeu minha pergunta - eu disse e ela me lançou sua melhor expressão confusa. - Quando vi você aqui perguntei se estava precisando de moedas para a impressora.

\- Oh!

 _Oh Deus, ela era fofa demais para ser real._

\- Então?

\- Hm, sim. - E ali estava o meu mais novo tom de vermelho favorito, espalhando-se pelas bochechas dela enquanto ela corava mais uma vez. _Adorável._ \- Mas vou imprimir uma parte agora e então pego o resto das moedas no flat.

 _Claro_.

\- Imagina, isso não faz sentido - maneei a cabeça. - Você pode usar as minhas.

\- Tem certeza? - perguntou parecendo hesitante, e eu apenas revirei os olhos, antes de colocar as moedas na impressora. - Uh… obrigada.

Apenas dei de ombros como se não fosse nada demais porque, sinceramente, não era mesmo, e então fiquei parado ao lado dela, observando enquanto ela imprimia folhas e folhas do que parecia ser algum trabalho para a faculdade e subitamente me peguei curioso para saber mais sobre o que ela fazia. Ou sobre de onde ela tinha vindo, ou sobre sua cor favorita, ou se ela era tão obcecada em _Friends_ como eu… não importava, subitamente eu só queria saber mais sobre ela. Qualquer coisa sobre ela. _Tudo sobre ela._ E foi exatamente o que eu fiz. Ela rapidamente me explicou sobre como na verdade ela era aluna de transferência e que morava na África do Sul. Porém, antes que eu pudesse saciar um pouco mais da minha curiosidade, seus papéis acabaram de ser impressos e ela mais uma vez me agradeceu pelas moedas, antes de começar as juntar suas coisas para ir embora. Eu sabia que não queria que nosso tempo juntos acabasse ainda, então prontamente me ofereci para levá-la de volta até o flat. Quero dizer, não era como se eu também não fosse fazer o mesmo caminho, mas eu também não queria que ela andasse sozinha por aí tão tarde da noite.

Depois de relutar por alguns minutos, ela acabou aceitando minha oferta e a princípio começamos a andar em silêncio, mas não mais do que um passo depois de termos saído da biblioteca, eu cedi a minha curiosidade e comecei a puxar assunto. Com uma delicadeza na voz que só ela conseguia ter, Bella começou a responder todas as minhas perguntas e logo eu já havia descoberto sobre como ela estava cursando o quinto semestre de Design Gráfico, que em breve faria vinte e um anos e que ela morava na Cidade do Cabo. Era um pouco menos do que eu gostaria de saber sobre ela, mas eu suponho que pelo menos era um começo.

\- Bom, chegamos - anunciei, parando em frente à porta do flt dela. - Você está entregue sã e salva.

\- Obrigada - me lançou um sorriso em agradecimento e eu senti um formigamento no peito. - Não era realmente necessário, mas obrigada.

\- Pff… Imagina! Além do mais, foi maravilhoso poder saber mais sobre você, Bella - murmurei e só então notei como estávamos nos encarando de forma intensa. Eu queria poder simplesmente inclinar minha cabeça e tomar seus lábios nos meus, mas sabia que ainda era um pouco cedo para isso, então eu apenas me contive em admirá-la. Parecendo levemente envergonhada, suas bochechas se esquentaram de novo e ela começou a morder os lábios, como se de alguma forma conseguisse parar a vermelhidão em suas bochechas. Segurando mais uma vez o impulso de beijá-la, soltei uma risada e passei o polegar em seus lábios, fazendo com que ela soltasse o lábio inferior dos dentes. - Não faça isso, você pode se machucar.

\- Desculpa - disse rapidamente e eu segurei a risada quando vi ela tentando se controlar para não morder os lábios mais uma vez. _Oh, Bella, as coisas que eu gostaria de fazer com eles lábios…_ Tudo na sua hora, eu tentei me lembrar, ao mesmo tempo em que um bocejo escapava dos lábios referidos.

\- Boa noite, Bella - murmurou relutantemente e depositei um beijo demorado em sua bochecha. - Nos vemos por aí.

\- Boa noite - respondeu, parecendo meio perdida e eu maneei a cabeça, descendo as escadas, mas parando antes de entrar definitivamente em meu flat - Esqueceu algo?

\- Estou esperando você entrar - expliquei, e ela revirou aqueles olhos azuis em minha direção.

\- Sério?

\- Entra logo, Bella - insisti, e ela maneou a cabeça como se eu fosse algum louco, antes de acenar brevemente em minha direção e finalmente entrar em seu flat.

Naquela noite, eu fui dormir com um sorriso em meus lábios e a sensação da pele macia da sua bochecha em minha mente.

Infelizmente com a correria da faculdade, nos próximos eu mal tive tempo de ver Bella pelo campus, por isso eu fiquei extremamente feliz quando em uma manhã qualquer enquanto eu tomava meu café da manhã e lia um livro próximo a janela da cozinha, eu peguei Bella olhando em minha direção. É claro que ela arregalou os olhos quando foi pega e eu maneei a cabeça levemente, vendo que ela estava mordendo os lábios. Continuei a encará-la, curioso para saber qual seria seu próximo passo e então ela timidamente acenou em minha direção, fazendo com que eu lançasse um sorriso em sua direção e acenasse de volta. Seus olhos ainda estavam meio que fixos em mim e só então eu me lembrei que estava sem camisa e segurei a risada, optando por murmurar um "oi" para ela.

\- Oi - gesticulou com os lábios de volta, antes de desviar os olhos e focar em seu café da manhã. E então foi a minha vez de ficar a encarando.

Como o verão em breve ia acabar e não tínhamos muito o que fazer, Alice e Rosalie tinham sugerido um piquenique no Hyde Park, por isso, algumas horas depois eu me vi entrando no flat delas, ansioso para ver Bella mais uma vez, só para me decepcionar quando entrei na cozinha e ela não estava lá ainda. Alice, parecendo perceber o que estava acontecendo, sugeriu que eu fosse até o quarto de Bella para saber o que ela queria que eu comprasse para ela comer, uma vez que ela tinha ficado no quarto a manhã inteira e eu estava indo ao Nando's buscar algumas coisas para comermos no parque . E foi assim que segundos depois eu me vi colidindo com o corpo pequeno de Bella, quando ela saía do quarto ao mesmo tempo em que eu ia bater na porta.

\- Woah! - exclamei, imediatamente a segurando. - Está tudo bem?

\- Uhum… desculpa, eu estava distraída - murmurou e eu dei de ombros, eu não ia reclamar de ter a oportunidade de segurá-la em meus braços mesmo que por alguns segundos.

\- Relaxa. Na verdade eu estava vindo aqui para perguntar se você tem alguma sugestão de comida? Eu vou ligar para o Nando's para pedir e vou lá buscar quando chegarmos ao parque. Eu e o pessoal pensamos em pedir frango frito, salada César e batata frita. Está tudo bem para você, ou…?

\- Está perfeito - respondeu com um sorriso pequeno e as bochechas coradas ao perceber o quão perto estávamos.

\- Você está bem? - perguntei preocupado quando notei que ela tinha fechado os olhos por alguns segundos. Ela estava assim devido à nossa proximidade? A última coisa que eu queria era que ela se sentisse desconfortável em minha presença ou algo do tipo.

Imediatamente seus olhos se abriram e ela respirou fundo, antes de fracamente assentir, o que fez com que eu me afastasse dela para ter certeza. Notei como um biquinho quase que imperceptível se formou em seus lábios quando eu me afastei dela, mas não tive tempo para aproveitar minha nova descoberta, pois logo notei como seu rosto estava pálido, o que me fez repensar a sua resposta anterior e então arquear a sobrancelha em sua direção.

\- Sério, eu estou bem - prometeu e notei que ela desviou os olhos rapidamente, antes de voltar a me encarar. - Só fiquei um pouco tonta, eu acho.

É claro que ela tinha ficado. Imediatamente me lembrei do que Alice disse sobre ela ter ficado trancada no quarto por horas.

\- Hmm… a última vez que você comeu foi aquela hora? - perguntei, me referindo a hoje de manhã quando eu a tinha visto pela janela e ela assentiu. - Isso já tem cinco horas. Você precisa comer algo.

Obviamente ela tentou dar de ombros como se não fosse nada demais, mas eu não ia aceitar. Eu sabia que talvez eu pudesse estar passando um pouco dos limites ou algo do tipo, mas sabia também que pelo pouco que eu conhecia de Bella, ela sempre tentava fazer isso: dar de ombros para as coisas que ela precisava e fingir que não era nada demais. Em outras palavras, ela fazia o que podia para não se tornar um _incômodo_ para os outros. Eu sabia disso pois era basicamente o que eu costumava fazer. Por isso, quando ela mais uma vez tentou diminuir suas necessidades, eu apenas revirei os olhos e a puxei para a cozinha, abrindo a geladeira que ela dividia com Rosalie e peguei um daqueles Smoothies engarrafados. Não era tão bom quanto um feito na hora, mas eu sabia que seria o suficiente para ela aguentar mais alguns minutos.

\- Bebe - insisti e ela, como sempre, apenas revirou aqueles olhos bonitos em minha direção, antes de aceitar a bebida e murmurar um pequeno "obrigada". - Bem melhor. Agora vou ligar para o Nando's e ir buscar a comida. Nos vemos no parque, Bella!

Então, lançando uma piscadinha em sua direção, eu saí da cozinha. Mas não antes de notar o olhar de Alice em minha direção. Talvez eu tivesse agido feito um louco, mas eu não tinha conseguido segurar meus instintos. Desde que Bella tinha aparecido em minha vida dias atrás, uma vontade de sempre garantir que ela estava bem tinha tomado conta de mim. Eu queria poder protegê-la e estar sempre ao seu lado. Não importava se fosse apenas como um amigo, ou como algo a mais…

O piquenique tinha sido um sucesso, não só eu tinha aprendido mais sobre Bella, mas também havia me divertido com o resto do pessoal. Os próximos dias foram passando da mesma forma e eu me vi interagindo cada vez mais não só com Bella mas com o resto do grupo. Eu sabia que meus amigos estavam surpresos pela minha súbita vontade de sempre sair com eles ou de sempre participar dos assuntos, mas ninguém tinha falado nada. Grande parte disso era por causa de Bella, eu assumo, mas também tinha uma outra parte de mim que estava adorando passar esse tempo com o pessoal… sem me preocupar com muita coisa além de ser eu mesmo. E o fato de eu estar cada vez mais próximo de Bella era um bônus. A cada dia que passava eu ficava surpreso ao ver como tínhamos tantas coisas em comum, mas foi só em uma terça feira à noite quando fui até a lavanderia do campus para pegar minhas roupas e encontrei Bella fazendo o mesmo, que eu tive certeza que éramos basicamente a mesma pessoa.

\- Por que eu sempre esbarro com você nos lugares mais aleatórios e sempre tarde da noite? - provoquei e, como já esperado, ela soltou aquele ofegar bonitinho. - E você sempre se assusta.

\- Desculpa - murmurou, inciando a máquina, antes de se virar em minha direção. - Enfim, respondendo a sua pergunta… eu acho que nós dois temos o mesmo pensamento sobre quando um lugar x vai estar mais vazio e tranquilo, e por isso sempre nos esbarramos em lugares assim. Estou certa?

\- Bem pensado - ri.

Não demorou muito para cairmos em uma conversa enquanto esperávamos nossas máquinas acabarem. Eu amava que conseguíamos conversar sobre tantas coisas aleatórias, mas o que eu mais amei, foi que, quando o assunto acabou por alguns minutos e só o barulho das duas secadoras preenchia o silêncio, eu notei que não tínhamos ficado desconfortáveis ou algo do tipo. Muito pelo contrário. O silêncio ao nosso redor não parecia nada vazio, mas sim familiar. Era confortável e eu podia dizer que Bella se sentia da mesma forma. Quando as secadoras finalmente pararam, nós juntamos nossas roupas em nossos cestos e saímos da lavanderia, caminhando pela noite levemente gelada do final de verão. Obviamente quando chegamos ao meu flat, eu apenas indiquei para que ela subisse os poucos degraus que a levariam até o seu flat e ela tentou esconder um sorriso quando eu a segui mais uma vez até a sua porta. Nós dois sabíamos muito bem que ela não se incomodava nenhum pouco com o gesto.

\- Você não precisa me trazer até minha porta toda vez, você sabe, né? - perguntou, mas eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz que dizia que ela só estava querendo prolongar o momento.

\- Eu sei, mas eu quero - garanti, antes de ele me abaixar e depositar um beijo demorado em sua bochecha, para logo em seguida abrir aquele sorriso que eu sabia que ela amava e então fixei nossos olhares, antes de murmurar: - Boa noite, Bella.

\- Boa noite, Edward - suspirou e então sorriu. - Obrigada por me fazer companhia e por me trazer até a porta.

Uma vez que ela estava sã e salva em seu flat, e após eu me despedir com outro beijo na bochecha, eu voltei para meu flat pensando em como eu poderia dar o próximo passo. A cada dia que eu passava ao seu lado, eu tinha certeza de que podíamos ser mais que bons amigos, que eu a queria mais do que tudo. E eu sabia que eu não era o único que sentia toda aquela atração. Mas eu também sabia que Bella era tímida demais para fazer alguma coisa. Além do mais, _eu_ queria fazer alguma coisa. Eu queria dar a ela o que ela merecia, queria provar para ela que eu estava disposto a fazer o que ela quisesse para mostrar o quão importante ela era pra mim. E, acima disso, eu queria mostrar a ela que apensar de sermos bons amigos, nós podíamos ser mais… muito mais. Eu só precisava de uma oportunidade para mostrar isso a ela.

De preferência o mais rápido possível.

* * *

 **Espero que tenham gostado do ponto de vista do Edward! Eu certamente adorei entrar um pouquinho na mente desse lindo *suspira* Por favor, não deixem de comentar me contando o que acharam!**

 **Bjs**


	20. Capítulo Extra 2

**E aqui está: o último extra de Mad Swan! Boa leitura. :)**

* * *

 **Mad Swan - Extra 2**

 **Edward POV.**

Dia dos namorados.

Aí estava uma data em que eu nunca tinha me dado ao trabalho de fazer algo especial. Quero dizer, certamente no jardim de infância ou ao longo do ensino médio, eu escrevia cartões e comprava rosas ou chocolates para qualquer que fosse a garota que eu estivesse interessado no momento, todavia, eu nunca tinha _realmente_ me empenhado para fazer algo de diferente e especial no dia, visto que eu não tinha tido alguém que eu realmente me importasse para passar o dia. Entretanto, neste ano as coisas eram diferentes, neste ano eu tinha Bella ao meu lado. E por isso eu queria, mais do que nunca, ser capaz de dar o melhor dia dos namorados possível para ela. É claro que eu queria. Parecia que tudo o que eu fazia desde que Bella tinha entrado na minha vida alguns meses atrás, era ter certeza de que todos os momentos que passássemos juntos fossem especiais e bons para ela. Não que eu eu realmente me importasse com o pequeno esforço, no entanto. Nada era mais importante do que ver aquele sorriso lindo e o brilho nos olhos azuis dela quando ela descobria que eu tinha feito algo simples como ir ao mercado apenas para comprar algo para ela, ou quando eu contava sobre o que tinha planejado para alguma noite. Sim. Nada era mais importante para mim do que fazer minha garota feliz.

Por isso, neste dia dos namorados eu queria que tudo saísse perfeito.

Por quase duas semanas eu fiquei pensando em mil possibilidades. Eu cogitei um piquenique no parque, seguido por um jantar romântico. Mas isso me pareceu meio que simples demais, então logo descartei. Cogitei também pegarmos um trem e irmos para Paris pelo final de semana. Paris era, sem sombra de dúvidas, uma das cidades mais românticas do mundo e tinha todo um encanto em toda parte que você pisava, mas achei a ideia impessoal demais. Apesar de Paris ser maravilhosa eu sabia que não era algo que Bella realmente tivesse escrito na lista dos lugares que queria conhecer. Ela não era tão fascinada assim pelos franceses, aparentemente. Eu queria levar Bella para um lugar que ela ficasse completamente estática, um lugar onde seu coração bateria mais forte só pelo simples fato de ela estar ali. E então, como uma bomba, eu senti a ideia se formando em minha mente. O lugar perfeito para levá-la no dias dos namorados estava a menos de 450 quilômetros e três horas daqui. _É claro_ que o lugar perfeito para levar minha namorada seria a cidade onde sua banda favorita havia nascido. Liverpool.

E então eu precisei planejar exatamente o que fazer uma vez que estivéssemos lá. Não foi preciso de muito esforço, para falar a verdade. Uma rápida pesquisa na internet e eu já tinha feito uma lista com todos os principais pontos turísticos da cidade, desde a casa onde alguns deles tinham crescido, até o infame museu que contava toda a trajetória da banda. E no meio desta pesquisa eu posso ou não ter descoberto que havia uma réplica perfeita do Central Perk por lá e ter colocado ele na lista também. De qualquer forma, depois de fazer todos os arranjos para nossa rápida viagem de três dias - onde comprei as passagens, os ingressos para o museu e reservei o quarto no hostel -, eu só precisei me controlar para não estragar a surpresa para Bella. Durante os próximos dias, fui o mais vago que podia sobre o que faríamos no dia dos namorados. Tudo o que eu dizia é que tinha planejado uma pequena surpresa e que sairíamos na sexta-feira depois do almoço.

\- Você não vai me dar nem uma dica? - perguntou com a voz manhosa, enquanto fazia um carinho em minha perna.

\- Nop - respondi alguns segundos depois e um pequeno bico se formou em seus lábios. Eu tinha certeza que ela nem percebia que fazia isso, mas era a coisa mais fofa e sexy do mundo. Aqueles olhos redondos me encarando com o biquinho. Era a pior, e melhor, tortura de todas. - Agora quietinha.

Ao meu lado ela resmungou baixinho, mas eu sabia que ela não estava realmente irritada, não quando seus olhos estavam brilhando daquele jeito. Bella nunca assumiria em voz alta, mas ela amava ser surpreendida pelas pessoas que amava. Sorrindo com o pensamento, peguei sua mão que estava entrelaçada a minha e depositei um beijo ali. Em alguns minutos chegaríamos a estação que desceríamos e eu então eu só precisaria convencê-la a colocar uma máscara de dormir nos olhos e fones de ouvido bem altos. Surpreendentemente, quando chegamos a Victoria Coach, convencê-la a desistir de sua visão e de sua audião tinha sido extremamente fácil e cuidadosamente eu a guiei até chegarmos na estação, ignorando os olhares curiosos em nossa direção. Quando chegamos perto do ônibus, dei o final para Bella ligar a playlist que ela tinha escolhido e então fomos entregar nossas passagens, enquanto mentalmente eu implorava para que o motorista entendesse que eu estava fazendo uma surpresa para minha namorada e não a fizesse tirar a venda e tudo mais.

Mais uma vez o destino parecia estar ao meu favor e minutos depois estávamos sentados em nossos lugares, enquanto Bella comia as balinhas de gelatina em formato de urso que tínhamos ganhado e o ônibus começava a fazer seu destino para fora da cidade.

\- Quanto tempo vamos demorar para chegar lá? - ela perguntou um pouco mais alto, devido a música que estava ouvindo. Soltei uma risada e puxei um de seus fones, antes de me aproximar de seu ouvido.

\- Pouco mais de duas horas.

\- Isso tudo? - perguntou chocada e eu fingi ignorar a forma como seu corpo se arrepiou quando ouviu minha voz tão próxima. - E eu vou ter que ficar vendada o tempo todo?

E o biquinho tinha voltado.

Soltei outra risada, e tirei o outro fone, antes de puxar a venda para fora dos seus olhos. Ela piscou algumas vezes se acostumando com a claridade e eu dei um beijinho rápido na ponta do seu nariz.

\- Não, linda - respondi e ela sorriu, se aconchegando em meu ombro. - Mas quando estivermos chegando eu vou colocar de novo. Seria bom, no entanto, que você pelo menos usasse os fones. Não quero arriscar alguma pessoa dizendo algo e você acabar ouvindo.

Ela apenas deu de ombros, colocando os fones novamente e então pegou um livro. Maneei a cabeça e a abracei de lado, puxando-a mais para mim. Menos de uma hora depois Bella já estava dormindo e eu aproveitei o momento para aconchegá-la melhor, deitando sua cabeça em meu colo e então coloquei os fones de ouvido, ligando minha playlist enquanto a observava dormir e tentava cochilar um pouco também. Estávamos na metade do cominho quando Bella acordou reclamando que estava com fome e então eu peguei os dois sanduíches que tinha preparado antes de sairmos da faculdade. Bella sorriu, me agradecendo e rapidamente começamos a comer, antes de voltarmos a nossa posição inicial.

O resto da viagem foi bem tranquilo, visto que Bella acabou adormecendo logo após comermos os sanduíches. Porém, quando o ônibus parou na estação, eu sabia que precisava vendá-la novamente, então cuidadosamente fiz um carinho em seu rosto e então me inclinei para sussurrar em seu ouvido que havíamos chegamos. Alguns suspiros e pequenos protestos depois, Bella finalmente abriu os olhos e me encarou parecendo confusa.

\- Bom dia, dorminhoca - provoquei.

\- Ugh, desculpa por dormir a viagem toda - murmurou e eu a silenciei com um beijo rápido.

\- Está tudo bem - respondi. - Nós já chegamos. Você se importa em usar a venda por mais alguns minutos?

\- Você sabe que não vai poder me impedir de ver onde estamso, certo? - provocou. - Alguma hora eu vou precisar ver a cidade.

\- Espertinha. Eu só quero que você a gente esteja em um ponto especial da cidade.

Depois de ela concordar com um revirar de olhos, nos levantamos e eu peguei nossas duas mochilas, antes de começarmos a caminhar pelas ruas molhadas e frias de Liverpool. Apesar de o inverno já estar em seu fim, a cidade ainda estava bastante fria e eu mal podia esperar para tomar um café bem quente - de preferência no café que eu tinha descoberto recentemente. Segurando a mão de Bella, nos guiei pelas ruas e cinco minutos depois estávamos parados bem no meio da rua estreita.

\- Pronta? - perguntei no ouvido de Bella e ela assentiu animada, me fazendo soltar uma risada e então eu rapidamente tirei a venda dela e a virei de frente para a rua.

Por alguns segundos seus olhos piscaram rapidamente como se ela estivesse se acostumando com a luz forte e então ela abriu a boca em um "o" perfeito, antes de praticamente dar um giro de trezentos e sessenta graus para ver tudo ao seu redor e então se virou para mim, completamente incrédula.

\- Liverpool? - sussurrou, me encarando com aqueles olhos azuis enormes. - Você me trouxe para _Liverpool_?

\- Surpresa - respondi abrindo aquele sorriso que eu sabia que ela tanto amava e segundos depois minha blogueira favorita tinha jogado seus braços ao meu redor e estava me enchendo de beijinhos, antes de simplesmente parar e então enterrar a cabeça em meu pescoço.

\- Ninguém nunca fez algo tão significativo assim pra mim antes - murmurou com a voz chorosa e segundos depois meu coração quebrou quando ela começou a soluçar contra meu peito.

\- Hey, não chora - murmurei, segurando seu rosto de porcelana em minhas mãos e me inclinando para beijar seus lábios vermelhos. - Nós anda temos um dia longo amanhã para conhecer cada pedacinho que Paul McCartney pisou nesta cidade e eu só quero ver um sorriso neste rostinho lindo, ok?

\- Ok - concordou limpando as lágrimas e eu abri um sorriso pra ela.

\- Bem melhor. Mas como já é noite e estamos aqui, pensei em nossa primeira parada ser no The Cavern, que tal?

\- Eu adoraria - respondeu com os olhos brilhando e eu soltei uma risada, segurando sua mão pequena e a guiando para a entrada no pub.

O The Cavern era um pub que tinha ficado mundialmente conhecido por ter sido o bar onde os Beatles cantavam enquanto estavam no início da carreira e o ambiente era praticamente inteiro decorado em homenagem a banda, incluindo uma pequena loja de _sonvenir_. Coincidentemente, naquela noite uma banda que fazia cover da icônica banda britânica estava tocando ali e foi incrível ver as as reações de Bella enquanto a banda se apresentava e ela cantarolava baixindo junto com eles. Algumas músicas depois e já levemente cansados, nós seguimos para o hostel onde eu tinha reservado o quarto e minutos após deitarmos na cama, já tínhamos apagado nos braços um do outro.

Quando acordamos na manhã seguinte, tomamos café da manhã no hostel mesmo e pudemos dar uma olhada melhor na decoração. Ele tinha uma temática ao redor de chapéus, o que caía bem com o seu nome - Chapeleiros - e eu não podia notar a pequena ironia no fato da minha namorada também ter uma pequena paixão com o chapeleiro maluco de Alice. É claro que, assim como tudo que tínhamos visto até agora, ela tinha ficado completamente maravilhada com a decoração do lugar, especialmente com os lustres feitos artesanalmente de chapéus e eu sorri satisfeito por ter conseguido agradá-la. Eu amava colocar um sorriso naqueles lábios - assim como amava beijá-los até perder o ar. De qualquer forma, depois de comermos o nosso café da manhã, rapidamente chamei um táxi e pedi que ele nos levasse até o próximo destino: Penny Lane. A tão famosa barbearia que os Beatles citavam em uma das músicas favoritas de Bella.

\- Então vocês são fãs do Beatles, uh? - o taxista perguntou quando entramos no pequeno carro preto.

\- Na verdade minha namorada é - respondi, abraçando Bella pelos ombros, porém ela não estava prestando muita atenção no que e falava, visto que seus olhos estavam prestando atenção em cada detalhes das ruas que passávamos.

\- Ah - ele abriu um sorriso. - E por acaso vocês já fizeram a _tour_ pela cidade?

\- Hm, na verdade pensei em irmos até a Penny Lane e então descermos até o Hostel de volta.

\- Que besteira! Vocês vão andar quilômetros e não verão a parte boa. Como um presente do dia dos namorados, eu vou levar você até todos os pontos remotamente interessantes em Liverpool. A começar pela casa onde John Lennon e Paul McCartney cresceram.

E pelos próximos minutos, Fred, nos levou para todos os pontos da cidade onde qualquer um dos Beatles já tinham pisado e inclusive parou para que tirássemos fotos enquanto ele nos explicava uma coisa ou outra sobre aquele ponto específico. Bella, obviamente, tirou todas as fotos possíveis, gravou alguns vídeos, me agradeceu com vários beijinhos e quando finalmente entramos no táxi para o nosso próximo destino, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e os olhos já não se aguentavam mais de tanto brilhar.

\- Onde vamos agora? - Fred perguntou.

\- Para o parque Everton, por favor - respondi e Bella me olhou confusa, nunca tendo ouvido falar daquele lugar. Lancei uma piscadinha para ela e deixei que Fred nos guiasse até o parque.

Quando chegamos lá, agradeci ele pela corrida e pelo seu trabalho como guia turístico improvisado e paguei as surpreendentes poucas libras que tinha dado no total, segurando a mão de Bella e a puxando para o belíssimo parque. O parque Everton não tinha nenhuma ligação direta com os Beatles - pelo menos nenhuma que eu pudesse me lembrar -, mas ele tinha uma vista maravilhosa da cidade e um gramado inteiro para eu estender a toalha de piquenique que eu tinha trazido. Enquanto Bella estava se arrumando de manhã, eu usei o tempo livre para fazer algumas ligações para conseguir montar uma cesta de piquenique e guardar as coisas na minha mochila para poder surpreender Bella.

\- Eu não acredito que você preparou tudo isso pra mim - ela disse olhando para as comidas na toalha. Eu tinha comprado alguns cupcakes, mini-sanduíches, frutas picadas, café, chocolate quente, biscoitinhos e também alguns doces para comermos depois. - Muito obrigada por hoje. Eu sequer podia imaginar um dia que iria conhecer todos esses lugares.

\- Ainda não acabou - respondi roubando um beijinho dela. - Depois do piquenique ainda temos um tour no museu dos Beatles e então vamos tomar café em uma cafeteria que tem aqui. Ouvi dizer que lá tem o melhor chocolate quente da cidade.

\- Você é incrível - murmurou, se inclinando e me dando um beijo. Segurei seu rosto de porcelana e então aprofundei um pouco mais o beijo, aproveitando o gosto de chocolate que ainda tinha neles, antes de me afastar e grudar minha testa na dela.

\- Feliz dia dos namorados, Bella - murmurei.

\- Feliz dia dos namorados, Edward - respondeu, soltando um suspiro antes de me presentear com um sorriso de tirar o fôlego, provando que todo o meu esforço para montar aquela mini-viagem tinha valido a pena. Eu faria tudo novamente só para poder ver aquela reação partindo dela.

* * *

 _Oi, oi! Um pouco pequeno e bem bobinho, mas eu sempre quis fazer um POV do Edward no dia dos namorados e sempre quis fazer a Bella conhecendo Liverpool, mas como não coube no roteie da fic, nada melhor do que um extra juntando as duas ideias, certo? Espero que vocês tenham gostado deste extra e nos vemos em breve no capítulo novo de Blackbird! Não deixem de comentar me contando o que acharam._

 _Bj bj_


End file.
